You Drive Me Crazy
by ItsSimplyNatalie
Summary: What happens when Quinn's younger sister who was always trying to not get involved with her brothers lifestyle finds herself in the midst of it all and what happens when she meets the Killer?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO GO EASY. I WOULD LOVE GETTING REVIEWS AND FEEDBACK GOOD OR BAD SO I CAN IMPROVE MY WRITING. I'M TRYING TO FOLLOW THE SERIES SINCE I LOVE IT SO MUCH BUT IT SEEMS LIKE IT WILL BE A BIT AU. I AM TRYING TO KEEP HAPPY'S CHARACTER LIKE IT IS ON THE SHOW. WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**XOXO NATALIE**

* * *

Natalie had a shitty day at work and the last thing she was expecting or wanted was a visit from her brother. So it came as surprise when she came home and her brother was waiting for her in her driveway. As she gets out of her car she says, "Rane what are you doing here?"

"What can't a brother come see his sister?" Her brother asks as he stands next to his bike with his arms crossed looking like an intimidating biker.

"Please," she snorts, "you showing up unannounced means something is wrong. So what is it?"

Quinn smirks knowing his sister is never one for small talk especially after a bad day. "Need you to do something for me"

"No I won't. You know I want nothing to do with the club," Natalie says firmly.

"Nat, I know but right now us Nomads and every SAMCRO charter is being watched or followed"

Natalie cuts him off "and what makes you think no one has followed you here?"

"No one has I promise," he says trying to convince her.

After a moment she says irritated, "I don't have all night."

"Please," he snorts, "all you're going to do is watch some show on the television and pig out."

"What's the favor?" she asks glaring at him.

"I need you to go to T-M in Charming and ask for Clay or Happy"

"Okay that's the big favor?" she asks with her arms crossed.

"I need you to tell him that Miguel Perez has been released and is out for blood," he tells her in a serious tone.

"Shit, Rane I can't do this, I can't get involved. What if he sees me around the Sons? I'll put all you guys at even more risk," she says nervously running a hand through her hair. She really didn't want to do this favor for her brother but she knew it must be important if he's asking her to do a favor that concerns the club.

"Nat, I promise you are more at risk here by yourself then with them. You know I would do it if I could but there is an important run that I am needed on," he says looking her directly in the eyes.

Natalie sighs and says "Fine, I'll do it. I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"No," he says and shakes his head. "Leave tonight, don't stop until you get in Charming and at Teller Morrow Auto-shop"

"Fine, you owe me," she mumbles.

"I know, I love you Nat"

"Love you too Rane, can you at least wait and watch me leave?" she asks.

"Of course don't I always when I'm in the area?" he says as he hugs her.

She quickly unlocks her door and heads inside her house. She immediately heads to her room to pack "Eva is asking about you, wants to know when she will see you again" she says as she sees him stand in the doorway of her room.

"I'll see her soon," Quinn says with a smirk. His sister always has had hot friends.

"Rane, you can't treat my best friend as some random call girl either. So stop leading her on or do something" she says giving him a knowing look.

"Natalie you know that I'm a Nomad, and that means I ride and am always on the road."

"I know but you also have more free time too," she says continuing to prod at him.

"Yeah your right maybe," he mumbles.

"You're just like our father," she says as she heads out to the living room.

"No I'm not, you ready my guys are waiting."

"Yeah I'm ready, see you when I see you," she sighs heading towards the door.

"Yeah and keep your phone on and charged," he tells her sternly.

"Don't I always," she says with a smirk.

"Smart ass" he mutters walking out.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment" she says looking up. Natalie hugs her brother and gets in her truck.

Quinn gets on his bike shaking his head, hopping she behaves herself and prays she keeps her smart mouth shut and under control.

Natalie is driving and can only pray she doesn't find herself in the middle or the short end of the stick and only hopes this Clay or Happy believes her. From how her brother has talked about the two her brother trusts and likes Happy more than Clay.

She drives through the night and is tired but keeps driving like her brother told her. It is early morning that she reaches the Charming sign. Her phone starts to ring, picking it not seeing who it is she says," Hello"

"Hey sis"

"Rane, you okay?" she asks worriedly. She just left him not long ago.

"Yeah, just seeing where you are at," he asks sounding tired.

"Just passing the Charming sign" She says hearing him laugh. "You're calling to see if I listened or not," she states sounding offended.

"Do you blame me?" he asks still laughing.

"I don't know what you mean" she mutters.

"So what had you all irritated yesterday afternoon?" he asks making conversation.

"Stupid boss bitch thinks she can do whatever she wants sending me on a two week suspension for getting to close with the patients in the home. What does the bitch expect? We have to work closely with the patients. She told us to. Bitch always contradicts herself" Natalie begins to rant.

"Calm down fire cracker, you know where T-M is?" He laughs.

"Yes, but I could always just stop at the diner I'm coming up too," she says contemplating what to get for breakfast.

"No just drive your happy ass to the garage. You're about five minutes away"

"Okay," she sighs. "Love you"

"Love you too" She hears him say before hanging up. It's not long before she pulls up and sees the shop is just opening, _great think fast, she _sees that her check engine light is on _yes that should work._

Pulling in she drives up to the garage and gets out. A man with black curly wild hair with crazy blue eyes says "Well what do we owe the pleasure of seeing a pretty little thing like you this early in the morning."

She rolls her eyes "My check engine light is on, and I don't really know what is going on. Figured you guys are an auto shop and could help."

"Well you came to the right place sweetheart, we'll take a look you can go in the office shouldn't take too long"

"Okay, thanks" Natalie says and shakes her head at herself. She knows everything about cars and trucks even a little about motorcycles. She hates dumb girls that she just had to impersonate.

As she walks in she sees an older lady sitting at the desk, this is probably Gemma "What can I do for you sweetheart?" she asks.

"Someone is checking out my car sent me in here to wait"

"Alright take a seat," Gemma says. Gemma looks at the blonde in front of her. She's a pretty thing, however she looks worn out like she's running or something and how she's looking around definitely shows that something is going on. But she also can't help but be drawn to the blonde bombshell. "So what's your name, sweetheart?"

"Natalie Quinn," Natalie says smiling at Gemma.

"You got ties to Quinn?" Gemma asks raising her eyebrow.

"Yep," Natalie says still smiling. "He's my brother"

"I'll be damned didn't think he had family," Gemma says shaking her head.

"It's just us left now. By the way you wouldn't know who Clay or Happy is?" she asks getting to the point.

"What's it too you?" Gemma asks suspiciously.

"Look Gemma my brother has told me all about you, I'm not some stupid bitch, so you can either tell me or I can ask one of those guys out there. I have a life and job that I have to get back to. You know what, better yet I can call my brother and just ask him" Natalie says straight forward.

Gemma is mildly shocked at the girl. She has balls probably got it from her brother, "Clay is out on an errand should be back a little later, but Happy should be in the garage now. I will warn you though he isn't the friendliest" Gemma says taking a liking to the girl.

Natalie chuckles a little "Nothing I can't handle, look who I'm related too."

Gemma sees that she will get along great with Quinn's sister. Natalie sees the curly haired guy come in "Figured out your problem your engine is shot, lucky you even made it here, going to take a day or so to fix," he tells her wiping his hands on a rag.

"Okay thanks, didn't get your name," Natalie says being polite.

"Names Tig, what's yours sweets" he asks with a smirk.

"Natalie, and please don't call me sweets again," she says with a smirk of her own.

"Feisty I like it," he says.

"Not interested" Natalie says with a straight face. Looking at Gemma she asks "They all like this, act like they have never seen a lady before?"

"No just him, Happy is over by your car" Gemma says laughing.

"Thanks"

Tig looks at Gemma "Do I even want to know" he asks as Natalie leaves the office.

"Quinn's sister"

"Nomad Pres has a sister?" Tig asks shocked.

"Yeah showed her id and everything, they resemble each other a little, she got his personality though," she tells him.

"And she's hot, Happy's lucky," Tig says looking out the door to catch another look at the blonde.

"Something's going on, its weird why would she show up now," Gemma asks standing next to Tig looking at the girl as well.

"Easy Quinn knows about being watched and followed. More than likely wants her to show her face to us and stay close," Tig says trying to reason the blonde's appearance.

Gemma laughs "That girl is not going to stay"

Natalie walks over to her truck where Happy is under the hood. "Was told your Happy, you're working on my truck"

"Got a problem" he asks looking at her.

Natalie didn't expect Happy to be so attractive "No problem, just want to let you know, you mess my truck up my brother will kill you"

Happy stands crossing his arms with a toothpick in his mouth "Like to see him try, probably wouldn't even last a minute against me."

Natalie looks up at him straight into his dark eyes. "Maybe you should find out next time you see him." She says smirking at him. "My brother is Rane Quinn"

Happy eases a little, he is one of the few that knew that Quinn had a sister and that they were very close to each other. "You could be lying," he challenges her.

"Do I look like I'm lying to you?" They just stare at each other "Here's my license to prove it" She says and hands it over to him.

He looks at it and then her, he could see the resemblance between the siblings so he hands it back. "What are you doing in Charming?" He asks.

"Rane sent me to give you or Clay a message. I don't know why he couldn't just do it himself, I know you two are close, and that he trusts you."

"What's the message little Quinn, got a job to do," Happy says in a gruff tone, already knowing he isn't going to like the message.

"He wanted me to tell you that Miguel Perez got released and is out for blood" she says staring into his dark eyes.

"You sure that's what he said?" Happy asks wanting to be sure.

"Yeah why would I drive all fucking night leave my job to come lie to you" she says irritated.

"You stay here today, help Gemma or something," Happy says turning from her.

"Excuse me, I don't listen to you, I can take care of myself" she says trying to catch up to him as he starts to walk away.

"I'm sure you can but can't let you leave" He says walking over to Tig. "Need to get Clay here now" Happy says and looks at Gemma "Gemma make sure she doesn't leave."

She walks over to the fuming blonde "You okay"

"Peachy," she says through clenched teeth. "Listen I'm not following anyone's orders. Especially ones coming from Quinn's clone."

"Sweetheart, hate to break it to you but you got no car today," Gemma says in a matter of fact tone.

"It's called walking" Natalie responds pointedly.

"Yeah well good luck trying to leave," Gemma says being straight forward. "Look if Happy told you stay her, then you stay here. There's a lot of shit is going on lately, and your brother obviously wants you protected."

"Doubt it, no one knows where I live or who I'm related too," Natalie says trying to reason with the older woman.

"Doesn't matter, you were told to stay so shut up and deal with it. You plan on being a bitch all day?"

"No," Natalie sighs resigning to her fate. "Sorry, so you need any help?"

"You know how to file?"

"Yeah"

"Good you can help me in the office by filing paperwork" Gemma says leading the way back to the office.

"Okay" She says and stops walking as she sees Happy, Tig and some other guys walking her way.

Tig speaks up first. "We talked to clay he should be here shortly wants to talk to you. We called your brother and looks like you are stuck in Charming for a while."

Natalie laughs "Please I don't need to stay or listen to you guys, I did what my brother wanted me to do and once my truck is done I'm leaving."

A guy with blond hair and blue eyes with a smile that obviously makes the girls swoon, however not her type. "Look darlin' you don't have a choice. Your brother is looking out for you and he doesn't think you're safe. "

"Stupid asshole brother of mine knew what would happen, slick bastard" she mutters.

"Told you she got a mouth" Tig says to the guys while smirking.

"Well I got to get to filing, when Clay gets here you can send him to the office, shouldn't you guys get to work or something" she says walking into the office.

Jax shakes his head and laughs, "Guess it's going to be one hell of a couple weeks"

"She's hot and feisty, always fun" Tig says smirking even bigger.

Clay comes riding in, parks his bike, and immediately asks, "Where's the girl?"

"Just walked into the office," Tig tells him, "gonna warn you though she's a feisty one. Almost as feisty as Gemma"

"Great" Clay says to himself walking into the office.

Natalie is sitting at the desk starting on the paperwork while Gemma is putting some invoices into the computer as Clay walks inside the office. "Hey Gem" he says giving her a kiss.

"Hey baby, this is Natalie, Quinn's sister" Clay looks at the blonde and gives a smile extending his hand

"Clay, nice to meet you Natalie"

She stands shaking his hand firmly which makes Clay smile, he already has a liking in the Quinn sister in more a fatherly way. Natalie says "I know you have your questions so let's get straight to it so I can start this filing and be done by lunch" Clay smirks, definitely reminds him of a mini Gemma.

"Come with me into the garage" he tells her and heads back outside. Natalie looks at Gemma who gives her a reassuring nod.

Following him into the garage, he says "Happy informed me what your brother sent you to tell us, I just want to make sure you are not lying"

She sighs "Like I told Happy why would I drop everything if I was lying? It might surprise you all but I actually have a normal job and a pretty normal life"

Clay nods and from what he sees can't see any deceit coming from her. She knows he is trying to see if she is lying, she knows he's probably going to run a check anyways so she might as well just lay it all out now so he can definitely see she is not a liar or has anything to hide.

"Clay I know you are going to run a check on me so I'm just going to tell you straight up, you are going to see I got sent to prison, I'm an ex junkie, was married to Romeo Perez, divorced 5 months ago, so we good now"

Clay nods so she walks into the office while Clay walks over to Juice digesting the information. "Juice need you to run a check on Quinn sister," Looking at the other guy says "We got to figure out who's going to watch Ms. Smart ass"

"I'll do it" Tig says immediately with a smile.

"No you just want to get in her pants, don't need Quinn coming and kill your ass," Clay drawls."Hap you mind" he asks looking at quiet man.

"I don't babysit" He states, as much as he doesn't want to say no to the president he doesn't want to put up with the smart mouth blonde bombshell.

Chibs then speaks up "She's helping Gemma anyways so no one needs to babysit, sides she needs to go anywhere we send the prospect with her." With his input Happy and Tig go and work on Natalie's truck while the others go about working in the garage.

Natalie has been working on the office for two hours and hears her phone ringing "Hello"

"Hey Nat" she hears Eva on the other end

"Hey Eva, how are you" Natalie says smiling glad to hear her best friend's voice.

"Good just want you to hear it from me that your brother and me are giving us a shot," Eva says sounding excited.

Natalie smiles "Wow, really? That's good to hear I leave and he makes it official, should of done it earlier." she and Eva laugh.

"I know right, anyways I'm also calling because he wants to talk to you."

"Why can't he just call me from his phone?" She asks confused.

"Knows you won't answer said your probably mad," Eva says laughing softly.

"I'm pissed off Eva! He knew what he was doing when he sent me to deliver the message, and I knew should of let his big ass do it himself!"

"Nat he does it for your safety" Eva says softly.

"Yeah well then shouldn't he do it for you too?" Natalie asks causing Eva to sigh.

"Natalie he is taking me up to Washington to see my brother and stay with the Tacoma charter."

"Wait you have family in SAMTAC?" Natalie asks confused.

"Yeah the president of the charter Lee is my brother"

"Oh shit, no wonder we get along then, tried staying out of our brothers outlaw life," Natalie says with a smile.

"Yeah guess we didn't try hard enough," Eva laughs.

Natalie laughs "put that big asshole on the line" she hears Eva hand the phone over to her brother.

"Nat, look I'm sorry" he starts causing her to smirk.

"You're apologizing?"

"Don't get used to it," he says gruffly. "It's for your safety, you don't think I know who you've dated or did checks on them. Romeo Perez happens to be Miguel Perez's nephew, see where I'm going with this. "Natalie gulps thanking God that she isn't seeing him in person. "You listen Natalie Marie Quinn, I'm only going to say this once. You listen to what these guys tell you and if they ask you questions you will give them honest answers, doesn't have to be everything but give them something. The only one I fully trust is Happy, Tig I can trust even if he's Clay's right hand man. It's Clay who you should watch out for, don't get me wrong I respect him and I listen to him, but don't trust him for shit."

"Figures the most intimidating one and the crazy disturbed one are the ones you trust," Natalie mutters.

"Natalie do you even know how much danger you're in?" Rane asks seriously.

"No, because I'm not in any. Me and Romeo ended on okay terms" Natalie defends herself.

"You know what I'm sick and tired of trying to protect you and save your ass. You obviously don't give a shit so why should I?" He yells.

Natalie has never heard her brother this mad at her. She gets why he is but he honestly has nothing to worry about with Romeo, maybe Miguel but not Romeo. "Sorry Rane, I really am. It's just you worry too much."

"Apologizing doesn't solve anything this time, but it's my job to worry. You're my only sister whether I like it or not. Listen I got to go Love you Natalie, be safe."

"Love you too and you be safe" she says softly hanging up the phone. Natalie knows her mouth has always been her problem. She sits in the chair sighing and hears "you okay?"

She looks up and sees Tig "I'll be fine, just pissed off my brother."

Tig just watches her for a moment and sees that she looks irritated and stressed "Do you trust me?"

She raises a brow "I barely know you, what do you think?"

"I'm harmless really" he says with a smile.

She chuckles "you expect me to believe that with that Sergeant at Arms patch?"

"You're smart" he says impressed.

"So I've been told"

"Was going to say let's go to the ring" he says making her smirk

"You sure you wanna do that? My brother doesn't call me little Rocky for nothing?"

"Prove it then" he says challenging her and smirking

"I will, now?" she asks.

He nods "what scared?"

"Hardly" she says getting up and walking out with him to the ring. She pulls her hair up in a messy bun and gets in the ring both squaring up and Tig says "I'll be nice let you take the first punch see arms behind my back" She takes a swing and connects with his jaw full force causing his head to turn to the side, he shakes it off "shit" he mutters.

"I told you so," she taunts. They go for a few and now have a little audience.

Happy is watching Quinn's sister in the ring noticing she is actually good and can hold her own. She knows what she is doing, her brother probably taught her everything she knows. He is intrigued by her and wonders what has her brother so worried for her that he sent her to them. Not to mention the call he received from her brother to tell him about her, and how she doesn't trust many and isn't the easiest person to get along with in the beginning, but once she warms up and trusts you she is the easiest person to be around. He checks her out and notices that she is toned but not overly toned and has curves, large breasts, a small waist, a nice round ass, long legs, tan skin, and everything natural. You can tell by the way her breasts are bouncing up and down in the blue stripped shirt and how her butt jiggles through the medium washed distressed boyfriend jeans or whatever they are called when she moves. He can only imagine how she is in bed, he's definitely wanting to get a taste. He snaps out of his thoughts and the ring when clay comes over and asks "What has Quinn ever told you about his sister?"

Happy has never fully trusted Clay but respects him since he is the charter president "Not much just that his sister is all he has left and that he worries about her"

Clay nods "She told me her background history and it adds up with the check Juice did," Happy nods figuring she wouldn't lie to President. "You wouldn't think the mini Gemma works at a nursing home, a disabled/handicapped center, and also at a hospital with sick kids" again he nods "got to figure out how to get her to talk about what she knows about Miguel Perez."

"You think she knows something?" Happy asks.

"Dated his nephew for almost 4 years were married for a year and they divorced 5 months ago" he runs a hand through his hair not understanding why this is being brought on him

"Why not just ask Quinn?" Happy asks.

"Already did, he told me all he knows but it wasn't much" Clay says.

"You want me to force it out her" Happy asks. Clay shakes his head he doesn't want the girl to run off, he respects and trust Quinn a lot. Quinn has always kept his word and done a few personal favors for Clay the least he can do is return it.

"No don't need her afraid of us, if she's anything like her brother then there's nothing you could do to make her talk. Besides have been watching this shit?" Clay asks as he looks over to the ring and sees Tig hunched over.

Natalie sees Tig hunched over and decides he's had enough. She sticks out her hand and says "Thanks Tig for this I needed it"

He takes her hand and stands up. "No problem sweet cheeks your good" He says out of breath as she laughs.

"Learned from the best, not a Quinn for nothing." She can already tell that she will be able to trust this guy even if he is close with the president, but that's to be expected with the patch Tig has. However she can also tell that Tig has a heart somewhere in there and she also knows Clay doesn't fully trust her. "Well going to go back to filing, need anything you guys know where to find me" She hops down from the ring and takes her hair out of the bun and shakes out her hair while walking into the office to file and organize.

Tig gets out of the ring and Clay comes over "what you do to piss her off, make a move?"

"Naw she looked pissed off and stressed figure she needed a reliever and felt like being a model citizen" smirking.

"Speaking of that Juice did a check she's clean except that she was in rehab at 18 for drug addiction and then at 19 did 2 years in prison for arson and grand theft, got out early on good behavior"

"Shit an ex junkie and con ain't good for us right now" Tig said shaking his head. He would of never thought looking at her.

"There's more he found out that right when she got out she started dating Miguel Perez's nephew Romeo and were married a year ago and divorced 5 months ago"

"Shit man this just got a whole lot more serious than expected. We don't need this, it's bad enough we got ATF on our back, the Mayans watching our every move, and Miguel out for blood."

"I know man I know, but I gave Quinn my word, we owe him that much for what he has done for us, especially me" Clay says.

"Yeah your right, I think I got somewhere with her in the ring. I don't know, maybe we'll have better luck with Gemma. They seem to be getting along great."

"If I know Gemma she has already started to get to know the little smart ass since she stepped foot in this place."

Tig snorts "True"

By the time Gemma came back from the hospital Natalie had the whole office organized and clean "Damn don't think I have ever seen this office this clean ever."

Natalie smiles "Got OCD really bad, couldn't handle it. Organized all the filing cabinets in alphabetical order, all invoices and receipts are also in alphabetical order, organized the desk and cleaned."

"Thanks, so where you plan on staying"

"In a motel" she says looking at Gemma.

"No you can stay at mine and Clay's" Gemma says wanting to keep the girl close.

"Thanks but I don't want to impose, plus I doubt Clay would want someone he barely knows staying at his place"

"You're not imposing and don't worry about Clay, I got him handled" Gemma says with a smirk.

"Thanks but I'll be fine in a motel" Gemma was going to say something when Tig says "She can stay in my room"

Gemma chuckles "Please your room is far from living material for her, where would you take your gashes?"

Tig smirks "Wouldn't need any with her in my bed."

Natalie rolls her eyes "Keep trying and see where it will get you. You're not exactly my type" putting an arm around her Tig says "Knew I'd like you" she smirks as he asks if she's hungry.

"Starving" she says since she hasn't eaten since last night.

"Then let's go get something to eat"

"There was a diner I passed looked good" Gemma wanted to take her out to get to know her more away from the guys but she also knew that Tig would be just as good a candidate to get the job done.

"Bring back lunch for the guys," Gemma say sitting down behind her desk.

They walk out of the office and Natalie asks "How do you plan on having me get to where we are going eat?"

"You're riding bitch" Tig says heading towards his bike.

Natalie just laughs "I never ride bitch."

"Well today you do."

She smirks "I was joking with you, and plus where you do plan on storing the food we bring back?"

"You got your big purse and we got drinks here" He says like it's obvious. Natalie just shakes her head and hops on behind him and they drive off.

Back in the office Gemma notices the way Happy was staring at Natalie the whole time she has been there and can see the glare and scowl on his face watching Tig ride off with her. Gemma walks up and puts her hand on his shoulder "she's not interested in him believe me. From what I gathered she's a smart cookie" He just nods and gets back to the truck he's working on which happens to be hers wondering what made her get a black on black decked out Toyota Tundra. There's more to her than meets the eye. He's already caught up and he just met her a few hours ago. Shaking it off he gets back to work.

Natalie and Tig are sitting at the diner sipping on their cokes waiting for their food. "So Tig got an old lady?" Natalie asks curiously.

"Naw I just have a lot of women, you got an old man" He knew the answer but wants to see what she will say.

Natalie sighs and says "I was married for a year divorced 5 months ago, we were together for 4 years."

"What happened?"

"Is this 20 questions or something" Natalie as already knowing where this is headed.

"If that's what you want to call it, but I would say getting to know each other."

"I'll answer any question you have if you answer the ones I have"

"Okay" he says easily.

She sighs "We divorced because well let's say our relationship wasn't the greatest. We were very dysfunctional, I found some shit that disturbed me and he lied throughout our whole relationship. He practically only used me so I filed for divorce, he signed which shocked me and then I left making sure to not leave a paper trail."

Tig just stays quiet wondering what the hell she found that disturbed her and what he used her for "Anyways my turn to ask you a question"

"Give me your best shot" he says smirking figuring she is going to ask something simple.

"Why do you and the blondie Jax not get along?" She asks straightforward.

"Damn sweet cheeks go straight for the kill" he says shocked that she was so blunt.

"That's how I do it, no need to beat around the bush." She says and takes a sip of her drink.

He nods agreeing with her statement, she's obviously perceptive and an observer. "Me and Jax butt heads because I back Clay on everything and Jaxs wants to head the club in a different direction."

She nods and smiles "Thanks for answering didn't think you would"

"You seem like you can keep your mouth shut even if it's smart" he says taking a long drink from his coke.

She chuckles "you got no idea."

They get their food and he was pleasantly surprised the girl ordered a double cheese burger with chili cheese fries and found it hot that she could eat and wasn't ashamed.

She sees him staring and says "What never seen a girl eat before?"

"Not really, especially like that" He says still in awe.

She shrugs "what can I say not your everyday girl. By the way I know Clay did a check on me even if I gave him info."

"What makes you say that?" he asks curiously.

"I'm not stupid, plus me and my brother are close. I know SAMCRO don't trust outsiders I might be Quinn little sister but for all he knows I'm lying even if I have the legal documents to prove it" She sees the shocked expression on his face and adds "Don't worry I'll act like I don't know, wouldn't want your president to think you can't keep that pretty little mouth shut."

"I'm wondering why a smart girl like yourself fresh out of prison would start dating a Perez" Tig says boldly.

She takes a breath and says "If I tell you can you please keep it between us I'm trusting you."

Tig stares at her intently, he knew he promised Clay he would try and here she is opening up to him. From what he gathered she doesn't trust easily and he doesn't want to blow it. "I can't promise anything but if it doesn't affect the club in anyway it's safe with me."

"Fair enough" She takes a breath and continues, "I went to prison because some stupid stick up her ass agent tampered with the reports trying to protect her cousin. My first night in prison the head bitch or the head prisoner came to initiate me as her bitch, hence why I have the 4 dots on my neck. Anyways my cellmate Sofia got signed in the same day as me and was in the same position so you could say we stuck together, formed a friendship. She was Miguel's daughter and when he found out what was going on with his daughter he pulled his strings and she was no longer in that position. She was then working with Helga the head bitch, well Sofia didn't like that I wasn't safe so her dad said I could get protection the remaining 3 months in prison if I met and dated his nephew. I needed to do what I could to get heat off my back, once I got out we got to know each other. He wasn't a bad guy in the beginning and I believe he still isn't underneath it all. Anyways things started to change especially when he met my brother. I didn't think anything of it really but now looking back after first meeting with Quinn, Romeo changed and then when I found some shit everything made sense and I knew that I needed to get out."

Tig nods feeling bad for her, especially about her prison experience, "You sure have a way with choosing friends. Who's the agent and what did you find?"

"Her name is June Stahl. Telling you the later would require you to go to Clay and then he would have to reach out to the other charters which would make my brother even more pissed at me. By the way, why is Miguel a threat to you guys?"

He raises his brow "Natalie I have to let Clay know you've had a run in with Stahl. I'm sorry but I got to and your brother never told you about this Miguel shit?" She shakes her head,she isn't mad at him because at least he's being honest with her.

"I'll tell him might get him," Natalie says knowing it would be best. "Let him see I'm not an untrustworthy person and no my brother didn't tell me anything."

"You see Miguel is affiliated with the Mayans, he's a shot caller and has been after anything and anyone affiliated with the SONS for as long as even I can remember."

"Fair enough," Natalie says absorbing the information. "We should get back with the food before they get pissed off."

He laughs "You eat more than us guys combined."

She shrugs "Thanks for the compliment Alex"

"Seriously sweet cheeks no one calls me by my first name"

"I'll stop with Alex if you stop with sweet cheeks" She counters.

"Fine Nat" he says with a glare.

"Thanks Tig, you're really a nice guy under that crazy intimidating biker exterior" she says making him laugh.

When they are back at the garage the guys say finally as she hands out the food them. She then goes to the office handing Gemma her food "so what else you need me to do."

"Could you handle the phone and clients while I eat?" Gemma asks moving towards the couch.

"Sure not a problem. So Gemma what is there do here in Charming?" Natalie asks as she sits at the desk while Gemma sits on the couch.

"Nothing really, have to go to Lodi, Stockton, or Oakland for fun. However we have a taste of charming in a couple of days. Could use some help with the booth," Gemma says in a tone that says she has no choice but to help.

"I'll help, I love baking and cooking" Natalie says smiling.

"Good you can help me Thursday and Friday make chili and some other stuff" she smiles bigger which Gemma returns.

"Sure that would be great. Do you know if Clay is busy, I have to tell him something?"

"He shouldn't be probably in the clubhouse eating with the guys," Gemma says staring at her. "I think I just may end up liking you."

"Thanks for that," Natalie says with a smile. "Maybe later on when we are at your place we could chat and get to know each other better without distractions. Maybe over some wine or something"

Gemma smiles and likes that idea "Sure thing sweetheart, was already thinking the same thing."

Natalie smiles and is about to walk out the door, she turns but to Gemma and says "Looks like we're more alike than we thought"

Once Natalie was out of the office and walking towards the clubhouse Gemma couldn't help but feel a sense of pride hearing that last comment. When she first met Natalie a few hours ago she felt a connection to her. Having Quinn's sister in town for a while might be a good thing for everyone right now since it seems they all have taken a liking to her. She already knows they would protect her at all costs.

Walking towards the clubhouse Natalie couldn't help but feel nervous, what if Clay didn't believe her? What if he didn't want to hear her? Maybe she is over thinking the situation which she has a tendency to do. She knows is always in her head. As she reaches the double doors she takes a deep breath and enters the clubhouse which smells of alcohol and pussy. She looks around and sees the guys scattered eating. She easily spots Clay at the bar with Tig, Happy, Chibs, and Jax. She walks over and says "hey guys, um Clay I was wondering if you have a minute? I have somethings I want to tell you that I think it would be a bonus for you guys and also a negative."

Clay nods and says "Sure, should I call a meeting?"

She shrugs "If you want. I would make it easier for me to only have to explain myself once."

Clay looks around and says "Guys let's take this into church, Natalie here has something she wants to share." All the guys get up and head into the room with the reaper table, and when they are all situated Natalie goes in and sees everyone is staring at her. She suddenly feels nervous as Clay says "You can come stand next to me," she nods and stands next to him on his right between him and Tig, who gives her a reassuring nod. Clay continues "So I called this meeting because Natalie has some information for me that would both benefit and effect the club." They all nod at her to start

She takes a breath and says "As you all may know I am the younger sister of Rane Quinn the Nomad President. I came here today because my brother wanted me to deliver a message to Clay which I did and you all now know. I don't want you guys to not trust me or view me differently. With what I'm going to tell you I hope you all can see I am not some fuck up, that my brother thinks needs the main charters protection." She looks down at her arms which show no track marks anymore but she knows where they are continues. "I did drugs not just marijuana but hard core stuff. I was addicted to coke and heroin, I went to rehab at 18 and was in rehab for 3 months and have been clean ever since. I went to an exchange school got my Medical Assistant License." She looks around and sees the guys looking at her waiting for the big information.

"Now from here on what I am about to tell you is the important stuff, while in the trade college I made friends with a few people, one of them was Anna Stahl, yes she is related to the ATF Agent June Stahl. She's Anna's aunt. Well Anna wasn't your model citizen, she liked fire and she liked blowing shit up. Naturally I am a very spontaneous adventurous person more of the type to do something instead of reviewing the pro and cons. One night we were going to go blow up her ex's car. I was just there for moral support since I had a bad feeling, but I just put the feeling to the side. The moment she torched it the cops pulled up and we got sent to the station. While there she used her one call to call her aunt who came to her rescue, she tampered with the documents, so whatever you had pulled up on me Clay is not the truth. I went to prison for something I didn't do while Anna got a slap on the wrist. The same day I went into prison I met a girl named Sofia Perez, she is the daughter of Miguel Perez. Our first night we got a visit from the head bitch who initiated us that night as the prison bitch and her bitch," she says showing them the four holes on her neck. "Each dot represents the rank, well Sofia and me were the same and when her dad found out what was going on he managed to get her protection and she suddenly became a part of Helga's crew instead of bitch. Sofia didn't like me being just a prison bitch so she talked to her dad who managed to get me protection the last 3 months of my time if I would meet and date his nephew Romeo. I didn't want to but I think you guys can understand where I come from having to do what you can to survive in prison. So once I was out me and Romeo got to know each other and he wasn't a bad guy, just in a shitty situation since his uncle was his only remaining family. We were very dysfunctional he used me to get his business done, I did all of his dirty work while he got the credit from his uncle."

Happy watched the blonde intently noticing that she is telling the truth and laying everything out there for them hoping this would settle all the unanswered question. He spoke up interrupting her, "Doesn't explain why you would marry him for a year and then get divorced five months ago."

Natalie looks Happy in the eyes, leans into the table, arms on the end of the table straight and says "If you didn't cut me off I would have told you already. But because you're so inpatient and must know right away then let me tell you I was forced into the marriage. I got divorced because I found a bunch of pictures of not only your club but also my brothers charter and the other charters. What disturbed me the most was what I heard Romeo tell his Uncle on the phone after dinner thinking I wasn't paying attention since I was talking with Sofia. He said that if everything goes according to plan then not only would my brother and his charter be taken out, a few other members and charters would be as well."

After hearing this all the guys are sitting in shock but she continues dropping the biggest bomb of all "That night when we fell asleep I had gotten up in the middle of the night to use the restroom. I saw that he fell asleep with his notebook open. I'm never one to snoop but after hearing what he said and being a good wife I was going to close it, but what caught my attention was the notes he had written. He had somehow gotten into some files about my brother and you Clay. When I say files I mean stuff that you would have to get from someone close or the actual person. Next to the notebook was a paper with two names and number to call. Does a name Ernest Darby or Gogo sound familiar?"

Clay says looking pissed, "Yeah they both do, anything else?"

"Yeah, two more things. I never told my brother anything because if I did he would flip his shit, and the last thing is I would inform my brother to watch his back when it comes to Gogo. If I tell him he wouldn't take me seriously."

Clay knows that Natalie was right about her brother not taking her seriously, but with this information it makes everything even more complicated than it was before. With her explaining everything in detail it almost makes him feel wrong for misjudging her. Obviously she is a lot wiser than he thought. After she finishes Clay dismisses her to go. He needs time to process all of this information.

As Natalie is walking towards the doors she hears Tig next to her say "You did good, Nat"

"Thanks Tig, I'm just going to go work in the office with Gemma" she tells him softly.

Once she is out of the clubhouse Tig looks at the guys and says "Guys we really have to watch out for her. Without even realizing it she puts herself in the middle of all this shit."

"No shit, Stahl is definitely going to have a field day with Natalie involved now. She obviously knew who she was related to when she rewrote the reports," Jax adds.

Happy stays quiet and watches Jax trying to prove his points to Clay and Tig. Watches and listens to the other guys discuss Natalie and everything she just told them. Questioning if she really could be trusted. It all just makes him just more pissed off and he says "Quinn knows he sent Natalie, the only person he truly trusts to do something only he could of done." Everyone stops talking and looks at Happy, knowing that he's right. If she couldn't be trusted Quinn would have given them the message himself.

That night Natalie was in her grey Nike sweatpants with a pink hoodie, hair in a messy bun laughing with Gemma over her second glass of wine. "Can't believe Tig is afraid of dolls"

"More like terrified." Gemma laughs. The two women continue to talk and get to know each other more which makes Natalie have a lot of respect for the older woman. She was also comfortable enough to open up and by the time they had fallen asleep on the couch Gemma knew everything about her, and she even learned a little about Gemma. When Clay came home that night what he found when he walked in was not what he expected to find. The TV was on and he was surprised to see his wife asleep on the couch with Natalie laying on her. It made him smile at the fact his old lady took to the girl like he had. He only hopes that Gemma can keep her close under her wing.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND LIKED MY STORY. I READ ALL THE REVIEWS AND I MANAGED TO GET A BETA Reader(Baloo18) TO HELP WITH A FEW THINGS SO CREDIT SHOULD GO TO HER AS WELL. SHE HELPED ME FORMAT AND EDIT CHAPTER ONE THERE IS A FEW LITTLE CHANGES THAT WERE MADE, I POSTED IT TO CHAPTER ONE IF YOU WANT TO CHECK IT OUT. CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED AS I GET THEM BACK FROM LAVONNE(Baloo18) I GOT THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS WRITTEN BUT WITH WORKING AND LIFE IN GENERAL FROM BOTH PARTIES POSTS WILL BE BETWEEN A WEEK OR TWO. HERE'S CHAPTER TWO ENJOY AND REMEBER I LOVE REVIEWS =)**

* * *

Natalie woke up the next morning on the couch when she heard her name being called. She sits up and sees Gemma standing there, "There's coffee ready for you in the kitchen if you want it."

Natalie smiles and says "Thank you, so you wouldn't happen to know if my truck is done would you?" feeling hopeful it is done so she can drive it back to her condo to pack more clothes since she wasn't expecting to be staying in Charming.

"No I don't, but you can ask when we get there." Gemma says as she walks back towards her room. Natalie gets off the couch, folds the blanket neatly, and puts it on the couch arm. She looks at the wall clock and sees that it only 9 but they have to be at the shop by 10. She goes to the room she was shown yesterday gets dressed. She then goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she finishes she brushes her hair and puts it in a messy bun. Once done she goes into the kitchen and makes herself a cup of coffee seeing Gemma come out from the hall looking ever so put together. Gemma takes in Natalie's appearance, she was wearing the same jeans as yesterday and a grey sweater, the look may have been too laid back and far from biker chick but on Natalie it looked good. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Natalie says finishing up her coffee and putting her cup in the sink

"Then let's go sweetheart, you going to be okay opening up the office?" Gemma asks as they walk to the door.

"Yeah it shouldn't be too hard just unlock the door, turn on the computer, and pull out the invoices that are getting paid or picked up today." Natalie says as she grabs her purse and slips on her white low-rise converse.

Gemma drops her off at T-M and then leaves. Natalie smiles at the guys who are setting up their stations while she unlocks the office door and sets her purse down. She turns on the light and computer goes into the garage looking around for either Tig or Clay. Finding neither she goes back into the office and opens up the program needed for today. Hearing the office phone she answers "Thanks for calling Teller-Morrow how can I help you"

"When do you guys open, I need to get my car serviced and have it done quickly" she hears the lady say on the other end.

"We open in about five minutes and to get your car fully serviced it should only take an hour. That is if you get here soon."

"It can't be done faster?" The lady asks.

"If you just need an oil change it should take 30 minutes" Natalie says trying to be patient.

"So if I come in now then it could be done by 10:30?" Natalie is growing frusterated doesn't know any other way to put it for the person to understand. "If you come in now then yes."

"Okay, thank you" The lady says happily.

After hanging up Natalie shakes her head thanking her dad and brother who taught her everything she knows about cars at a young age and mumbles "dumbass".

"Who you talking to?" Looking up she sees Happy leaning against the door frame with a toothpick in his mouth and his arms crossed. She's starting to think that must be a habit of his.

"No one, we got a customer coming in about five minutes to get an oil change."

He nods and says "Give it to Chibs."

"Since when did you become my boss?" Natalie says challenging him.

He chuckles lowly, "You want me to be?"

"In your dreams" she says chuckling, before he goes back to his station she quickly asks "Is my truck finished?"

He shakes his head "Naw got a few more touches that need to be made."

"Do you know how long?" She's hoping before lunch so she can leave and be back before it gets to being really late.

"No, why you in a hurry?" he asks wondering why she needs it done now when she is going to be in Charming for a few weeks.

Natalie looks at him, actually looks at him realizing that his eyes give him away. Even if he looks stoic and serious with a scowl on his face all the time, those dark eyes of his give him away. "Yeah actually I am, what's it to you?"

Happy shakes his head at her wondering how the hell Quinn put up with her. "Thought we made it clear you're stuck in charming."

"You made it clear as day, but I need clothes and I need to stop by my jobs to let them know I need some time off. You think I want to be wearing the same pair of clothes every day?" She says with a glare.

"Give me two hours," Happy says walking out of the office before she could give him a response.

Natalie is going through some more paperwork that needs to be filed when she sees a brunette who's barely legal walking into the office, "I called about getting my car serviced," the girl tells her.

Natalie stands up and says "Right, I wasn't too sure if you wanted a full service or just an oil change so I put you down for an oil change since you have a time limit."

"My dad called and told me to get a full service," the brunette says staring into the garage.

"Alright that shouldn't be a problem but it will be about an hour, you can either stay in here, right outside, or come back in about an hour."

"I'll stay, do you think the guy who is working in the corner could work on my car?" she says pointing into the garage towards Happy.

Natalie laughs to herself knowing that the young girl is in way over her head. "He won't be free until 12, he's working on that truck over there" She says and can see the brunette's face fall a little.

"Okay, well then at least I'll have something to look at," the girl says with a smile.

"Knock yourself out" Natalie says as the girl hands Natalie her keys. She walks to the garage door frame and calls out, "Jax think you can do a full service on the civic that pulled up not too long ago?"

"Sure thing darling," he calls back as she tosses him the keys and goes back in the office to continue filing. Meanwhile the girl goes outside the office and stands ogling Happy, and from where Natalie is standing she can see the girl is also ogling Jax. She figures every girl swoons over the guys because of the cut they wear, and the motorcycles they ride. Not to mention what girl doesn't love a bad boy?

Looking through the window she watches Happy as he is working and can't help but notice how fit he actually is. Even through the mechanic shirt he has on, she can't help but notice how his muscles flex while he is loosening and tightening parts under the hood. "You look any longer and you'll be drooling like a baby," Natalie turns her head and sees Tig smirking like a kid in a candy store.

"Nothing wrong with admiring the view," she says leaning against the wall and smirking "Why you jealous?"

He chuckles and just shakes his head "Who's the jail bait?"

Natalie snorts "Some teen who doesn't have a clue about cars surprised she even has her license."

He smirks "Now who's jealous?"

She snorts "Hardly, don't you got a car to work on or something?"

Shaking his head "Nope, decided to keep you company."

She goes to the desk and sees an invoice for a dodge charger that needs to be finished today, handing the invoice to him she says, "Here now you have something to do." Tig just shakes his head walking out with the invoice.

Not long after the brunette comes back into the office, "The hot guy working on my car told me to pay with you."

Natalie just nods at her as Jax comes in with the girl's invoice. He sends a wink to the young girl and says to Natalie, "Only charge her 30, wasn't much work needed"

She rolls her eyes knowing what Jax is doing and shakes her head as the brunette blushes. The brunette says, "Here's 50, give the rest as tip."

"Sure thing, have a nice day" Natalie tells her trying not to laugh.

The brunette smiles, takes another look at Jax then back to her and says "you too."

Another hour passes and it looks like it will be another slow day, as Happy walks into the office he sees Natalie buried deep in years old paperwork. He leans against the wall for a few minutes watching her before he makes his presence known. "Your truck is finished" he says causing her to jump.

"Geez, do you always sneak up on people?" she asks looking up at him with her big blue eyes.

He smirks "What do you think?"

"Don't really know what to think, I barely know you" she says honestly, but she wouldn't mind getting to know him better. "Thanks for working on my truck" she says smiling.

"No problem I did an oil change plus a smog and brake check, your truck is as good as new," he tells her rotating the tooth pick to the other side.

She stares at him shocked that he put in the extra work and effort when he really didn't need to. Wondering if he only did it all because she's Quinn's sister. Shaking the thoughts out of her head she says "Well Gemma should be here any minute, I gotta hit the road if I want to make it back before midnight." Getting up and grabbing her purse, she grabs her keys out of his hand and says "Let me know how much I owe you" patting his chest as she walks by heading to her car.

Happy stands there for a second before shaking it off and catching up to her. He quickly grabs her arm and spins her around, "Where the hell do you think your going?"

Natalie looks up at him suddenly feeling very short, "Like I said earlier I'm just going to stop by my work, put in for some time off, grab clothes from my place, then drive straight back here." As she looks into his eyes she sees that they aren't emotionless, most people would be probably be scared of him just by looking at the dude, she should be scared of him but she isn't. "Why you want to tag along Lowman?"

He stares at her a moment longer then growl, "I'll drive"

She scoffs "I'm not riding bitch in my own truck, you either ride bitch or don't come." Pulling her arm out of his grasp she turns to unlock her truck but the keys are taken out of her hand. He moves to unlock the door and settle himself behind the wheel before she could even comprehend what was happening. Natalie gets in slamming the door shut. Pissed off she turns on the radio as they drive off the lot. She hears him groan at the country station that is playing and starts changing the radio to some rock station which was not something she wanted to listen to so she changed it back causing him to complain "I don't listen to country," changing it back to the previous rock station he was on.

"Doesn't matter it's my truck so deal with it," she says changing it back.

"I'm driving," he says pointedly changing it back.

She looks over at him staring him down she changes it back to the country station, "No one asked you to come or to be my babysitter."

He shrugs "Have to make sure you comeback to charming. Wouldn't want your brother being more mad at you then he already is," he says changing it back to the rock station.

She stares at him wondering how he knows her brother is mad at her "What makes you think he's mad at me?"

He chuckles "I just know,"

"Since when do you care, you barely know me" she asks.

He glances at her and then back at the road, she had a valid point, he didn't even understand the reason why he cared. Natalie was waiting for an answer and when she didn't get one, she went through her purse hoping her headphones were still in her bag from the other night. She found them smiling to herself she plugged them into her phone and then hit shuffle, when she hears Any Man of Mine start playing through her headphones she lays her head back and prepares for a long ride.

After what seemed like a few hours she feels a tap on her shoulder, she rubs her eyes wondering how she even fell asleep. Pulling out the left headphone she says "Yeah."

"If your hungry you should probably get something from inside the gas station, we have two hours left before we are in Medford."

She looks at him and asks "How do you know where I live?"

He chuckles "For someone who seems smart you sure don't think. After you fell asleep you never gave me directions so I called your brother."

She shakes her head to herself and decides to be nice and asks, "Would you like me to get you something while I am in there?"

"A hotdog and a redbull" he says handing her a twenty.

She shakes her head handing it back saying "Don't worry about it, I'll pay for it"

"You're paying for gas, I'll pay for the food."

She rolls her eyes and just goes inside and grabs a bottle of diet Dr. Pepper, a big can of redbull for Happy, a bag of hot fries, and a Kit Kat. She goes over to the cashier who is smiling brightly "What can I help you with?"

"I would like to put 100 on number 10, and the rest of this" she says putting the food and drinks on the counter.

The cashier rings it all up and says, "That will be $140"

She pulls out her wallet and sets her card in the machine, after paying she puts her wallet back in her purse and grabs the bag holding her purchases. Smiling back at the cashier she says, "Have a great day"

"You too" The cashier says.

She goes back over to the car and gets in the passenger seat as Happy fills the gas tank. Once he is back in the car she says "Here's your hot dog and redbull." Handing him his food she tells him, "You didn't say how you like your hotdog so I guessed I hope it's right if not you can take mine."

He smirks "No need, you got it right"

She smiles to herself and digs into her hotdog, once done she opens her bag of hot fries and asks "Do you want some," holding the bag out to him.

"Naw im good"

"You sure, I doubt the hotdog filled you up," she says knowing that if she wasn't full then he more than likely wasn't. "That's why I grabbed such a big bag, figured you'd like some as well." When he doesn't say anything she sets it in between them and says "Well their right between us if you change your mind. I'm going to put my headphones back in and listen to my music."

He shakes his head turns off the radio and says "There no radio on, why not just talk."

She raises a brow "Since when are you a talker"

"I'm not but figured I could give it a shot."

"So what made you leave Nomad?" she asks already getting personal.

"None of your business" he says gruffly.

"Don't got to get all hostile it's just a question," she huffs.

"You friends with the Mayans?" he asks also getting personal.

She throws back his own words "None of your business Lowman"

"Now who's hostile?"

"Even if I was what's it to you," she asks turning in her seat to face him.

He shakes his head "Can't play both sides little Quinn, at some point you have to choose."

"I'm not playing both sides Lowman. I never said I was friends with Mayans." She says defensively.

"Didn't have too, gave it away by your answer. Better to just not say anything before you dig yourself a bigger grave." He says glancing at her.

"Other than what you said earlier, why did you decide to come along?" she asks changing the subject.

"There ain't no other reason" Happy tells her focusing on the road.

"Keep telling yourself that" she says smirking.

"I can see why Quinn gets frustrated with your smart ass" Happy mumbles shaking his head.

"Why do you care so much?" she questions him.

"Don't flatter yourself," he laughs.

She rolls her eyes deciding to look out the window and sees that they are about half an hour from Medford, thinking that the almost two hours flew by fast probably due to their bickering. She is trying to figure him out because he obviously thinks he's got her figured out. Little does he know he doesn't have a clue, she's just going to let him think he does.

They pass the Medford sign and he asks "Where do I go from here?"

"Well if we are going to my condo then a right at the next light, but if we are going to the hospital then it's a few more miles on the right, or if we go to the nursing home then it's the next left and the same way for the handicapped home." She says attempting to sound polite and not like a smart ass.

"Smart ass," he says to himself making the right at the light.

She shakes her head and says "It's the condo on your left two houses down." Pulling into the drive way he sees that her condo seems well kept.

"I should be done in about five minutes" She says getting out of the truck.

"What you're not going to invite me in?" He asks her as she begins walking to her door.

She turns her head over her shoulder and says "I was taught manners. I didn't ask because I figured you were going to follow me whether I invited you or not."

Once inside he sees that her condo is neat organized and very clean "Before you go any farther take off your shoes. I don't need your boots dirtying my carpet."

"You got OCD or something," he asks leaning against a wall.

She shrugs "Or something, I just don't like clutter or messes. You can try making yourself at home, like I said I should be done in 5 minutes."

She goes into her room and grabs her zebra pint and leopard print large bags from her closet. She then grabs a few different shirts and tank tops, some jeans and some shorts. She figures if she is going to be in Charming for a few weeks she might as well enjoy the infamous Friday night parties her brother would always talk about. Guess she'll find out what makes the ones at the mother charter more fun than the other charters.

She walks into the living room and finds him sitting on the couch with some car channel on talking on his phone. After he hangs up he looks at her and says "We gotta stay here tonight."

"Okay, why?" she asks.

"Don't worry about why," he says giving her a look that says it's none of her business.

"Fine then can I at least stop by the hospital and talk to my boss about taking some time off?" she says knowing when to pick her battles.

"Yeah" he says.

She smiles innocently, "So I can go by myself?"

He shakes his head "What do you think? Your smart ass is stuck with me"

"Whatever, I'm driving this time," she says with a huff.

"Not happening," Happy says following her to the door.

"Well then stay here, I should be back in half hour" She says walking out the door. She turns her head and sees Happy is already moving to walk past her. She just sighs as she locks her door realizing that the jerk never took his shoes off. However she was shocked to see that he got in on the passenger side of the truck.

As she gets in he says "Don't get used to this."

"I wasn't planning to" she says with a smile, turning on the truck. She puts on her favorite country station, glances at Happy and says "Don't even think about changing it, you drove and got to listen to that rock station so now you deal with country."

"What is about this country music crap?" he ask wondering why people listen to this crap.

She chuckles and says "I can only answer for myself and say that when you listen to country music it relaxes you. It tells a story, and most of the time there is a meaning behind the song."

"Do you like only country?" he asks as if the music is offending his ears.

"No I like my hip hop, my rap, my R&amp;B, my old school, and very little rock songs. How about you?" she asks finding herself wondering what type of music he likes not understanding why it matters.

"Rock and Metal," he says pointedly.

"How very typical biker of you, "she jibes at him.

"Haven't heard any complaints," he drawls.

"Who said I was complaining?" she asks as she pulls into the local hospital. "Do you have to go in with me too?"

"Why you want me to?" he asks as she hops out.

Before she closes the door she says "Don't get your hopes up, just asking a simple question."

"I'll wait outside." He says leaning against the front of her truck lighting up a cigarette.

"Okay" she says heading inside.

Once inside Natalie sees Carrie who's sitting at the information desk "Hey Natalie"

"Hey Carrie, is Dana in her office?"

"Yeah she should be, I haven't seen her leave," Carrie says with a smile.

"Okay, thanks"

"Everything okay?" Carrie asks concerned.

"Yeah everything is fine Carrie, nothing to worry about," she says giving her a reassuring smile.

She gets to Dana Wrights office, knocking hears a loud "come in", Natalie steps in and Dana looks up from her desk to see her standing there closing the door. "Hi Natalie, wasn't expecting you back until tomorrow."

"Yeah about that, I have to take a leave of absence for a while," Natalie says sitting in the chair in front of Dana's desk.

"Everything okay?" Dana asks concern written on her face, hoping nothing is wrong with her star and the patient's favorite nurse.

"Yeah everything is fine, it's just something came up with my family," Natalie says keeping the details to a minimum.

"Okay well give them my regards and take all the time you need, just call and let me know when you will be returning."

Natalie smiles "Thank you Dana, should be no longer than two weeks."

"Your welcome, take care."

"You too," Natalie says standing to leave the office.

Once outside she sees Happy is by the entrance wall finishing up his cigarette "Ready?" she asks.

"Yeah you got the okay?"

"Yup was it easy since I never have asked for time off, taken a vacation, and have worked double shifts. Plus if they called on my day off I'd always go in."

"Workaholic too?" Happy says shaking his head.

She snorts "Not workaholic just independent, plus I like working rather than just sitting around being lazy."

He shakes his head thinking this girl is something else, something he isn't used too or ever met.

"What's got you thinking so hard there Happy?" Natalie asks getting in her truck.

"Nothing concerning you" he says gruffly.

"Do you ever smile? I mean like really smile?" She asks turning the truck on.

"Naw rarely ever," he tells her.

"So you have a permanent scowl on your face?" she says shaking her head sadly.

"Yeah, haven't heard any complaints so far," he tells her with a smirk.

She rolls her eyes and as they pull up to her other job the disabled house. Quickly she answers her now ringing phone, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Natalie Quinn?"

"Who's asking?" she asks looking at the unfamiliar number on the screen.

"This is Officer Bryan, I'm calling because sometime this evening a Miss. Kristina Alvarez was involved in a bad car accident."

"You're calling me why?" Natalie asks confused.

"Well apparently you were on her list of emergency contacts, she is at Stockton Hospital" Natalie was too in shock to even answer but manages to say "I am currently in Oregon. I won't be back untill tomorrow would I be allowed to see her then?"

"Of course they have her under observation for 48 hours" The officer says sincerely.

"Thank you officer, have a great day." After hanging up she tells Happy, "I'll be right back" Ignoring the look he was giving her. She went inside and talked with Sara about taking a leave of absence which Sara allowed since Natalie was her best worker.

Once back in the car the car ride is silent and it's not long before they are inside Natalie's condo. Not one to beat around the bush Happy asks "What the hell was that phone call about?"

"None of your business Happy, just drop it," She tells him irritated.

"Do you always shut yourself down?"

"Your one to talk" she says raising her tone a little.

"You better watch your tone little Quinn. I'm not one to be messed with" he practically growls walking towards her.

"Please I'm not scared of you, like you would put your hands on a girl" she says crossing her arms.

He just stares at her emotionless "How do you know that?"

She lets out a soft chuckle "Thought you guys don't believe in putting your hands on women or is that just a flexible rule?" she asks challenging him.

She sees him shaking his head and coming closer to her almost like a predator stocking his prey. She starts to step back until she is backed into the wall and is cornered by him. He puts his arms on either side of her blocking her from escaping. His eyes are stone cold black and he leans his head down, only mere inches from her lips. She catches her breathe not knowing what to expect, anticipating for him to kiss her, but instead he smirks a little and says "Now you are going to answer me, what was the phone call about?"

She shakes her head trying to clear her mind, "Just drop it, wouldn't want you to be more pissed than you already are. Might as well just thank me."

He shakes his head and asks "What makes you think I'm pissed?"

She blinks and looks straight into his eyes with their lips still inches apart "You stalked over here backing me into the corner. You can't hide the emotion behind your eyes, you were pissed that I raised my voice at you."

"So you think you got me figured out?" he asks stepping closer to her.

"I never said that, just letting you know that when you look at your eyes they're not as stoic as your face. There is actually emotion behind them," she says softly.

He just stares at her seeing that what Clay had told him yesterday. He can tell whatever the phone call was about has her upset and sad but she is trying to hide it. She is trying hold it together and show no emotion in front. She's trying to distract him, but she aint fooling anyone.

The two hear a knock on the door and he pulls away allowing her to go answer. When she opens the door and is shocked to see Kristina's dad standing on the other side. "Hey Natalie, can I come in?"

"Hey Marcus, uhh yeah sure" She says unsure about what is going to happen between the two guys. She just can't tell him no, he is obviously there for a reason.

She can see Happy tense and stand stoically looking directly at Marcus, who nods in Happy's direction. He looks back at Natalie saying "Have you talked to Kristina lately?"

Natalie nods "Yeah I talked to her two weeks ago when she called."

He nods "She had called me about two days ago saying she was ready to come home and should have been at my house today. She hasn't called and I can't get ahold of her, thought maybe she was here, you two always went to each other when something was wrong."

She swallows and isn't sure if she should tell Marcus about his daughter being in the hospital. But at the same time if she called her dad to say she was coming home and if roles were reversed she can guarantee Kristina would have told Rane what was going on. She takes a breath and says "I don't know how to say this but I got a call not too long ago from some officer saying that I was her emergency contact. She was involved in a bad car accident and that they are closely monitoring her for the next 48 hours. He didn't give me more details."

She can see Marcus running a hand through his hair and says "Thank you Natalie, how have you been haven't seen you around?"

"I'm doing good, been busy with work. How's the family?" she asks.

"Good, good you know you are always welcome at my home, the family send their regards and Maria specifically wanted me to tell you she hopes you make her 50th birthday party this weekend."

Natalie smiles at Marcus, his wife Maria was always telling Natalie how much she was like her own "Tell Maria I wouldn't miss it for anything."

He nods and says "See you Saturday, take care Natalie."

She gives him a hug and says "You too, I was planning on going to visit the hospital tomorrow."

He returns the hug and says "You are more than welcome to."

Once he leaves Happy has her once again cornered this time her back is against the door and she can see the intensity in his eyes. Figuring she is slowly seeing why they call him killer. "You're walking a fine line little Quinn."

She shakes her head "No I'm not Lowman, I don't involve myself in my brothers outlaw life nor do I involve myself in my close friend's family's outlaw life."

"Does Quinn know?"

She shakes her head looking down "He knows Kristina just doesn't know her father is the Mayan's President, plus aren't you guys good right now? So why should it matter?"

She can see he is growing even more frustrated and more irritated causing her to want to keep her head down. This is short lived by his hand under her chin lifting it up so he can see her eyes, "You got a Perez who's going to come after you, who also happens to be doing business with the Mayans. You need to realize that you are in a lot of shit instead of pretending to be oblivious."

"I'm not fucking oblivious Happy Lowman, I am more than aware of how much shit I am in. I don't need your fucking ass reminding me" she snaps.

"Then start fucking acting like you're not then Natalie Quinn because sooner or later everyone will catch on to your little act and then you will have more than just a Perez after you," he says gruffly.

She knows he has a point but she hasn't being putting on an act, "You hungry?" she asks softly.

He backs away and says "Yeah."  
"Okay, well I'll set the pizza I have in the freezer in the oven, should be done in about 45 minutes" She says going over to the kitchen. She takes out the pizza putting it on the sheet and turns on the oven. Once it's at the right degree she sets in the oven and grabs two beers from the fridge. Walking into the living room she hands him one and they sit in silence watching some car show.

Once the pizza eaten and then cleaned up, Natalie puts in one of her favorite movies, Iron Man while Happy is in the restroom. Just as she hits play, Happy comes back out and says "You like this movie?"

"I love it," She says enthusiastically. "Why do you have a problem watching it?"

"Naw I like it, just wouldn't peg you for someone who likes action movies," he says sitting down.

"There's a lot about me that would surprise you, now let's watch the movie instead of talking" she says getting comfortable.

After the movie she is tired and says "You can sleep in the extra room, there's clean sheets. Good night."

"Good night" She hears as she heads into her bedroom. She quickly changes into her leopard print pj shorts and black tank top. Not wasting any time falling onto her comfortable bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**HOPE EVERYONE HAS HAD A GOOD WEEK! HERE IS CHAPTER 3 I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY =)  
XOXO NATALIE**

* * *

Today is the Taste of Charming and also Maria's fiftieth birthday party. Natalie is planning to make an appearance at both starting with the Taste of Charming. She is helping Gemma with the booth and then going to go to Maria's party. She talked it over with Gemma who oddly enough was okay with it, not that it mattered, but it was nice to know she approved. Plus Gemma even agreed to not say anything to the guys and to cover me. Speaking of the guys, after spending the night in Medford her and Happy really haven't talked. She's also surprised that he didn't mention anything to Clay or the guys about Alvarez coming over, or that they stopped at Stockton Hospital on the way home so she could see her best friend.

Natalie met Opie's old lady Donna, who she clicked with right away. However Jax's old lady Wendy is a whole different story. Natalie didn't believe that she was done with the crank but it wasn't her place to say anything. She loved Luann, they bonded quite quickly and even went to lunch yesterday just the two of them. However she couldn't get what Luann said out of her head, she keeps replaying the conversation over and over.

_Luann and Natalie are sitting across from each other finishing their lunch and talking when Luann asks "So what was up with you and Happy last night?"_

"_What do you mean?" Natalie asks confused._

"_I might have just met you and barely know him but I have eye, and what I saw was definitely something almost resembling a lovers quarrel."_

_"We barely even spoke, let alone were near each other," Natalie says focusing back on her food._

"_Didn't stop him from staring at you or you taking a glance over at him," Luann says coyly. _

_Natalie shakes her head and laughs "Luann, what you saw was nothing. There is nothing going on there, we barely know each other. I met him not even a few days ago, plus he's my brother's best friend"_

"_Who are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Luann puts her hand over Natalie's arm in a motherly way and says, "Look, I have been in your position before. I know what you're going through, I went through the something with Otto. I knew him not even twenty-four hours and barely even spoke to him, but I knew I wanted to have him, and look were it got me. All I'm saying is that sometimes instead of thinking just feel."_

Natalie hears her phone ringing pulling her out of her thoughts. She grabs it from the nightstand not bothering to see who it is, and tiredly says, "Hello?"

"Hey Nat" she hears her brother say.

"Hey Rane, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I have some bad news." She hears him say tiredly.

"What is it?" She asks hearing him let out a breath.

"Don't flip out"

"Just say it" she says now worried.

"I don't think Medford is safe for you anymore. I want you to sell your condo and either move to Charming or to Tacoma. I would prefer you to pick Charming," he says seriously.

"The fuck, how is Medford just now not safe for me?" she asks angrily.

"Do I need to remind you that Miguel is out and you divorced his nephew 5 months ago? Plus they know where you live, or do I need to bring up the fact that the Mayan President came to your house to talk." He says exasperated.

"Fucking Happy" Natalie growls.

"Natalie don't be mad at Happy for doing the right thing," he tells her pointedly.

"I'm not selling my condo, ain't gonna happen" she says defiantly.

"You seem to forget whose name is also on the condo," he states.

"Rane fucking Quinn don't you fucking go there. We both know I pay for the place and you only cosigned," she says raising her voice.

"Which means I can sell it if I want to," he says smugly.

"Rane, sweet dear brother of mine please don't sell it," Natalie says trying the nice approach.

"You're not safe there. When will get that in your head that you are in danger with Miguel Perez out."

She can hear his voice raising as he is growing frustrated "I have a question."

"What?" he snaps.

"Did you have this all planned out the moment you knew Miguel was out?" she asks as everything is beginning to fall into place.

"Yeah I did, so did Clay" he tells her with a sigh.

"Why?" she asks as various emotions fight to take over.

"Because your my little sister and it's my job to keep you protected and to keep you safe," he says seriously.

"Then why don't you join the Oregon Charter and I keep my condo," she tries to persuade him.

"Ain't happening' got to stay as Nomad president till this situation is handled. Then I'm either Tacoma or Charming," he says not budging.

Natalie then decides to play dirty as well, "You seem to also forget that I am not the only one in danger big brother, you are too."

"What the hell Nat," he says growing tired of this argument.

"Your VP is a fucking rat, he is selling you and the mother charter out to dear ole Miguel Perez," She states.

"Natalie how do you know that?" Rane asks suspiciously.

"Why do you think I asked for a divorce, well that was part of the reason" she says softly.

"I know what's going on and have for quite some time. That's why I have to stay as President, act like I don't know what's going on. Can't see that I'm more concerned about your safety?"

Natalie sighs knowing that he's right, "Fine I'll sell the condo, you happy now?"

"Yeah I'm fucking ecstatic. Decide where you're going to move to," he says, some of the tension leaving his voice.

"Well you want Charming for what reason I don't know, but I want Tacoma since I can be closer to my best friend and your girlfriend," she says. "I don't know."

"Look I can't make you choose or force you to choose, this one is on you. I'm letting you decide for yourself, give it a few days and think on it. You got time since you still have to put the condo up for sale. But until then you're stuck in Charming."

"Thank you for letting me make my own decision I appreciate it," she tells him knowing how difficult it is for him. "You know I don't do well without my freedom."

He laughs "I know you don't but maybe it's time you learn how to tone it down a little."

"Why so you don't have to worry so much?" she asks laughing.

"Nat I will always worry, you know that," He tells her seriously.

"Rane, you got nothing to worry about. Everything I know I learned from you, well and few things while locked up but that's beside the point," she says trying to ease his mind.

"I'm sorry for this big mess," he sighs.

"Nothing to be sorry about, it's not your fault Rane. I'm too adventurous and spontaneous for my own good."

"Yeah, which is why if you ever do settle down again or decide to date again you need someone who can anchor you. Keep you grounded, but at the same allow you to be you and give you your freedom."

"So someone who's a mix of you and dad?" she tells him in a serious voice.

"Hell no, you don't need to be with a Son, your too good for that," he tells her just as serious.

"Well I hate to break it to you but I tried a normal guy and it didn't work out," she says softly.

"A Perez is far from normal. By the way why was Marcus Alvarez at your place, or better yet know where you live?"

She sighs "You remember my close friend Kristina, the hot Latina who was my roommate/classmate/close friend at Charter College?"

"Yeah how could I forget, she turned me down way too many times."

"Yeah the only girl to ever turn you down," she laughs. "Well what I didn't tell you was her father is Marcus Alvarez."

"WHAT!? Are you fucking serious?"

"Serious as a heart attack"

"You really know how to pick them, any other friend I should know about that is related to our enemy?" he asks sounding stressed again.

"Not that I can think of," she says exasperated.

"Natalie don't get smart with me."

"I'm not, but if you forgot you don't really tell me anything club related since I don't want to hear it," she says defending her choice in friends.

"You may be right but I'm serious, this is your one chance to tell me and I won't get mad," he tells her trying to sound calm.

"Well I don't know how the Sons and Niners are but I may be friends with Leroy's sister Audrey," she says cringing.

"The Niners and sons are on friendly terms, but still you really know how to pick them," he says gruffly.

"There is nothing wrong with Audrey and Kristina, us three plus Eva have never had any problems or let some stupid rift between clubs get between our friendships," she says rolling her eyes, "and it won't start now."

"I'm not asking you too," he sighs. "Listen, I got to go sis I love you."

"I love you too," she quickly tells him. Once off the phone she gets herself out of bed goes over to the dresser where Gemma had insisted she put her clothes instead of leaving them in her bags. She pulls out her leather leggings and a white tank top, then goes to the closet and grabs her army studded rolled up sleeve jacket and goes to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get herself ready. After blow drying her hair and getting ready she goes back to her room and grabs her phone off the charger. She puts the present she got for Maria and her aviators into her oversize black purse, grabs her timberlands from the box and goes into the living room. She sees Gemma and Luann lounging around obviously waiting for her, "Hey ladies," she says making her presence known.

"Hey Natalie" Gemma says standing up to give her a hug and Luann does the same. "You plan on wearing that?" Gemma asks.

Rolling her eyes Natalie says, "Yes Gemma I am, got a problem with it?"

"Someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Gemma asks quirking her eyebrow.

"Not your problem," Natalie tells her.

Putting her hands up Gemma says, "No need to get mouthy with me, just offering an ear."

"You're also trying to know everything so you're not out of the loop. I may not have been here for very long, but I've noticed that you have to always be in the loop. Sometimes you need to accept that I may not want to talk about it but thanks for offering" Natalie says pointedly.

"You should count yourself lucky that I kind of like you, or you mouthing off wouldn't be okay" Gemma says smirking which gets Natalie to smirk. The three women leave the house, Natalie gets in her truck with the booth stuff in the bed of her truck while Luann and Gemma drive together. Once there they set up their tent and get everything ready when Donna arrives with Ellie and Kenny

"Hey Natalie, these are my two kids Ellie and Kenny," Donna says smiling behind two adorable children.

"Hey guys I'm Natalie," she says getting down to their level.

"I'm Kenny and you're really pretty," Kenny tells her smiling.

"Why thank you, your pretty handsome yourself Kenny," Natalie says smiling back. He gets shy and hides his face behind Donna's leg, Natalie looks at Ellie and says, "You pretty girl must be Ellie."

Ellie smiles and says "Yeah but you're the pretty one."

Natalie says "Nah you're the pretty one. You guys want to go see if that ice cream booth will let us buy an ice cream a little early?" Both kids jump up excitedly looking at their mom who says "Fine but you both listen to Natalie and after you sit inside our booth with your toys."

"Got it mom," both kids say as they drag Natalie over to the ice cream booth.

Turning to Gemma and Luann Donna says "I've never seen those two warm up to a stranger that quick."

"Kids have good judgment of character," Luann says which causes Gemma and Donna look at Luann.

"She's right Donna," Gemma says, "plus you add how inviting she can be its no wonder they are drawn to her"

The little group comes back, and Ellie has two scoops of Chocolate ice cream, while Kenny has two scoops of Vanilla. Natalie says, "I tried convincing them to take another flavor but they insisted of just keeping it to one flavor."

Donna nods and says "They seem to like everything very plain."

"You ever need someone to watch them, I can do it," Natalie says smiling fondly at the kids.

"You don't mind?"

"No not at all. I love kids plus gives me something to do other than work at the garage or just sit around and do nothing."

Donna smiles "I'll have to take you up on that"

"So Natalie how do you like your ice cream?" Gemma asks with a smirk.

"Oh well I like to blend the flavors," Natalie says with a wink.

Luann smirks "I bet you do." Before any of the girls could respond the guys come up with Wendy wrapped around Jax causing Natalie to roll her eyes and mumble 'junkie'. Gemma heard her and nudged her 'play nice' she says.

The guys all say hi to them and when Jax gives Natalie a hug Wendy asks, "What's she doing here" pointing to Natalie.

Natalie rolls her eyes and says, "I'm here because Gemma asked me to come help, which reminds me shouldn't you be behind here helping instead of hanging around your old man? I don't see Donna hanging all over Opie, hell even Melissa and Jenny who aren't old ladies came early to help set up."

Wendy rolls her eyes and says, "That's because unlike all of you I don't listen to queen Gemma."

Natalie can tell that Wendy is more than likely on a high, so she asks "When was the last time you shot up?"

Wendy steps away from Jax and walks towards Natalie, "I don't know what you're talking about," she says glaring at her.

Natalie takes a step forward getting close to Wendy's face and says so only she can hear, "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, so I suggest you step back before everyone knows the truth."

Wendy backs away and says to Gemma, "Sorry for mouthing off and being late, what can I help you with?"

Gemma and everyone stands shocked at the scene that just unfolded, but Gemma goes into Queen Mode quickly and says "You can help serve the chili since people are starting to come in. Bobby I need you to go to the kid booth and do your Elvis impersonation. Opie and Jax why don't you take Ellie and Kenny and go look around and play some games or something. Clay, Happy, and Tig why don't you three put your muscles to use and go grab the extra chairs and tables from the bed of Natalie's truck." The guys all go separate ways quickly following Gemma's orders.

The Taste of Charming is going smoothly and when Natalie checks her gold watch and sees that is getting close to five, she leans over to Gemma and says "Hey Gem, it's almost five I got to go."

Gemma nods her head and says, "Don't worry I got you covered. Just play along, think you can do that?"

"Of course I can."

Gemma smirks and says, "Hey Nat, why don't you and Luann head on out you've been here working all day."

"You sure Gem," Luann says when Gemma gives her a wink saying to just play along.

Luann puts an arm around Natalie and says, "Why don't we go have a girl's night with some wine and movies?"

"Sure" Natalie says smiling. She says bye to everyone and when they walk away Luann asks "What was that about?"

"It's too long to explain, but long story short I am going to one of my close friend's mom's 50th birthday party. It's in Stockton and with me being told to stay in charming Gemma was helping me out."

Luann nods and says, "She must like you or she wouldn't be helping you out."

"I owe her and you one, you sure you don't want to come," Natalie asks, she really does enjoy the woman's company.

Luann laughs, "No I'm okay, gotta edit some of the videos we filmed."

Once Luann is dropped off, she drives to Stockton and on the way she sees Gemma calling, "What's up Gem?"

"Hey Nat, just want to give you the heads up, Hap is pretty pissed and a little after you left he rode off."

"Shit, Gem I thought you said you had it all covered," Natalie says rubbing her forehead.

"I did baby girl but Happy left before Clay even turned to say something. He called but hap didn't answer, means he's riding."

Natalie looks out her rear mirror to see if she can see a motorcycle, and sure enough a few cars back she spots him. "He's a few cars behind me obviously trying not to get noticed. What am I going to do Gem?"

"I don't know baby girl," Gemma says.

"Gotta go, going to call and give Marcus a heads up," Natalie sighs.

"Talk to you later baby girl," Gemma says and hangs up.

Once off she calls Marcus and hears "Hola Natalie."

"Hey Marcus, I should be there soon but I just want to let you know I won't be alone. Apparently I have a permanent babysitter."

She hears Marcus laugh and say, "Figured that much, got nothing to worry about everyone knows as long as he don't start anything he's good."

She sighs "Thanks Marcus, I'm sorry I'll try to get him to leave, see you in a few. She still doesn't know I'm coming?"

"No she has no clue you're coming," he laughs.

"Great, see you soon." After hanging up she drives and once she is close to Marcus's house she pulls over. She sees that Happy stopped his bike a few cars away causing her to roll her eyes. She turns her emergency lights on so he gets the clue which he does and pulls up behind her, she turns the button off gets out of her car, walks up to him, and asks, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?" He asks stepping closer to her.

She runs her hands through her hair and says "You don't have to follow me, I will be protected there."

"You sure about that?" He asks glaring at her through his sunglasses.

"Positive, but don't worry they know a SON is showing up, Marcus figured that much" she hears him groan and she says, "You can come but leave the cut in my truck."

"The fuck, I ain't taking my cut off," he says viciously.

"Then leave, I'll be fine," she says defiantly.

"Have it your way, but just remember once I leave you're all alone with no SON nearby to help. You better hope your friend's dad will."

Before she walks away he pulls out a paper and puts it in her hand, she looks down at the crunched paper, "What is this?"

"My number in case," he says irritated.

She smirks "I thought you said once you leave I'm on my own?"

He rolls his eyes, "You don't want it then give it back."

She pulls away, "No you gave it to me, but I won't need it." She gets back in her truck and programs the number into her phone and puts it on speed dial number 3 since Rane has 1 and Tig has 2. Once in front of Alvarez's house she parks her car in the driveway and goes in through gate to the back where the party is going. Once in the back she sees Kristina's brother Esai and says "Hey Es," he looks and sees his sister's best friend who he views like another sister.

"My blonde sister I've missed you" he says wrapping his arms around her.

"Missed you too Es," she says hugging him back. "Where's mom?"

"She's in the kitchen, can't sit down even at her own party," he laughs shaking his head.

Natalie laughs "She always has to play hostess." She goes in the kitchen and says, "Mamma Maria, when are you going to let someone else handle your own party?"

The older women turns and sees Natalie. She drops the tortillas she was holding and just hugs the blonde who is like another daughter, "Oh mija I have missed you so much, it's so good to see you."

Natalie hugs her back, "It's good to see you too"

"What are you doing here," Maria asks letting Natalie go.

"You really think I would miss your 50th birthday?" She laughs, "Here I got you something," Natalie says pulling out the wrapped gift.

Maria shakes her head and says "Mija you didn't have to get me anything, you being here is enough."

"I know but I wanted to, it's not much just a little something." Natalie says watching the women open the gift.

"When did you do this?" Maria asks with tears in her brown eyes.

Natalie smiles and says "It wasn't easy but I convinced Esai to get off his ass and meet me, Kristina, Eva, and Audrey at the beach a month ago and take the picture."

"I love it thank you, now I have a picture of all my children," Maria says giving Natalie another hug.

"Speaking of daughters, Eva wishes she could be here but is in Washington visiting her family."

Maria nods and says "Tell her she is missed and has to come visit soon so I can make her favorite dinner."

"Will do, so is Kristina here?" Natalie asks looking around.

Maria nods "She's in her room getting ready."

"I'll go get her, you just go outside and enjoy before the crazy party begins." Natalie walks down the hall and opens the door shouting, "Surprise!"

Kristina turns around and exclaims "I thought you weren't going to come."

She shakes her head "You really think I would miss it? What pain meds are you taking, I'd like some."

Kristina laughs "No I just thought with you not allowed to leave Charming."

Natalie cuts her off "You really think I listen to rules."

Kristina shakes her head smirking "You were always one who didn't like rules and could barely follow them."

"True, so why are you still in your room?" Natalie asks sitting on Kristina's bed.

"I can't find anything to wear to cover this hideous mark," she says pointing to the black and blue seat belt print and the purple cast on her arm.

Natalie laughs and says, "You just got out of the hospital after a deadly accident that you're lucky you survived. No one is going to care if you wear a trash bag, besides there isn't anyone cute here anyways."

Kristina laughs "True, but Antonio has gotten hotter wait till you see him."

Natalie shakes her head "That's all you Kris, you look fine don't gotta get dressed up for a house party. I doubt your dad, mom, and brother would be happy about you wearing an extra tight extra short dress for a family party."

"True, you look cute as always," Kristina says giving her the once over.

Natalie waves it off "Ahh thanks, I just threw something on."

"So you wanna tell me about the hot guy who was with you at the hospital?"

Natalie shakes her head "It was no one Kris, just my babysitter for the day/night."

Kristina smirks "Well if my dad put someone that hot shadowing me I would be doing a lot more than staring."

Natalie rolls her eyes "Kris, I just met the guy not even a week ago. Not to mention he gets under my skin."

"Hasn't stopped you before, remember Anna's cousin?"

"Let's not go there Kris," Natalie huffs.

"I still wanna cut that rat."

"Calm down Kris it's over with."

"No, it got one of my sisters locked up for two years for shit she didn't do."

Natalie quickly changes the subject by saying "Why don't wear your leather leggings with that white boss crop top, and your black closed toe pumps."

Kristina successfully distracted, goes over and hugs Natalie, "This is why we are sisters, always saving the day."

"It's what I'm here for," Natalie says hugging her back.

Kristina changes and decides to wear her black/white/gray Jordan instead and curl her hair a little and has Natalie do her makeup which is just eyeliner, mascara, and a natural eye, with a red lipstick. Once done they hear that the party has started and head out back where they get some food and mingle, enjoying themselves. Natalie isn't drinking much since she has to drive home, well back to Charming. Natalie and Kristina are sitting down when her cousin who is DJ-ing turns on their song _Gasolina. _Kristina drags Natalie up and they start dancing but are separated when Antonio starts dancing with Kristina and for fun Natalie starts dancing with Esai. After a while the four go sit and Antonio says "You sure you're just full white?"

Natalie laughs "Yes, completely white."

"Sure don't dance like a white girl" They all laugh and continue to enjoy themselves. Once it hits midnight Natalie says "Hey Kris, I'm gonna head out got to drive back to Charming."

Kristina puts her arms around Natalie and says, "Please stay"

"I really can't Kris, but I promise very soon we will go out and will make sure Audrey and Eva tag along."

"I'm holding you too it Nat."

"Wouldn't put it pass you." She laughs.

After hugging her tightly she says bye to everyone else. Esai walks her to her car "Thanks again for coming Nat, I speak for my family as well that it was nice to see Kristina herself again."

Natalie gives him a hug and says, "Course anything for familia right?"

Esai laughs and says "Be careful, between the two of us my dad and Miguel haven't done business since you got locked up. He plays nice so he can keep tabs on what Miguel has up his sleeves, I do know my dad is trying to work out some peace agreement with SAMCRO."

She nods "Why would your dad do that?"

"Because you're like a daughter to him and he wants to keep you safe. Plus we both know mom would have his head cut off if anything happened to you because of a Perez or because of who your family is."

Natalie laughs hugging him, "Yeah your right, mi hermano."

"Love you mi Hermana," he says kissing her forehead.

After hugging she gets into her truck and heads out. Once on the open freeway she starts thinking back to six years ago, the night that changed everything.

_Natalie had decided to stay in since she wasn't in the mood to go out. Kristina and Audrey and Eva were more than ready to since there wasn't many places for the under 21 crowd, but they all had fake id's so it didn't matter. Natalie had been curled up reading a Superman comic when her phone went off and she sees its Anna, "Hey Anna" _

"_Hey Nat, what are you doing?" she hears her friend ask._

"_Reading a superman comic." She says turning the page. _

"_Seriously, on a Friday night?" Anna asks incredulously. _

"_Yeah seriously, what are you doing?" _

"_Nothing was calling to see if you would want to join me?" _

"_For what" _

"_Well I was going to go over to Jake's house and torch his car wanted to see if you wanted to tag along" Anna says sounding smug._

"_Sure why not," Natalie says putting her comic down. _

"_Thanks Nat, didn't want to be alone," Anna says softly. _

"_I get it, takes one crazy ass to want to torch a car," She says hearing Anna laugh._

"_Yeah I know but it takes an even crazier one to watch." _

"_Just get here already" After hanging up she puts on her brother's Harley hoodie and her Jordan's getting a bad feeling in her stomach, but pushes it to the side. They get to Jake's house and Natalie was really starting to sense this was a bad idea, "Look Ana I know you're pissed and love fire but is this really the smartest thing to do?"_

"_Of course it is, you sure you don't want to join in?" Anna asks grabbing her supplies._

"_I'm good just watching, better get it done quickly before we get caught" Anna is pouring gasoline on the car and right when she torched it the cops pull up. Before Natalie could register anything she is forced on the ground with her hands behind her head and cuffed put in the back of cop car while Anna is cuffed and put in another car. _

_Once down at the station Natalie is in the holding room for what seems like forever when she sees a dirty blonde older women with a smug look come in, "Hi Natalie, I'm agent June Stahl, I'm also Anna's aunt." Natalie nods for the agent to continue "I've been informed of what happened and I must say not very clever." _

"_It wasn't my plan" Natalie drawls. _

"_That's not what the report says" Stahl says opening up the file she brought in with her._

"_What do you mean?" Natalie asks confused._

_She leans over and says "You see Ms. Quinn when you have family on the right side of the law it pays off, and off record I wonder what your brother is going to say when he finds out his only sister and remaining living family member is locked up."_

"_I had nothing to do with your niece's fucked up plan, and I have nothing do with what my brother does. From what I know he is just a motorcycle enthusiast that enjoys riding a Harley on the open road." _

_Stahl gives her a smug look, "Cute, did dear big brother go over that line with you?"_

"_No I came up with it on my own" Natalie sneered._

"_Clever" _

"_Am I free to go?" Natalie asks irritated. _

"_No you are not. Have fun in jail" she says leaving. Once gone Natalie tries not to break down and not show her emotions. From that day she has kept her emotions and feeling bottled up, well except for her quick temper._

Natalie was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the black SUV following her. She barely noticed it as she was passing the Welcome to Charming sign, but it was too late because they hit the back of her truck causing her to crash into the pole. Her head hit the steering wheel and she felt the whiplash. She could hear voices so she reached into her side door compartment for her knife. When she feels a metal handle and realizes it's a gun, she quickly puts her hand on the trigger and unclasps the lock.

A moment later she is yanked out of the truck by a man and is dragged away from the wreckage. Quickly she tears herself away and shoots. She keeps shooting until she hears a familiar deep raspy voice "Natalie put the gun down." She keeps her hold on the gun and feels him come up behind her and grab the gun, "You okay?"

Natalie is too shaken up to speak so she just shakes her head. Happy guides her to his bike while he calls some of the guys to come bury the bodies somewhere before someone notices. Happy bends down to Natalie's level and says, "You did good little Quinn, quick thinker."

She manages to get out "It's a Quinn trait."

"Guess so, your truck looks like it can be repaired but might take a week," he says making conversation.

"Okay," she says and hears motorcycles approaching. Without thinking grabs a hold of his arm and squeezes tight "Don't leave."

"Ain't going anywhere little Quinn" He says and She sees that Clay, Jax, and Tig were on the bikes and in the SAMCRO van was Chibs, Juice, and the prospect.

"You okay Natalie?" Jax asks.

Natalie nods, "You remember anything?" Clay asks.

"Clay she is no condition to answer right now," Happy growls.

The guys look at Happy and they all just smirk at how protective he's getting over Quinn's sister while Tig says "So that's where you were most of the night? Being Natalie's tail?"

He just nods, Natalie just turns looks up at him to give her some clarification, "Later little Quinn."

Clay says "Hap take her back to the clubhouse put her in a room."

"Clay my bike don't have a bitch seat" Happy rasps.

Tig smirks and says, "I got room." She hears Happy growl but she is still too much in shock to say something back.

Happy says "Aint happening Tig. Just means she has to have her legs wrapped around my waist and pressed against me," causing Tig to smirk even bigger.

Once back at the clubhouse Happy is going to pick her up when she manages to softly say, "I can walk."

"You ain't walkin," he tells her as he lifts her up and carries her bridal style through the clubhouse and into the back, into his dorm. Once in his room he lays her on the bed and locks his door grabbing a shirt from his drawer. He starts taking off her shoes and removing all her clothes, he is about to remove her bra when she says "I can do it, thanks for helping." She removes her bra and takes the shirt out of his hand. She quickly puts it over her body, noticing that he had the decency not to stare.

He strips down to his boxers and lays next to her. When the guys get back he can quickly get redressed and meet up with them. He ain't exactly the cuddling type or knows how to comfort an upset woman, but he couldn't, wouldn't, leave her alone either. When he saw her truck crash and the black SUV he had called Clay right away. It was when he saw her get dragged out of the truck that he actually felt fear and sprang into action. He shot two of the four guys, when he was going to hit the third he saw she had fired the gun and just kept shooting. She shot the last two making him relieved that he put the gun in her truck.

Natalie watched him and can see he is deep in thought. She is thanking God he showed up and had followed her even though she was a pain in the ass. She looks over his tattooed covered body and lays her head on his chest causing him to snap out of his thoughts, "Thank you again Happy" she whispers causing him to nod. "How long were you following me?"

He smirks a little, "You think I really left your crazy ass?"

"Yeah I did," she says looking up at him.

"I drove around the corner and then watched the house from a distance," he says wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Thanks, I shouldn't have gotten lost in thought" she says laying her head back down on his chest. "I should've paid more attention."

"What had you lost in thought? You seemed pretty happy leaving the party" He asks trying to figure out why she let her guard down.

"Thinking about the past. What makes me be so guarded," she laughs hollowly, "guess its starts from Ana betraying me."

"Get some sleep little Quinn," Happy tells her not wanting her to go back down memory lane.

"Don't leave me," she says softly.

"I ain't leavin you" he tells her and she snuggles deeper into him, wrapped in his protective arms. It's not long before she falls asleep to the sound of his steady heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4 RE WRITE

**HEY GUYS! HERE IS THE REWRITTEN CHAPTER 4! I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHANGES I MADE TO IT...I DELETED THE WHOLE OTHER CHAPTER 4 I WENT BACK AND REREAD IT WASN'T REALLY FITTING TO NATALIE SO I WENT AHEAD AND DID A FEW CHANGES MOST ARE THE SAME EXCEPT AFTER NATALIE BEING IN THE RING WITH TIG THE HUGE FIGHT DOESN'T HAPPEN IT GOES A DIFFERENT ALMOST BETTER DIRECTION**

**XOX NATALIE**

* * *

Waking up Natalie rolled over and saw that the other side of the bed was empty. Looking around she saw that there was no one else in the room. She got up and went over to the restroom that was in his room, washing her face she looks in the mirror and sighs replaying the events of last night over in her head thanking god that there was a gun in her side compartment and that Happy was there. She had shot two people without even realizing it, she could only wonder what happened to the guys she shot. She feels hands on her shoulders and tenses griping the sink, "Relax it's just me," she hears Happy raspy voice.

She lets out a chuckle, "And that should calm me why?"

"If I wanted to kill you I would have done it already?"

"You know that is very comforting," she says looking over her shoulder.

"Clay wants you in church," he tells her.

"Okay, thank you again for last night," she says turning around to face him.

"No problem, let's go he's waiting," he says leading her to back into the bedroom.

She nods and puts on her leggings leaving the shirt he gave her last night on, she walks out with him behind her and as she walks by the guys just nod at her. Once in the room she sees Clay sitting at the head of the table with Jax and Tig sitting in their spots, "Hey Natalie take a seat," Clay says motioning towards a chair.

She shakes her head "No thanks, I'm fine standing."

"I'll leave now," Happy states turning to head out the door.

Clay says "No Hap you stay." Happy nods and takes a seat next to Clay who looks at Natalie and says "You wanna explain what happened."

Natalie shakes her head running hands through her hair, "I was on my way home from Luann's. I got lost in my thoughts not paying attention to anything around me just the road ahead of me, when I did come out of it I saw the black SUV behind me and then my truck crashed into the pole. I hit my head and was out of it but I managed to get a hold of the gun in my side compartment. I heard the voices come closer and then I was dragged out so I just started shooting" she finishes and looks at the wall.

"Nat, can you remember anything that was said?" Tig asks.

She shakes her head "I really couldn't make anything out, just that I was supposed to be brought to someone alive and they were only paid to just kidnap me."

"Darlin were they Mexican?" Jax asks.

"No they sounded white, I honestly saw nothing I was too dazed," Natalie says folding her arms across her chest.

Happy speaks up "I got a look at the guys they're not Mexican, they definitely are white."

Natalie speaks up again "Clay are you ever going to trust me? Because if you're not then why are you helping out my brother, you obviously don't want me here."

Clay shakes his head "You just expect me to trust you right away? I'm helping your brother out because you're his family and family helps family."

"I don't expect you to right away but you could ease up a little," Natalie says feeling a bit cornered.

"I will when you decide to be 100 percent honest," Clay says lighting a cigar.

"I have been, I answered everything you have asked honestly. Plus you know everything there is about me so like I said earlier why lie? Truth will always come out in the end."

Clay smirks "You got that right, anything else you wanna mention?"

She smirks back and says with a smart tone, "Yeah I do, the fact that I am friends with Kristina Alvarez and Audrey Wayne has nothing to do with anything. Unlike our families we don't let stupid wars come between us, hell we never even talk about club life, and Eva Lee's sister well she is friends with them as well and obviously her brother has no problem with it so why do you?"

"Mayan ain't Tacoma's problem," Clay says.

"Okay but I can promise you me being friends with Kristina won't be a problem. Someone who you guys should be not trusting and not keep turning a blind eye on is Wendy, she's more of a problem then who I'm friends with."

"Don't talk about Wendy like that," Jax says pissed off.

Natalie puts her arms up and says "All I'm saying is that she is someone who will bring more trouble to you all then good."

"You barely know her" Jax says angrily.

"That may be true but you seem to forget I was a crank junkie at one point so I know one when I see one. I may not have been in Charming or the Charming area but I know my way around the streets and where you can get crank when you need it. The Nords sell crank all over and are known in this area as the go to people, so how do you think she is getting it?" Natalie says starting to get angry.

Jax shakes his head "She's been clean for two months now."

She nods "You keep telling yourself that," looking at him and then too Clay she asks "Any more questions?"

"No that's all. By the way you ever decide to move down to Charming or closer you are always welcome here" Clay says as she nods and they all get up and leave the room.

Natalie goes back to Happy's room and changes into her shirt and puts on her shoes. She then folds the shirt she had used and puts it on his dresser. She needs to clear her head and with no car she decides to go outside and call Audrey.

As she sits on the bench outside next to the ring she hears "Hey Nattie"

"Hey Rey,how are you?" She asks.

"I'm good, how was Maria's party?"

"It was fun would have been more fun with you and Eva there" Natalie says with a smile.

"I know wish I was there too but Dwayne wasn't having it" Audrey says with a sigh.

"How are the two of you?"

"We're good, just the usual small fights here and there, but I need a girls night soon," Audrey laughs.

"I hear you on that one sista," Natalie says smiling.

"So how are you and how's being practically on lock down?"

"I am good, it sucks ass I hate constantly having people watching me and following me" Natalie says with a huff.

"From what I hear from Eva it can't be that bad with I quote "the tall, hot as hell killah" watching you" Audrey says laughing.

Natalie shakes her head only Eva would put it like that "He's not the only one plus there are a few guys here that I actually enjoy being around."

"You getting along with the women?" Audrey asks making Natalie laugh.

"Very few, the ones I have met and like is queen Gemma herself, her best friend who is also an old lady Luann, and one of the member's old lady. Other than that I haven't really talked to any and really don't want to associate with the pass a rounds."

Audrey laughs "Something's wrong Nattie what is it?"

"What makes you think that, Rey?"

"Come on Natalie I know you better than that," Audrey gently pushes.

Natalie sighs "Ever since I got here Monday it seems like my life is being controlled. I mean all I did was do my brother a favor, which come to find out was planned all along, and then yesterday my dear old big brother tells me I have to sell my condo and choose to either live in Tacoma near the Tacoma Charter or find a place here in Charming."

"Well which one are you leading towards?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. The pros to Tacoma is being close to Eva, it's a bigger town than Charming with a lot of things to do."

"Is there any pros to Charming?" Audrey asks.

"I mean besides being close to you and Kristina not really," Natalie says rubbing her forehead.

"And I can assume that there are a lot of cons to both" Audrey says knowingly.

"Exactly," Natalie sighs.

"Well Nattie all I can say is for once do something for yourself, screw about everyone else just do it for yourself. You always put everyone you care about before yourself, it's time to do something for you."

"Yeah, you're right Rey" Natalie says smiling.

"Aren't I most of the time?"

Natalie laughs "That you are"

She notices Happy is in the ring with no shirt on sparring with the prospect Half-Sack. She can't bring herself to look away from the tall tattooed damn good looking man, he was fit and tone no fat on him and the way he went about the ring was hot and confident yet controlled. He is quick on his feet, just pure sex on a stick. "NATALIE MARIE QUINN! ARE YOU EVEN HEARING WHAT I'M SAYING?"

Natalie shakes her head "Huh, I'm sorry what was that Audrey?"

"I was saying we should meet up sometime this week at Lodi Shopping Mall and go shopping. I'm in dire need of some new clothes and you are always the one who has good taste."

"Yeah sure, my truck is out of commission for probably the whole week, but I can see if one of the guys will take me or maybe I could get one of the ladies I made friends with could tag along."

"Sure, just let me know, what's got you distracted? Wouldn't be some bad ass biker would it" Audrey asks teasingly.

Natalie chuckles "Something like that."

"Well, I shall not keep you occupied any longer then," Audrey laughs.

"Thanks for the advice earlier Rey" Natalie says seriously.

"Anything Nattie anytime, talk to you later love."

"Say hi to the fam and Dwayne for me."

"Will do say hi to your brother when you talk to him"

"Love you"

"Love you too," Audrey says and hangs up.

Once off the phone she looks back at the ring to see Happy and Half Sack still sparring, and she is once again is drawn in, when she hears "Should I get a cup so you don't have a puddle around you?"

She smacks Tig's arm playfully "No need too I don't drool over anyone."

"You sure cuz it sure did look like it to me," he smirks.

"More like checking out the view, something you know all about don't you Mr. Trager?"

He just smirks and says "That I do, so you up for a round in the ring?"

She smirks "Always am, question is are you ready to get your ass kicked by a girl again?"

He lets out a laugh "I went easy on you last time sweet cheeks."

She gets off the bench takes off her army jacket and says turning her head "Well then this time don't," turning back around and walking towards the ring as Happy and Half Sack are getting out, they pass by each other and check each other out, Natalie gets in the ring "You coming Alexander or you too scared"

Tig gets in the ring and says "What did I say about calling me by my first name sweet cheeks"

"Same thing I told you about calling me sweet cheeks," She taunts.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Without saying anything she throws a punch which connects with his jaw, "That's what I'm going to do" Tig shakes it off and throws a punch back, they are fighting each other and Tig isn't going easy but he isn't hitting her as hard as he would a dude. After a while Tig knows the only way Natalie would release all her frustration is to start taunting her "Starting to get tired sweet cheeks?"

She shakes her head "Just getting warmed up Alexander," she says throwing a punch which he dodges

"You're losing your aim sweet cheeks," he laughs.

Natalie is growing really frustrated with him and just starts throwing punches left and right not stopping until Happy gets in the ring and breaks it up, she sees Tig hunched over wiping the blood off his mouth looking at Natalie "You let everything out?"

She nods feeling good but at the same time feels guilty for hurting Tig, "Tig I'm so sorry if I hurt you."

"Naw you didn't hurt me, might have a busted lip and sore ribs but nothing I can't handle, I can bet some crow eater or sweet butt will play nurse for me" giving the classic Tig smirk which Natalie just shakes her head as they get out of the ring walking towards the benches and says "you and sex."

"You ever get the urge come find me I'm always down for a pretty lady and a fuck," Tig says leering at her.

Natalie rolls her eyes "I would rather have sex with Opie or Jax then you," Tig puts a hand over his heart and plays acting heartbroken.

"You break my heart Natalie" Natalie laughed and shook her head taking a seat next to Jax as Tig sat next Happy who was across from Natalie. "They don't call me a heart breaker for nothing" walking inside.

Natalie was playing a game on her phone while the guys were in a mandatory church meeting and heard Wendy yelling for Jax and saw that she was high so she says "He's in church"

Wendy stares at Natalie "They never have church on a Sunday"

"Well they did today, some advice you should chill the fuck out and drink water and rest"

"I'm a grown ass adult don't need some young blonde wanna be old lady tell me what to do"

Natalie tries to keep her calm "Look Wendy, I don't give a shit about you never will but showing up high like this will make you look stupid and make Jax look even more stupid, so you either take my advice or make yourself look like an idiot" getting up and attempting to walk away but Wendy had other plans and pushed Natalie causing her to fall and land on her knee funny. Natalie was in so much pain, she didn't realize that the guys had walked out and saw what had went down.

While Jax took Wendy to his dorm Chibs had gone over to Natalie quickly "Lass, you alright?"

Natalie shakes her head attempting to get up "I'm fine Chibs, where is that junkie cunt" but when she stands she falls again causing more damage to her knee.

Chibs puts her on the couch and says "Don't move lass, going to see what I can do"

Natalie crosses her arms over her chest huffing "Wish the junkie would show her face"

Chibs chuckles "Lass, you couldn't do anything even if we all wouldn't mind"

Natalie laughs "yeah your right, so what's the verdict doc?"

Chibs shakes his head "Not too bad, sending the prospect to get you a pair of crutches and buy you a brace"

She nods and says the prospect who was walking over "Half Sack please hurry back with those things" handing him a 100 laughing at his expression "It's my knee i'm paying"

Natalie was sitting on the couch with her knee propped up and sipping on some water when Happy comes over and takes a seat looking at the key tattoo on her foot with the proverbs 31:25 in the key "Nice work, you did that?"

Natalie laughs and shakes her head "I can only take credit for the design other than that it goes to Audrey's cousin in Oakland"

"For someone who lives in Medford, Oregon you sure are in Oakland a lot." He says staring her down.

"Well when the very few friends I have live close to Oakland, it's the common place for us to hangout," she says simply.

"Don't got to explain yourself to me little Quinn, thought you figured that out by now."

She shrugs "I know, but seems like all I have been doing since I got here is explain myself."

"Do you blame them?" he asks.

"No, I just don't feel like myself anymore. My brother is telling me I have to sell my condo and either move to Tacoma or stay here in Charming, Do you ever get that feeling of losing control and you don't know how to stop it or get it back?"

Looking at her he can see under the surface is someone who is broken "No not really, but in a sense I can see where you're coming from I guess."

"I'm sorry Lowman, you don't need to hear this," Natalie sighs.

"Your right I don't but I will."

"I'll keep that in mind," Looking at him she can see that he has a questioning look in his eye like he wants to ask something but not sure how, she decides to test and see if he will tell her "You have something you want to ask?"

He shakes the shocked look off his face, "Naw"

"You sure because if you really look at your eyes they give what you're thinking away," she says prodding him.

"Could say the same about your eyes," he counters.

"So Lowman is there something you want to ask?"

He looks back at in her eyes "Your brother said you wanted a tattoo done, you trust me to do it?"

She stares at him blinking shocked that her brother would tell him she wanted a tattoo and the fact that he is sitting here asking if she trusts him to do it, this wasn't the question she was expecting.

"I was thinking of getting a compass with an anchor and somehow incorporating the text Before You Ask Which Way To Go. Remember Where You've Been, you could design it and everything."

He nods "Yeah I can do that, you sure you want me to design it?"

She nods "Yeah, I think I can trust you with it."

"Let me know when and I'll do it, I'll even free hand it for you," he says cockily.

She smiles big "Seriously you'd free hand it?"

"Count yourself special little Quinn," he smirks.

She couldn't help but just smile up at him. He got up and Natalie caught his hand pulling him back down and kissing him lightly. She didn't know him well but she trusted him.

Kissing Natalie was better than he expected. Their mouths meshed perfect with each other and as much as he wanted to have it go deeper and rougher he held back wanting to leave her wanting more. He felt something he hasn't felt before like someone understood him without even having to say anything. They pulled away and he gave her a smile showing his dimples. She was at a loss of words when he had smiled but was forming words when Half Sack comes in saying loudly "Sorry Natalie it took me longer but the line was long, I did try"

She smiles at him "It's okay Kip, thank you for going" taking the supplies as Happy gets up saying "Prospect go get Chibs"

Natalie stops Half Sack by saying "No need i'm an RN I am fully capable of putting a damn brace on myself."

Later on in the day she was at Gemma's and Clay's in the kitchen with Luann and Donna helping with Sunday dinner as Gemma bitched about Wendy not coming to help with cooking. Natalie was to distracted peeling potatoes thinking about earlier and that kiss, of how it wasn't long or rough but it wasn't slow and soft, it was just enough to leave you wanting more, but what got her more than the kiss was when he smiled and how when he did it showed the dimples which only made him that much more attractive. "Natalie, you okay?" she hears Donna say.

Natalie shakes her head "huh what was that?"

"Gemma was talking about how you should of kicked Wendy's ass" Donna says.

"Oh that, hard to when I fucked up my knee"

"Yeah, Gemma was asking you if you wanted to borrow some pain killers" Donna says taking a closer look at it.

"No i'm fine thanks though, going to freshen up a little" Natalie says wiping her hands on a rag.

Gemma follows Natalie to the bathroom and says "You wouldn't happen to be freshening up for a certain son?"

Natalie's eyes got big and just looked shocked. "How do you know that?"

Gemma chuckles "Please I see and know everything, I see how he looks at you and how you look at him"

"Okay, so he's my type, but that doesn't mean anything will come of it," Natalie sighs.

"I wouldn't be so sure sweetheart, anyways let's get back out there and get the cooking done before the boys come." Gemma says leading her back out of the bathroom.

Natalie grabs her crutches and hobbles back out to the kitchen, once the potatoes are peeled Gemma tells Natalie to go sit and rest her ankle, which she does. She sits on the chair outside on the patio when she hears Luann join her, "So you wanna tell me what's got you on cloud nine?"

Natalie laughs "And I thought Gemma was the one that sees everything?"

Luann chuckles "She might see everything but I can see something and know more happened between you two."

Natalie might have just meet Luann a few days ago but she feels almost like Luann could be like another mother or someone she can see being close with, "I don't know after the little road trip with him, things have been weird. He managed to not only follow me all night but saved me and got me to calm down from getting into a really bad anxiety attack, gave me a shirt to sleep in, let me cuddle with him. Then today we were talking when I was alone on the couch since I couldn't move until I got the damn brace and the few guys who were there were getting their dicks wet but anyways he kissed me and the weirdest thing is that he smiled after."

Luann smirks, "he kissed you? Was it rough?"

Natalie shakes her head "No but it wasn't gentle either, was one of those where it leaves you wanting more."

Luann is looking at the blonde beauty in front of her and can feel a sense of closeness to the young girl almost like a mother would to a daughter which Luann hasn't felt until now and only wants to help guide her and help her as much as she can. "Well baby the question is did you feel something behind the kiss?"

"I don't know," Natalie sighs.

"Take away the urge of wanting more. When you had your eyes close what did you feel?" Luann gently prods her.

Natalie had to think because she was too shocked to respond "There was definitely a spark behind it and it didn't feel forced or overly passionate. It just felt right, I don't know how else to explain it."

Luann nods "Now you got to decide what you're going to do with the information you figured out. A word of advice that my mother once told me was don't think just feel, and something I'll add as my own advice is don't rush it. Just let it happen between you guys, I can see the spark and attraction between you two so can the other women inside."

Natalie hugs Luann and says "Did anyone ever tell you, you are really good at giving advice and very motherly?"

Luann hugs her back and says "Yes to the first and not really to the second."

"Well then they don't know what they have missed out on," Natalie says laying her head on Luann's shoulder.

"Come on, dinner is ready and the guys are arriving" Luann says as they hear the motorcycles park in the driveway. Luann helps Natalie up and they go inside greeting the guys. Everyone takes their seat at the table with Natalie being placed between Happy and Piney across from Luann who just gives Natalie a reassuring smile.

They are all eating having their own conversations with Natalie and Piney talking about nothing in particular, but Natalie felt like Piney was that grandfather she always wished for. She was laughing at something the old guy had said when she felt a calloused hand on her left thigh. Tensing up a little but then relaxing after the hand gave it a gentle squeeze she felt her cheeks getting warm and tried keeping herself calm. Her actions didn't go unnoticed by Luann who was just smirking to herself knowing full well what the killer was doing, it was something Otto had done to her when they first met and sat at the table. Smiling at the memory, she can only hope the two find a way to work things out and just give in to what they are feeling.

Natalie looked over at Luann and knew she had caught on, but she couldn't control the sensations she was feeling with Happy's hand rubbing her inner thigh under the table getting closer to her lady parts. For a moment she hoped he would do something like slide his finger through her shorts, which she was now regretting wearing having changed after coming back from the lot and taking a shower. Before he could go any further she gets up abruptly causing everyone to look at her while she is trying to get herself under control, "I'm okay, just going to go to the restroom," she says grabbing her crutches and going to the restroom. Once in the restroom she splashes water on her face and says to herself _pull yourself together._ She hobbles out and goes back to her seat continue eating and talking with everyone. Which was easier with Happy not being as handsy while they finished eating. After dinner she helps as much as she can cleaning, nodding at Happy as he leaves. After everyone was gone she says good night to Gemma and Clay goes into the room she has been staying in. She changes into her leopard pj shorts and black tank top and decides to French braid her hair since it's an unusually hot night going to sleep smiling thinking about a certain tattooed killer.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY EVERYONE! I BET YOU ALL THOUGHT I FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY BUT I HAVEN'T! I'VE JUST BEEN BUSY WITH WORK AND LIFE. SOME GOOD NEWS THOUGH I HAVE HALF THE STORY WRITTEN =) ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR THE NEW FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES...FEEL FREE TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT I CAN HONESTLY TAKE ANY AND ALL CRITICISM. ENJOY THE CHAPTER =)**

**XOXO NATALIE**

* * *

It's been a month since Natalie has been in Charming, and a whole lot hasn't really happened. Her condo sold for a pretty good price, and with the money she had saved up over the years working she has enough in her account to live comfortably for almost two years if she was smart. Two weeks ago she got a two bedroom, one bath apartment that has an open floor plan. She loves it, but the only down side is that it's the apartment building across from T-M and from her balcony she can see the whole lot, which is probably why they were glad she chose that particular apartment. The guys have really gotten to know Natalie and love her a lot, she even gained Clay's trust after getting Clay a sit down with Marcus to come up with a mutual agreement. She has grown close with Donna, Luann is like a mother to her, and Gemma and her are tight. Natalie has also been spending time with Audrey and Kristina a lot, she talks to Eva pretty much every day and is trying to convince her to move down to Charming so the four can be closer to each other. Two weeks ago she got the job at the nursing home in Charming and also the job at the handicapped/disabilities home. Her and Happy have been growing closer getting to know each other while both are still very guarded they have let a little of their guard down. They flirt like crazy and whenever they get the opportunity they tease each other, they haven't slept together yet but there's a bet going on to see if they will sleep together first or get together first.

She still hasn't been to one of their Friday or Saturday night parties. She would rather stay in watching movies or going to Oakland to go out with Audrey and Kristina, but if she were honest with herself she was avoiding Wendy at all cost. Speaking of Wendy they have had a few other altercations after the incident that always ends with Natalie finishing it.

Lying in bed Natalie stares up at her white ceiling sighing softly looking around her room that still needed to be decorated and organized, the whole apartment needed it since she really hasn't had the time to do it since she started working two jobs full time. She rolled over getting her phone under her pillow to see it's 9:15, she wanted to just lay in her comfortable king size bed on her day off but she also knew she was supposed to meet Audrey and Kristina at Lodi mall in an hour to go shopping for her apartment and just regular shopping. Getting up she walks out her room and as she passes the extra room sees the door closed figuring Kip ended up sleeping over. As she makes her way to the kitchen sees that Kip who was her babysitter last night wasn't on the couch his shoes and kutte were gone assuming he left to go to the garage, she makes herself a cup of coffee and decides to make herself some eggs and bacon and toasts a bagel. Going to sit she jumps when she hears "Good morning" and turns to see Happy is leaning against the counter in just a pair of loose jeans hanging low on his hips.

"When the hell did you get here?" she asks holding a hand to her racing heart.

"Late last night, sent the prospect back to the clubhouse," he says moving to take the other seat.

She raises her brow as she sets her plate down and going to get a plate for Happy and putting the extra eggs and bacon on his plate she sets it in front of him grabbing a cup and pouring him some coffee, "You don't trust Kip?"

Happy shrugs his shoulders "Wanted to sleep in a comfortable bed."

She shakes her head smirking "Sure, its okay to admit the fact you missed me while you were on the run."

Happy just shrugs and takes a sip of his coffee looking at the blonde who was putting milk and sugar in her coffee wondering how people can drink coffee like that. She looked damn good even with her hair in a messy bun and leopard pj shorts and a black tank, wouldn't admit to her that he indeed did miss her, couldn't give her the satisfaction "You know you missed me and am glad to see me," he taunts.

She chuckles, "Don't flatter yourself" knowing full well she did miss him but just wouldn't admit it to him or she wouldn't hear the end of it. "Shouldn't you be at the shop?"

"My day off, how the hell can you drink your coffee like that," he asks looking at her cup of coffee with disgust.

She just shrugs her shoulders "How can you drink your coffee plain? You doing anything on your day off?"

"I just can, why you wanna hangout or something?" he asks putting an emphasis on the or something.

She shakes her head "Was just wondering, because if you don't you can stay here or whatever, you'd have the place to yourself since I'm going to the Lodi shopping mall."

"The hell you are going by yourself," he says upset.

"Calm down Happy, I'm meeting Audrey and Kristina," Natalie tries to placate him.

"What you gotta do at the shopping mall anyways? You got everything here I should know I helped move all your shit," he says gruffly.

"I'm going to go get some stuff for the apartment and maybe some new clothes, plus I get to spend time with my best friends," she says with an obviously tone.

"Forgot to tell you, I'm also here because Miguel has been hanging around Charming," Happy adds.

"I'm finally free of babysitters and now am going to get baby sat again?" Natalie says irritated.

"Club voted after the run last night," Happy says taking a bite of his food.

"Fine, looks like your stuck following me to the mall then," She says cleaning off her plate and cup putting it in the dishwasher along with the pan. Looking at Happy she says "I'll be ready in 15 minutes going to take a quick shower, should give you enough time to go to the clubhouse get yourself ready." He just smirks watching her go down the hall to her room, as he puts on his shirt, and kutte and then heads to the clubhouse to do a quick change.

Natalie goes into her room and grabs a pair of dark distressed folded up jean short shorts, a white razor back cami, and her navy blue button semi loose razor back tank, plus her nude lace bra and matching nude lace thong and goes into the bathroom and turns on the shower. She begins removing her pj's and tossing them in the hamper reminding herself to do laundry later. She leaves her hair in the messy bun knowing if she washes it then it would take longer and she will be late, she gets into the shower and lets the warm water relax her. After she dries herself off she brushes her teeth and lets out her hair brushing it out, and after putting on her clothes puts on her Victoria's secret bombshell lotion and body spray. She then goes into the walk in closet in her room and takes her white vans out of the box and puts them on her feet and puts her brown belt on, she grabs her phone and sees that Kristina and Audrey have texted her saying they are running a little late since they both are having a babysitter with them. Sending a text back saying she's in the same boat as the concerning the babysitter.

After she goes into the living room and puts her phone in her leopard over size purse and grabs her aviators. She locks up and sees Happy waiting down by her car leaning on his bike with arms crossed and sunglasses on his face, _Damn he looks good_, she thinks.

"Gemma wanted you to know that she has the paint and that she has Tig, Opie, and prospect to paint today."

She nods and gets in her truck then hooks her phone up to her radio and hits shuffle.

They arrive at the mall with no problem and since it's still kind of early there's plenty of parking so she gets a pretty close spot and he's of course parks right in front of the entrance in the motorcycle spot. She gets out and goes over to Happy, "You going to join me inside or wait in the hot sun the whole time?"

He grunts and follows her in, she sees Kristina with Antonio in the seating area outside of the phone store. The two see each other and meet halfway hugging each other with the two guys give each other a nod. Happy didn't have a problem with Antonio or the Alvarez's since while locked up a few years ago they helped each other out. They didn't let club rivalry come between the friendship plus Antonio grew up on the same block as Happy. As Kristina and Natalie hug Kris whispers, "I assume that's the hot sexy killer."

"Yeah that's Happy," Natalie smirks.

"He's friends with my dad" Kristina says as they pull apart and Natalie gives Antonio a hug as Kristina gives Happy a hug.

"Where's the other musketeer" Antonio asks.

"You know Audrey she's not the most punctual person on the planet" Kristina says.

"Aren't you feeling lucky today Tony being on babysitting duty for Kris so you can hangout with me?" Natalie asks wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

Antonio shakes his head and laughs, "O yeah so lucky" he looks at Happy and says "I'm warning you now, when these three are together and go shopping they go in almost every store and spend a lot of time in each one. The quickest out of the three is Natalie, she doesn't take too long, Audrey takes the longest and will more than likely leave with the most bags buying something in at least every store."

Happy just nods his head wondering what did he get himself into, and how Antonio knows all this "You have done this before?"

"O yeah, too many times and so has Audrey's old man," Antonio says laughing.

"Who's her old man?"

Antonio laughs "Laroy's left hand man Dwayne."

Happy nods like with the Alvarez's he has no problems with Dwayne "These girls are more than protected today with three enforcers" Happy says and Antonio agrees.

Kristina and Natalie are sitting waiting for Audrey watching the two guys talk "Why didn't you say the hot biker was Happy" Kristina asks.

Natalie shrugs "I thought you knew, why you have a crush?"

Kristina laughs "He's hot for being older but I'll stick to the hot Antonio."

Natalie shakes her head "You have always had a thing for tony even before he got all tall buff and hot."

The two hear "There's my two sexy bitches" as Audrey comes up and hugs the two girls and they hug Dwayne as he says "There's my favorite blonde."

Natalie smiles "Good to see you my favorite sexy chocolate."

Dwayne joins the two guys saying hi to both and says towards Happy "You're my favorite blonde's old man?"

Happy shakes his head "Naw, stuck on babysitting duty."

Dwayne shakes his head "You are in for something."

Meanwhile the three girls are walking ahead of the guys talking as Audrey says, "God Damn Nattie, why haven't you tapped that yet?"

Natalie laughs "I don't know."

"Shit if that were me we'd have banged the first night I came to town" Audrey says as they head into the first store Sears heading to the home decor department.

"Oh we know you would Rey" Natalie says. They look around and Natalie sees a Marilyn Monroe painting that would look good in her room above her bed, "OMG Rey and Kris look at this, I've got to have this."

The two look over at the painting and say "Yeah you do, you should get it."

They also find some good quote pictures in gorgeous frames, after purchasing the items they go back outside to see the three normally serious guys laughing. When they see the girls come out of the store Happy notices that Natalie has two big bags, "Give it to me I'll carry them."

She looks at him questioningly, "You sure?"

"Wouldn't say it if I didn't," He says taking the bags and watching her go back to the other two girls heading into the store next door.

As he stands back with the two guys Dwayne says, "And so it begins."

The girls are in the icing store looking around laughing at each other's jokes when Kristina says "Guys I have an idea, let's tease the guys a little."

Natalie and Audrey look at each other and then at their friend "How would we do that?" Audrey asks.

Kristina smirks "We go into Victoria's Secret and Fredrick's try stuff on have the guys watch as we model them, to tease them."

Audrey smirks "I like the sound of that, I'm so down."

Natalie says smirking "Oh I'm going to have so much fun with this."

They each bought something in the store and then head to some other stores, after five stores the girls are hungry and Natalie says "I'm starving."

"You're always hungry, but I'm with you let's go to the food court." Audrey says bumping her shoulder into Natalie's.

She turns looks at Dwayne smiling sweetly as he says "What you want Rey?"

"Wanna buy me lunch?"

"What do you think?" he smirks at her.

She smiles winks "Thanks baby, gotta save my money."

He lets out a small chuckle "You gotta save it for your spending habit."

They go to the food court splitting up to go to the food they want. Oddly each pair chose the same thing, Natalie is standing in the Panda Express line when she sees that Happy is behind her, "You like Chinese?" she asks shocked.

"Yeah," Happy says.

She sees its her turn and says to the lady "Can I have your three item meal?"

The lady asks "Which three items?"

Natalie says "I was wondering if I could get double orange chicken and the third item be chow mein?"

"No problem what you want to drink?"

"Diet Dr. Pepper please."

"That'll be $11.50."

As Natalie goes into her purse to get her wallet she hears Happy say to lady, "I'm paying for hers as well, I'll have the Shanghai Angus Steak with a coke."

"Okay that comes out to $24 even." He pulls out two twenties and hands them to the lady at the counter. Once he has his food and change they go join the other four at the table.

Antonio asks "So girls which store are you going to drag us too next?"

The three girls smirk and Kris says, "You'll see."

After eating they head in the direction of Victoria's Secret and once in front of the store Antonio and Dwayne look at Happy and Dwayne says "Five words: you're going to enjoy this," as Antonio says "We better go in before those three get started."

Happy just looks at the two as they enter and scans around the store finding Natalie looking at some bikinis, so he takes a seat with Dwayne and Antonio near the dressing rooms. The girls were checking out the bikini's when Audrey says, "So Kris you and tony official yet?"

Kristina snorts, "Please, he's too clueless to figure out I'm flirting or even interested."

Natalie shakes her head, "I'm not so sure Kris maybe he doesn't want to act because he's afraid of how your dad and his best friend will react."

"Your probably right Nattie, could say the same about your situation."

Natalie chuckles "There is no situation."

Both girls snort and just look at Natalie with Audrey saying "Nattie please you're trying to tell us there's nothing between you two? Just admit it in the month you have known him you have developed a crush."

"Yeah fine let's go try stuff on and have some fun teasing," Natalie says quickly changing the subject.

Audrey and Kristina smirk knowing if anyone is good at teasing its Natalie. The girls go in their dressing rooms right next to each other and Natalie decides to try on the black pink lace slip with garters liking how it sits on her body and hears Audrey say, "Kay girls you ready?"

"Yeah," the other two say in unison.

They open the doors and look at each other nodding at how good they look. Audrey goes first walking over to Dwayne and doing a slow twirl and shaking her butt a little walking back while Kristina had walked towards Antonio and stopped right in front of him and bent down looking at him winking. Everyone was curious to see what Natalie had up her sleeve, the girls knew by the smirk that she was definitely going to be the biggest tease.

Happy was sitting watching Natalie the whole time not caring that the two girls were putting on a show all he could focus on was how Natalie was staring at him with a smirk that said trouble, and by the way her blue eyes were staring at him he knew she was going to tease him. Was going to try getting him riled up, but what she didn't know was he could handle it. She walks over towards him with a confidence that was attractive and had her hands in her hair messing it up a little and when she came in front of him she put a hand on his chest and circled slowly around him and then stopped behind leaning into his ear as her hand was sliding down his chest whispering into his ear "You ain't seen nothing yet," getting up not even looking back at him she goes into her dressing room, and hears Antonio say "Now you see what I mean?"

Happy only nods and says "Yeah."

They continue trying on their stuff and teasing the guys for a while. Soon the girls make their purchases and they go in a few more stores. Once it's 2 pm they are done and are getting ready to leave, "Thanks you two for coming with me, we gotta do a girls night soon" Natalie says as they hug.

Audrey says "Of course we'd come plus we still need to see your place."

Natalie smiles and says "When everything is out of the boxes and how I want it we will have girl's night."

Kristina smiles and says "Can't wait, I'll bring the booze, Audrey will more than likely bring the junk food, and you will provide us your awesome movie collection."

"Sounds like a deal" Natalie smiles.

Once they are at Natalie's truck she looks at Happy smiling "Thanks for tagging along and carrying my bags."

"Don't got to thank me," he smirks definitely revisiting her previous performance.

She laughs "Don't think cuz you played my babysitter you're getting out of helping me unpack some boxes and helping me move stuff around."

He chuckles a little, "Don't take orders from you little Quinn."

She smirks back, "You don't but you do from Gemma."

He just walks to his bike not wanting to start another banter with the girl, she was the only girl who could get him willed up one second and the next drive him crazy the next. While driving Natalie herself couldn't help but think of how Happy knew how to get under her skin and then turn around being nice.

When they get back he parks his bike in the lot while she tries taking in all her bags, and of course he comes and takes the heavier bags from her. Once inside she sees that her apartment has been painted and the plastic is gone. Her walls are now white which she liked and her kitchen walls went from a horrible red color to white which made her happy. She drops her bag and goes to her room interested to see how the color turned out and when she opened the door she was pleased to see that walls were a dark gray color, and her black wall shelves were hung up, and her bookcase was up. She also goes to check out the guest room to see that the once ugly blue walls were now white. She goes back in the living room and notices that Juice must have been here to fix up her entertainment system because everything was rearranged and somehow it was all wired together. She looks over at Happy and says "You can start by using your height and hanging that Marilyn Monroe painting in my room above my bed."

He scoffs "I don't take orders from you."

She puts her hands on her hips stares right at him challenging him and says, "Then you can leave and I'll call Tig over here who would gladly do it."

"Go ahead, but I ain't goin anywhere," he says staring right back at her

"Not your apartment, it's mine so either get up and help me or leave," she says standing her ground.

"I'm not scared of you," he laughs looking her up and down.

"And I'm certainly not scared of you," She says walking up and grabbing his arm trying to get him up with all her strength while he laughs a little which only makes her more agitated. "Be an asshole, I don't give a shit, find someplace else to sleep tonight," she say angrily walking away grabbing some nails and a hammer out of a drawer and taking the painting to her room where she stands on the bed still struggling to position it right since her height doesn't help much being 5'4". She hears a deep raspy laugh and snaps, "What's so funny asshole?"

"You," he says continuing to laugh.

She mumbles _jerk _to herself, then saying so he can hear, "Instead of just standing there why don't you help asshole?"

"Enjoying the view," Happy says watching her struggle.

She turns around, drops the painting on the bed, and gets down off the bed. She goes over and slaps him hard on his chest and is going to slap him one more time before he grabs her wrist and she sees his eyes turn black and emotionless. She knows that she is going to see the killer, but still isn't scared. "I will only say this once, you slap me again and I will hurt you," he says lowly.

"I would like to see you try asshole," she says using her free hand to try getting out of his grip only have that other hand also get captured.

He turns her around so her back is against the wall and he towers over her, "I mean it Natalie I will hurt you."

She looks up at him, still struggling against him and says, "Let me go asshole!"

He shakes his head and tightens his grip a little more, and holds eye contact. As much as he wants to let go he also wants to see what makes her scared or tick, so he taunts her further, "Or what?"

She just smirks and brings her knee up to hit him in the balls causing him to release his grip "That's what," she huffs and walks away to only get pulled back, this time her back slamming against the wall which causes her to flinch a little at the pain she felt, but she wasn't about to show him that. She can see that in front of her is the full on killer not Happy.

"I told you Natalie," He growls pushing her against the wall and gripping her wrist again, this time even harder and she knows he will probably leave a bruise.

Saying in a soft voice hoping it would snap him out of it, "Please Happy, let go you're hurting me," she says trying to appeal to him.

Happy didn't realize how hard his grip was until he released her, backing away seeing her rub her wrists and can see his grip print on her. He didn't believe in hitting women or raising a hand at women but Natalie knew how to get under his skin. He was just trying to put some fear in her but seeing her in pain killed him, so without saying a word he left and went over to the clubhouse. He walked straight to the bag needing to release some built up aggression, no one bothered him which he liked.

Natalie watched him leave without saying anything and heard her phone go off went to answer it and saw it was Luann, "Hey Luann," Natalie says trying to sound normal.

"Hey Natalie, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, got back from the Lodi shopping mall. I'm going to just unpack my boxes and organize everything the way I want it."

"I'm done at Cara Cara early, I'll stop by and help," Luann says happily.

"Sure, I appreciate all the help," Natalie says running a hand through her hair.

"Natalie, what's wrong," Luann asks noticing that Natalie doesn't quite sound like herself.

"It's nothing Luann," Natalie tries to persuade her.

"Okay see you in a bit," Luann says hesitantly before hanging up the phone.

Once off the phone Natalie knows she can't hide the prints on her wrists, but knows Luann wouldn't say anything, or hopefully won't notice.

Once Luann got to her apartment they hugged and quickly got to work. She was finally down to the last two boxes and loved how the apartment was looking. As they were hanging up some of the pictures Luann asks, "What happened to your wrists?"

Natalie looks at Luann and quickly says, "Oh it's nothing"

"Wouldn't involve a certain tattooed biker would it," Luann questions already knowing the answer.

"What makes you think that?" Natalie asks trying not to look her in the eyes.

Luann just shakes her head, "Like I've been telling you, the two of you were like me and my old man once upon a time. He would never hit women and he never hit me, but sure did come close to it at times. I'll tell you what though, I was never scared of him, I still ain't." Natalie nods and she continues, "The first time we were arguing about how he should help me move, he didn't hit me but had me against the wall with his hands wrapped around my wrist. It hurt like hell, when I got him to release me, he stormed out not coming back till later that night. It was the first night we had rough sex, and let me tell you after that I think we fought for the hell of it because the angry sex was better than everything else we were doing," she says smirking and gives Natalie a wink.

Natalie just shakes her head, "You really think me and Happy are like you two?"

Luann nods, "Yeah I do, because he looks at you like you're the only girl he sees. It's that look that says he will protect you no matter what. You see guys like Otto and Happy don't show their emotions like normal people, they have their own way of showing it, it's just a matter of if you can notice it or not. It may not be some grand demonstration, but it's the little things that show they care."

Natalie takes in the information and really appreciates Luann's advice. "Thank you Luann for that. You wouldn't have any tips on how to cover up the bruised area?"

Luann looks at the wrists and says, "Ice them and then tomorrow put on some cover up, and maybe wear one of your watches on one hand and a hair tie on the other so no one will be suspicious."

"So when do I get to meet this infamous Big Otto?" Natalie asks smiling, but notices that Luann's face dropped a little.

"Will be kind of hard, he's in Stockton County," Luanne says sadly, "locked up on death row."

Natalie gives Luann a hug and says, "I'm so sorry Luann, if you ever need someone to just keep you company on the drive up I'll go with you."

Luann hugs Natalie back "Nothing to be sorry about, something we can't control. Thanks I'll take you up on it next time I go and if he allows it then you can meet him. I know he can give you some insight on a certain killer."

Natalie just shakes her head as they get the last two boxes unpacked and they order pizza since it's already 8 pm. After pizza they end up watching a few movies and drink wine, they see it's almost midnight and Natalie says "Why don't you stay in the guest room tonight, I bet I have a pair of pajamas that'll fit you."

"I'm fine driving home, plus wouldn't want to disturb anything if a certain killer comes over," Luann says suggestively.

"You wouldn't disturb anything because I ain't letting anything happen. Plus I would feel better if you stayed," Natalie says giving a little pout.

"Fine," Luann smiles.

Natalie gets happy and goes and grabs her a pair of pajamas, giving them to Luann she says "I hope these are okay."

Natalie hands the older blonde some kiss print shorts and a white tank top, Luann smiles, "This will be fine, reminds me of my style back in the day," laughing she goes into the guest room saying good night as she closes the door.

Natalie throws the pizza box away and rinses out the wine glasses, putting them away and goes into her bedroom. She changes into tank and shorts pj set, and gets into bed deciding to read her superman comic since she isn't tired.

She didn't realize she was asleep until she heard pounding on her door, quickly grabbing the bat she has under her bed she goes out and peeks through the peep hole to see its Happy. Opening the door with the bat still in her hand she angrily whispers to keep from further disturbing her neighbors, "What the hell are you doing banging on my door at three in the morning?" He just glares at her leaning against the door post, she can see he is looking at her holding the bat and she says shrugging "Don't have a gun, so a bat is the next best thing, what did you expect at three am?"

He walks in, slams the door closed, and pins her against the wall. She can see he is making sure not to put pressure on her bruised wrist which he currently staring at shaking his head he rasps, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know you didn't," she says softly looking up at him.

He couldn't help but stare at the blonde beauty in front of him her wearing a black pj tank top that says Naughty or Nice?, and the black shorts hugging her tone tanned legs nicely. He can feel his jeans getting tighter, as she looks up at him with those big light blue eyes. He drops his hands to his side stepping back he says, "This can't happen anymore."

He walks the few steps to the door and is about to open it when she grabs his arm and turns him around "Asshole" she yells letting go of his arm.

They stare at each other for what seems like forever before a hand lands on her hip and pulls her to him leaving no space between them. He kisses her rough, passionately, and thoroughly. Natalie holds her breath as Happy's right hand runs down her side, over her waist and her hip, then to the back of her knee. He pulls her leg and hooks it around his waist. She can feel the fullness and hard length of his erection through his jeans as he rocks against her. His mouth moves over her cheek to her arched neck. "Let's take this to bedroom," Happy rasps against her neck.

"O….Okay" she mutters nearly incoherent, but more than ready for what was going to go on.

Happy shakes his head and takes her to her bedroom. Once in the room Natalie is against the wall again and before she can say anything his mouth covers hers and she can barely think, much less speak. His hands are gliding over her thighs and between her legs. "Let's get these shorts out of the way," he says as he hooks both hands into the waistband of her shorts and slide them down going to one knee, "Step out of them," he instructs.

Like a sleepwalker, Natalie first lifts one foot and then the other. She waits for him to stand but he doesn't, so she looks down. Happy leans forward and kisses her through her nude lacey boy shorts, making her suck in a breath. Her knees threaten to give out, but he grips her backside, keeping her up and then takes off her underwear. Her hands clench his bald head, directing him to the right spot. His mouth opens, and she feels the damp press of his tongue against her causing her to cry out. Happy shoots to his feet in front of her and takes her mouth in a voracious kiss. He starts on the tank top and has it off within seconds. She feels a lighting strike of sensation as he reaches down and one fingertip deliberately plies her swollen clitoris. His touch feels both rough and gently as he concentrates patiently on that one ultrasensitive spot driving her insane. Her climax takes her by surprise stealing her breath, making it impossible to do more than moan in low, gasping pants, that going on and on. Her body shudders, but Happy holds her securely continuing to stroke her, pushing her even further over the edge. When she slumps against him spent, he scoops her up in his arms and walks over to her bed.

He stands her beside her bed and effortlessly removes her bra. Happy unbuttons his jeans, and slides them off along with his boxers. Natalie takes it all in and admires his perfectly ripped tattooed body taking in his tattooed covered chest. Happy stands still and when they make eye contact he swallows and thickly says "Put me out of my misery." Natalie reaches out and touches him. He's so hard and strong, and his erection flexes into her hand. "I can't wait anymore," he groans.

Good, she thinks already so tense and aching. Happy moves her onto the bed and is quickly over her. Her entire body shaking as she opens her legs wide and crosses her ankles at the small of his back, squeezing as he waits. His chest crushes her breasts and she tries to rub them against him, wanting to feel him. Without warning he thrusts into her. He begins thrusting deep and fast, his body rock hard and vibrating against her. The sensation of him being inside her, her tender flesh stretched tight around him was almost unbearable. The explosive feelings begin building again, and she tips her head back squeezing her eyes shut. He grinds into her, slowing his pace and brushes her most sensitive spot over and over. Natalie wraps her arms even tighter around him as they come together, crying out in unison.

Eventually Happy moves off of her and looks over at the beauty who was trying to get up and get dressed. He puts his arms behind his head and asks, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" she asks now standing next to the bed.

"Smart ass" he says as she shrugs.

"And you're an asshole" she quips back picking her panties up off of the floor.

"Just get back into bed," Happy says eyeing her naked body.

"Don't tell me what to do," she says looking around for her pajamas.

"Whatever," he huffs closing his eyes.

Natalie just shakes her head confused at how he is acting. He doesn't even seem like the type who cuddles or even shares a bed after having sex with a woman. While she definitely is not opposed to the idea of cuddling with him, he just doesn't seem like the type. "You enjoying the view?" he asks looking entirely too comfortable in her bed.

"No just admiring my bed," she says walking back to her bed forgoing her pajama hunt, but quickly puts her panties back on. She lies on her side with back towards Happy trying to be considerate even though she would like nothing more than to be snuggled up to him.

"I don't bite," he says smirking.

She turn over to her other side and says "Doubt that."

He just smirks and wraps his arm around her pulling her into him. She puts her head on his chest and can't help but start tracing his snake tattoo and stares at the smiley faces on his side trying to figure out what they stand for. As she is tracing his tattoo with her finger he stops her and asks "Think you can handle round two?"

She just looks up at him smirking "I don't think you can handle me." Moving so she is on top straddling him.

"Lose the panties before I rip them off," he practically growls.

Natalie smirks feeling him getting hard by her teasing, she currently is rocking back and forth against his as she continues to tease him. He swiftly lifts her up slightly and rips them off causing her to glare at him, "You owe me a new pair of panties."

He just lowers her back down onto his hard member pinning her to him. Before she can get adjusted he starts to move against her. Natalie claws his chest which gets him to stop his movements. She just smirks before her hips start moving back and forth setting a good pace before pulling away a little and slamming back on him. Happy begins bucking his hips into her forcing her to cry out.

"Come for me," He groans as he sits up their faces inches apart. He kisses her roughly before pulling away as her muscles contract around. "That's it," he growls and they share another kiss as he flips her over and starts to slam into her, making her cry out his name. As she is screaming out he finally loses the fight to hold himself together, especially when she bites into the soft spot between his shoulder and neck. A couple thrusts later he reaches his peak and comes hard with a grunt before falling forward on top of her. He rolls to his back and she snuggles up to him resting her head on his chest with arm wrapped around him, while he put a protective arm on her waist.

She says softly, "I hope Luann didn't hear us."

He looks down at her and asks, "What's big Otto's old lady doing here?"

"Relax killer, a little after you stormed out she called and wanted to hangout so she came and helped me get my apartment in order. We ate pizza, drank some wine, and watched movies. It got late and I didn't want her to drive home so I convinced her to stay the night." He just shakes his head, but her question catches him off guard "Do you see yourself in this Big Otto guy?"

"Why do you ask," he asks looking down at her.

"I'm just wondering if you see any comparison," she says looking up at him.

"Don't know, why?" he shrugs

"Nothing it's just Luann seems to think that you and me remind her of them back in the day" she yawns.

"Get some sleep little Quinn," Happy says wrapping his arm tightly around her.

"You should too killer," Natalie mumbles before falling asleep to the strong sound of his heartbeat.


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO LIKED, FAVORITED, AND REVIEWED. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! HERE'S THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 6...HOPE IT'S WORTH THE WAIT...I LIKE GETTING FEED BACK CONSTRUCTIVE OR NOT SO FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO OR YOU COULD PRIVATE MESSAGE...GOOD NEWS I DO HAVE HALF THE STORY WRITTEN SO WHEN MY BETA READER (Baloo15) (WHO IS AWESOME BY THE WAY) GIVES ME A CHAPTER BACK I POST IT THAT SAME DAY. IF YOU GUYS ARE CURIOUS AS TO WHO PROTRAYS NATALIE ITS ACTRESS MARGOT ROBBIE EVA IS WWE DIVA EVA MARIE, KRISTINA IS DEMI LOVATO, AUDREY IS ACTRESS LAUREN LONDON...I ALSO CREATED A TUMBLR FOR THIS FANFICTION WHICH WILL HAVE GIFS AND PREVIEWS THE LINK SHOULD BE IN MY PROFILE AFTER THIS POST. ENJOY!**

**XOXO NATALIE**

* * *

Waking up the next morning she was still snuggled up to Happy, and as much as she didn't want to move she had to get up since had work in an hour and wanted to make breakfast for Luann and Happy. After carefully moving and not waking him she goes in her dresser grabbing a new pair of panties tossing the ripped ones in the trash, she puts on her pj's from last night and goes into her kitchen putting her blonde hair in a messy bun. She then takes out everything she needs to make breakfast burritos. She hears Luann say, "You have a good night?"

Natalie blushes and says "Yeah I did."

Luann smirks, "I told you so."

"Yeah you did, I hope you like breakfast burritos," Natalie says changing the subject.

"Need help," Luann asks walking over to her.

After the food is done Natalie sees that Happy still isn't up so she says to Luann, "I'll be right back, got to wake up killer."

She walks into her room and sees Happy sleeping peacefully on his side so she decides to mess with him. She starts crawling up the bed towards him, but instead he surprises her with a low sleepy rasp, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She just smirks, "Creatively waking you up."

He just lets out a low laugh "Or trying for another round."

She shakes her head getting off the bed, "Can't got work in 30 minutes and have Luann up waiting for us to join her and eat. By the way we made breakfast burritos."

He rolls out of bed grumbling and puts on his jeans and shirt, Natalie is watching him and says "Your here enough why not leave a few things here?"

He doesn't answer her and walks out into the dining room sitting at the table making himself a plate, and acknowledges Luann. The three eat in silence but Luann can see the glares they are sending each other making her smirk a little knowing it will end in either sex, or them mad at each other all day. "Thanks again sweetheart for last night and this morning" Luann says getting up and cleaning off her plate putting it in the dishwasher. "Gotta head home and then to Cara Cara, you ever want to quite your day job and try porn let me know we could use a natural blonde, curvy girl."

Natalie gives Luann a hug and says laughing, "I'll let you know, have a good day."

"You too" Luann says walking out the door closing it behind her.

After Luann left Natalie looks at Happy and asks, "What is your problem? I only suggested it not forcing you to do anything asshole."

"You ain't quitting to be a porn star," Happy practically growls.

"I don't take orders from you, we are not together even if we were I still wouldn't take orders from you," Natalie argues.

He glares at her and says, "You want to be a porn star then go ahead no one is stopping you."

She washes her plate and says, "What's it to you, all you guys get your dicks wet in washed up recyclable pussy anyways?"

"It don't mean shit," He growls standing up.

She walks past him and turns her head slightly and smirks "So this means something then?"

She walks into her room and makes her bed, she takes off her pj's and puts them under her pillow and goes into her walk in closet to grab her black two pocket drawstring scrub pants and her two pocket leopard with pink trim scrub top. She then goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth and put on deodorant, she fixes her hair in a high ponytail, after checking herself in her vanity she can see Happy leaning against her bedroom door frame staring at her.

"What are you staring at asshole?" she asks angrily.

"Admiring the view," he says throwing her words back at her.

She rolls her eyes and turns to him "Well you can keep admiring because I am leaving, you should probably get to work before Gemma calls."

She walks past him with him hot on her heels as she grabs her purse and sunglasses he grabs her spinning her around, "This isn't over."

She rolls her eyes "Whatever asshole lock up behind you." Slamming the door and walking out towards her car runs into her neighbor a woman in her late sixties who has always been friendly and nice to Natalie not viewing her any different, "Good morning Mrs. Baker," smiling at the older women who in return smiles back and says "Good morning my dear, off to work this early?"

"Yeah I don't mind taking the early 8 am shift as it does have its perks," Natalie says with a wink.

"When I can't manage on my own remind me to live where you work," Mrs. Baker says with a smile.

She smiles "Of course I will, up for our afternoon tea later?"

The older woman smiles, "Always up for tea with you."

Natalie smiles "See you around three then."

Mrs. Sara Baker managed to turn her morning around, this is why she likes working with the elderly even when they can be a little difficult they always make her day. She drives to work and parks her truck, once inside says hi to Lana at the front desk "Hey Lana."

"Hey Nat, Marsha is here today."

Natalie rolls her eyes "Great." Marsha Jenkins her boss who has it out for Natalie which is strange because she's the one who hired her two weeks ago and just praised her the other day.

Natalie clocks herself in and goes back to the desk and grabs her stack of files as Marsha comes up and says, "Natalie, seems like your quite popular with the people living here." Natalie just nods waiting to hear more "Keep up the good work," she says walking away from the shocked blonde and the even more shocked brunette.

Natalie walks to the main room where most of the people are eating breakfast, looks around and doesn't see her favorite Larry Crawford. Her coworker Kristin comes up and says "Natalie, think you can get Larry down here, he refuses to leave his room. He seems to only listen to you."

Natalie smiles and says, "Of course, be right back" patting Kristin on the arm. She walks to the 80 year old stubborn man's room knocking on the door hears "I'm not going down there."

Natalie opens the door and says "Not even for me?"

Larry turns and sees his favorite nurse standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. He liked the young girl, she didn't treat him like he was some senile old dying man but like the stubborn man he is. She reminds him of his deceased love of his life Nina. "Don't feel like being social today."

"Well then you're missing out on having some good breakfast," Natalie says walking into the room. "What is really bothering you?" she asks taking a seat on the chair across from him

"I got the call from my son," Larry says with a sigh.

Natalie nods "You mean the one who you haven't seen or spoken to for over 10 years?"

"Yeah that's the one, I guess he got himself a family and just called to let me know he's happy."

Natalie gives him a sympathetic look and says, "At least he called to tell you he's okay, instead of you continuing to worry. I'm sure he'll come around."

Larry shakes his head, "No he won't he's too much like me."

Natalie just smirks "He will, he called after 10 years, he took that first step. Now let's go eat before the good stuff is gone."

They go to the main room and Kristin smiles seeing that Larry joined them, she envies Natalie because she hasn't been here more than two weeks and all the elderly living here love her. The only time they are very active and everyone participates in the activities is when Natalie is working. Plus she always is around the Sons of Anarchy and they consider her family, something Kristin has always wanted, well to be an old lady but she hasn't even been invited to a party by any of them, but their coworker Brittany who is a croweater invited her tonight.

Natalie has a good shift and once off says "Lana what are you doing tonight?" Lana looks up smiles and says "Going to the sons party."

Natalie shakes her head "Please don't tell me you're some croweater, or sweet butt like that Brittany bitch."

Lana laughs "No I'm actually a patched member's girlfriend."

Natalie looks wide eyed "Seriously?"

"Yeah, you know the Scottish one," Lana says with a smirk.

"Chibs? I'll be damned never pegged him to have such good taste, I'm going to kill him for not telling me."

Lana smiles and says "Go ahead, I'm there every Friday you should come, they all speak very highly of you."

Natalie scrunches her nose, "Don't feel like seeing used pussy fucking sons."

Lana just shakes her head "It's actually pretty funny to watch them try, think about it."

Natalie leaves and after parking her truck goes up and knocks on Mrs. Baker door, who answers and gives Natalie a hug, "I have the tea on, and there's fresh baked scones ready to eat."

"You didn't have to bake," Natalie says with a smile as she walks through the door.

"I know but I wanted to, not often I have such pleasant company," Mrs. Baker says leading Natalie inside.

Natalie removes her shoes and takes a seat at the table across from Mrs. Baker who says "How many times do I tell you to call me Sara?"

Natalie laughs "Every time I see you."

Sara Baker smiles and says "I see the boyfriend is back" as she pours Natalie a cup of tea, who chokes little on her piece of scone saying "He is not my boyfriend."

Sara sets the cup down in front of her and takes a seat across from her. She takes a sip and says "I'm sorry I just assumed."

Natalie shakes her head "Don't be sorry, I don't know what we are."

"Well, from a non-biased outsider looking in, I would say there's a lot of love between you two but also you two are too stubborn to admit it or make a move. Let me tell you from experience the longer you wait the possibility of him growing tired of waiting for you grows, and he will eventually move on."

Natalie sips her tea looking at the older women and says, "I know, but my brother wouldn't be too happy me dating his best friend and it would cause more bad then good."

Sara just shakes her head at the young blonde and says what she has told her own daughter and granddaughter, "You can't live your life for other people. You've got to do what's right for you, even if it hurts some people you love."

Natalie smiles "Your right, thanks for that I needed to hear it."

Sara nods "No problem, I'm full of advice and have a lot of time on my hands to listen."

Natalie and Sara continue to talk for a while before leaving Sara to rest. She leaves and once inside her apartment she changes into some lounge wear and cleans her apartment, once done she decides to call Gemma for some help with her idea, hearing a forced pleasant "Hello" Natalie says "Hey Gem, its Natalie."

"Hey Natalie how are you?"

"Good I was wondering are you busy?" Natalie asks.

"No just have the party in a few hours why?"

Natalie lets out a breath "Well I was wondering if you could help me find something to wear tonight, not sure how to really look since I'm not some croweater and definitely not some old lady."

"Of course, I would love to help," Gemma says not sounding surprised at all. "I can be there in about 30 minutes, I'm at the store right now."

"That's fine, gives me time to shower, thanks Gemma," Natalie says and quickly hops in the shower. After the shower as she is wrapping her hair in the towel her cell goes off "Hello?"

"Hey Nat, its Eva"

"OMG Hey Eva, boy do I miss you," Natalie exclaims.

"Miss you too doll, so how are you?"

"Good how are you?" Natalie asks walking into her bedroom.

"Doing pretty good, I finally settled into my apartment and learned the ropes at my new job. How was shopping with the girls?"

"So fun and interesting," Natalie says with a smile.

"I'm curious do tell."

Natalie laughs "Well I'm back to having a fucking babysitter. So yesterday since Happy was off he was the lucky one to get the job, and surprisingly he got along with Dwayne and Antonio. I guess the three are friends outside the club, anyways we were all having fun, then once we got back to my apartment I asked him to help me but of course we start arguing and I pushed him too far and then he left. I ended up having a girls night with Luann who spent the night and around 3 am there was a knock on the door, it was Happy and we had angry sex which was amazing, and then I guess make up sex which was also amazing, the most shocking was I got to cuddle with him. Well that was short lived because before I left for work once again we got in an argument," Natalie practically rants.

"Wait I still can't get over the part of you pushing him too far, he didn't hit you did he?" Eva asks alarmed.

"No he didn't hit me, was pretty damn close though he just pinned me to wall and had a tight grip on my wrist," Natalie says trying to brush it off.

"Okay, all I got to say is I knew you two were going to sleep together eventually, and the arguing is bound to happen, you're both two stubborn people who don't budge easily and sometimes I think you guys argue just so you can get an arousal out each other."

"Yeah you're probably right, how are you and my brother?" Natalie asks changing the subject.

"Good, you know he and Donut transferred to the Tacoma charter last week."

"Wait what, he did?" Natalie asks shocked.

"Yeah I was just as shocked as you were, he didn't tell anyone so I got myself a permanent house guest."

Natalie laughs "I bet you two are enjoying that."

"Oh I am, I can also see how you two are related," Eva says sarcastically.

"Yeah, but I'm happy for you and my brother you guys are good for each other. You're the water to his fire."

"Thanks Nat, glad you're okay with it, I guess when you put it like that then yeah every fire need a water to put it out or two fires would just make it bigger," Eva says pointedly.

"Yeah you got that right," Natalie sighs.

"Don't get mad Natalie, but I've known you for a long time you might have a quick temper but you are not an angry person deep down. I know it's your defense mechanism around guys but it's about time you slowly let it down little."

"I know Eva and I have been trying, it's been going good but for some reason when it comes to Happy I can't seem to drop it," Natalie says softly lying back on her bed.

"Natalie, it's because you are scared to let someone in and stay there. Happy may just be the one and it scares you."

Natalie just lets what Eva says sink in and she realizes that her best friend is right, "Well then you will be happy to know I'm going to the infamous Friday night party."

"You'll have fun, think of it as free entertainment and free booze," Eva laughs.

"Your right, well gotta go Gemma should be here soon," Natalie says starring up at the ceiling.

"Love you"

"Love you too."

After hanging up Natalie decides she is going to swallow her pride and apologize to Happy for being a bitch to him this morning. She hears a knock on the door and answers to see Gemma looks like the ever put together Queen of SAMCRO in her black pants, black cross shirt, leather jacket, and her ever present heeled boots. They hug and once inside Gemma says "I like what you did with the place, you should think about being a decorator."

Natalie laughs "Yeah no thank you, so let me show you my closet."

Once in her room she points to her walk in closest and Gemma turns on the light and can't help but be a little jealous, "Nat, why didn't you tell me you had a mall in your closet?"

She shrugs "Never brought it up, do you think you could find something for me to wear in this?"

"Of course you just focus on getting your hair and face ready, leave the outfit and accessories to me."

Natalie goes to her vanity right next to the bathroom and blow dries her hair letting it go into her natural wave and puts on a little eyeliner and mascara, just enough that her light blue eyes pop more. She does a nude lip goes back in her room to see Gemma had laid out two different outfits. The first choice was her diesel black skinny jeans with a tight white wife beater and her leather jacket paired with her heeled spike booties. Her second choice is her grey zip pocket skinny jeans with a loose white tank and her black stilettos.

"Either one you choose you won't be mistaken for a croweater or Cara Cara girl."

Natalie smiles "Think I'll take the second choice."

"Smart choice," Gemma says smiling that the girl isn't trying to impress anyone. "You picked a good night, some of the other charters are going to be there."

"Really? Do you think my brother will be there?" Natalie asks anxiously.

"More than likely, why you avoiding him?" Gemma asks raising an eyebrow.

"A little, don't pretend you don't see the marks on my wrist plus just don't feel like being lectured if I get to crazy," Natalie sighs.

Gemma wants to know if her going tonight was also because of a certain biker "Trouble in paradise?"

"What" Natalie asked confused as she start changing into her clothes.

"You and Hap? He's been pissed all day, wouldn't be from your wrists, or the fact you called me out of the blue to help you pick out an outfit for tonight? It's not hard to put together."

"That maybe a little of why I'm going, but for the most part it's to see what all the hype is all about." Natalie comes out of her closest hoping to change the subject and asks, "You approve?"

"Yeah, you will be getting a lot of attention tonight," Gemma smirks.

"Junkie won't be there right?"

Gemma laughs "No Wendy won't be there, Jax has a new chick, you remember me talking about his ex from high school?"

"The doctor?" Natalie asks sitting down to put on her heels.

"Yeah well she is back in town and has my son's attention," Gemma says rolling her eyes.

Natalie sprays herself with her Victoria secret bombshell and says "Ready to go."

They go across the street and Natalie can see the whole lot is full of motorcycles, some fire coming out of barrels, people all around looking at the ring, and the two people fighting. Gemma leads her to the bench with the old ladies and girlfriends, Lana sees Natalie and says "Natalie you came, now I am going to have fun" giving her a hug as Gemma asks "You too know each other?"

Natalie says "Yeah we work together."

Gemma nods and says "Going to go find Clay, enjoy yourself Natalie, don't worry about your brother."

As they are watching Chibs and Tig go at it Lana says "Brittany and Kristin are here" pointing to the other bench with girls dressed like sluts and obviously trying too hard to get attention.

Natalie laughs "Doesn't surprise me, so what's with the two tables?"

"That's the crow-eaters, sweet butts, and Cara Cara girl table, here is the girlfriend and old ladies."

Natalie nods and shakes her head knowing Gemma put her at this table for a reason. The guys finish their fight and Lana grabs Chibs kutte and says "Be back, gotta go get my man."

"You do that," Natalie says smirking at her.

She sees Brittany go up to Tig and hand him a towel and she catches her breath as Happy gets into the ring taking off his kutte and shirt revealing his toned tattooed body. She also notices Kristin and some fake blonde hoping to hold his stuff. They make eye contact and he smirks handing his stuff to Kristin, she rolls her eyes _two can play that game_. She gets even more shocked when her brother gets into the ring going to hand his stuff to the other waiting fake blonde but instead yells towards Natalie "Oh dear little sister hold my shit.

Natalie rolls her eyes going and grabbing his stuff from him saying so only he can hear "You don't have to announce it to the whole damn audience."

Going back to the bench Tig comes up and says "Looking good Nat."

"Thank you Tigster, so this is what the hype is about?" Natalie asks looking around.

Tig smirks "Oh just wait till the music really gets going."

"So why did no one tell me my brother was in town?" Natalie asks curiously.

Tig puts his arms up "They came in a little bit ago and thought you knew."

She shakes her head "Nope, not a clue, probably still mad at me for something."

"Don't know what you could of done," Tig says sarcastically "So what's got my dear friend Happy pissed off?"

Natalie rolls her eyes "He's an asshole."

"And you're a smart ass, you two are always arguing probably cuz the sex is good huh," Tig says wiggling his eyebrows.

Natalie turns a little red and says "I don't kiss and tell Tigster."

Tig smirks "So that's why did you guys argue, you just made me a rich man."

Natalie is shocked "Wait what?"

"We have a bet going on with some of us guys, looks like I am going to be a rich man thanks to you," Tig laughs.

"Why were guys betting in the first place," Natalie asks angrily.

"We were bored one night and decided to make a bet," Tig says simply.

"How much did you win?"

"Five hundred since we all bet a hundred each," Tig smirks.

"Well your welcome," Natalie huffs.

They see the fight is over and Rane comes to get his stuff with the fake blonde and a brunnette around his arms, "Thanks sis."

Natalie rolls her eyes and says directing it to the two sluts, "He has an old lady you know."

Quinn stands shocked that for once Natalie isn't being his wing man, "What the hell Nat?"

"Don't what the hell me Rane, you are with my best friend you really think I wouldn't say something?" Natalie asks angrily.

"Me and Eva have had a talk about what I can and can't do while on a run," Rane says back heatedly.

"Doesn't matter Rane that is my best friend. Obviously if she can be faithful to your stubborn ass then you could at least try" she says pointedly standing with hands on her hips.

"Natalie, I haven't even done anything just being nice," he growls.

She rolls her eyes, "That doesn't mean these two sluts have a different understanding, they are just here to get you guys off and are desperate to be an old lady or at least be a girlfriend."

The two girls are getting scared of the blonde in front of them so they just leave as Rane and Natalie are staring each other down.

"Natalie, wanna explain the marks on your wrist," Rane asks glaring at her.

"Wanna explain why you went in the ring and fought Happy?" she challenges back.

Quinn shakes his head and says "When did you start caring?"

She shakes her head "Don't care just curious, and don't worry about my wrists."

Quinn is about to respond when Tig comes up and breaks the tension between the siblings, "Hey Nat, come inside and take a shot with me."

Natalie laughs "Okay, why me?"

Tig shrugs his shoulder "Because you look like you need a shot, so do you Quinn."

Quinn smirks at Tig "My sister can out drink all of you."

Tig smirks at Natalie "I would like to see her try."

Natalie steps in "I'm standing right here, let's go take the shot already."

The three head inside and pass Happy and Kristin on the way in, the two staring each other down plus checking each other out. _Two can definitely play that game_ she thinks. Once inside they go to the bar and Tig says "Three shots of Jack now prospect."

Natalie slaps Tig on the arm "You don't have to be so rude to the poor guy."

"He's a prospect it's what we do."

Natalie just shakes her head as they grab their shot glass and take the shot. A Cara Cara girl with black hair comes over to Tig and rubs herself on him whispering something, he turns to the siblings and says "This isn't over Nat," walking towards the dorms.

Once he is out of sight Natalie looks at Quinn and says "Sorry for snapping."

Quinn nods his head "Forgiven, I'm sorry too."

They hug it out and Natalie says "Is Donut here?"

Quinn laughs "He's around here somewhere."

"Miss that big ol teddy bear," Natalie says with a smile.

Quinn just shakes his head at her nickname for his once Sergeant at Arms, "I will never get your two's relationship."

Natalie just smiles "He's like another brother who happens to have the same interest in comics as I do. So what did Eva say you can do on a run?"

Quinn just smirks "I can get lap dances and my dick sucked, no sex, no kissing. Just a lap dance and my dick sucked."

Natalie just shakes her head but doesn't find it too bad, "You got lucky, tell me more about what makes the rules more important" she asks curiously.

Quinn picks up on her curiosity but brushes it to the side, "It lets us know what we can and can't do on runs, since sometimes runs can be more than a day and we stay with other charters. There's pussy everywhere who are more than willing to spread their legs for you, but if your old lady gives you rules and you care about that person then you know what you can do without them getting mad."

She just nods absorbing in the information, "Good to know, so why where you and your closest friend fighting?"

Quinn smirks "No reason, plus we weren't even trying it was just for fun, what did you do? Let me guess be a stubborn smart ass?"

Natalie smirks "Something like that, don't worry nothing else came out of it plus he didn't even mean too, I just pushed him a little too far."

Quinn knew it had to be one of the SAMCRO guys, he just had to figure out which one and let them know to not let it happen again, "What did I say about watching that mouth of yours?"

"Keep it to a minimum," He nods as Lana comes up with a pretty long hair brunette.

"Hey Nat, this is Jax's girlfriend Tara," Lana says introducing them.

Natalie nods figuring this is the girl that Gemma was talking about, she doesn't see anything wrong with the girl plus she seems pretty friendly even if she looks a little on the suspicious side. Natalie extends her hand "Natalie, Quinn's sister nice to meet you," smiling at the brunette who returns the shake.

"Tara," Tara says smiling timidly.

Natalie looks at her brother, "Have fun Quinn, be good don't make me have to go little rocky on some slut." Quinn just laughs walking away with his beer.

Lana says "So what do you ladies want to drink?"

Natalie says turning to the prospect, "Hey Kip, think you can get me a tall glass of Captain?"

"Sure thing, you sure you don't want something mixed with it?"

Natalie shakes her head "Nope, don't worry Kip I can handle it"

"Okay," Kip says not looking convinced.

Looking at the other two girls he asks them what they want and Lana says a vodka cranberry while Tara says a beer. Once they get their drinks and go take a seat at some chairs near the pool tables Tara asks looking at Natalie, "So how do you two know each other?"

Natalie smiles, "We work together and just happened to click."

Tara nods "So who's yours?"

Natalie laughs "None of them."

"Oh sorry, I just thought" Natalie cuts her off "Nothing to be sorry about, it's just a question. So where do you work?"

"St. Thomas as a pediatric doctor," Tara says proudly.

Natalie nods "Oh you wouldn't happen to know if they are hiring pediatric nurses would you?"

"They are always looking for nurses, just go in and ask for Margret," Tara informs her.

"Okay thanks," Natalie says gratefully.

Natalie notices that Happy is about to play pool against Tig, and has Kristin still hanging on him when Tig asks, "Hey Nat you know how to play pool?"

Natalie figures that Tig must of just got a quickie "Yeah why?"

"Hap here wants to play pairs, need a partner," Tig says smugly.

Natalie raises a brow at the two and can see Tig smirking _he's doing this on purpose,_ she hears Happy rasp out "Never said that."

Tig just smirks and says "You in?"

Natalie smiles "Yeah I'm in" walking over to the wall and grabbing a stick "Don't you need a stick Krisin?"

"I'll just share with Happy here," Kristen says eyeing Natalie.

Natalie just rolls her eyes goes over to Tig and says "Whatever I do with you just go along with it."

"Sure thing sweets," Tig says conspiratorially.

"Don't call me that Alex," Natalie says slightly glaring at him.

Tig smacks her butt and says only so she can hear "I'll follow your lead."

Happy breaks and a solid goes in "You two are stripes," he says as Kristin grabs a stick and says "Umm, Happy do you think you can teach me how to play?"

Natalie rolls her eyes and takes a drink from her glass watching Happy show Kristen what to do, and watching as the girl obviously misses. Natalie then watches Tig make a shot and he looks at Natalie, "Your turn sweets."

She walks past Tig as her hand touches his chest and walks around surveying the table. She sees a perfect shot but would be required to lean in front of Happy, but she doesn't care because the competitive streak in her wants to win.

Happy is watching Natalie, knowing full well what she is trying to do. He has to admit she looks hot, well hotter than normal. Curious to see how good she actually is at pool, she obviously knows since she is surveying the table closely and wonders if she is going to the shot in front of him. He isn't surprised she does and couldn't help but look at her ass in those jeans as she leans over, she making the ball go in with ease. _She does know what she is doing_ he thinks as she gives him a smirk. He just shakes his head, if he wasn't still pissed at her he would of made Tig switch. She sinks another shot with ease and he is amazed at how good she actually is. Then she misses and he can't help but laugh.

Natalie knew he was looking at her and when she sees Kristin hanging on him as he makes his shot she takes a chug of her captain and puts her arm around Tig. She says while looking at Happy "Alex if we win I'll give you a kiss."

"Oh we're going to win now, I'm making sure of it," Tig says leering at her causing her to smirk as Happy misses, knowing full well Kristin is going to miss as well which she does.

After a few more shots, somehow Happy and Kristin were winning. Its Natalie's turn and in order to win she would have to make a combo shot. Everyone is shocked when she does, making clearing the table look easy. She looks up at Happy and just smirks, she then walks over to a smiling Tig and grabs him by the front of his kutte pulling him to her. She then proceeds to give him a full on kiss causing Happy to see red. He throws the stick on the table and walks away. Natalie pulls away smirking looks down Tig says "I think you accomplished what you wanted to do."

Natalie nods and says, "Thanks for letting me use you."

"Anytime Nat," Tig says suggestively, "And I mean it, you can use me any time."

They walk over to where Quinn and Donut are with Natalie pushing the slut off Donut and giving him the biggest hug ever, "Boy have I missed you my teddy bear," Natalie exclaims dramatically.

Donut laughs "What did I say about calling me that in public?"

She just shrugs, "You know you like it, so how long you too in town for?" She asks sitting on her brother's lap.

"Two days."

"Well you gotta come check out my place, got some new comics," Natalie says excitedly.

"If I have time I will," He laughs.

She looks at her brother and says "You can stay at my place if you want I got an extra room." "Sounds good, I won't be hearing you and Tig will I?" Rane asks with disgust.

The two laugh and Tig says "Not like that Quinn, we are just friends."

Natalie just shakes her head "Ewe me and Tig, yeah right, that kiss meant nothing. I had promised if we win I would give him a kiss, just keeping my promise."

She gets up and joins Lana and Tara who just start laughing. The three men are watching the girls and Donut says "Think there's something going on with her and Happy?"

Quinn is curious as to why one of his close friends would say that "What do you mean?"

Donut points over to where Happy is getting attention and a lap dance from the girl who has been clinging on to him the whole time, "You notice how he keeps staring Natalie's way, normally he would be paying attention to the girl in front of him. My bet he's just trying to get a reaction out of Natalie."

Quinn looks at Tig for an answer and he just puts his arms up, "Don't know a thing about those two. However I will say that those two have a lot of sexual tension and we should just lock them in a room and let them fuck the shit out of each other."

"Tig that is my sister you are talking about you better watch your mouth," Rane says agitated.

"Don't get mad" Tig smirks walking away.

Natalie, Lana, and Tara are having a good time at the bar drinking their drinks when Kristin comes up and says "Prospect get me two beers."

Natalie rolls her eyes looks at Kip and says "Don't gotta listen to her Kip, she's just a crow eater let her get it herself after all that's their job."

Kip just shakes his head walking over to the Sons who are waiting for something to drink. Kristin looks at Natalie and practically growls, "I am not a crow eater."

Natalie rolls her eyes "Then what would you call yourself Kristin?"

"A girl getting beers for the person she likes," she says obviously.

"You barely know him," Natalie laughs.

Kristin smirks "From what Brittany has told me he's damn good in bed."

Natalie just shakes her head and chuckles "You think sleeping with him the first night is going to make you his? Keep dreaming, guys like him don't do relationships."

"Who says I want one" Kristen snaps grabbing the two beers from the bar, she turns back around says smugly towards Natalie, "I'll let you know how he is."

Natalie was going to say something but instead hears Happy yell, "Blondie hurry your ass up."

Natalie smirks and says "Better hurry up slut before he changes his mind about you and goes to another girl," before turning back to Lana and Tara.

A few more drinks and shots Natalie is buzzed, Lana is tipsy, and Tara is drunk. A good song comes on and the three start dancing, it is when Pour Some Sugar On Me, comes on that Lana and Tara drag Natalie up on the bar with them and the three dance giving everyone a show. As they hop down Gemma comes over and says "Be good sweetheart."

"Where are you going Gem?" Natalie asks.

"Home with my old man," Gemma says with a wink.

"Have a good night, don't do anything I wouldn't," Natalie says seriously.

Gemma laughs walking out tucked under Clay's arm and says over her shoulder, "I should be telling you that."

Once the queen is gone Lana says "Body shots on Natalie."

Natalie laughs and lays on the bar lifting her tank top up exposing her toned stomach. Lana goes first taking the bottle of tequila and shot glass putting the glass on her belly button and fills it as Tig yells "No hands."

Having some fun and teasing the guys a little Lana decides to put the salt on Natalie's stomach, licks it off and takes the shot. Then Tara says "My turn" shocking Jax. He hasn't seen Tara like this ever, not even when they were teens. Tara puts the shot between her breasts and takes the shot.

Tig smirks and says "This is going to be fun." Before Natalie can say anything Tig puts the lime slice in her mouth and the salt on her neck with the shot on her stomach, he licks the salt takes the shot and then grabs the lime with his mouth.

Quinn is just watching shaking his head but doesn't want to stop it because his sister is just having fun, plus he knows that there is nothing between Tig and Natalie. He can see Happy looking pissed though. He goes over and says as Donut is doing the shot off of Natalie "What's got you pissed?"

"Nothing," Happy rasps.

Quinn laughs "Somethings got you pissed, wouldn't happen to be my sister would it?" Happy chuckles as Quinn just smirks "You know if something ends up happening and you hurt her I'll kill you," Quinn says seriously.

"Don't got to worry nothing is happening," Happy says cooly.

Quinn shakes his head knowing his best friend is full of shit, "Hap, you forget I know you well enough to know that you care about my smart mouth crazy ass sister." Happy just stays quiet watching the guys taking turns with shots off Natalie shaking his head. "Hap, I'm going to say this and help you out. Take this however you want," Happy nods wanting to know what his friend is going to say. "My sister is complicated and you have to be patient, you show her you can be open minded. As much as she does the opposite of what you tell her, it's her way of seeing how you'll react. And one more thing underneath her smart ass and tough exterior is someone who has a big heart and is actually sensitive."

"Okay" Happy rasps walking towards the crowd at the bar barely hearing Quinn say "You're probably the only one who could handle her and keep her in line."

Happy sees Natalie still laying on the bar about to get up when he says "My turn."

Natalie is having fun and just when she was about to get down she hears his raspy voice and her eyes get wide but she stays lying on the bar with her shirt down. _If he wants to take a body shot he can do the work himself._ She watches him lift her tank up and puts the lime in her mouth, he puts some salt on her turn on spot between her neck and collarbone, _asshole,_ he puts the glass between her breasts, licks the salt and slightly bites causing her to get turned on. Again she thinks, _asshole, _he takes the shot and when he goes to grab the lime ends up kissing her lightly in the process, she lets out a breath and lays stunned watching him smirk, turn around, and walk towards Kristen.

Natalie hops off the bar and follows Happy. When he kisses the slut she pulls Kristen out of the way and grabs Happy by the front of his kutte pushing him to the seat she decides to mess with him like he did _payback asshole._

Happy knew he had turned her on so when she came up to him he allowed her to push him into the chair wondering what she is going to do. He can't help but get a little turned on by her dominance as he looks into her blue eyes which show pure lust. He's smirking watching her straddle him leaning into him as he pushes her tank top covered breasts into him. She gives him a kiss then moves it to the part of his neck close to his ear and kisses it lightly. She then slightly bites causing him to grow hard before she suddenly gets up and walks away.

_Smart ass bitch_ He is too stunned to react to what she just did and watches her take a body shot off of Jax's lady shaking his head. The fake blonde croweater comes up he grabs her arm and drags her towards the dorms keeping eye contact with Natalie the whole time who just shakes her head in disgust.

Natalie watches him walk towards the back in disgust, she shakes her head and goes over to her brother and says "Think I'm going to call it a night."

She watches him push the auburn haired crow eater off him and says, "I'll join you gotta call Eva anyways." Natalie says bye to everyone who isn't busy with some gash and once inside her apartment her brother says "This is nice, very you."

Natalie just smiles, "Thanks, the guest room is the first door."

He nods and goes to the guest room closing the door as Natalie takes off her heels walks into her room. She puts them back on the shelf and changes into her black silk spaghetti strap night gown with the slit and goes and grabs a glass of water. She puts the glass on her night stand goes to her vanity, takes off her makeup, and as she puts up her hair up she hears that familiar rasp, "You left without saying anything."

Rolling her eyes as her hands are resting on the vanity left leg bent nods her head. "Right," she says turning and walking past him into her room.

"That's all you have to say," he rasps lowly.

She turns and walks up to him "You were fucking," she says simply as he shakes his head.

"Who said I was," he asks as she walks back towards her glass and takes a drink.

"Fucking asshole" she mutters getting upset.

"Smart ass whore," he growls back.

She walks up to him holding her glass her eyes getting big shaking her head "Who's the whore?"

He stares back with arms crossed looking unfazed before walking past her to the her dresser where he puts his kutte. He then sits on the edge of the bed "I only took her back to get off, she was pretty good too. I would go back for more if you don't want to volunteer," he says cockily knowing full well he won't go back to the fake blonde hair wanna be croweater.

Natalie closes her eyes trying to calm down and not throw the water at him, "I am not some whore who you can use just to get off, that's what you have your new blonde slut for."

He gives her that smirk and says "Not how I see it."

Natalie's eye widen as she leans towards him tossing her glass of water on him "You fucking no good piece of shit! You are nothing better than a no good asshole, nothing but a killer," she says lowly walking away to go get more water.

As she walks past the guest room he grabs her arm and pushes her against the wall. He pushes himself up on her and says "I don't want the young wanna be blonde croweater, I want you."

Natalie just shakes her head, "If you don't want her then why did you lead her to the back?"

"To get you riled up," he says with a smirk, "which doesn't take much effort to do by the way."

She rolls her eyes "You're still an asshole."

"And your still a smart ass," he retorts back.

"Compliment taken, don't you ever call me those things again," she says seriously.

"Or what?" He goads her.

"You know what I'll do," she says lowly.

"You thought you were slick using Tig," he rasps.

"Just like you were slick using that Kristin bitch," she retorts.

They didn't even see Quinn standing a few feet away, "You two plan on fucking? Why don't you take it to your room?"

Natalie shakes her head "Who says we're going to fuck? I sure as hell don't want him after getting off from some croweater, not about to catch some disease."

Happy shakes his head backing up not wanting to cause more marks on her. Quinn shakes his head and says, "Nat, if he was getting off he wouldn't have been here a little after we left."

She points to Quinn and exclaims, "So you're taking his side?"

Quinn puts his hands up "I'm not taking sides, just letting you know the truth about my brother."

Natalie just shakes her head going to refill her water, "Whatever I'm going to bed." She quickly gets her water and walks into her room and closes the door.

Quinn looks at Happy shakes his head, "Why you gotta get her riled up? Don't think I didn't hear all of it. You deserved what she called you." Happy shakes his head as Quinn continues "You guys don't even realize how much of an effect you have on each other. Maybe Tig is right, I should lock you guys in her room and let you guys just fuck whatever this is out of your systems."

"She knows how to get under my skin," Happy rasps.

"So the question is do you care enough to work past it or keep it up and get nowhere," Quinn says clapping Happy's shoulder. "Good night Hap." He closes the door to the guest room leaving Happy by himself.

Happy rubs his hands against his face and knows everything Quinn said is right, plus he meant what he said to her that he wants her. He walks back towards the room and opens the door to see Natalie sitting in her bed reading a superman comic.

Natalie was absorbed in her favorite comic, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anyways. Thinking Happy would have left already she was surprised to see him walk into her room closing the door. He pulled up his shirt revealing his smiley face tattoos, pointing to them says "You see these? I get one for every life I take. I don't have the killer nickname for nothing. Your right I am a killer, and an asshole, and I deserved what you called me, but I don't think or view you like some whore who is just good for one thing. It may shock you but I might actually like having you around."

Natalie just nods and sets her comic on her night stand, she gets up goes over to him and wraps her arms around him. Looking up at him she says, "Might? More like love," he just shakes his head and she puts her finger on his lips to stop him from talking, she quickly continues, "I knew you were a killer when I met you but I didn't mean everything I said. I was just pissed and a little hurt at what you said. You know what I think that's the most you have ever spoken to me."

He looks down and gives her one of his rare smiles that shows the little dimples "We good?"

"Yeah, I think we apologized in our own way," she says smiling up at him.

He gives her a kiss and says "Let's go to bed."

"Sure thing killer," she says with a smirk, he just chuckles as he carries her to her king size bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY EVERYONE! SO I GOT CHAPTER 7 BACK FROM MY BETA ALITTLE EARLIER AND LIKE I SAID IN THE PREVIOUS POST EACH TIME I GET A CHAPTER I POST IT AND I KEEP MY WORD SO HERE IT IS...I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT. LIKE ALWAYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, LIKES, AND FAVORITES. FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW OR SEND ME A PM WITH ANY QUESTIONS, SUGGESTIONS OR JUST TO CHAT. IF YOU CHECK MY PROFILE PAGE I HAVE CREATED A TUMBLR JUST FOR THIS FANFICTION AND SOME OF THE OTHERS I HAVE STARTED WRITING ON THE SIDE.**

**XOXO NATALIE**

* * *

Natalie was in her kitchen making breakfast in her sleepwear from last night when she hears knocking on the door. Opening the door she sees Tig, Chibs, and Donut standing there wide eyed as she just smiles and asks, "Hey guys, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my three favorite men so bright and early?"

Donut says "Why the hell are you answering the door in that, put some damn clothes on!"

Natalie shrugs and says, "Someone must of not have got lucky last night," causing them all the laugh a little.

Chibs laughs and says "Aye lass, your brotha and Hap here?"

Natalie nods moving to allow the three men to walk inside. When Tig closes the door Natalie puts her hand up to stop them from walking any further, "Before you guys go any further take off your shoes."

"You and your damn OCD," Donut mutters as the three do as she asks.

As they sit on the couch she goes into the guest room where her brother is sleeping and jumps on top of him causing him to groan, "Natalie get your ass off me I'm trying to sleep."

"Donut, Tig and Chibs are in the living room," she says poking him.

"What the fuck are they doing here?" he asks rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Don't know, didn't ask," she says jumping up off the bed. Natalie walks out of the guest bedroom and walks into her room and sees Happy sleeping. Deciding against doing what she did last time, she instead leans into his ear and yells, "Time to wake up Happy!"

He shoots up glaring at Natalie, "What the hell?"

Natalie just chuckles a little, "Tig, Donut, and Chibs are in the living room waiting for you and my brother," she says simply walking back out of the room. As she enters the living room she sees the three men sitting on the couch watching some TV. "You guys wanna eat some breakfast?" she asks walking towards the kitchen.

"Wouldn't pass up your cooking" Donut says as Natalie is already beginning to put the meal together.

As Happy comes into the living room Tig asks "Sleeping beauty finally awake?"

Happy gives him the finger as he takes a seat at the table since Natalie is pretty much finished. "Breakfast is served," she says as she turns the stove off.

They eat and after everyone is done Natalie goes into her room to get ready for the day. She grabs a pair of her black polo Ralph Lauren boy shorts, her nude Victoria's secret bra, her gray sweat pants, and a white tank, and heads to the bathroom to shower. Once she is out of the shower and changed she goes into the living room shocked to see every single SON in her apartment, "What the hell is going on?"

They all turn and look at Natalie as Clay says "Nothing that concerns you."

"Then why the hell are you all in my apartment?" she asks

Quinn says "Natalie now is not the time," trying to keep the peace.

Natalie shakes her head and says, "It is my time since you guys are piled into my apartment."

"Natalie just drop it, go read your comics or something," Quinn says and turns back to Clay.

Natalie just shakes her head growing more irritated by the minute, she goes up to her brother and pushes him a little. "This is my apartment, I paid for it, it doesn't have your name anywhere on the papers so like I said what the hell is going on?" she says crossing her arms not about to back down to her brother it doesn't matter if there's an audience or not.

Quinn just shakes his head and says "Nat, just calm down," trying to hold back and not make her madder than she already is.

Natalie takes deep breaths and says, "Then what are you all doing here? At least give me something."

Clay speaks up again "We are constructing something big, certain ears don't need to know about it, closest place is here."

Quinn adds hoping this will shut his sister up, "Says something if the president of the mother charter choses your place over his."

Natalie nods in understanding and sighs, "Take all the time you guys need." Looking at Chibs she asks, "Is Lana still in your dorm?"

Chibs nods "Yeah she's still there, told her to stay put until I say otherwise."

Natalie nods and goes into her closest, she grabs her Jordan's box and takes out her white/black/maroon high top Jordan's and her maroon A beanie. She puts on her shoes and is about to walk out when she hears Happy call out, "Stay your smart ass over at the clubhouse."

Natalie rolls her eyes "You don't control me asshole," she calls back walking out the door.

She goes into the clubhouse and sees Lana, Tara, Donna, Gemma, Luann and the crow eaters scattered around the clubhouse. She walks over to where Lana, Tara, and Donna are asks "What's going on?"

Donna shrugs "Don't know, I don't think anyone really does."

Natalie nods and asks, "Where's the munchkins?"

"My mom picked them up early this morning," Donna says with a smile.

"Oh so you and Op are kid free for the day," Natalie says smirking.

Donna smirk and says, "And night."

They laugh and Natalie asks "Planning on baby number three?"

Donna shakes her head, "Nope, two is enough."

Tara asks "What is the big party that's happening tonight for? I overheard the crow eaters talking about it."

Donna and Natalie shrug as Lana just smirks. Gemma walks up and says "Welcome to the Old Lady club Lana." Natalie, Tara, and Donna stare wide eyed as Gemma says "Your first day and already being tested. If you handle it then you can handle anything." Gemma looks over at Natalie and just smirks," Heard you were quite the party animal when me and Clay left."

Natalie puts her hands up, "The body shots were not my idea, I swear."

"I'm not mad, just interested to see if it happens tonight, maybe I should stick around longer" Gemma says with a smirk before walking away.

"Who's tattooing your crow?" Natalie asks curiously, wonders if it's Happy. If it is she might just have to take him up on his offer tonight.

"Well from what Chibs says it's either Happy or Donut, the resident tattoo artists so I'm not sure. I would say Happy though since its Redwood."

Natalie nods and Donna says, "Also the opportunity for anyone to get a tattoo for free or really cheap." Natalie just smiles.

Later on in the day they are allowed to leave and she goes over to her apartment where Donut, Quinn, and Happy are. Once inside her apartment she sees them sitting on the couch watching some motor channel show, "Hey guys," she says and they look saying "Hey" distractedly before going back to the TV. She rolls her eyes and goes into her room and then her into her closet. She puts her shoes back in the box turns, and jumps slightly as she sees Happy leaning against the closet door frame, "Do you always do that?" she asks calming her racing heart.

"Do what?" he asks still leaning against her door frame with his arms crossed, tooth pick in his mouth.

"Sneak up on people without being heard?"

"What do you think?" he asks smirking.

"Can you please not do that again to me?" she asks walking up to him.

He raises his brow, "You get scared or somethin'?"

She shakes her head quickly saying, "Nope" and moves past him.

"You plan on going to the party tonight?" he asks turning to watch her.

She smiles, "Of course wouldn't want to pass up the opportunity to possibly get a free tattoo."

"You want your tattoo done tonight," he asks intrigued.

She shrugs "Maybe, going to just have to wait and see." He shakes his head as she asks "Why aren't you out there with my dear ole brothers"

"Something better is in here," he says in a deep raspy voice.

She crosses her arms standing by her bed looking at him still standing in the door frame, "Really now?"

He nods just looking at her moving his tooth pick to the other side of his mouth shrugging, "You got a sketch pad and pencil in here?"

She just smiles using his words "What do you think?" She goes into her nightstand and pulls out the pad and pencil going over to hand it to him "Here."

He takes it and says "You up for brainstorming a tattoo idea?"

She smiles "Of course, I can promise you within the next two hours your new piece will be all drawn up, what you have in mind and how big?"

He's impressed with her work looking through the pad and says "Don't got much room left just a spot on my sides."

"That's fine, is your mom religious?" she asks.

Happy nods "Yeah."

"Well if you chose to put it on your right side then you can keep it within the concept you have already, do you want text to it?"

"Damn women, slow down," Happy says sitting on her bed.

"If I'm going to help with ideas then I have to get a little more information to go off of," she says sitting closely next to him.

Two hours later and after a few arguments they come up with the concept and have the tattoo sketched. Natalie gets off her bed and says with a smile, "You can take all the credit, wouldn't want to ruin your reputation for being the best artist in SAMCRO."

Happy rolls his eyes standing up as well, "I give credit when credit is due, I gotta head out."

Natalie nods and as they go in the living room she sees her brother who says to Happy, "Donut and the guys are waiting for you."

Natalie raises her brow at her brother "Why are you not going?"

Quinn just smirks and says while spreading his arms out on the couch, "Babysitting my dear ole little sister."

Natalie smiles and says, "Finally" sitting down next to him as Happy leaves.

Quinn asks "You guys fuck?"

Natalie laughs, "No actually we were working on a tattoo design."

Quinn smiles, "You finish that piece I was telling you about?"

She smiles brightly back at him, "Of course I did."

"Good plan on getting it tonight," he says. "I'm going to need the copy of it."

Nodding she asks "Who you gonna have do it?"

Quinn shrugs "Donut, since Happy is doing the crow and adding a piece to Jax." Natalie nods gets her sketch pad and rips out the paper with the design handing it to him. He just looks at the sketch and smiles, "Damn sis you are good."

She smiles "Thanks."

"So what you making for dinner?" he asks.

She rolls her eyes, "How bout you take out the steaks that are in the freezer and grill them on the grill out on my patio." He shakes his head at her demand but does it anyways since he's starving and knows she can't grill for shit.

They're eating and Natalie asks seriously, "You going to put a crow on Eva?"

He nods "Yeah, think I could use that crow you drew up for me if I ever took an old lady?"

She smiles and says happily, "Yeah, glad you are putting it on Eva."

"Thanks, so Natabug what is going on with you and my best friend? No bullshit," he says seriously.

Natalie smiles at him using her nickname when they were younger and rolls her eyes at his question, "Nothing we fight, we flirt, and repeat."

He shakes his head, "You think I'm stupid?"

She shakes her head "No I don't think your stupid but there is nothing going on Rane."

He rolls his eyes, "I know you two fucked, it was written all over your faces yesterday at the party."

Her eyes get big, "We barely even talked to each other."

"So you flirting and kissing Tig was just an innocent bet, or the way you and Happy teased each other after the body shot was just you two nothing?" he asks sitting back in his chair.

Natalie just shakes her head, "I followed through what I said I would do if we won nothing more. Tig is just my friend and probably the only one who could make us flirting believable, and I was just having fun."

"I'm not mad Nat, you don't gotta protect him. I just figured if you were to sleep or get with any SON it would be him." She continues eating and he says "I'm going to tell you something similar to what I told him. Happy is a complicated individual who is extremely loyal to his family and to the people he cares about. He doesn't put up with bullshit or games, he's protective."

Natalie nods and says, "Okay."

Quinn takes a chug of his beer and says seriously, "You continue playing your games with him and he will walk away, he doesn't put up with childish games."

She shakes her head "I'm not playing any games with him, Rane."

He just chuckles "Yes you are, Nat. It will get old and tired, and before you know it you lost your only chance."

"Why do you put it like that?" Natalie asks taking a large gulp from her drink.

"Because that's what will happen if you don't cut out the bullshit. With everything that's going on your the safest with Happy and should be lucky he is even watching you as closely as he is. Between the two of us he doesn't babysit, he is used to other more active roles." He says ending the conversation.

After eating and the dishes cleaned Natalie heads into her closet to pick out an outfit for tonight. She decides on her diesel black skin tight skinny jeans, her black zipped back tank with gold on the ends of the straps, and decides to pair it with her black heeled booties that have studs on the back. She then decides to put her hair in loose curls and does a light Smokey eye with some mascara and eyeliner and her nude lipstick with some gloss over it. She sprays herself with her Victoria's secret bombshell and heads out into the living room and sees her brother getting off the phone, assuming its Eva by the smirk plastered on his face. "Let's get over to the clubhouse before it starts, you are taking a shot with me," he says opening the door.

"You got it big brother," she laughs as she locks the door and puts her keys in her pocket. They quickly walk to the clubhouse and once inside she goes over to the bar and leans over to give Kip a hug. He smiles and asks, "You want a tall glass of captain?"

"You betcha Kip, plus two shots of something. Just surprise me," she says and he looks at her with wide eyes. Natalie rolls her eye and says "I trust you."

She turns to her brother who is shaking his head "You're too nice to the prospect."

"Someone has too," she says defending the poor guy, "he puts up with enough as it is. So ease up a little."

As he comes back Quinn asks Kip skeptically, "What the fuck did you do to deserve her defending your prospecting ass?" Kip just shrugs, sets the shots down and goes back to cleaning. Quinn picks up his shot and says "Bottoms up sis."

She chuckles "Hope you can keep up."

Once the party has fully started Quinn has already gotten his tattoo and everyone is enjoying themselves when Clay yells for the music to stop. He yells out, "Chibs has something he would like to say."

Chibs pulls Lana next to him and announces, "I'm putting a crow on this lovely lady tonight."

Everyone cheers and Happy asks, "Where you wanna put your crow?"

Chibs smirks, "On her collarbone so everyone doesn't get confused," Happy just nods and begins to set everything he will need up.

Natalie is watching from a distance as Happy is tattooing Lana, you can tell he is in his element. She notices how relaxed he looks and how his muscles flex every time he moves. He looked damn good tattooing. Once he was done the clubhouse erupted into another round of cheers and everyone begins to take shots. Happy sets up and starts Jax's tattoo, and once that was done Happy starts cleaning up his supplies. Natalie decides now would be a perfect time to speak up about his offer. Taking another shot she says from the bar, "Wait, don't clean up just yet I want a tattoo."

Everyone looks at her and her brother who is almost drunk says, "You ain't getting a crow tattooed on you ever, and you're not getting tattooed."

"Who said it was a crow?" Natalie asks as she removes her top revealing her black lace bra. She sets the shirt next to her and lays on the pool table on her side so her left side is exposed. Happy take a pen and starts free handing what she had talked to him about, but also leaving it open for him to add more if needed.

Natalie wasn't nervous since she fully trusted Happy. As he was getting ready to start Quinn comes up and says "Natalie get off the table and put your top back on."

Natalie looks at Happy in the eyes and says seriously, "Happy if you don't start in 2 seconds I'll take the gun and do it myself."

Quinn wasn't so mad at the idea of her getting tattooed by his best friend. It was the fact she chose a clubhouse party to do it, and the fact her chest was in clear view of the killer. Her body was on display for everyone and that pissed him off. Before he could say anything else and before Happy could start Donut spoke up "Quinn relax, it's just a tattoo, if it's the one I think it is then Happy is the person to do it you don't got to watch."

Quinn grunts "Someone's gotta hold her hand for support. Who better it's her big brother?" he says gruffly sitting next to Happy, who is looking at Natalie.

"It's going to hurt especially on the ribs, just try to stay still," He rasps.

"Will do Lowman, got high pain tolerance anyways" Natalie says smiling up at him.

Happy turns the machine on and did a few lines, he stops and asks "feel any pain?"

Natalie looks at him, "Honestly no, please continue and don't stop until you are finished."

Happy shakes his head "Bossing me around?"

"Nope, do what you want with the tattoo, add color, or whatever I trust you," Natalie says getting comfortable.

Happy starts up the machine and starts tattooing her shocked that she trusts him that much, and was surprised that she stayed completely still, it didn't even look like she was in pain. She was laughing at Quinn and Tig who joined her brother, the two were bantering and joking. She was the only female he had tattooed that was the perfect client. Once he was done with the outline he decided to shade the three roses with red and the leaves with green. When he was completely done he looked at it satisfied. This was one of the only tattoos he put his heart and soul into, perfecting it down to every detail. After wiping it off he said "Alright little Quinn, all finished."

She asked, "Really?" shocked that he was done, "Okay let me check it out." She got up and stood looking down at her left side, she couldn't believe what she saw and couldn't help but admire it. What he had done was more than she suspected and was beautiful in every way. It covered most of her side but she didn't care it flowed with her body, it looked like it was painted on and made for her body. There was a rope with an anchor left unshaded, and in the anchor was a cracked compass like she wanted that had some color and shading. There are three red roses and the leaves were green below the anchor in black cursive was the text she wanted 'Before You Ask Which Way To Go, Remember Where You've Been'. She wraps her arms around him in a big hug that shocked not only the club, but him as well. She kisses his cheek and says,

"Thank you so much Happy, I love it, you did an amazing job."

He nods and says "Anytime little Quinn" while cleaning up.

Everyone loves her tattoo, Quinn couldn't help but know that the killer out did himself, clapping Happy's shoulder he says, "Nice job Hap, you make her happy and you remember what I said."

Happy watches him walk away pulling out his phone probably to call Eva knowing that statement meant more than just the tattoo.

Natalie didn't want to put her top back on because she loved her tattoo that much and wanted to show it off, but did anyways knowing her brother and Happy wouldn't be happy if she walked around with just her black lace bra on. She walks over to the bar knowing she will definitely be going to Happy for tattoos from now on. She joins Donna, Tara, and Lana "Hey girls, so what shenanigans are we getting into tonight?"

Tara and Lana laughs as Donna says "I haven't been out in so long so I'm not sure."

Natalie smirks as says, "Let's do shots."

Later on into the night Natalie was pretty tipsy. Donna had left with Opie not too long ago and Tara was sitting on Jax's lap as he played poker. She looks around the table and sees that Lana was sitting on Chib's lap, and Kristin was hanging all over Happy which just pissed her off. She also noticed that Quinn was at the table with some slut sitting on his lap, and that made her pissed off more. Tig has Brittany on him and sees that poor Juice is not only losing his money but has no one sitting on him. So she decides to go over and sit on his lap saying sultrily "Let me help you Juicy."

Juice gulps knowing he is going to get shit from not only her brother but from Happy. He wasn't sure which one to be more scared of.

"Glad to see you finally joined us sweet cheeks" Tig says smirking knowing she is pretty tipsy and wanted to have some fun. "Know what you're doing over there?"

Natalie rolls her eyes, "What did I say about calling me that Alex? But to answer your question I do, so watch me win." She begins telling Juice what to do and he ends up winning the hand and collecting the money.

"I'll be damned she's better than you Chibs" Tig says looking over at his brother.

Her and Happy make eye contact and are staring at each other trying to figure out what the other is thinking. Lana gets up and drags Natalie up to dance with her hoping to avoid an argument between the two. As they are dancing Tara joins them with drinks in her hands.

It is way past midnight and everyone is either fucking or sleeping, and the only ones up are Natalie, Chibs, Lana, Tig, Happy, Brittany, and Kristen. Quinn had left a while ago going to Natalie's to sleep. Natalie and Lana were pretty drunk and getting up on the pool table starting to dance. Happy was getting a lap dance from Kristin but couldn't help but stare at Natalie as she was dancing. She was a damn good dancer and knew how to work her body just enough to draw you in and get you hooked. If he was honest with himself he couldn't help but stare at her all night, she was a stunner, and a smart ass, and wasn't afraid to stand up to him. As much as she got under his skin he found her beautiful. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he wasn't aware of Kristin approaching Natalie until he hears Chibs say, "Aye brotha think little Miss smart mouth mini Gemma is gonna punch the gash out?"

Happy listens and turns his eyes to the scene by the bar.

Natalie was having fun dancing and knew even though that Kristin bitch was trying to give Happy a lap dance, which wasn't even one in her opinion the girl obviously didn't know what she was doing, she had his attention. So when she went to the bar to grab the bottle of captain it didn't shock her that Kristin came over pissed, "You better back off he's mine," Kristen snarls at her.

Natalie just laughs "You really think so?"

"Yeah" Kristin says crossing her arms planning on standing up to Natalie.

"Well then you're in for some rude awaking's little girl because he's just using you to get laid. You really want to be an old lady you're going about it in the wrong way, but like you say you know what you're doing," Natalie says as she grabs the captain bottle turning to face the young blonde in front of her. She can't help but laugh at how she is trying to look intimidating. "You don't scare me Kristin," Natalie says and starts to walk past the girl who had other plans and instead bumps Natalie on purpose.

Natalie whips her head around and stalks up to the girl who is now against the bar, Natalie sets the bottle down and without saying anything punches the girl in the jaw. Kristin throws the bottle her way causing the alcohol to spill on her outfit which only pisses Natalie off more. She grabs Kristin by the face and slams the back of her head on the bar, Kristen just falls to the ground and Natalie starts attacking. Without realizing it she is pulled off by two strong arms and carried out of the clubhouse and over to her apartment, the entire time she is struggling to get free.

Happy doesn't let her go until they are inside her apartment. He stands in front of the door with his arms crossed, he can tell Natalie blacked out and is still in killer mode by the way she is attacking him. When he has had enough he grabs her and puts her against the door and says "Natalie snap the fuck out of it."

He sees her coming out of it as she asks, "How are we in my apartment?"

He shakes his head and says simply, "You blacked out."

"I didn't kill her did I?" Natalie asks running a hand through her hair.

He chuckles, "No but you would have."

Natalie shakes her head and says "You can let me go I'm not going anywhere."

He gives her that panty dropping smirk of his and rasps, "Nah I like this position."

"Oh really now?" She asks, he nods so she smirks and says "Then persuade me into liking it as well."

He kisses her hard and they continue to make out trying to dominate each other, but Happy ends up winning. "Happy too many clothes between us," she moans. He just smirks and they quickly remove each other clothes, and he presses her back against the door. He lifts her up, and Natalie quickly wraps both legs around him. She barely catches her breath as he roughly takes her there against the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS! I KNOW IT'S BEEN OVER A MONTH SINCE I POSTED A CHAPTER AND YOU ALL ARE PROBABLY THINKING I FORGOT ABOUT IT OR STOPPED BUT I HAVEN'T I JUST BEEN WORKING ALOT BUT I'M DONE WITH SCHOOL SO THATS A PLUS...I HAVE THE TIME EVEN WITH WORK SO I HAVE BEEN WRITING CHAPTERS NON-STOP BUT LAVONNE HAS ALOT GOING ON WITH SCHOOL SO SHE SENDS ME THE RE EDIT CHAPTERS WHEN SHE CAN...I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS RECENTLY REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND FOLLOWED I APPRECIATE IT AND A HUGE HUGE THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED LIKE AND REVIEWED SINCE THE BEGINNING AND BEING SO PATIENT WITH CHAPTERS TAKING FOREVER...I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE CHAPTER AND YOU WILL BE WARNED THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME PRETTY TWISTED SHIT THAT HAPPENS I TRIED KEEPING IT NOT TO GRAPHIC AND READABLE FOR EVERYONE EVEN IF I HAVE IT RATED M. ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW GOOD OR BAD =) AND I WANT TO THANKS MY BETA(LAVONNE) FOR HER CONSTANT SUPPORT AND HELP**

* * *

**TWO MONTHS**

A lot has been going on for Natalie, not only does she work at the nursing home and the handicap/disability center, when she isn't working there she is working at T-M in the office, or she's helping Luann with her books and office work. She met Otto Delaney two months ago and after that has visited him a few times. Her, Luann, and Gemma have gotten closer and Natalie admires the two older women even more than before. She also tries hanging out with Kristina and Audrey when they can. When Happy isn't away on a run or in Tacoma he's at Natalie's, and he has left a few of his personal items in her dresser drawer. They aren't a couple or anything and neither has bothered to address the other with that question. Happy has spent the last two weeks in Tacoma and while away they have talked every day until two nights ago when they got into an argument. When Happy isn't on a run or in Tacoma he's her babysitter but when he's away she has Tig, Kip, or sometimes Juice since Miguel is still in the area.

Natalie was in her black leggings and gray sweatshirt, her hair in a loose braid when she hears a knock on the door. Going to the door she opens it and sees Kip standing there looking nervous "Hey Kip, why do you look nervous?"

He laughs nervously, "I was assigned to babysit you tonight by myself, as my last assignment before patching in tomorrow."

Natalie smiles and says "Why are you nervous then? I don't bite plus I like you, you're like my brother who doesn't irritate me."

He smiles and says "Your right."

"Well I have to go to the store to get groceries, you going to follow or just ride with me?" She asks grabbing her purse and keys.

"Doesn't matter," Kip shrugs as he waits for her to close and lock her door.

"Well, why not just ride with me then, I'll even let you drive," she says tossing him the keys.

"Seriously?" he asks.

She nods and laughs, "Yeah, come on lets go"

They are waiting in line to pay when she hears "OMG is that you Natalie?"

She turns and sees a smiling and very pregnant Sofia Perez, "Sofia? How are you?" she asks giving her a hug.

"I'm good, just very pregnant and wanting my little princess to come out already," Sofia smiles and tenderly rubs her stomach.

"Congrats, how much longer do you have?"

"About 2 weeks, I didn't know we lived so close to each other," Sofia exclaims.

"You live in Charming?" Natalie asks.

She shakes her head "No I live about ten minutes outside Charming, but my grandparents just moved into Charming Nursing Home a few days ago, so I'm just visiting and thought I'd buy some groceries before going home to cook for Dario."

Up until now Natalie didn't know what to think about everything that has gone down the past nine months since her divorce, but now it seems to click in her head and puts all she knows into perspective. And suddenly for once she is not so sure she is safe even if they are in Charming, and Sofia is more than likely unaware of what her father has planned. Natalie also knows the end result won't be good for Sofia either. The cashier says the amount and she pays, Kip had already packed everything since he had picked up on her uneasiness and was surprised she acted so calm and casual. Smiling she says to Sofia, "Nice seeing you Sofia, say hi to Dario for me."

"Will do," Sofia says.

After getting home, putting everything away, and eating, Natalie is washing dishes and Kip is watching some show her phone rings. She sees it's her brother and says, "Hey Rane."

"Hey Nat, how are you?" He asks.

"Good," she says casually but he can hear something isn't right in her voice.

"Natabug what's wrong?" He asks gently.

She sighs "Earlier while at the store I ran into a very pregnant Sofia Perez. She lives about ten minutes outside of Charming with her husband Dario. She said her grandparents just moved into the same nursing home I work at, and for some reason after hearing her say all this everything just clicked in my head. Miguel had this planned all along for you guys to focus on his vengeance for you, when I think all along it was just a decoy to distract from what he is really after which is me. I know I sound crazy but think about it Rane," she says urgently.

She hears him sigh "Well genius you weren't the only one who put it together."

"What do you mean?" She asks confused.

"Juice put it all together yesterday and the guys who were up here rode out early this morning."

"You and Donut aren't coming?" She asks.

"No we're needed here, got some problem with local dealers," Rane says softly as if apologizing for not coming himself.

"Oh okay, Rane I have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach," she says worriedly.

"Hey Natalie, it's going to be okay," he says trying to console her.

Before she can answer back the front door busts open. She quickly ducks down behind the counter and whispers "Rane, call clay now, not much time," dropping the phone.

She and stays down and hears the familiar voice of Dario asking Kip "Where is she?"

"I don't know" Kip says and she hears shots. She puts a hand over her mouth so she won't be heard and knows there is no way she can sneak out. Before she could comprehend anything she is dragged out from her hiding place and dragged from her apartment. As she is put in ta van she sees Clay, Tig, Bobby, and Opie running over. Dario says "Natalie, I don't want to hurt you any more than I have to."

She just nods and calmly says "Do what you have to do. Just tell me Dario, am I going to die?"

He shakes his head "Sofia would be crushed if I killed you or if I got you killed."

She just nods and is silent not knowing what to think at the moment, she can only hope and pray that the guys find her.

"I'm going to blind fold you, and tie your hands together and also your feet." Dario says. She just nods and immediately is met with darkness.

Happy was riding into Charming when he noticed a black van driving past them in the opposite direction. For some odd reason Happy got a weird feeling in his stomach like something wasn't right. Once at T-M he, Jax, Juice, and Chibs parked their bikes and once inside they see only Piney which is odd since the other bikes were also on the lot. Jax asks "Piney where is everyone?"

Piney takes a shot of tequila and says "Over at Natalie's."

Happy wonders what has all the guys over at Natalie's and without thinking he runs over to her place. Once inside he sees blood and a dead prospect, and no sign of Natalie, "Where's Natalie?"

Clay says "Hap, she got kidnapped, looks like Half Sack was trying to protect her."

Happy gets pissed knowing that his gut feeling was right, "I should of followed that van, damn it," He yells.

He starts looking around the apartment for any clues, when he finds nothing he goes back into the kitchen. Looking around he doesn't see anything but what catches his attention is the fact her phone is nowhere to be found. He looks at Juice and says, "Juice, know how to track someone's phone?"

"Of course I do but what that does that have to do with finding Natalie," Juice asks confused.

"Dumb ass her phone has a tracker on it," Happy growls.

Juice runs back over to the clubhouse and starts up his computer, while the guys clean up the blood and take care of Kip. The guys were all in church when Juice says, "Guys there's a package out by the gate look."

The guys look at the screen and Jax goes out gets the small package which has Clay's name on it. "Clay it's for you," he says handing it to him.

Clay opens the box and sees a screen with what looks like a bloody button-like penis "What the fuck is this?"

Tig looks at it and says, "That my friends is a woman's clitoris."

The guys shake their head at Tig's revelation while Jax says "There's a screen turn it on."

Clay turns it on and what he sees causes him to put it down without finishing it and Happy asks impatiently, "What the fuck is on the screen."

Clay plays it for everyone to see and Happy's blood is boiling at what he sees. An obviously unconscious Natalie is hanging off the floor with hands above her head, she's naked, and has blood running down her inner thighs, "This kill is mine" is all he says.

The guys don't bother to argue with him and Tig claps his friend's shoulder and solemnly says "I'll help."

Juice interrupts yelling "I found something."

"Say it then idiot," Happy growls.

Juice swallows at how mad Happy is getting and won't lie about being scared of the killer "The signal is coming from what looks like a safe house about half away between Lodi and Charming at 2042 Petaluma Ave."

Happy gets up and opens the door when Clay says "Hap we got to be smart about this, it's a safe house."

"Clay if this were Gemma you would have been out of here already," Happy states in an aggressive tone not caring it's his president he is talking to.

Clay nods knowing that Happy is right, "Happy, we also need all the man power we can get. Quinn, Lee, Donut, Kozik, and Henry are riding down. They should be here tomorrow since they plan on driving through the night."

Happy is angry and wants to kill something or hit something. He storms outside, gets on his bike, and rides fully aware that Tig following him.

Natalie is starting to come out of her unconsciousness. She hears voices and feels blood going down her legs. She slowly opens her eyes, adjusting them to the light in the room. She sees she is hanging off the ground and her arms are tied over her head, thinking _someone please find me before it's too late._ She hears what the guys are talking about "Guys Dario is going to be pissed when he finds out what was in the package."

"He doesn't need to know, all he said was keep her alive and safe that's what we are doing," the other voice says indifferently.

"I don't know it still doesn't feel right," Natalie can recognize that voice anywhere _Romeo, please God if you're up there help me_ she prays, then hears Dario coming in.

She is too weak to speak up, not that she would since she knows it's best to be quiet. However she is pissed that Dario didn't come through with his word, she knew it wouldn't turn out good for her either way, but maybe she would be in a little better condition.

"What the fuck is this?" Dario yells.

"I tried Dario I did but they didn't listen," Romeo says feeling bad for not trying harder to protect his ex-wife. Yeah he signed the papers but he only did it because he knew she wasn't happy and it was better for her if they weren't together. He never thought it would turn out like this. Dario only feels bad that he didn't keep his word to his wife's friend who grew on him.

"Miguel said to do whatever" some guy Natalie doesn't know says.

She hears Dario say "He didn't want her to lose any parts just get badly beaten with a video of it."

She hears Dario talking on the phone and closes her eyes again since she is growing weak, but can hear everything until he gets off the phone, then there was nothing.

After a while she hears Romeo say "I'm sorry Natalie," as she feels a sharp pain in her back, she doesn't scream, she just takes the pain.

Happy is sitting at the bar on his fifth beer when Clay comes up and says "Natalie is a tough chick, the guys didn't nickname her mini Gemma for nothing."

Happy finishes his beer and Kristin puts another in front of him. She tries pushing up on him as he pushes her off and says to Clay "Don't I know that. She ain't dead but I know if anyone gets in my way they're gonna go six feet under." He says getting up and heading over to Natalie's apartment.

Clay looks over at Tig and Jax who both nod follow him. Tig speaks up first and says "I'm sorry Hap."

Happy hits the wall and growls, "Damn it she isn't dead, everyone needs to stop talkin like she is."

Jax steps up to Happy and says "We don't think she is either, but instead of punching walls and ruining her apartment save it for the fuckers who did this too her."

Tig adds "You know she'd kick your ass if her apartment has holes in it."

Happy chuckles little and grabs a beer from the fridge. He sits on the couch and looks at the now clean apartment that is blood free. Tig and Jax grab a beer and join Happy on the couch and watch the t.v, but if the three were honest with each other they weren't really watching, they were thinking about the girl they had grown to love.

The next day the SAMCRO and the SAMTAC president, Vice President, and the Sergant at Arms were all watching the safe house figuring out a plan to get Natalie back home safe. Once they formed the plan they went off in different directions with Happy, Quinn, Donut, Tig, Jax, and Opie going in the back of the safe house, while the rest went through the front. Once inside Happy memorized the layout and heads to the door that leads to the basement. Opening it he meets a guy who's coming up, quickly Happy shoots the guy, which goes unnoticed since he had his silencer on. Once in the basement he sees two guys pacing back and forth, he quickly shoots both. When he looks towards the far end of the basement he sees Natalie's naked body, when he sees her back he can't move. He hears his brothers coming down and they all stop at the sight in front of them, most can't handle how battered she looks, while the few who can are shocked.

Quinn came down last and when he sees his sister he's shocked and wants nothing more than to torture the assholes who did this. He sees Happy going over to her and has never seen him be so gentle with another person, unless it was his mom. He knows that as horrible as this is, it is also a wake up call for his best friend. It's time for him to realize his feeling for his sister. Happy is untying her and can tell whoever tied her up did a lousy job. He takes off his kutte and then takes off his sweatshirt putting it over Natalie to cover up her exposed body. He hears a very faint, "Save me," which makes it very hard for him to keep his composure, but he says "You're safe now, ain't letting anything happen to you."

"I'm sorry," she whispers faintly.

Happy shakes his head, and says softly "Got nothing to be sorry about."

They all leave the basement and head out, he was setting her in the van when she said "Don't leave," as she tries to hold him to her.

"I ain't leaving just gotta ride my bike back, I'll be right behind you." She just nods and lets go of him. Once at St. Thomas they take her in, she gets checked in right away and almost immediately loses consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND THE NEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOWS BUT I ALSO WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO'S BEEN WITH THE STORY SINCE IT'S PUBLISHED. HERE IS CHAPTER 9 AND ONCE AGAIN DON'T HESITATE TO SEND A MESSAGE IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS OR ANYTHING...REVIEW IF YOU WOULD LIKE...GOTTA THANK MY BETA (Baloo18) FOR SENDING ME THIS CHAPTER LAST NIGHT WITH HER HAND SPRAINED SO SHE DID IT WITH ONE HAND...LIKE I'VE SAID I HAVE MOST OF THIS STORY WRITTEN BUT JUST WAITING FOR THE EDITED CHAPTERS TO BE SENT BACK...ENJOY**

**XOX NATALIE**

* * *

At first Natalie sees only white around her. As she looks around she sees her mom standing in front of her, "Am I dead?" she asks her softly.

"No sweetheart you aren't dead," her mother says reaching a hand out to her.

"Then how can I see you?" Natalie asks as she grasps her mother's hand.

"You are between life and death. I don't have much time, but I want you to know I am so proud of you, and that I have always been watching over you," she says wrapping Natalie in her arms.

"Mom, how's Shawn?" Natalie asks looking up at her.

"Why don't you ask him yourself," she says nodding over her shoulder.

"Huh?" Next thing she sees is a tall muscular dark skinned Samoan. She looks at her mom who's fading and says "I love you mom."

"I love you too baby, your tough and don't be afraid to let people in," she hears her say as she fades away.

Once her mom is gone she looks back to Shawn, "Hey Shawn."

"Hey Nat, you look good," he says walking to her.

"So do you, how's heaven treating you?" she asks.

"Good, I want you to know I don't blame you for what happened to me," he says standing in front of her.

Natalie shakes her head "But if I had just toughed it out the last three months then you wouldn't have had to die."

"Natalie everything happens for a reason, you can't keep blaming yourself or closing people off. It's not you, I will always love you but it's time you move on," He says hugging her to him.

"I did with Romeo," she says softly.

He shakes his head "No you didn't, you never loved him. You let him in but not completely, give Happy a chance."

"But Shawn, the only other guy I let in completely died, I can't risk that again," she says hugging him tighter.

"It would be hard to but you could eventually if you tried, besides I hardly doubt that Happy will go down easily," he laughs.

"He's not made of steel no one is," she says looking up at him.

"You're right but he has a lot of love for you and cares for you enough to not want to leave you. Let him in, take the risk, you won't regret it."

"I don't know, how can I let him in when I still love you, that would be cheating," she says softly.

"Natalie, I don't have much time left but I'm dead, we were never married, so you wouldn't be cheating. I want you to be happy and Happy would make you happy. I will always be watching over you, it's time to move on and don't look back," he says kissing the top of her head.

"So this is our final good bye," she asks tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess it is. You don't belong here, if you left you would break everyone's heart and some people wouldn't be able to live," he tells her softly.

"I guess I should go back," she says hugging him tightly once more. "I will always love you, take care of yourself," she says watching him begin to fade away.

Natalie begins to wake and slowly opens her eyes. As she adjusts her eyes to the light she notices her surroundings. She sees a white room and looks at her arm which has IV's hooked up to her. She can make out people talking by the door. She starts freaking out a little when she feels someone grab her hand, "Let me go!" she says frantically but quickly relaxes when she hears that familiar deep raspy voice of Happy telling her, "It's okay, your safe, calm down your just in the hospital."

Relaxing a little she asks, "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours," Happy answers sitting back, but not releasing her hand.

"How did you find me?"

He smirks "Your phone had a tracker."

"Well glad to find that my iPhone works," she laughs.

"Yeah," he says softly.

"Who checked me out?" she asks.

"Tara, she should be here shortly Jax went to get her."

"Okay, it's not good huh," she asks already feeling uneasy.

"I don't know your brother does," Happy says a bit uncomfortably.

"He call Eva?"

He was going to respond when Tara comes in and says "Hey Natalie, you had us worried there for a moment."

"I must have lost a lot of blood to have a blood bag attached to an IV," she observes.

Tara nods "Natalie, I have some results and a few things to talk to you about."

Happy gets up to leave but Natalie grabs his hand and quickly says, "Please don't leave me"

"You sure," he asks.

"Please" She says and he sits back down not letting go of her hand while Natalie says to Tara "Just give it to me straight no sugar coating."

Tara nods, "I did a rape kit on you, you had tearing inside the walls from some type of object. Your clitoris was cut out," Tara pauses before she asks, "I have to ask were you ever pregnant before?"

Natalie nods "Yeah but I had a miscarriage about two years ago why?"

"I'm so sorry but I ran a pregnancy test on you and when it came back you were pregnant. I did an ultrasound which confirmed you were two months but due to all the blood loss you lost the baby, I am so sorry."

Natalie just nods refusing to cry, "Anything else?"

Tara nods "Your lower back was carved into pretty bad, it will heal but the scars will always be there."

Natalie just nods as Tara changes tone, "That was doctor mode, this is friend mode, I'm so sorry Natalie. Just know that if you ever want to talk I am here for you, anytime just call."

"Thank you Tara," Natalie says softly trying to remain composed.

"I'll be back later, I have to go do rounds," Tara says before heading to the door.

Once she is gone Natalie looks at Happy knowing the questions he wants to ask but isn't, "You can ask the questions."

"I don't have any," he says looking her in the eyes.

She shakes her head "Yes you do, I can see it in your eyes."

"Did you know?" he asks.

"No I didn't know I was pregnant, but I know it was yours because I haven't slept with anyone since my divorce other than you. I miscarried the first time because of falling down stairs," She says before she can't hold it in anymore and starts to sob.

Seeing her breakdown was hard for him, he has never dealt with a crying female so he's not sure what to do. He moves her over so there's room for him and just holds her letting her cry. He was shocked to find out she was pregnant with his baby but had miscarried, and to know she had miscarried once before pissed him off even if it wasn't his the first time. After everything she has gone through the fight they had shouldn't have happened in the first place. Yeah they weren't a couple officially but he had thought they were even if they never talked about it, so he could do what he wanted on the road which he did. He knew he shouldn't have messed around with the college chick when he was up in Tacoma but to him it was just meaningless sex no feelings attached on his part. To be fair he was and is single, maybe it's time they have a serious talk and figure out what they are. He might not have wanted to be a father but to know his blonde beauty was pregnant with his kid didn't scare him or make want him to run. Now more than ever he wants to torture and kill the Perez family.

"Why does everything bad always happen to me?" she asks while crying still.

"I don't know," he says kissing the top of her head, unsure himself why.

"I wanted that baby more than anything," she cries clutching him closer to her.

"We can try again when you're ready," he says.

"Why would you want me I'm damaged goods? You heard Tara I miscarried and have no clit can't feel any pleasure," she says sadly.

Hearing her be so broken is hard for Happy to hear, but he doesn't view her as damaged goods to him. She's still his smart mouthed blonde beauty, so she doesn't have her clit she still has her g-spot, "Little Quinn, you're not damaged goods," he says firmly. "So you miscarried, I got you pregnant once I can get you pregnant again. You still can feel pleasure your g-spot is still intact."

"I just want to stop crying, why can't I stop?" she asks.

"I don't know but you probably have a lot of pain you kept bottled up," Happy keeping her as close to him as he could.

Laying in his arms she felt safe, and taking what her mom and Shawn said to heart she decides to start opening up to him. After all he had that one time he spoke about his smiley face tattoos. "While I was out I saw my mom and my ex Shawn," She looks up at his questioning eyes, "Before you get mad it was before Romeo, before prison. We started dating our freshmen year of high school and after my mom passed from cancer when I was 17, even when I started the drugs he still stood by me. No he wasn't a drug addict stayed away from that. While I was in prison he visited me every chance, we were a great couple. I get out and was more than happy to be with him. But I guess fate had other plans the night I watched the person I loved with all of my heart die in front of me while I was helpless."

Happy just stays quiet knowing that her opening up is rare and even though he doesn't want her to go down memory lane with her in a crying state, he knows it probably won't happen again, "So you see, I couldn't open up to you and closed you off because I felt like I was cheating on Shawn, but I got my closure and what I needed," she says softly.

He nods not wanting to have this serious conversation in a hospital room stops her by saying "Let's finish this conversation once you're released."

She nods, "Surprised you decided to ride back with the guys, I thought you'd stay up in Tacoma with your college chick."

He shakes his head "I ain't arguing with you here."

"I'm not trying to argue with you, I was just saying what I thought," she sighs.

He takes a breath, "You don't got to worry about her, the day I rode out I told her there won't be anymore going on between us. Now let's finish this when you get out, you are in no shape to have this conversation now."

"Okay, I am sorry though."

"Got nothing to be sorry about little Quinn."

They hear a knock on the door and she sees Tig and her brother walk in, "Hap, Tig, think I can have some alone time with my sister," Rane asks.

"Sure, I'll be right outside, then it's my turn" Tig says.

Happy gets up, looks at Natalie and says, "I'll be right outside with Tig."

Once the two are gone Quinn goes over and pulls her into a hug, "I'm sorry Natabug."

"Rane, it's not your fault, don't blame yourself," she says clinging to him.

"I'm guessing Tara told you," he says sadly.

She nods, "Yeah, I didn't even know I was pregnant. I never had the symptoms just had my period a week ago, I wasn't even that far along but I feel empty."

"Natalie, I don't know how you feel but please don't close yourself off from everyone. I can't lose you, almost losing you made me scared for once in my life. I don't want to feel like that again."

"Okay, I'll try," she promises. "I saw mom and Shawn while I was out."

"No shit," he says sitting next to her on the bed with his arm wrapped around her.

"It was nice," she says leaning into him.

"Did you get the closure you needed with Shawn?"

"Yeah I did," she says quietly.

"So you thinking of letting my best friend in and stopping the games," he asks looking down at her.

"I will try, but I'm not guaranteeing anything. Did you know about the Tacoma college girl?"

Quinn shakes his head, "I thought he had ended it when he transferred to SAMCRO. Eva gave him hell for it."

She chuckles "I bet she did, do you think he has ended it now?"

He nods "I do, you know after your huge fight he got his ass chewed out by Eva even got a hard slap on the face from her. He ended it the next day."

"We are having a deep talk once I am released," she says.

"Good the two of you need to," he huffs.

"We both know he doesn't follow rules, I barely do," she says shaking her head.

Quinn chuckles "No he doesn't but I know he doesn't want to lose you, and I do know when he cares and loves someone it runs deep."

"I don't want to share him while he is on the road but I also know that is impossible," she says almost miserably.

He laughs "Eva gave me my rules and between us two I haven't had anything more than a lap dance since we been together even if it was okay to get road head."

"Why haven't you done more than a lap dance?"

He smirks "You really want to know details?"

"No," she says smiling for the first time.

"Let's just say she knows what she is doing and puts all those free pussy to shame," he says wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"So your saying I should give him the same rules Eva gave you and all he will do is lap dance?"

"I can't tell you what to do that's between you and him," he says hugging her tighter.

TWO DAYS LATER

Today is the day that Natalie is getting released, and Luann and Gemma is supposed to be taking her home. Natalie sees Luann come in with a bag minus Gemma, "I went over to your apartment and got you somethings."

She smiles fondly at her mother figure and says, "Thank you, let me guess Gemma is over at my apartment making sure everything is in order?"

Luann smirks "Yeah, your killer is our escort."

She smiles "Of course he is, hasn't left my side since I've been here."

"Look at the plus in this situation, you scared him so bad that it made him realize he doesn't want to lose you," Luann says sitting in the chair next to her hospital bed.

"I guess. Hey Luann did you give Otto rules?" Natalie asks curiously.

She smirks, "I did but he never went further than lap dances. After being on a run we had amazing sex because after a long run with no head or anything he needed a form or release."

"So what did he do on a run after lap dances?"

She smirks "Good ole phone sex."

"It didn't bother you in the beginning when you gave him the rules of sharing him?"

"Oh it did but I also knew that he would either follow the rules or not even bother with the free pussy," Luann says raising an eyebrow.

"I feel like I won't be able to please him anymore," Natalie sighs.

She gets up, puts her bag down next to her, and gives her a hug, "Natalie there is nothing you can't do that won't please him. Look at it like this, plenty of new positions to try and get pleasure from your g-spot."

"Yeah but that's not the same orgasm feeling," she says dejectedly.

"Go get changed, don't want to keep them all waiting," Luann says after hugging her tightly one more time.

Natalie goes into the bathroom and pulls out the jeans, white tank top, gray cardigan, and her tall tan three button uggz. Once changed the charge nurse shows up and Natalie signs her release papers and schedules her follow up apartment in two weeks. Once outside she sees Happy walking towards her and Luann. He gives her a hug and she says, "Take me for a ride."

He shakes his head "When you're all healed we will go on a ride." She pouts while he shakes his head "That's not going to work this time."

They leave the hospital and she hops in the passenger side of Luann's car. Once at her place she sits in Luann's car and grabs her hand, "Luann I can't go inside."

"Oh sweetie, yes you can. Trust me the only way to heal is to confront it head on."

"But kip died in my apartment protecting me, and because of that he never got his full patch he deserved," Natalie says tears forming in her eyes.

"No one blames you Natalie, you really want the Perez's to win?" Luann asks squeezing her hand.

Natalie shakes her head, "Your right," she takes a breath and says, "I'm ready."

"I'm right here with you," Luann says as they get out of the car.

Natalie walks up the steps with Luann and Happy behind her. She opens her door and is shocked to see that not only are all of SAMCRO, her brother, Donut, Lee and some blonde she doesn't know but Eva, Kristina, Audrey, Dwayne, Antonio, and the Alvarez family are there, and of course Gemma, Donna, and Tara. She looks at everyone and says "What is this?" shocked that everyone is here in her apartment.

Eva speaks up "You really think I wouldn't come?"

She shakes her head "Well no it's not that it's just shocking is all." Eva goes over and just hugs her tightly, Natalie hugs her back and says, "Well looks like I'm under dressed," everyone laughs and she enjoys their company. She appreciates the gesture but she really didn't want any company, she just wanted to be alone.

After a while she goes out on her balcony and looks out thinking about everything that has happened in her life and she laughs to herself knowing that she has the worst luck ever. Maybe chasing adventure or living life on the edge isn't the smartest idea. She feels hands on her shoulders and jumps a little tensing "Relax sis, it's just me."

She lets out a breath, "You scared the shit out of me Rane."

He puts his hands up, "Didn't mean to, you good?"

She nods her head, "Yeah just needed some space from everyone."

Quinn shakes his head looking at his sister, knowing she is starting to close herself off like old times and shut everyone out. "Natalie don't revert back to your old self and shut people out. It won't do yourself any good."

She lets out a sigh "I know Rane, and I'm not going to, just because I needed some space away doesn't mean I'm going to isolate myself."

"What's really going on?" he asks turning her around to face him.

She shakes her head "Nothing I promise."

"Natalie please talk to me, I want to help," he pleads.

Natalie looks at her brother, she never has she seen him like this. Not even when she went into rehab or when he would visit her in prison. She puts her hand on his arm and says, "Thank you Rane, I know you want to help and I want you to help its just I don't know what you could do to. I just wish this never had happened, and I wish you could make it all go away but no one can," she says breaking down.

He pulls her into a hug and lets her cry soothing her back. "You know I would if I could but I can't. When you know what I can do to help just tell me and I'll do it."

She wipes away her tears and says "I will. Would you ever transfer to SAMCRO?"

He shrugs "I don't know never thought about it why?"

She shakes her head "Just wondering is all," she says going to walk back inside but he pulls her back gently and asks "You want me to transfer?"

"No I was just asking," she say smiling at him.

They go back inside and Natalie enjoys herself and once the last person leaves she is left with silence which she desperately needed. Looking around her apartment she doesn't see any trace of blood, but she can't let the memory go, sitting on the couch she just sits there hugging herself and starts to cry again. She shakes her head at herself irritated at the fact that she can't stop crying.

Happy had left with Tig and Chibs early into the party to go take care of something regarding the

big plan. After taking care of it they returned to tell Clay it was done. The whole time Happy was distracted by thinking about Natalie and how she didn't look there. She was there physically but mentally and emotionally she seemed distant which only made him worry about her wondering what to do or how to act. Walking into the apartment he didn't know what to expect but seeing her on the couch hugging herself and crying he stood frozen, not knowing what to do. He goes over and sits next to her saying nothing.

Natalie didn't hear him come in but she knew the person next to her was Happy. She couldn't explain it but she could feel when he was around. She thinks about what Shawn and her mom told her so for once she decides to try it out and see where it takes her. Unwrapping her arms she puts her hand on top of his and says, "I um don't know how this um works, but I um, am ready to open up to you a little."

He moves his hand so his is on top of hers and says, "I don't know how this works either."

She laughs a little, "Well I am willing to try if you are."

Looking at her he asks "Are you sure you want to finish the conversation we had at the hospital?"

She looks at him and says, "Yeah, I'd rather just get it over with then keep putting it off. I think we have put it off for some time, plus let's just lay everything out on the table, ask everything and anything. Then after this we move forward."

He nods, "Okay."

She takes a breath, "Don't get mad but I need to ask, other than college bitch were there others?"

He shakes his head, "Some crow eaters and sweet butts, but it's only been her up in Tacoma. But like I told you we are over."

"For good or just the time being," she asks.

"For good," he says solemnly. "So you sure you want to try this out with me?"

She looks into his dark eyes, smiles and says, "I'm positive I want to try this out with you."

"So you want to let everything out on the table?"

She nods, "Yeah, I still remember when you showed me your smiley face tattoo and told me what they meant. I was going to open up but stopped myself, and as crazy as it sounds after what happened I woke up and realized that I'm a fucked up, crazy, smart mouth who was chasing adventure and acting on impulse. From a young age I had to grow up quickly. My dad left us when I was five with a broken promise, my mom was a single mother trying to raise two kids who weren't the easiest, then when my brother left home at sixteen to go stay with our dad my mom turned to drugs leaving me at nine to take care of myself. When she finally got clean I was thirteen and not long after that she was diagnosed with ovarian cancer, she went in remission, but when I was sixteen the cancer came back. This time it was stage four and a year later she died. Watching her die and being helpless broke me, that's why I turned to drugs, it numbed the pain and let me forget everything for moment. If it wasn't for Kristina and her family, Audrey, Eva, and most importantly my brother I wouldn't have got myself clean. I did the work and then after three months I got into Charter College with Kristina. It was then we met Anna Stahl who I befriended, we weren't super close like I am with Kristina, Eva, or Audrey, but we were friends."

She looks at him and sees that he is listening intently, they make eye contact and while looking into his eyes she sees understanding and curiosity. Smiling she says, "The night driving home from Alvarez's I thought back to getting arrested, that was my breaking point of being closed off and not showing emotion. The first night in the prison I had went through initiation as a prison bitch and got my first dot," she says pointing to the dot closest to the inside. "I was supposed to get the fifth dot inside the four to represent the prisoner inside the 4 walls but I was moved up to be in Helga's crew due to the Perez family. It got a little easier for me and within three months I actually got pretty close to Helga, her right hand Lex, and her left hand Pia. Right before I got out I'll never forget what Helga had told me, she said regardless of what happens when I get out if I ever landed back inside I would have a spot in her crew. They had found out that I was wrongly sentenced, anyways and after that you know, the rest."

"You done?" he asks.

She shakes her head, "No but I think I did enough talking for the moment. Whatever you do tell me stays with me, I don't air peoples business."

He nods, "I was raised by a single mom, my dad left when I was twelve. I gave her hell, got involved with the streets that's how I met Herman Kozik the blonde who's the Tacoma S.A.A, I found SAMTAC through him. We were prospects together, then became a patched members. I started doing the hits because of extra money you get, and after a few years I earned the name Tacoma Killer, I became the club enforcer, then later joined the Nomad Charter to get more money and take care of my sick mom. While in the Nomad Charter I got to know your brother and we became close. I then moved to the Redwood Original." She nods and he says, "I never pictured having kids or getting an old lady because I live for the club and would die for them. I am a solider staying in for life, I still believe that but meeting you three months ago you wormed your way into my life and have stayed there. You drive me crazy, I won't deny that, but you make having an old lady and kids seem possible for me. Being with me isn't easy, I'm possessive, a little controlling, hot headed, quick temper, and apparently an asshole."

She smiles at him and says, "I know being with you won't be easy, but you see all I want is you and you seem to forget I am not the easiest to be with either. I'm a smart ass, got crazy OCD, am crazy, but when I love I love with every fiber of my being, and I want to show you that."

He kisses her and before it goes further she pulls away and says, "We still have to go over the rules if I'm going to be yours."

He nods "So what are my rules?"

She says "I know most of the old ladies give the same rules but I don't want to be like everyone else. So if you're going to be with me then you're only going to be with me. I am not sharing you with some easy slut, so no sex, no blow jobs, no kissing. A lap dance is okay but that's it."

Listening to her lay out his rules he knows it's going to be difficult but he's willing to try, "Deal but the same goes for you. I don't mind you having guy friends or hanging out with the guys but nothing further. I will warn you though, if I can't get shit while on the run you better be prepared when I come back."

"I can handle that, better get used to using your hand while on a run," she smirks at him.

He shakes his head pulling her on top of him so she is straddling him, "Smart ass."

She smiles, "I'm your smart ass, asshole."

He smirks, "Never said I was nice," he says kissing her.

They are making out and he moves his hands up and down her sides and slides his hand under her tank top and unclasps her bra. As he is about to go any further she stops and gets up walking away. He sits there shocked watching her walk away to the bedroom wondering what the hell he did. After a moment he follows her into the room to see her wiping away some tears, _great more crying_, he thinks wraps his arms around her, "What's the matter babe?"

"I'm sorry I thought I was ready but I'm not," she sniffles.

"Nothing to be sorry about, and you don't got to cry about it," he huffs.

She laughs and gets up and changes into her pj's. She gets into bed while he strips down to his boxers and throws on a pair of sweats. After he gets in bed and gets comfortable he pulls her to him. As she is resting her head on his chest she asks "Where did you leave to go earlier?"

"Not your concern," he says gruffly.

Moving and propping herself up on her arm she says, "Happy I don't need to know as much as Tara or Gemma, but I don't want to be left in the dark like Lana or Donna. I can handle a lot of shit, everything everyone thinks Romeo did I did, he just got the credit."

He looks at her and when he looks into her blue eyes he knows it's over for him and she has won. He sighs, "Whatever I tell you stays between us and doesn't go beyond this apartment."

She nods and says, "Deal."

"Don't flip out but we kidnapped Sofia Perez."

Natalie shakes her head, "But Happy she is innocent in this, plus she is due in two weeks."

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen to her, we are just using her as leverage. Chibs is with her at Piney's cabin," he says to assure her.

She just nods and asks, "Anything else?"

"Before I got here Dario had reached out to clay and they are having a sit down."

"Shouldn't you be there?" she asks and he shakes his head. She sighs, "Can you promise me something?"

He nods, "I can try."

"Please don't let anything happen to Sofia or Dario. I know Dario was the one who kidnapped me but he never touched me. I might have been unconscious but I could hear voices and I never heard him, and once I did he got pissed at what he had saw. I know he delivered the box but he didn't know my clit was going to be in it. It was just supposed to be a video of me badly beaten."

He sighs, "I can't promise anything but I'll try. I want you to hear it from me that when I get my hands on Romeo or Miguel, or both, I will make sure they are tortured and then killed. Then I'll be adding two more smiley faces."

She knows he doesn't just get a smiley face put on him unless it's a kill for the club or personal. As crazy as it sounds she gets a warm feeling in her stomach knowing that two of the many smiley faces were for her. "So what you're saying is the next two faces are for me?" He nods, she doesn't say anything but gives him a kiss that says it all.

He pulls away and says "Let's get some sleep."

"Okay, good night asshole," she says smiling as she lays her head on his chest.

"Good night smart ass," he says as he wraps his arms around her.

Happy stayed up a little longer after Natalie had fallen asleep thinking about everything they had talked about. He was glad that she trusted him enough to open up and let him in just like he had started letting her in. He wanted to do something for her or get her something that showed her how much he appreciates her but doesn't know what. Maybe he'll ask her group of close friends, _Nah better to just figure something out on his own._

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! **


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY EVERYONE! HERE IS THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 10...SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT MY BETA(Baloo18) HAND WAS WORSE OFF THEN SHE THOUGHT BUT NOW THAT IT IS HEALED SHE WILL GIVE ME THE CHAPTERS FASTER...THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE LIKES, REVIEWS, AND FOLLOWS/FAVORITES...TO THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING/FAVORITED THIS STORY FROM THE BEGINNING THANKS FOR BEARING WITH THE SLOW UPDATES...I HAVE THE WHOLE STORY FINISHED JUST WAITING FOR EACH CHAPTER TO GET SENT BACK TO ME...I WAS THINKING OF DOING A SEQUEL IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE ONE LET ME KNOW IN EITHER A REVIEW OR PRIVATE MESSAGE...I HAVE A TUMBLR ACCOUNT FOR MY STORY I SAID IT WOULD BE IN MY PROFILE BUT WHEN I WENT TO LOOK IT WASN'T THERE SO IF YOUR INTERESTED THE BLOG IS (ItsSimplyNatalieFanfiction) ENJOY!**

**XOXO NATALIE**

* * *

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Natalie woke up and looked over at her nightstand where her clock was and saw it was 9:30. She sees the Victoria's Secret bag on Happy's side curious opens up the bag to see a note _Here's your replacement for the stuff I have ripped off you._ Laughing to herself she sees different pairs of lacey underwear and a black lace bra that was her favorite which he had ripped, she can't help but smile at his gesture. She sees a pink wrapped gift under the under garments, taking it out she unwraps it and sees a box. Opening the box she was speechless at what she saw, it is a silver necklace that has a gun, and a lock with a key. She quickly gets ready and runs over to the shop where she knows Happy is opening and she sees him opening the garage. She goes up to him and as he sees her she says "Never pictured you one to go inside a lingerie store and buy lingerie by yourself."

She sees him shake his head smirking "Never doing it again."

She smirks "Yes you would, if I gave you a little show like last time."

"That's different, you like the other gift?" He asked hoping she saw it and liked it, judging by her smile he knows she did.

"I love it, wanna put it on for me?"

"Sure turn around."

As he puts it on her she asks "So is this your way of making me your old lady?"

He shrugs "What do you think?"

She hugs him and says "You didn't have to get me something to make me an old lady."

He shakes his head "I didn't but I wanted to, let you know you're one of a kind and special."

She gives him a kiss and playfully asks, "Going soft on me killer?"

He chuckles, "Never, be safe and don't let your guard down."

"I won't I promise. You better not add those two smiley faces while I'm at work or else."

He shakes his head "Ain't scared of you little Quinn, get to work before your late" he says smacking her ass as she walks away.

She gets to the handicapped house where she works and once inside sees they are getting ready for an activity, one of the more difficult people there but isn't difficult when Natalie is there runs up hugging her and says, "Natalie I have missed you."

"Missed you too Aaron, have you been good?" she asks looking at the guy in front of her who has Down syndrome and a mild case of autism.

"Yeah, I listened to what you told me," she tells her earnestly.

She smiles, "I'm proud of you."

"Do I get my surprise?" he asks excitedly.

She smiles and says, "Don't I always keep my promises?"

He nods his head excitedly "Yeah you do because your my best friend forever."

She just smiles, "Of course I am, just like you are mine."

She says hello to everyone and all the people are excited to see her. Emily Watts her boss who runs the house speaks very highly of her and says that Natalie is the patient's favorite and goes above and beyond with everyone there.

Natalie is in the kitchen making lunch for the people when Emily comes in and says,"Hey Natalie, there's someone at the door for you."

She looks at her boss and asks, "Who?"

"Wouldn't say but a women with dirty blonde hair, I'll take over."

Natalie goes over to the front door and sees none other than Agent June Stahl looking ever so high and mighty. Crossing her arms she stands tall asks "What do you want Agent Stahl?"

She sees that cocky smirk on the agents face, "What no hello?"

Natalie scoffs "Please, what is it?"

She hands Natalie a file "I need your help."

Natalie shakes her head handing it back, "Don't trust you and not interested."

June Stahl shrugs and continues "Figured you'd say that, but this should interest you. Miguel and Romeo Perez were found dead in Miguel's house in Stockton. And," Stahl smirks "You see Natalie you are a suspect."

Natalie shakes her head and asks, "Why?"

"Well let's see you guys get divorced, you clean out your bank account then randomly land yourself in Charming, conveniently around the time Miguel got out. Evidence shows that you have motive."

Natalie glares and says "You can't wrongly charge me this time Agent. I have witnesses and proof I wasn't in Stockton." Stepping closer to the agent, "You see I was working all last week here during the day, then went directly to the nursing home where I work at night, so try again."

Agent June Stahl never is one to be left speechless but for once she was, she didn't have any proof or leads that puts Natalie Quinn as a suspect but she knew that Natalie knows something. She's been studying SAMCRO, and what she knows is that the ladies are the backbone of the club, so if she was going to take down SAMCRO she would have to get to the ladies. Natalie might not be an old lady but she has a brother in the Sons of Anarchy, she might have to approach this differently. "Here's my card, call if you know something."

Natalie takes it and rips it up, "No need since I don't and won't know anything."

Stahl walks out with her head held high and decides to go on to the next candidate, Tara Knowles.

Once Stahl is gone Natalie goes back into the kitchen and says "Emily, is it okay if I make a quick call, I'm sorry but it's important."

Emily nods, "Sure, almost done anyways make it quick though."

"Thanks," She goes into the backyard takes out her phone from her pocket and calls Happy hoping he answers.

She hears a raspy "Everything alright little Quinn?"

Natalie shakes her head, "No, Agent June Stahl was just here. Long story short she was trying to put Miguel and Romeo's death on me but didn't have proof so she decided to instead give me her card and tell me to call if I knew anything."

"She say anything else?"

Natalie can hear her killer getting angry, "No but she's going to go after the weak and those who have something to loose, that's how she works. I got to get back into work I just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks, be safe."

"Will do killer bye" After hanging up she goes back inside and continues to work.

After getting off the phone Happy walks over to Clay's station and says, "Aye Clay, that was Natalie, Agent Stahl just paid her a visit at her work."

Clay looked at Happy and only hoped that Stahl didn't take her in, "She okay?"

He nods, "Yeah she's fine just wanted to give us a heads up."

Clay nods and Tig chimes in, "That was Bobby Stahl raided Cara Cara, she's got Luann in holding at Charming PD for finding some crank."

"Shit, Stahl is doing a RICO case, Hap you think you can handle the garage for a little?"

Happy nods and goes back over to his corner and continues working on the car that had come in but he couldn't stop thinking about Natalie. She said she was okay but he knew better than that. He knew she would never rat or give the cops what she knows, but he wasn't so sure about some of the other old ladies except Donna, Gemma, and Luann. After finishing the car he gives the invoice to Gemma in the office and she asks, "You know when Natalie is off?"

"Two hours why?"

"Need her here got to go to get everything for the house party we are throwing at Jax's for him shacking up with the doctor."

Happy runs a hand through his bald head "I got everything under control here, it's slow anyways."

She claps his shoulder "Thanks Hap" He nods.

Natalie sees it's almost 130 and a coworker Lisa comes up and says, "Emily said you can go ahead and head home."

Natalie nods and says bye to everyone, and Aaron asks, "You're leaving?"

Natalie sits next to him puts her arm around his shoulder, "Yeah I am but I'll be here tomorrow."

"Can't you stay, I don't like the other nurses," he pleads with her.

She chuckles a little and says, "They can't be that bad, besides you only like me because I give you stuff."

He shakes his head, "No, your nice and you like the stuff I do."

"If you give the other nurses a chance you might find out that they like the stuff you do too."

"No," he says stubbornly.

She can see he is starting to get into one of his fits and says, "Aaron, I promise I will be here tomorrow when you wake up for breakfast, you know I never break a promise right."

He crosses his arms, "Fine, but I'm still mad at you."

She nods "That's fine, I'll see you tomorrow morning okay?"

Aaron turns around and walks away. Natalie just shakes her head knowing that the moment she walks out the door he will be throwing a big fit and mad that he didn't say good bye, so she stands by the door waiting the few minutes until he comes back and gives her a hug.

She parks in her space at her apartment and can see the garage is pretty busy but she doesn't see Gemma's car, so she walks over and goes into the office to find Happy getting irritated that he can't find an invoice in the mess that's on the desk. She leans against the door a few more seconds and makes herself known by laughing since she found it funny. Her blue eyes meets his coal colored eyes and she sees a scowl on his face, "Why you laughing?"

"Because I find this funny."

"Why don't you get your smart ass over here and be useful for once," he growls.

"I don't take orders from you asshole," she says walking back towards her apartment. She was going to help but the moment he demanded her to she went against it probably not the smartest thing to do with an irritated Happy but he didn't need to take it out on her, it's not her fault. She didn't get far because she felt her arm get grabbed and she is turned now facing his stomach since there is a major height difference.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"Home," she states matter of factly.

"No your smart ass is going to go be useful in the office, ain't about to have Gemma on my ass that you weren't here."

"Let me go asshole," she growls as he drags her to the office and sets her in the desk closes the doors and turns to her "What the hell are you doing asshole," she asks as she raises herself up.

He doesn't say anything just picks her up and sets her on the desk and kisses her. After a few minutes getting carried away Natalie manages to let out a whimper of "Not here."

He pulls back and right then the door is swung open Clay and Tig entering as Tig smirks and asks, "We interrupt something?"

Natalie pushes Happy off and says "Nope, got here not too long ago and was going to get these invoices in order since you guys can't seem to just alphabetize them, which would make it easier."

"Luann is in holding at Charming PD," Clay says as Tig shuts the door.

Natalie looks at all three and then back at Clay since he was the one who said it and asks incredulously, "And you guys didn't bail her out?"

"Can't no bail posted," he says and sits down in the chair in front of the desk.

Natalie runs a hand through her hair and begins pacing, "That fucking agent cunt," she growls lowly and grabs her purse and walks out heading straight to her truck. She knows exactly where she is going. Before Clay could have someone follow her Happy had already gotten on his bike and rode off the lot.

Tig says "Let's just hope he can stop her from doing something crazy."

Clay looks at a smirking Tig and says, "I doubt anyone could."

Tig smirks and says "If he don't put a crow on her, I will."

Clay shakes his head "We both know Hap wouldn't allow that, he'd kill you before you could even try."

Natalie arrives at the station, she parks her truck, gets out and hears a Harley parking right next to her. She knows full well that it's Happy. Looking at Happy she says, "Didn't need to be followed, I was just going to see if her bail has posted yet."

Happy gets off his bike and says to her, "She doesn't have one little Quinn, if a bail wasn't posted then there won't be one."

"The fuck," Natalie storms into the station and walks up to Stahl who is talking to Unser and Hale. "Who do you think you are walking around all high and mighty, your nothing more than a dirty cop who's desperate for a win so you can finally look good." The three stand silent with Happy nearby to grab Natalie if she does something stupid. Natalie continues looking at Hale "and you Mr. I think I'm better than everybody your no better than her," she says pointing to Stahl. "You can't find anything on the SONs because unlike your closed ass mind you seem to think they do illegal shit, well they don't." Then looking back at Stahl she says, "Like I said those years ago to you they are Harley enthusiasts who love Harleys, what's good in holding an old lady who's been around this life longer than you have been an ATF agent? You always threaten people with your words well I got something for you." Stepping up to the agent she says "You come after my family again and I will expose your deep dark secret about your precious little niece." Stahl slaps Natalie hard who just smirks, "Looks like you slapped an innocent citizen in front of a whole bunch of cops, I could file this as assault."

Natalie looks at Unser who's just smirking amused at the blonde's actions, clearly she is smart. Stahl stands dumbfounded looking at everyone in the station _Shit. _Jax walks up and looks confused at Natalie who's holding her cheek "What happened to her?"

"Agent Stahl here slapped her." Unser says as Happy Starts to walk Natalie out of the station before she starts anything else.

Leaving the station Jax says, "I talked with Luann she wants you to go visit Otto for her."

"Okay," Natalie nods.

Happy says "I'll take you."

Once at her apartment Natalie goes straight to her closet and changes into her diesel black skinny jeans with a cream color sweater, leaves her gold watch on and grabs her purse plus her aviators and sees Happy sitting on his bike by the curb. She puts on the helmet he hands her and then hops on wrapping her arms loosely around him.

Once at Stockton Prison they get off and Happy says "You wanna leave your purse in my riding bag?"

She shakes her head "No" walking inside as Happy just shakes his head.

She waits in the visiting line and Happy says to her, "Who you expect to watch your bag?"

She shrugs "Was going to take it in with me."

He shakes his head "I'll hold it while you are in there."

"You sure?" She turns her head slightly shocked at his offer

He nods, "You know I never say something I don't mean."

She goes up to the lady behind the glass and slides her id over saying, "Here to visit Otto Delaney."

Natalie is waiting as the lady is checking something on the computer and sees the questioning look on the ladies face "I'm sorry but Mr. Delaney isn't allowed any visitors until further notice."

"Are you sure?" Natalie says wondering what the hell is going on.

"Yes I'm sorry miss I know you probably want to see your father but he is under federal watch."

Natalie laughs on the inside as this women thought he was her father but she went along with it. "It's okay, not your fault I'll just come back another time. Do you know when he will be allowed visitors?"

The lady shakes her head, "It doesn't say I'm sorry, you can always call and check back in a couple days if you want," as she hands her id and a card with a number she says, "I'm sorry again miss, have a great day."

Natalie smiles "It's okay really, and I hope you have a great day too."

She walks over to Happy "Come on killer lets go."

He stands, "Why didn't they let you through?"

She shrugs "The lady said that he's not allowed any visitors since he is under federal watch and can't have visitors until further notice."

He runs a hand over his bald head, "Gotta make a quick call." She waits by his bike as he is on the phone and once he walks back he asks, "Ready?"

"Always ready for a ride," she says winking hopping on behind him.

As they are driving she notices they aren't going the same way wondering what he is doing but doesn't question him. They pull up to a tattoo shop and as he parks his bike says "Figured I'd get the tattoo now since we are in the area."

She smiles "Okay, you trust someone other than donut to do your work?"

He nods "Yeah Twitch has done most of my work, plus I figured you could do one."

Natalie was going to respond but was interrupted when they walked in and a tall skinny guy covered in tattoos and piercings says, "Aye Hap, long time brother," as they do the handshake pat on the back.

"Yeah, here for what we talked about."

Twitch nods and says "There's a station in the back."

"Thanks brother."

Happy grabs Natalie hand and as they are walking back Twitch says "How did your ugly ass get a hottie like that?"

Happy flips him off and once in the back Natalie is even more confused, "Happy what's going on, I'm confused I thought your friend Twitch was going to do the faces?"

He chuckles "You thought wrong, you are going to do it," he says as he sets everything up.

Natalie stands shocked and speechless knowing full well that Happy doesn't just let anyone do work on him, plus she has never tattooed anyone or held a tattoo gun. Yes she sketches and designs for people, but she has never actually, physically tattooed them. Stuttering she says "Yyyou sure? I mean I have never held a tattoo gun what if I mess up?"

He goes over puts his hands on her shoulders gives her a kiss and says "It's just a simple smiley face it's not hard, and I killed those two fuckers for you so you should be the one to put them on."

She nods and says "Okay, you're going to talk me through it right?"

He takes off his shirt puts his arms on the tattoo table behind him, "Of course, take a seat on the stool for starters."

She chuckles and says, "Asshole," sitting on the stool she reaches his pants button looking up giving him a sexy smirk and says, "I know something I could do that I have expertise in."

Happy shakes his head "Smart ass, if you hurry your smart ass up maybe you can after." Rolling her eyes she starts the machine and listens to what Happy tells her.

Happy was watching Natalie as she did the two tattoos, she was taking her time not shaking but very focused. Truthfully he was getting turned on watching her. Natalie was almost finished with the second face when she felt his growing hard against her arm, giving her an idea. Once she was finished she set the machine down and finished unbuttoning his pants.

After showing him her expertise they ride back to charming and go to Jax's since Natalie was going to help set up for the party knowing that Gemma would need the help. She gets off gives him a kiss, hands him the helmet, and says, "See you later killer."

He pulls her in for a hug and says, "Good job by the way."

She smirks, "You complimenting me on my skills or the tattoo?" she asks winking.

He gives her a smile, "Both"

"You should smile more often, shows off your cute dimples," she teases.

He shakes his head "There's nothing cute about me little Quinn, go inside before Gem comes out here pissed off."

Natalie laughs, "Big bad scary killer Happy is scared of Gemma?"

He shakes his head, "Smartass."

She goes inside and sees most of the old ladies there helping setting up she says hi to everyone and asks, "Hey Gem, what you need me to do?" As she sets her bag down giving Gemma a hug.

"Oh thank God you are here, think you can run and get some more paper plates? Guess some of the Tacoma guys are going to be in town."

She nods "Sure but I don't have a car."

Donna chimes in "You can ride with me Nat, gotta go pick up the cups anyways."

They get in the car and Natalie can notice something is off with Donna lately, plus hasn't seen her or the kids for the past week and says, "Hey Don, everything alright?"

Donna shrugs "Yeah why?"

Natalie doesn't want to pry or seem nosy so she continues cautiously, "Well it's just you haven't been in town for the past week and I miss those kids of yours."

Donna smiles, "They missed you too, got them fighting over who's your favorite. Kenny says he is since he has it in his head your his girlfriend, plus you took him to go get that Lego set he wanted, thanks for that by the way. Ellie thinks it's her because you're her best friend and you have taken her shopping for clothes and stuff like that which I'm also thankful for."

Natalie laughs "They both are my favorite and it really was no problem, they are pretty easy and funny kids."

Donna sighs, she knows if she were to open up and talk to Natalie that she wouldn't look at her any different or talk for that matter, but she also wasn't sure so she decides to take a chance. "I haven't been in town because I was staying at my mom's for a few days. Me and Op are having problems, I don't want him to get more involved with the club then he already is. Before you came he had just got released from prison and I just don't want him to go back in, plus the kids would be even more devastated without him around. They finally have warmed up to him and if he goes back in then that relationship won't be there."

Natalie nods understanding Donna, but she also knows that Opie wouldn't do anything to jeopardize anything purposely. "I get where you're coming from I do, but since I have met you and been around the club I can tell that Opie has a lot of love for you and cares a lot about you and his family. I highly doubt he would do anything to jeopardize your family."

Donna nods "Yeah but with SAMCRO your either all in or all out, there's no half in half out."

Natalie nods not knowing how to respond she decides to change the topic, "Hey Donna I haven't gotten my period yet and I'm never late, think we can pick up a pregnancy test?"

Donna smiles "Of course."

She buys a test and then goes into the customer's bathroom and waits. After what seems like forever she sees two lines and goes out to Donna saying shakily, "I'm pregnant it says."

"Congrats you should set up an appointment," Donna says hugging her.

Natalie wastes no time and calls and gets herself an appointment for the next day, she smiles and asks Donna, "You mind going with me?"

Donna smiles, "Of course I'll go, but shouldn't you have Happy go?"

Natalie shakes her head, "Don't want to tell him till I know for sure."

"Secret's safe with me," Donna says hugging her tightly.

The party is in full swing and Natalie can't help but wonder why Happy has been ignoring her all night, and why he has a pissed off look on his face. Then there is her brother who looks like he was going to kill his best friend. Then there was that young blonde who was clearly pregnant and looked no older than 21, Natalie can't help but wonder why she was staying by Kozik the whole time and kept looking over at Happy with admiration. But since Natalie doesn't want to cause a scene at her friend's housewarming party she decides to keep her mouth shut, plus she is a private person anyways and doesn't need anyone to know their personal shit. They might argue and what not at the clubhouse or the garage, but they did the arguing about important private stuff behind closed doors. She goes uses the bathroom and as she comes out she sees that young blonde talking with Juice's new girlfriend Bella. Walking past them she stopped when she heard Bella say, "Oh Kelly I'm sorry Happy reacted that way when you showed up, but he does have an old lady. You know that overly pretty blonde? That's her, plus she is Quinn's little sister."

"Well he must of just gotten with her" Kelly says.

Natalie is never one for eavesdropping but she was curious to see how Juices new girlfriend was going to respond.

"From what I've heard they have been together for quite some time, around four months," Bella states.

"That's around the time Happy started sleeping with me," Kelly smirks.

Natalie had heard enough of the conversation and walked into the living room trying to keep her cool and not make a scene. As she walked out she heard Tara announce that she was pregnant. Natalie goes up and gives her a big hug saying congratulations and that she is tired so she is going to leave, much to Tara's disappointment. The pretty doctor could tell something was off with Natalie. She says bye to everyone and gives Happy a nod and goes outside remembering that she doesn't have her car but hears, "Let's go."

She sees Happy going to his bike and she shakes her head, "I'd rather take a cab or walk then ride with you."

Happy really didn't want to have an argument in front of his V.P's house with everyone inside. They might argue and bicker around everyone but he knew this was one of those times that only happened inside her apartment, not one for everyone to hear. He walks back over to her picks her up and sets her on his bike, quickly hops on, and starts it. For once Natalie wasn't enjoying riding on the back of Happy's bike and honestly didn't know what to say to Happy, but what she did know was she wasn't going to say what she overheard, she was going to see if Happy would finally open up and give an explanation instead of saying nothing, or saying that he doesn't want to talk about it now. She also is considering leaving him and calling it quits.

Once inside and the door is locked, and shoes are taken off Natalie goes and puts them in their box in her closet. Needing more time she changes into some checkered pajama shorts and a blue sleep shirt. If they were going to have a huge argument she wanted to be at least in her pajamas so she could just go to sleep. Going back out she sees him sitting watching some show, she sits down on the other end of the couch and asks, "What did I do to get you to ignore me the whole damn night?"

Happy shakes his head knowing whatever he would say wouldn't help the situation. She was pissed and he knew this was about to be World War 3 which he didn't want, "You didn't do anything."

"Then why the hell did you ignore me?"

"For this reason," he says roughly.

She lets out a little chuckle, "If I didn't do anything then there would be nothing to argue about, but since you ignored me all night there is obviously something so tell me."

"There is nothing to tell," Happy says and runs his hands over his head.

Natalie is growing irritated and raises her voice a little, "You're such a fucking asshole. This is your one chance to tell me what the fuck is going on with you and I will not blow up or get mad."

He knows this is chance to tell her, but he also knows it would send her off the wall, and that more than likely she will go ape-shit on him which he probably deserves. Raising his voice a little he says, "And your such a fucking little smart mouth, there's nothing so drop it."

She raises her voice more than the last time and asks, "Wouldn't have to do with that pregnant young blonde, would it?"

She saw Happy's face fall but he was quick to recover. As he looked at her all he saw was fury in her light blue eyes, "Why would you say that?"

"You seem to forget I'm quite the observer. She's the bitch who's in college you were fucking behind my back huh?"

"Natalie you need to calm down," he says and that is when she loses it.

"Calm down! You want me to calm down? I don't think so, we might not have fucking had a title at the time but we both know we considered us a pair. I may not have given you rules then but either way your road pussy shouldn't show up on your home turf asshole. You're such a fucking jerk and a dumbass you know that? How could you?" She screams, starting to hit him on the chest. "After everything you still can't fucking open up. This isn't a one way street here, I have been letting my guard down a little bit every day and all you do is keep yours up. You can't even be honest with me right now, I had to overhear the slut talking with Bella," she says still hitting him.

He grabs her arms and says, "You better stop hitting me."

"Or what you're going to hit me asshole, do it then," she says trying to get out of his grasp.

Happy was trying to not hit his blonde bombshell but knew she was pushing his limit. He is going to take the advice he got from Quinn before Kelly dropped the bomb to try a calmer approach, then maybe she won't fly off too much, "If you would calm your ass down we can talk like civilized adults."

She scoffs "Since when did you become civilized?"

"Little Quinn I am telling you one last time calm your smart ass down and then I will explain," he growls letting her go.

She sits back down in the corner of the couch pushing him away when he was going to sit next to her. "Start talking," she snaps.

He runs a hand over his bald head and over his face, "I didn't know she was pregnant. I didn't even know she was going to show up in Charming. It might not even be mine."

"That's your explanation? Does she mean something to you?" she questions trying to keep her eyes from tearing up.

"Natalie I have already told you that she doesn't," he sighs.

"Well she seems to think she means a lot to you, so there was more than fucking," she accuses.

"She was in school to become a photographer I helped her a few times."

"What do you mean helped her?"

"I let her take pictures of my tattoos and what not," he says softly.

"Anything else?"

"I took her to the lake and to the Seattle point so she could take pictures, I was just helping," he says.

"You're such a fucking asshole. You know what? I don't even know what to think, you never let your guard with me after everything we have been through, but you let it down a little bit for some young college slut. I have never tried hiding anything from you, but you clearly do from me. When you leave without saying anything it makes me want to just put an end to this relationship. For once I just want give up and let you go, because clearly you will never let me go. So I guess I'll have to do it for you."

"Little Quinn I wouldn't have given you that necklace, or let you do those two smiley faces, or taken those two kills personal if I didn't care. What more do you want?"

She sighs "How about a strong shot of honesty, don't you owe that to me?" When he keeps quiet thinking of what to say she asks, "Could you stand to lose me? Do you get drunk off my kisses? Do you think you can do better than this? If you can't answer those honestly then let's not drag this one out, just consider this, us, done."

She can tell he is shocked and is trying to form a response. So to make it easier on him she says, "How about this, we give each other space to sort and think shit out then come back and talk."

"Is that what you want little Quinn?" he asks looking deep into her eyes knowing it's not what she wants but is doing it so he could have time to sort his shit out with the situation and to think about everything which he really doesn't need. He just doesn't know how to put what he feels into words.

She looks into his coal colored eyes and can see he needs to sort a few things out and find a way to put shit into words, "No it's not what I want Lowman, but I think right now it's what needs to be done. We clearly both have some serious shit to work through."

They get up and hug each other, "Okay, then I guess this is it," he says holding her to him tightly.

She nods "Yeah I guess it is. I love you I always will, but what's that saying people say? If you love someone you let them go, and if they come back it's meant to be."

He puts his hands on her face and pulls her in for a kiss pouring everything into the kiss to let her know he feels hoping the kiss would reassure her, "I will always love you too little Quinn," he says softly before moving away from her and walking out the door.

Once he is gone she breaks down and cries hears. She her phone ringing, "Hello," she says sniffling.

"You alright Nat?" she hears Eva ask.

"Yeah I'm fine," Natalie says trying to even convince herself.

"I'm calling bullshit, open your door," Eva orders.

"What? Why?" Natalie asks.

"Just do it," Eva says.

She goes out of her room and opens the door to see her fire red headed best friend in front of her. She pulls Eva in for a hug and after hugging they close her door and she asks, "What are you doing here?"

"Well after Quinn had left, and that little dumb blonde left with them I decided to take time off and come spend time with my best friend knowing she would need me. Plus you wouldn't ask me to so I decided for you."

Natalie hugs her again and says, "Thank you Eva."

"So where's the killer, he didn't make you cry did he? I have no problem kicking his ass this time."

Natalie laughs a little "No he didn't make me cry, I don't even know why I am since I was the one who suggested we end things for the time being. Well until we work our shit out."

"You're crying because you love that tattooed bastard," Eva says matter of factly.

"Of course I do, but seeing her at the party and him ignoring me at the party with her there was just a huge slap in the face. Then to find out he has let his guard down a little with her when he's only ever done that with me when something has happened to me or that conversation we had last month. It hurt."

"What? You mean he let his guard down with that slut?" Eva asks angrily.

Natalie laughs, "He offered his body to someone he barely knows to help her out with her photography class, then took her to the lake and the Seattle point so she could take pictures."

"That fucking piece of shit bastard," Eva mutters.

"Tomorrow think you could join me and Opie's wife Donna to my doctor's appointment," Natalie asks timidly.

"Of course, you haven't relapsed after everything last month?" Eva asks worriedly.

"No I haven't, but I have had urges. I went to the local narcotics anonymous meetings they hold at the church from time to time," Natalie says.

"Have you been to a support group for your attack?" Eva asks gently.

"No, but I was planning on calling a therapist to set up an appointment," Natalie says honestly.

"Well I will be here every step of the way seeing that Quinn is transferring to Redwood Original," Eva says with a smile.

"Seriously?" Natalie asks excited.

"Serious as a heart attack, and what's even more crazy is that he bought the apartment one door over from you."

Natalie screams and hugs Eva saying, "The crazy four is back together again."

"Got that right, mind me crashing her tonight?"

"Of course it's not a problem. Plus my brother should be here soon anyways since he stays here when he's in town."

"I doubt that baby is his though, she's quite the pass around," Eva says changing the topic back to Happy.

Natalie laughs, "Who the fuck knows. I really don't care I just didn't like seeing road pussy in front of me."

"She's a knock off version of you," Eva says hugging her again.

"Oh how I love you Eva, I would stay up but am dead ass tired," Natalie says yawning.

"So am I, night love," Eva says as they both stand up.

"Night love," Natalie says and goes into her bedroom. She smiled knowing that her shitty day just got better, and having Eva in town for good is going to be fun. She can't sleep so decides to write down everything she is feeling in a letter for Happy, hoping that it will explain why she did what she did.

* * *

**WELL I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE CHAPTER =) IF YOU MISSED WHAT I WROTE IN THE BEGINNING I WAS THINKING OF DOING A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY SINCE I HAVE THIS STORY ALL WRITTEN LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK...ALSO IF ANYONE IS GOOD AT GIF'S BECAUSE FOR THE TUMBLR ACCOUNT(ItsSimplyNatalieFanfiction) I CREATED FOR MY STORIES I WOULD LIKE TO PUT UP SOME GIF'S THE ONE'S I AREN'T GOOD AT ALL SO IF YOU ARE GOOD AT THEM OR KNOW SOMEONE WHO IS LET ME KNOW IN A PM IF SO I WOULD GIVE THE PERSON FULL CREDIT FOR THE GIF**

**XOXO NATALIE**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS! HERE IS CHAPTER 11...HOPE YOU ENJOY IT...THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES.  
ANYONE INTERESTED IN THE OUTFITS FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE PREVIOUS CAN CHECK OUT THE TUMBLR ACCOUNT I CREATED FOR FANFICTION CAN GO TO TUMBLR AND SEARCH itssimplynataliefanfiction**

**XOXO NATALIE**

* * *

**TWO AND HALF WEEKS LATER**

Natalie had went to her doctor and sure thing she was pregnant, but she still hasn't told Happy. She has been going to a therapist which has been helping her a lot even if it's only an hour long twice a week, but three sessions in and she already sees a difference and so can her therapist. She has been loving that Eva is in town now, and that she gets along with most of the old ladies in charming. While Gemma isn't so fond of her best friend she does prefers her over Tara or Bella. She hasn't been to the garage or clubhouse since her and Happy broke it off. She heard that he had Tara do a DNA test that can be performed before the baby is born and it came back that the baby wasn't Happy's. Knowing that was a relief, and from what she's heard he seems to be working his shit out which surprises her. She misses him like crazy especially at night, but at the same time they both have shit to work through. It was clear that together as much as it worked things were also just as fucked up. She is in her khaki short shorts with a brown belt and her denim rolled up sleeve fitted button down, and her blue low rise converse with her aviators above her head waiting to see her therapist. "Natalie," she looks up at the grey haired black older woman Dr. Peggy Swift.

"Hey Dr. Swift," she says walking into her office sitting on the couch as Dr. Swift closes the door.

"You can call me Peggy you know," the older woman kindly reminds her.

"I know, I guess it's a habit," Natalie says getting comfortable.

Dr. Peggy pulls out Natalie's folder and begins, "So you did the exercise I gave you last time?"

Natalie nods, "Yeah I did,"

"Did you learn something from it?"

"I did actually, as much I didn't want to do it I did, which I'm thankful for," Natalie says honestly.

"What did you learn?"

"Well by sitting down an evaluating where I am at this point in life and thinking about what my dream was, I realized that I never accomplished that dream or even tried. I just kinda settled."

Peggy writes down her notes and asks, "What is your dream?"

Natalie smiles, "To open a center where both elderly and disabled can come and stay how long they need to or want to."

"Interesting dream is there any special reason as to why you want to open a center for both?"

"Well working with the elderly and disabled has always been a passion of mine, and since I don't like being out of control of things at work, by owning my own place I can combine my two passions and control everything about it."

She jots down control and asks, "What do you feel when you don't have control?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Natalie asks irritated

"Because in every session we have had control is a consistent topic, so I would like to explore what it is that you feel when you are not in control."

Natalie sat there stunned for a few minutes, never really being questioned like this or heard someone tell her this so direct, "I don't like it, not being in control makes me feel like everything will fall apart."

"What are you afraid of if you're not in control," Dr. Peggy gently prods.

"I'm not following."

"How about this, what do you fear the most. What scares you about having a lack of control?"

"That I will lose everything," Natalie says softly.

"Define everything," Dr. Peggy says knowing that she is getting somewhere with the blonde.

"The people I care about most that are in my life right now, my freedom, my truck, my apartment," Natalie lists.

"Would you believe me if I said that while it is natural to fear losing people and possessions that we hold dear, having a lack of control of every aspect of everything in our lives will not necessarily cause us to lose them?"

"Honestly no," Natalie says softly.

"I know, but I want you to try that is one of your things to work on until next time. Now on to the relationships."

Walking out of the session an hour later Natalie felt refreshed, she felt good. She gets in her truck and sees Audrey is calling, "Hey Rey."

"Hey Nattie, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing why?"

"Perfect, was thinking since I'm back from Miami and it's a Friday we do a girls night with the crazy fab four," she practically squeals.

"I'm down," Natalie laughs.

"Yay, we can meet up at my place and finish getting ready here then go."

"Sure where you thinking of going," Natalie asks her.

"Our old stomping ground."

Natalie shakes her head, "Out of all places Sevilla?"

"Why not? It beats being watched 24/7 at Leroy's club."

"True," Natalie says nodding her head.

"Does eight work?"

"Yeah that works," Natalie says feeling excited.

Once at her apartment she makes herself some lunch. As she does she hears a knock on her door, opening it she sees Tig, "Hey tigster what's up?"

"Hey Nat, can I come in?" He asks.

"Sure, do you really need to ask?" Natalie says with a smile.

"Your right," Tig says winking at her.

Closing the door she says, "I'm making my famous mac n cheese so you're in luck, you always seem to come at the right time."

"You know I love your cooking but I'm here for another reason," Tig says seriously.

"What's wrong?" she asks him worriedly.

"The club needs a favor from you."

Rolling her eyes she asks, "And they sent you?"

He laughs, "Your brother didn't want to do it, you ain't talking to anyone but me, Chibs, and Opie."

"What is it" she says pulling out the mac n cheese from the oven then turns it off.

"We need to have something more legit then porn," Tig says leaning on the counter next to her.

"Okay I'm not following," Natalie says looking at him.

"We found an empty warehouse five minutes from here. We voted on it and it passed so we were wondering if you'd open something up."

She looks at him stunned and asks, "You're shitting me right?"

"No," Tig says shaking his head.

"And if I agree what else am I agreeing to?"

"We would need to also use it to store some shipments."

"I'll need to think about it. If I open what I want it would involve innocent people who I won't put in danger," Natalie says seriously.

"What you thinking of opening?"

"A living center for the elderly and disabled."

"And to think everyone thought Happy and your brother were talking crazy," Tig laughs.

She whips her head away from the cupboard looking at Tig "What do you mean?"

He smirks, "At the mention of using you Happy had said you'd open up a living center for the old and handicapped then your brother agreed and added that you'd make it into something big where it's known worldwide."

She was shocked that Happy remembered her dream and was even more surprised he or her brother didn't put a stop to it, "And everyone thought they were joking I assume?"

"Yeah," Tig says simply.

"So would I be able to open up a living center if I agreed?"

"We'd have to take it for a vote, but if it makes you feel better I'd say yay."

"Nice to know you're on my side, but I'll think about it okay. Can you give me until next Friday?"

"Sure, so what have you been up too?" Tig asks.

"Working, hanging out with my friends, going to narcotics/drug anonymous meetings at the church, and I started seeing a therapist," she tells him honestly.

"No shit, that's good to hear you're doing good," he says happy for her.

She smiles, "Always the charmer."

"One of my many qualities," he smirks at her.

She rolls her eyes, "You don't have that many qualities, so let's not get ahead of ourselves."

He laughs putting a hand over his heart "Always breaking my heart."

"Not my fault," she laughs, handing him a plate.

"So you dating?" he casually asks.

"Does it look like I have any free time?"

"If you have time to hang out with your friends then I think you have time to date."

She shakes her head, "No I haven't, and to be honest haven't thought about it. I just want to focus on working my shit out."

"Proud of you."

"So what's new with you and the everyone?"

Tig laughs, "Nothing really new with me same ole me except I think I found a girl."

She chokes on her food "You found a girl your willing to keep around and be a one woman kind of guy?"

"Don't kill yourself over food, and yeah her name is Venus."

Natalie shakes her head, "A stripper?"

"No she's not a stripper," he pauses to take a bite of his food, "she's an escort."

Natalie smiles to herself knowing that this person must be someone special and doing something right to keep Tig around, "Well if you're happy, I'm happy. When will I get to meet her?"

"If you ever came around the clubhouse you'd meet her," Tig says pointing his fork at her.

"Yeah that won't be happening," Natalie sighs.

"Why just cuz you and the killer aren't together doesn't mean you can't come around. We all actually miss your crazy smart ass being around."

"Maybe."

"Come tonight it's the usual Friday party."

Natalie laughs, "There's one every Friday and Saturday, plus the last time I was at one of those I ended up on the stripper pole thanks to you and then got chewed out by Happy."

He smirks, "But you got great sex out of it."

She shakes her head laughing, "Such a perv, surprised Venus hasn't left your freak ass yet."

"She's a freak herself," He says smirking.

She puts her hand up, "Okay this is where we draw the line. I don't want to hear about the freaky shit you guys do when I'm trying to eat. So anything else new?"

"Not really, other than Tara and Gemma butting heads constantly. Bella constantly checking up on the idiot, or Tara and Jax always arguing, we deemed them the tamer version of you and happy," he says laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean," she asks slightly offended.

He chuckles, "They are always arguing, something you and Happy did. Except they don't go as low or as far as you two."

"Yeah we said some fucked up shit to each other," Natalie sighs.

"Yeah, that's cuz you have a smart mouth, and unlike most people are not afraid to stand up to him, probably why he was so harsh."

"Or I was just getting under his skin and was just as harsh."

"Probably right, he's doing good by the way. I think he finally worked some of his shit out, he's been down in Bakersfield with his mom a lot."

"She not doing good?" Natalie asks concerned.

Tig shrugs, "Don't know, he doesn't talk much, but from what he has said, no she's getting worse, and his aunt according to happy isn't doing all that great."

Natalie feels bad, even if she never met Happy's mom or aunt she knew how much they mean to him, and she has always had a special place for all elderly people. "Let him know if there's anything I can do, to just let me know."

He smirks, "Or why don't you just do it?"

She shakes her head, "That's probably not the greatest idea, I always have a way of turning things south."

He laughs, "That's an understatement, but I'll do it for you."

"Thanks Tigster, I'll think about the offer."

"Thanks for the good food Nat, gotta go. If you ever need a dose of the Tigster you know where to find me."

She smiles "Will do Tigster don't get to wild tonight."

"I'll try not to," he winks at her, "but I can't make any promises."

Once Tig was back at the lot he goes inside the clubhouse over to the bar where Clay is talking with Happy, Quinn, and Jax, "Talked to Natalie."

"Took you long enough," Clay says.

"Figured she was chewing your ass out, or kicking your ass," Jax laughs.

Tig smiles, "She was cooking her famous mac n cheese, couldn't say no to that. Plus she wasn't acting like a bitch, well at first she was but then she stopped."

"What she say," Clay asks

"She said she'll think about and give you an answer by next Friday, and I hate to say it but Hap and Quinn here were right."

Clay figured that much. As much as this would make it harder from them to do business, at the same time it would be less suspicious of them hiding shit there. They would put everything in her name so SAMCRO wasn't attached to it. "Okay, gotta go see the queen. I'll see you all tonight," Clay says leaving.

After he leaves Quinn asks, "She is actually considering?"

Tig nods "Yeah."

Quinn sees Eva walking in looking pissed and says "Going to see my lady before she goes ape shit."

"Don't need another Tara episode" Tig laughs. Jax shakes his head walking away as Happy chuckles a little. Tig says, "She seems good. She is actually working her shit out going to NA meetings down at the church. She also started seeing a therapist. She ain't dating anyone, says she don't have time and isn't thinking about dating since she is focused on working her shit out."

Happy nods his head and says, "Good, she ask anything?"

"She asked what's new around here, so I told her about Venus and that you're doing good working your shit out. Her eyes lit up hearing that, told her about you being in Bakersfield."

"You shit head," Happy growls.

"Don't flip your shit I didn't tell her why other than visiting, she figured it out and she wanted me to let you that if there's anything she can do to let her know," Tig defends himself.

Happy was a little shocked she said that, but then again knew how much she loves the older generation. How much she is always trying to care and help out. "Thanks," he says.

Tig nods knowing the thanks meant more than just a thanks, clapping his shoulder "No problem, anytime. She's something else, don't see many of those types these days."

"Yeah," He says seeing Eva leave.

Quinn walks over running a hand through his hair shaking his head, sitting down next to Happy he calls the prospect Phil over to get him a jack, "Women," he sighs.

"Eva pissed at you?"

"Pissed at me, but even more pissed at Gemma," he says.

"What Gem do now?" He really wasn't interested but knew his closest brother needed to vent.

"I guess she told her she needs to take on more responsibility since she is an old lady, and just cuz she's lee's sister don't mean shit."

Happy laughs knowing that didn't sit well with Eva, "So I guess she flipped her shit on Gemma?"

"Oh yeah told the queen herself off and then to make shit worse she told Gemma to stop meddling into Natalie's business."

Happy shakes his head and Quinn asks, "Was Gemma like this with Natalie?"

Happy shakes his head laughing, "Not even close, the opposite actually."

Quinn was shocked, he knew the two got close but he figured it took time and a few of Gemma's tests, "Gemma trusted her off the bat?"

"Not sure, but from what Natalie has told me Gem asked her to stay with them and then I guess Natalie told her they should get to know each other better that night over some wine and shit."

Quinn shakes his head, "As much as my sister is a pain in my ass she sure has her way with people."

"No shit."

"Gets everyone to like her," Quinn says shaking his head.

Happy nods knowing exactly what Quinn means. He would be lying to himself if he didn't miss her. She might have got under his skin but for the most part she was a breath of fresh air that was a lot smarter than she looked. He meant everything he said that night to her about loving her, and after he found out the baby wasn't his he was relieved. It's not that he didn't want a kid, well he didn't, but he wouldn't mind having one with Natalie. When he had found out she had lost his baby he was devastated, he never showed it though. He did what he always does and suppress it and leave it there. He is always in Bakersfield because of his mom's health but also because his mom and aunt let him let everything out without being judgmental and not meddling with his decisions. He knew his mom and aunt wanted to meet her and he knew that if Natalie were to meet them they would love her, plus if she agreed to what they asked then he would move his mom to Charming, he also knows full well that Natalie would offer her extra room to his aunt.

Natalie, Eva, Kristina, and Audrey are all getting ready listening to music, drinking a little, with Natalie sticking to water when Audrey says, "So guys I have something to tell you."

Natalie says, "Let me guess, your show went so good that the buyers want you to open your own gallery."

Audrey shakes her head and puts on a huge diamond thick silver ring on her left finger, "Dwayne proposed."

The girls scream and hug Audrey, Kristina asks, "Nat, why aren't you drinking?"

Audrey adds, "Yeah Nattie you're normally the one to get us started."

"I'm pregnant," she says shrugs.

The girls scream and Audrey squeals, "Oh I can't wait to spoil the baby rotten."

Natalie rolls her eyes knowing full well Audrey would. Kristina says, "Oh I can't wait to see what you're having and what it going to look like."

Audrey and Eva smirk at each other and laugh, "Totally like the dad, no ounce of you."

The girls laugh and finish getting ready. Natalie is in her white scoop neck long sleeve tight mid-thigh studded dress, with her hot pink pumps, her hair is in loose curls with a light Smokey eye and pink lipstick. Kristina is in a grey open front mid-thigh tight dress with black strappy stilettos, hair is curled, and she has a Smokey eye with red lips. Audrey is in a black open back hanging open front mid-thigh tight dress with red stilettos, straight hair, and full blown Smokey eye with red lips. Eva is in a pink halter mid-thigh tight dress with black pumps, beachy wave hair with a natural eye and nude lips.

They were having a blast at Sevilla dancing, laughing, and enjoying themselves when Audrey says, "Looks like the rat is here."

Natalie looks around and spots Anna, "Shit."

Eva says, "Don't worry Natalie there is a lot of people here, plus who cares your with us. We aren't letting anything happen to you."

"Your right," she says reassuring herself.

She is line for the bathroom with Kristina while Eva and Audrey were getting drinks when they hear, "Hey Natalie." She turns and gives a closed lip smile, "Fancy seeing you two here, it's been so long."

Kristina says "What do you want Anna?"

"Just to say hi," she says innocently.

"Cut the bullshit, we all know you're some strung out whore who gets out of shit because who their aunt is," Kristina says with a huff.

Anna smirks, "Always talking for Natalie, I think she has a voice."

Kristina was going to respond when Natalie speaks up, "I do have a voice and I choose not to around you because it could get twisted."

Kristina adds "Should of killed you when I had the chance." Both stare Anna down until she slow backs away.

After Sevilla closes Natalie drives all of the girls back to Audrey's but decides not to stay the night, which the three drunk girls understand. After leaving Audrey's Natalie stops to get gas at the station in Charming when she hears, "Look who's all alone."

Natalie rolls her eyes and looks over and sees Anna, "So are you."

"So how have you been," Anna says walking towards her.

Natalie notices the knife in Anna's hand and can tell she is strung out. Thinking fast before Anna could stab her she grabs the knife out of Anna's hand and says, "Always were too slow."

Anna laughs and says, "Never slow, one step ahead," and pulls out another knife.

_Shit think fast_ Natalie thinks as Anna lunges at her. She quickly sticks her arm out stabbing Anna in her chest. Twisting the knife she watches Anna and her knife fall to the ground. Quickly Natalie looks around to see if anyone saw anything, she also checks herself and doesn't see any blood or other injuries, thank God. She struggles but finally manages to put Anna in her truck, and lucky for her there wasn't any blood on the ground. However in her struggle to get Anna in her truck she notices that she got some on her dress. _Has to be my favorite dress_ Natalie thinks.

As she gets in her truck she realizes that she doesn't know what to do next. She contemplates who to call. With some reluctance she hits the speed dial button hearing it ring and praying that he answers. After what seemed like hours she hears a tired rasp, "Hello."

Natalie doesn't know how to respond but quickly says, "Hey Happy it's me."

Hearing Natalie's voice shocked the shit out of him but he could hear the panic and worry, "What's wrong?"

"I uh need your help," she stammers.

"Where are you?" he immediately asks getting out of his bed, putting on some clothes, and leaving his dorm as quick as he could. As he getting on his bike she tells him, "Driving around Charming."

"Where exactly little Quinn, I've got to have a destination to get to you," he tells her.

"I'm by the park," Natalie says as she pulls into the parks parking lot.

"Stay there," he tells her.

"Okay," she says as he hangs up.

As she hangs up she lets out the breath she was holding, hearing his voice sent her over the edge and reminded her how much she missed that raspy voice. It's not long before she hears a faint sound of a Harley. She immediately recognizes it as Happy's, over the time they spent she memorized his bike's sound. She sees him pull up and take off his helmet and riding glasses so she gets out of her car and crosses her arms. Happy was shocked to see her wearing what she has on, but she looked hot. While taking her appearance in he notices the blood on her dress.

"You hit?" He ask urgently almost running to her.

She shakes her head, "No, it's not mine. It's the person's in the back seat."

Happy opens the truck door and sees a clearly dead auburn haired chick, "You did that?" Natalie nods as Happy asks, "Where's the knife?"

"The passenger seat, they were hers," Natalie says trying to hold herself together.

"How were you not stabbed?" he asks. He was curious because he knows she had to of been unarmed.

Still having her arms crossed from being cold she says, "Quick thinking and quick reflexes, plus it helped sleeping with a trained killer," she blushes realizing her mouth spoke before her brain could shut it up.

He smirks and says "I still get you to blush." She nods and he sees she's cold so he takes off his hoodie and hands it to her, "Here."

"I'm fine," she insists pushing his hand away.

He shakes his head and states, "That's why your arms are crossed and you got goosebumps."

"I just don't want to get it dirty," she insists.

"Your fine little Quinn," he says handing his hoodie to her again.

She takes it from him and puts the hoodie on. She can smell the familiar scent of cigarettes, leather, and his unique scent. She quickly realizes that she has been fooling herself, she needs him as much as she needs to work on herself. He drives her crazy, but at the same time he always keeps her sane. She hears him ask, "You alright?"

Snapping out of her thoughts she tells him, "Yeah sorry just lost in my thoughts."

"Was saying I need to grab a shovel and some shit to burn the body," he says staring at her intently.

"Oh okay, so I'll drive on to my place while you grab a shovel," she says trying to keep her head in the present situation.

"Exactly, don't worry Natalie we aren't going to get caught," Happy assures her.

"Okay," she says softly.

"I ain't gonna let anything happen to you," he says staring into her eyes.

"I know," she says completely trusting him.

Natalie quickly makes it back to her place. She doesn't bother going inside and changing, she just waits for Happy. Finally she sees him come over to the driver side so she rolls down the window, "I'll drive," he says opening the door.

"Okay," She says and hops over to the passenger seat. He gets in the driver seat and starts driving. As they get further away from Charming she breaks the silence, "I don't know if Tig told you or not, but if you need anything let me know."

He smirks, "He told me and thanks. You doing good?"

He knows the answer but wants to hear it from her. "Yeah I'm working out my shit with the help of a therapist and going to anonymous meetings. You doing good?" She asks knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from him.

"Yeah, working out my shit. I see you still wear the necklace," he says smirking.

She laughs, "Yeah, can't seem to take it off."

"What do you say when people ask?"

She smirks, "Well the only ones that ask are the patients I work with so I tell them a special someone gave it to me."

"So I'm a special someone?" he asks smugly.

She shakes her head knowing she dug herself a hole, "I know I dug myself a hole with that one and I'm not even going to try to dig myself out of it, it will just make it worse."

"Yeah but only you make it attractive," he says and she blushes wondering what he meant by that.

Taking her therapist's advice of not being afraid to get clarification she asks, "You find me attractive?"

He smirks, "Always have and always will. So you like therapy?" he asks changing the topic.

"Yeah she's actually pretty good, keeps me in check unlike you, and manages to not piss me off."

"I'm pretty good at that but so are you," he points out.

"Yeah I guess, like my favorite old guy Larry says, when you find your match or someone who can dish it and take it like you then it's meant to be, even if it's two blazing personalities."

"I guess he's right. I'm going to try being open here and take a risk. What do you say we start over with a clean slate. We still work on ourselves but work on building a stronger us," he says looking over at her.

She smiles, "I'd like that. Who'd thought me killing someone and you helping me burn and bury the evidence would bring us together?"

He smirks back at her, "Guess were two twisted fucks."

"Yeah we are."

They park in the middle of nowhere, and both get out of the truck. Happy picks up the body and Natalie grabs the shovel. Like shadows they move away from the road. Happy throws the body on the ground and begins digging a hole. He works quietly as Natalie watches. When he is finished he pushes the body into the hole and begins dowsing it in gasoline. He wastes no time lighting it. As they silently watch the body burn Happy wraps his arms around Natalie. Once there is nothing left but ashes Happy fills the hole back up. When he finishes they go back to the road and get in her truck to head home.

They get in the truck and drive back towards Charming, Natalie is getting tired and yawns. Happy holds her hand and says, "You can fall asleep if you're tired."

"No I'm good," she assures him. "I'm sorry by the way for waking you."

"How do you know I was sleeping," he asks cockily.

She smirks, "By the rasp you had. You always have a rasp but this was more a gruff tired rasp. How did you know something was wrong?"

"Well you avoided everyone and me like the plague and then randomly call at all most three in the morning."

She laughs, "I guess it's that obvious."

He was going to let her think that but then he remembered saying clean slate and fresh start. One of the many talks with his mom and aunt popped in his head, they told him how she understands and gets him more than he knows, even if he thinks she can't read him she can. Shaking his head he softly says, "It was the worry you had in your voice."

When she says mmhmm he knew she was dozing off but could hear him. When he parks her truck he sees it's nearing 5 am and is tired, but he still has to clean the truck. He definitely didn't want to do it in the morning. He never let go of her hand until he had to get out to get her inside. He opened the passenger side carrying, gently picked her up, and carried her bridal style up the stairs to her door. Using her keys he opened the door and carried her to her room, smirking he sees that she hasn't really changed anything about it. She still has those black satin sheets, gently laying her on the bed he grabs her pjs, takes off her heels, and was trying to figure out a way to get the hoodie and dress off without waking her, when he hears her sleepily say, "Stay."

"I ain't going anywhere little Quinn, just got to clean your truck," he says brushing her hair away from her face. When she mumble "ok" he says, "Here's your pj's."

"I want to sleep in your hoodie, it makes me feel safe will help me sleep better," she says groggily already dozing off.

Happy knows she is sleep talking but means every word. He tucks her under the covers and quietly goes outside and walks across the street. He goes into the club house and makes his way to the dorms. He knocks on Quinn's door knowing two people could finish the job faster. Quinn opens the door and asks, "Hap what's up it's five in the morning?"

"Need your help," Happy rasps.

"With what?"

He sighs knowing telling Quinn will get Natalie mad, but he knows he would keep it a secret, "Gotta clean Natalie's back seat, there can't be any traces of blood left on it."

"The fuck," Quinn growls growing angry.

"Calm down, we don't need the rest of the building waking up. I don't really know what happened, just that she called me asking for help. I met up with her and when she opened her back seat there was a body. She killed some auburn haired girl with a knife, guess the bitch tried stabbing her but our smart girl thought fast and ended up grabbing the knife killing her instead."

"This is too early for some twisted shit," Quinn sighs running a hand over his head.

Happy chuckles, "You're telling me, so you going to help me?"

"Of course we always work faster together anyways," Quinn states.

"You can't let her know you know or everything we worked out in the car will turn to shit," Happy tell Quinn as they make their way out of the clubhouse and to Natalie's truck.

"Ain't sayin shit, going to let you be the good one this time," Quinn says as they get in her truck.

They put the truck in her garage and start to clean it out, making sure that no trace of blood can be found. They made sure it smelled like it usually does a mix of coconut and vanilla. After they finish and park her truck in its usual spot Happy says, "Thanks Quinn."

"No problem, she tell you she's pregnant?" Quinn asks casually.

Happy's whole body freezes, "What?"

"Yeah, and it's yours," Quinn says quickly to defend Natalie. "My sister ain't no slut who spreads her legs for every guy."

"She never told me," Happy says shaking his head.

"Can't say shit though, let it come from her and make sure to act surprised. You make her cry or she goes ape shit I'll kick your ass, no one stopping me this time," Quinn tells him seriously.

"I won't say a thing," Happy says still in shock. "She say how far along she is?"

"Almost two months now. She found out the day after you two went on a break."

Happy stays quiet for a moment before saying, "Thanks man, for everything."

"Don't mention it, better get some rest before I have to go pick up the drunkard," Quinn says gruffly.

Happy laughs "You know she hates riding on a bike hungover."

"Tough shit," he huffs, "she should of left with Natalie then."

"Good luck," Happy laughs as Quinn walks away and he heads back inside. Once inside he goes straight to Natalie's bedroom. He strips down to his boxers and climbs onto her king size tempurpedic mattress. He forgot how comfortable her bed is. He wraps his arm around her waist and on instincts she rolls over and scoots closer into him laying on her side with her head on his chest. Smiling to himself that he got her, this, back he promises himself that he is going to make sure she doesn't leave him again not wanting to feel the loneliness he had experienced without her. He holds her tighter to him as he finally goes to sleep himself.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE CHAPTER...SO I DECIDED TO DO A SEQUEL BUT IT WON'T BE POSTED UNTIL I AM COMPLETELY FINISHED WITH THIS STORY STILL GOT A FEW SURPRISES IN STORE...REMEMBER FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND TO NOT HESITATE TO SEND A PM IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS...IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED IN THE OUTFITS OR POST FROM THIS STORY CAN GO TO THE TUMBLR ACCOUNT I CREATED FOR IT..SINCE IT WON'T SHOW THE LINK I'M GOING TO WRITE IT OUT INSTEAD OF THE LINK SO YOU CAN TYPE IN THE WEB ADDRESS AREA (itssimplynataliefanfiction dot tumblr dot com) **


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS! I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GREAT CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR...HERE IS THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER...YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW I HAVE MOST OF THE STORY WRITTEN JUST WAIT FOR THE CHAPTERS TO COME BACK TO ME FROM MY LOVELY BETA...THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWS, FAVORITES, AND REVIEWS MY STORY IT REALLY IS APPRECIATED...I AM ALSO WORKING ON A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY...ENJOY**

**SORRY FOR THE SPANISH IN ADVANCED ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO I USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE**

**XOXO NATALIE**

* * *

Natalie hadn't slept that good in a while. When she woke up she noticed a note on her night stand in Happy's writing. _Sorry about not waking you up before I left but you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to disturb you. Taking care of something, shouldn't be too long then it's you and me. _Natalie smiled at the note and got up and took a shower. She changed into some lounge wear with her hair in a messy ponytail, she then worked on getting the blood stains out of her apartment, and then put in a load of laundry. Afterwards she made herself a late breakfast which consisted of an egg and cheese bagel plus Lucky Charms. She was sitting on her balcony reading when she hears her phone ringing, looking down she sees it's Eva, "Hey Ev, what's up?"

"Hey Nat. Nothing just waiting for your brother to come get me," she mumbles.

Natalie laughs "He agreed?"

"Of course he did, I told him he better not ride his bike," she huffs.

"Hate to break it to you but it's my brother we are talking about, he will most definitely be riding the bike."

"He knows I can't handle riding a bike hungover," Eva whines.

"Exactly why he will, he's an ass like that," Natalie laughs.

"So did you go home last night or see a certain biker?" Eva questions her.

"Went home, but we did talk," Natalie says

"Good how did it go?"

"Good, we are giving it a shot, clean slate," Natalie says with a smile.

"You still going to work on yourselves?" Eva asks.

"Yeah we are. We want to be stronger individually, and together," Natalie says honestly.

"He know you pregnant?" Eva asks timidly.

"No and I'll tell him," Natalie sighs, "just not right now."

"Nat you gotta be honest with him," Eva tries to convince her.

"I am, I just don't know how to say it. I can't just say Oh hey by the way I'm almost two months pregnant and it's yours."

"Yeah you can," Eva says seriously, "and you can say it just like that too."

Natalie turned to go back inside when she sees Happy standing a few feet behind her, "Shit Eva, I gotta go. I think Happy heard what I told you," Natalie say nervously.

"Good luck with that, love you," Eva says quickly.

"Love you too," Natalie says and hangs up. She looks at Happy and says, "I don't know what you heard, but no I didn't want you to find out this way. I wanted to make it special."

"Okay," He says nods. "Had we not talked it out last night would you have ever told me?"

"Honestly," she sighs, "I don't know. More than likely I would have. I am keeping it," she says firmly.

"Good, I want you to keep it," he says stepping closer to her.

This shocked Natalie in a way, but then it didn't. She can't help but smile knowing he wants her to keep the baby, "So you ready for a kid?" she asks.

He shakes his head, "No, but if I ever did want or have kids I'd want it to be with you."

This makes Natalie happy, but she can notice that something is off with him, not just from what she told him but something else, "What's wrong Hap?"

He looks at her and doesn't know how to say it, or even if he should but takes a breath, "No easy way to say this, but Donna is dead."

Natalie lost her breath and looks up at him with sad eyes. She blinks away the forming tears and asks, "How?"

"Shot in the back of the head," he says softly. "We think it's the Niners."

Natalie shakes her head and says, "Can't be, they wouldn't kill an innocent woman."

"Nat, you can't be so sure," he sighs.

"I am though," she says adamantly, "and it couldn't be them since they were either at their club or trying to not be seen at Sevilla where we were."

Happy shakes his head, "Don't want to argue with you little Quinn."

"I'm not trying to," she sighs, "I just think you guys are accusing the wrong people. Thanks for the note by the way," she says changing the subject.

"Welcome," he says leading her inside, "get ready, I'm taking you on a trip for the day."

"Do I got to pack a bag?" she asks.

"Maybe just an overnight in case," he says walking into the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" she asks following him.

"Stop asking questions and just get changed," he says not turning around.

She huffs and goes inside her room and straight to her closet. She grabs her white diesel skinny jeans and pairs it with her black oversize long sleeve blouse. She then grabs her black low rise converse from the box, and puts a pair of black diesel skinny jeans, a brown v neck shirt, and a pair of pj's in a bag and then grabs her leather jacket. She walks back into the living room and asks Happy, "Ready? Will this do?"

Happy looks up from the TV and turns it off, he walks over to her and says, "It's fine."

Once they walk outside Natalie can't wait to go on a ride on the back of his bike. As she is about to cross the street Happy shakes his head and says, "Your pregnant, I ain't letting you ride."

She looks at him and is glad her aviators are on so he can't see her glare at him, "Happy, I'm not even showing yet, I'll be fine."

"Nope," he grabbing her keys out of her hand. He walks over, gets into her truck, and starts it up.

She mumbles, "_Asshole"_ as she gets in the passenger seat.

He pulls out and smirks, "You going to pout the whole way?"

"I'm not pouting asshole, I just don't see why I can't ride is all," she says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your carrying my child, I ain't about to risk you getting hurt or cause you to miscarry," he says seriously.

"But you are an awesome rider," she tries to persuade him.

"Still ain't risking it," he says focusing on his driving.

"So you going to tell me where we are going?" she asks after a few minutes.

"Nope," he says with a smirk.

They drove towards the mountains and after a few miles of climbing Happy pulled off onto the shoulder and shut the truck off. They both get out of the truck to enjoy the view.

"This is amazing, how did you find it?" Natalie asks as she looks out over Charming.

He laughs as she looks back at him. "I found it one time when I was just riding."

She nods, "Why did you bring me here?"

He goes behind her and wraps his arms around her, "I come here sometimes when I need to clear my mind, figured you'd need it."

She smiles turning her head slightly looking up at his eyes, "Thanks for showing me this and opening up a little." He just nods.

They move out of each other's embrace and she stands at the edge and asks, "How do you do this, you know clear your head?"

He laughs, "Well you can just sit and think, or you can just let out a scream."

She lets out a loud scream and then looks out. It felt good letting out the scream, but as she was looking out she can only wish Donna was still alive because she knew how much Donna would of loved this, how it would of let her free her mind. She lets out a tear and wipes it away as she hears Happy say, "Let it out, it's okay to cry."

She chuckles a little wiping another tear, "Always knew you were a big softie."

He chuckles back and says, "Naw, you ever tell anyone they wouldn't believe you anyways."

She smiles, "Probably not but I know the truth."

Looking at his beauty in front of him he can tell there's a lot she has on her mind, "Until you let everything you have on your mind go, all it will do is consume you."

She turns and looks at the view "Why did Donna have to go? When will the distrust between alliances stop? When will all the bad just go away? Why do all the good people have to go? Why did I have to miscarry the first time? What have I ever done to have the people I care about die? What scares me the most is one day waking up and finding out you are dead too."

He goes over to her and pulls her into her a hug, "I don't know why Donna had to go. Between us probably when Jax takes over, there will always be bad in the world, I don't know that either, maybe because it wasn't meant to be, you have done nothing wrong just got the short end of the stick, I promise I ain't going anywhere can't promise about dying because everyone has to die," he says answering each of her questions.

She lets outs a chuckle, "You didn't have to answer those questions but thank you."

Looking down at her he can see she let it all out and smiles to himself knowing he did something right. Looking up at him she can see him smiling and says, "Thank you again for bringing me out here, anything you got to let out?"

He shakes his head, "Naw, I'm good little Quinn, just don't up and leave."

"Won't happen, if I wanted to up and leave think I would of done it by now," she tells him honestly.

"Let's go," he says nodding towards the truck.

"Where else are we going?" she asks as they get back into the truck.

"To eat," he says as he starts the truck up.

"Good, I'm starving," she says smiling at him.

They drive to a small diner off the highway and once inside they get seated and order drinks and some food. "You are full of surprises today," she says glancing up at him.

He shrugs, "Just doing what you wanted all along."

"Which was?" she asks as she takes a drink out of her water curious to what he is talking about.

He takes a drink of his coke and says, "You wanted me to let my guard down with you, what do you think I'm doing?" She smiles brightly and he can't help but smile back realizing he likes seeing his queen smile, "You should smile more often little queen."

"I smile quite often actually," she says.

He shakes his head, "I mean really smile."

"Could say the same for you," she points out.

They get their food and after eating go back on the road. Natalie notices a sign that says Bakersfield turning to Happy asks, "Why are we in Bakersfield?"

He shakes his head "You who's so smart can't figure it out?"

She laughs, "I was just double checking."

They pull up to a one story house that has flowers in the front, it looks very simple and homey. Getting out of the truck she says, "Your mom's house is lovely, I love it."

He shakes his head at her and grabs her hand as he knocks on the door. Natalie is nervous but at the same time excited to meet his mom and aunt. Natalie smiled at the medium height, thick, short haired Latina woman who looked good for her age. She could tell she was sick but still looked good, she takes her hand out of Happy's and extends it genuinely saying, "Hi I'm Natalie, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Lowman."

Gloria Lowman looked at the young blonde as she opened the door could see why her son likes her, she's a beauty and by the smile can tell she is a genuine person. "Nice to meet you Natalie, and please call me Gloria none of the Mrs. non sense," she says pulling her into a hug which Natalie returns.

"Come in," she says as she releases Natalie and turns to give her son a hug. "Penelope is at the store, she should be here shortly. Can I get you something to drink?"

Natalie shakes her head, "You have a lovely home," she says as she looks around at the three bedroom house. She notices the pictures of Happy throughout the years and smiles at the baby picture of Happy, who was chubby and had that permanent scowl on his face. "Well looks like you have had that face since birth, but you're so cute," She laughs and looks around at the other pictures, and when his mom comes back with a tray of lemonade she can tell Gloria is struggling a little so she goes over to her, "Here let me help you."

Gloria looks at the blonde and can see the kindness in her eyes and hands her the tray saying in Spanish to Happy "por qué esperar tanto tiempo para llevar a su alrededor."

Happy shakes his head at his mom, "Ma speak English."

Natalie sets the tray down and pours them all a glass sets the pitcher back on the tray and puts her hand on his leg looks at him says, "Está bien Hap, entiendo español y puede incluso hablar con fluidez." Happy was shocked that she knew Spanish and could speak it. Not to mention he couldn't deny hearing her speak Spanish turned him on a little.

Gloria says, "ver al hijo que está bien," looking at Natalie and says, "su Buena."

They chat a little then a tall older very pretty Spanish women comes in with grocery bags, which Natalie assumes is Happy's Aunt and says, "Here let me help you, I'm Natalie by the way."

The woman looks at the young blonde and was taken aback by her beauty and how kind she was says, "Penelope nice to meet you, here," handing her a few bags which Natalie takes and carries to the kitchen. As they walk into the kitchen she can hear Gloria tell Happy to relax and to not worry that Natalie could handle her own from what he has told her. As they are putting the groceries away Penelope says, "So Happy tells us you are an Rn."

Natalie nods, "Yes, I work with geriatrics and the disabled."

Penelope nods, "I can see why my nephew has a taken liking to you."

Natalie looks at Penelope and asks, "Really?"

Penelope nods again "Yes you're beautiful, and from what he has said about you, you seem like a very independent woman."

Natalie was shocked that Happy spoke so highly of her "He said that?"

"Why does it shock you? Don't let the tough exterior fool you," Penelope says pointedly.

Natalie laughs, "Oh I don't trust me, could always tell he was just rough around the edges."

As they go back into the living room Penelope says, "I like her, you did good Happy. Why did you wait so long to bring her around?"

Happy looks at his aunt who is smirking knowing full well what she is doing and says, "You know why Penelope, no need to repeat it."

Penelope shrugs, "Thought you would want to tell Natalie how much she means to you."

Natalie is watching the interaction between Happy and his aunt can tell Happy is getting mad, and that his aunt is pushing his buttons, but she doesn't think Penelope meant anything in a bad way grabs Happy's hand and says "It's okay Penelope, really it is when he is ready he will tell me."

Gloria smiles knowing that her son would be stupid to let a girl like Natalie go again. A little while later Happy is in the yard mowing the grass while Natalie is inside helping out in the kitchen. It is then that she excuses herself to use the restroom. While in the restroom she sees that a medication bottle hasn't been used as she is washing her hands. She can tell that the medication is for Happy's mom and something that is important for her to take. She goes back in the kitchen to see that Penelope had went answer the phone starts a conversation with Gloria, "¿Prefiere Español o Inglés?"

Gloria smiles at Natalie's fluent Spanish, "Español Inglés pero también funciona."

Natalie nods, "So how are you really?"

"O hija, Estoy bien. Usted no tiene que preocuparse por mí."

Shaking her head she say,s "Eres como Happy, pero tienes que remeber mi trabajo es cuidar de la generación más vieja, así que sé que no se siente bien."

Gloria just shakes her head at the young girl but also appreciates her concern, "No he estado tomando mis medicamentos porque tiene que conseguir rellenados."

Natalie looks at Gloria and says, "Usted tiene un medicamento completamente lleno en el mostrador del baño."

Happy comes inside and says, "Mamá algunos de los chicos vienen aquí con una entrega que necesita ser almacenada aquí."

Gloria nods and says, "Yo entiendo, debo hacer la comida para más?"

"Si yo digo que no se va a de todos modos así que sí." Gloria nods and continues with Penelope telling Natalie to go relax with Happy.

Natalie reluctantly agrees and joins Happy on the patio saying, "Hap, don't get mad but I want to help out your mom."

Happy takes a sip of his beer and asks, "Why would I be mad that you want to help?"

Natalie sighs, "Because when I say I want to help I mean I want to move her in with me or move in with her."

Happy looks at Natalie and says, "Why don't you just open up your dream then its best of both worlds."

Natalie shakes her head running a hand through her hair, "It's not that easy Happy. I have to think about the people who will be there, it's not like some porn studio or like some movie company, these are actual people who need help. Most of the time they don't have a clue at what is going on, or you got those who are so perceptive they easily pick up on things. What would happen if someone who is against you finds out and does something to the place? Could you live with yourself knowing innocent people are in danger or worse dead?"

Happy shakes his head and grips the bottle trying to not get mad, "Don't you get that there will be at least two people there at all times?"

Natalie shakes her head and pinches her nose trying to control her anger, "Don't you get that it's someone's family we are talking about?"

Happy gets up and walks away as he says, "I'm going to get some alcohol from the store," Natalie just mumbles asshole as he walks away.

Gloria and Penelope were in the kitchen watching the exchange between Happy and Natalie and could hear and see it all. Penelope says, "Él manejó mejor de lo que pensaba."

Gloria smiles and nods, "Sí lo hizo, pero ella maneja a sí misma bastante bien."

"Tengo que del lado de Natalie en este caso."

Gloria waves her sister off and says, "Ahh por qué no toman ni lados."

Later on in the evening after Happy came back and cooled off, Bobby, Chibs, and the two prospects show up at the house deciding to stay the night so they can head out with the shipment in the early morning. They are all at the dinner table eating and enjoying themselves, and after they all clean up and Gloria and Penelope go to bed.

The prospects, Bobby, Chibs, Happy, and Natalie are all sitting enjoying some beers, water for Natalie, when Miles, the prospect says, "Let's play a game."

"Like what prospect" Bobby asks.

The chubby prospect with glasses who seems nice, Phil says, "Why not truth or dare, or cards?"

Natalie says "How bout just Dare?"

Everyone agrees and Miles starts, "Happy I dare you to take Natalie right here right now"

"Okay," Happy shrugs.

Natalie looks wide eyed and says towards the prospect "Your kidding right, you know he's serious?"

Miles shakes his head, "I doubt he would actually do it right here in front of us."

Happy stands up and pulls down his jeans and starts pulling down Natalie's jeans as the guys are watching to see if Happy would go through with it. Before he could take off her underwear Chibs says "Alright Hap, I think you proved your point," shaking his head.

Happy just smirks and pulls up his jeans as Natalie rights hers and says "Prospect kiss the prospect."

Miles says "The fuck", looking at anyone for help as Bobby says "A dares a dare."

After doing the kiss Phil says, "Ms. Natalie I dare you to make out with the guy to your left."

Looking to her left she sees it's Happy and says, "Phil, you can call me just Natalie."

"Sorry Ms. I mean Natalie," Natalie nods and makes out with Happy which turns heated in five seconds.

They continue playing when Natalie gets tired and leans on Happy's arm so they all call it a night. Happy takes Natalie to his old room and after getting in bed he says, "Sorry about earlier."

"You're forgiven," Natalie says resting her head on his chest.

"Did you notice Ma seemed weak today?" Happy asks.

Natalie doesn't want to answer because she knows where the conversation is going but honestly says, "Yeah, but it's part of the disease."

"The meds I pay a fortune for seemed to have worked, but I found a full bottle in the bathroom," he confides in her.

Natalie nods and says "So did I, I asked her about it and it seems that she wasn't aware of it being filled. I got to ask and don't flip but is it Penelope's job to give your mom the meds?"

Happy shakes his head, "No it's ma's, but from time to time my aunt has to remind her."

Natalie says cautiously, "Hap I'm saying this because I mean well, and after getting to know your mom I can see us becoming very close. Have you thought she could have early Alzheimer's?"

Happy nods and says, "She was diagnosed around the time when I had left for Tacoma."

Natalie nods in understanding, "So that's why you went up and did what you did."

"Let's sleep little Quinn," Happy rasps out since he really didn't want to relive the past or worse start to argue. Watching her sleeping curled up on him and how their bodies fit each other perfectly, he knew that he loved her, he just had to get the words out. He has said them once before two weeks ago but it wasn't the I love you every girl wants, or the one that she deserved.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND IT WASN'T A DISAPPOINT...I AM SORRY IN ADVANCED IF THE SPANISH WAS WRONG BUT ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANUAGE AND I WAS USING GOOGLE TRANSLATE FOR THE CONVERSATION IN SPANISH...REVIEW OR SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE CHAPTER...I HAVE WRITTEN MOST OF THE STORY AM WORKING ON CHAPTER 23 RIGHT NOW...SO IF YOU WANT TO SEE MORE OF SOMETHING JUST LET ME KNOW**

**Here's the Spanish Translation  
**por qué esperar tanto tiempo para llevar a su alrededor. (Why wait so long to bring her around)

Está bien Hap, entiendo español y puede incluso hablar con fluidez. (It's okay Hap, I do understand Spanish and can even speak it fluently)

ver al hijo que está bien," looking at Natalie and says, "su Buena. (Son see this is good, it's good)

¿Prefiere Español o Inglés? (Prefer Spanish or English)

Español Inglés pero también funciona (Spanish but English also works)

O hija, Estoy bien. Usted no tiene que preocuparse por mí. (Oh daugther, i'm fine. You do not have to worry about me)

Eres como Happy, pero tienes que remeber mi trabajo es cuidar de la generación más vieja, así que sé que no se siente bien (You're like Happy, but you have to remeber my job is to care for the older generation, so that's what does not feel right)

No he estado tomando mis medicamentos porque tiene que conseguir rellenados. (I have not been taking my medication because it hasn't been filled up)

Usted tiene un medicamento completamente lleno en el mostrador del baño. (You have a completely filled medication bathroom counter)

Mamá algunos de los chicos vienen aquí con una entrega que necesita ser almacenada aquí. (Mama some of the guys come here with a delivery that needs to be stored here)

Yo entiendo, debo hacer la comida para más? (I understand, must i make food?)

Si yo digo que no se va a de todos modos así que sí. (If i say that is not your going to anyway)

Él manejó mejor de lo que pensaba. (Better than i thought)

Sí lo hizo, pero ella maneja a sí misma bastante bien. (If she did, but she manages pretty good)

Tengo que del lado de Natalie en este caso. (I have Natalie side in this case)

Ahh por qué no toman ni lados. (Ahh not taking sides)


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY GUYS! I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS STORY I WAS WAITING FOR MY LOVELY BETA TO GIVE ME THIS CHAPTER BACK TO ME...SHE IS HAVING SOME PERSONAL STUFF GOING ON BUT I GOT THIS CHAPTER BACK...I LIKE I SAID I HAVE THIS STORY JUST ABOUT COMPLETE AND JUST WAITING TO GET THE EDITED CHAPTERS BACK AND ONCE I DO I POST THEM...THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, FOLLOWS...I ALSO REWROTE PART OF CHAPTER 4 SO YOU CAN GO BACK AND CHECK IT OUT IT'S SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT AND I DID A FEW LITTLE STUFF IN CHAPTER 5 AS WELL...ENJOY THIS UPDATE**

**XOXONATALIE**

* * *

As Natalie was getting ready for Donna's funeral that she helped put together, she couldn't help but let her mind start to wander. Yeah Happy had taken her to the view point to release everything she was feel, then to meet his mom who she absolutely loved; and also loved his aunt, but she still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that someone murdered an innocent woman. Donna was a kind and caring person who only deserved the best, and Natalie started thinking that if someone could murder Opie's wife, then she could only imagine what worse could happen to her since her brother is known around the charters as an enforcer and assassin just like Happy is. She was definitely in danger then since in her opinion Opie really didn't have an enemies like Happy or her brother did. She knew in her heart that it wasn't the Niners who murdered her friend. She loved Happy and was glad they decided to work things out, but was she willing to risk getting killed for him or worse their child coming into the world to only get killed as well? She shakes her head knowing full well the answers to those questions, and mentally slaps herself for even doubting her love for Happy. I mean he has two smiley faces which she tattooed on him that represent kills that he made for her. She had her suspicions on who was behind the kill since Miguel and Romeo were taken care of, which leave Gogo who was president of the Nomads. It pissed her off that no one has done anything about it since everyone knows he is a rat.

Happy was watching the woman he loves get ready for the funeral and he could tell she was thinking. He knew that she still wasn't over Donna getting killed and that it hit home for her since those two had gotten close. He had to give it to her though she was keeping herself together pretty well. They had their arguments which was always about the same thing, who killed Donna. He saw her point and where she was coming from but Opie had already gotten his revenge so it was over and done with. If you were to ask him for his personal opinion he had to side with his queen in some way because when he had gotten a call from Dwayne confirming their whereabouts the night she was murdered, it made sense to what Natalie had said. He also didn't want to piss her off since she had went off on not only him, her brother, Eva, Gemma, Luann, but also on Clay for thinking she was lying. He goes up behind her, "You ready little quinn?"

She nods standing up turning to face him and stands on her tippy toes giving him a kiss, "Yeah."

He can sense something is wrong so he asks, "What's wrong?"

She shrugs, "I just don't got a good feeling is all."

"About?"

"Everything about today just feels like something is going to go wrong," she says softly.

He laughs a little, "Between yours and Gemma's planning I don't see anything going wrong."

She chuckles a little shaking her head, "Don't see why everyone is scared of Gemma or as Eva likes to point out scared of me."

He raises a brow, "Do you blame them?"

"Not really," she says smiling softly, "anyways let's just go."

He knows funerals aren't really her thing so he wraps his arms around her as they walk over to the clubhouse and he whispers in her ear, "Did I mention how beautiful you look?"

She shakes her head, "No but thanks."

He meant it too his old lady looked beautiful in the black short semi long back sheer tank dress with some gold skinny belt and black pumps, he didn't understand how she could even walk in those high of shoes. As he was going to head over to the guys he gives her a kiss on the lips says, "You're riding with one of the ladies to the funeral."

She rolls her eyes walking away saying, "Anything else master?"

He chooses to not say anything not wanting to piss her off and cause a scene in front of the charters. Natalie was walking towards Tara when she heard, "Hey Natalie" turning around she sees Gogo.

Putting on a smile she says, "Hey Gogo, how are you?"

He nods checking out his former president's little sister who he's met only once before but looking even better than he remembered, "I'm good and you? Staying out of trouble?"

She starts getting uncomfortable with the way Gogo is staring at her and how his question came out, but felt safe knowing that she has a lot of people around. "I should be asking you that question," she says with a little more attitude then intended.

"Still the spoiled brat who uses her big bad brother for help," he laughs.

She gets pissed and spats back rolling her eyes, "And you're still a big ass baby who whines and complains about everything." She starts walking away when he grabs her arm and yanks her back with more force then intended causing her to stumble and fall. On instinct she moves protects her stomach.

Happy was talking to Tig and Quinn when he saw his old lady being approached by the Nomad President Gogo, knowing she could handle herself he didn't feel the need to get involved. He noticed her getting uncomfortable, and the moment he saw Gogo grab her arm a little too rough he snapped. On instincts he kneels to check on Natalie, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she says getting up and dusting herself off.

He is concerned and says only so she can hear, "The baby alright?" since she hasn't told anyone in the club.

She nods, "Yeah I protected my stomach as I stumbled," she says patting his chest going straight to Tara and Eva.

Happy looks at Gogo glaring at him, "The fuck you think gives you the right to put your hand on my old lady?"

Gogo was never afraid of Happy but feared the Killer which was slowly starting to show but he wouldn't back down, "She should learn to keep that mouth shut before it gets her in worse shit."

Happy steps closer slowly, "You threatening her now? Cause if you are and something happens to her I will find you and kill you myself."

Gogo meets Happy halfway, "Is that a threat?"

Happy shakes his head stating calmly almost chilling, "No it's a fucking promise."

Before a fight could break out between the two they hear Gemma say in her no nonsense tone "Alright you two enough, save it for the ring later but right now we got a funeral to attend to."

Happy glares at Gogo as he goes to his bike and sees Natalie, Eva, Tara, Lana getting in Gemma's Navigator.

The funeral was over and after burying Donna as they all walked to their cars and bikes a black van pulls up and starts firing. Natalie drops down and on instinct Happy shields her. After they hear no more shooting they look around and see that David Hale was hit, but what Happy almost wished he didn't see was that Natalie's best friend Eva was hit as well. Happy helps Natalie up and looking around she sees her Eva lying on the ground holding her side. She screams for her but is held back as she moves to run to her friend. As others surround Eva, Happy holds Natalie close to his chest. She feels a panic attack coming on and clings to Happy tighter saying, "Don't let go."

He leads her to the church steps away from the scene and sets her down gently getting in front of her says, "Natalie listen to my voice, you are okay, just breathe, in and out."

She listens and starts to calm down after a while she says staring blankly, "Who would do something like this at funeral."

"I don't know little quinn," he says brushing her hair away from her face.

She looks around and sees it's just the two of them, "Where is everyone else?"

"Figuring out who was behind this, and your brother, Lana, Tara, and Gemma are headed to the hospital."

Getting up she says, "I'm going to the hospital."

He knows she is going to walk if he won't let her get on the back of his bike and as much as he doesn't want to he has no choice sighing he says, "This is the one time before the kid comes that you are riding on the back of a bike."

She hugs him, not waiting for him to sit on the bike she just hops on the back thankful for the bitch seat he added. On the way to the hospital he couldn't remember a time where they went so slow but, he wasn't about to risk anything with his queen and unborn kid on the back of his bike. Once they arrived she practically ran into St. Thomas not waiting for Happy and goes into the waiting room straight to her brother, "What is going on? Where was she hit? Is she okay?"

Quinn hugs her and says, "Calm down turbo she's okay they are doing a minor procedure to take out the bullet that went into her kidney."

"Why does bad things keep happening to us?" she whispers hugging him closer.

"I don't know little sis but Deputy Hale is dead," Quinn says squeezing her.

"Good finally someone killed Mr. I think I'm the best deputy around," Natalie surprised even herself with how angry it came across since she didn't mean it in that sense, even though hearing those two were dead put her at ease a little. She knew that the club would only think this was Niners once again, but what freaked her out was that they would think it was the Mayans. She knew a few of the new patched members of Mayans Oakland had started their own little gang and Kristina's cousin was one of the guys which wouldn't surprise her if it was his idea since he always had a problem with Mayans and Sons being allies. She looks at her brother and says, "I think I can help."

Quinn shakes his head "No you are not getting involved in this Nat, don't need something to happen to you as well."

Natalie shakes her head stepping back from her brother. "Rane, I can help with who did it. It would save you guys time and from accusing the wrong people," she says trying to reason with her brother.

He crosses his arms, shaking his head looking at his best friend, his little sisters old man who just walked up, "Can you please talk some sense into her," he asks patting him on the shoulder going back in the waiting room.

Happy knew Natalie was pissed at her brother in this moment but didn't know about what. "What happened between you two?"

Natalie shakes her head, unfolds her arms, looks at Happy and says, "I was telling him I think I know who did this which would help you guys out, but he doesn't want me to get involved because he thinks something will happen to me as well."

Happy sighs knowing whatever he said wouldn't help this situation. "How bout you tell me what you think?"

Natalie shakes her head, "Hap, can you answer me what is the harm with bringing this to Clay and let you guys handle it?"

Happy crosses his arms, "Because you can't just leave it at that. We both know you would tell him then go and do something stupid."

She crosses her arms looking straight at him, "And what makes you think that after telling you I wouldn't do the same thing?"

He laughs a little, "You wouldn't leave your best friends side that why."

She huffs, "Fine whatever, but if Clay does show up I will tell him."

He smirks, "So what do you think you know that can help little Quinn?"

"Manny, Kristina's cousin Marcus' nephew, never liked the alliance that was established between the Sons and Mayans. From what I heard from Kristina Manny left the Mayans along with a few other guys and were starting up their own gang. What better way to show other street gangs and MC's that your legit then shooting up another gang's funeral."

Happy drags Natalie into an empty waiting room and closes the door, "Little Quinn, how the hell do you know all this? I thought you girls don't talk club stuff." He says wondering what the hell she has told her friends.

Natalie holds his hands hoping to calm him down, "We don't talk club stuff, never have, but Kristina was venting to me about her family problems."

"Why just you?" Happy asks.

She shakes her head, "Why does it matter who she vents too?"

"It doesn't I was just curious."

"Yeah we are all pretty tight with each other but Kristina has always felt a stronger bond with me, and there's also the fact that her family has viewed me as one of their own from day one," she looks at him and asks, "Why did you drag me into an empty room?"

"Because I didn't need anyone hearing our conversation," he says pointing out the obvious.

"Why would you not want someone too," she asks confused.

"Are you that fucking stupid right now Nat," he rasps.

"I'm not fucking stupid Lowman," she growls, "I'm asking you a question."

"You can't just make those accusations with a bunch of people around you when you don't know who could be eavesdropping," he says lowly.

"Sorry okay," she sighs. "It won't happen again. Let's go see if anything is new with my best friend."

They go to the waiting room and her brother tells her no one has been here yet. Happy then pulls her brother to the side of the room to talk to him privately.

Gemma had been watching everything the moment she stepped foot into the waiting room. She had to wonder what was going on with the Quinn siblings and Happy that have the three talking in secret. She hoped that the girl she loved dearly hadn't figured out everything and put the pieces together, because if she did then she would have to do something about it. She could tell the blonde's redheaded best friend knew something because she was very perceptive as well, and unlike her blonde best friend, the red head would have no problem telling it to people right away. Gemma had to find a way to know what the blonde knew without being too suspicious. She takes a seat next to Natalie and puts her arm around her, "You holding up okay?"

Natalie looks at the older brunette and nods, "Yeah I'll be fine when I know how the hell my best friend is doing."

"I meant how are you after everything?"

"Nothing I can't handle, don't worry Gem I ain't running anywhere, you're stuck with me."

Gemma laughs a little "You're not so bad."

"Thanks, I've been meaning to ask but just haven't gotten a chance to, why do you and Eva have a problem with each other? Thought you'd like her since she's like me in some ways," Natalie asks curiously.

Shaking her head Gemma says seriously, "Since she's been here she has done nothing but think she's the new Queen B. I gotta knock her down from that pedestal she thinks she's on."

Natalie shakes her head knowing there is more to the story that Gemma isn't telling her. She was hoping Gemma would tell her more so she could know both sides since she only really has Eva's side. "Okay, but that can't be the only reason. Come on Gem, I know you pretty well, I won't say shit you have my word."

Gemma sees her opportunity and takes it, "Okay, if you answer me this, what do you think about the Donna's death?"

Natalie looks at Gemma like she is crazy and wonders where this is coming from. She can hear the underlying suspicion in the older woman's voice, "Sure I'll answer, but you answer first."

"I think there is more than what she has said that brought her here with Quinn," Gemma says with a shrug.

Natalie shakes her head, "Gem, Quinn is her old man who switched charters, of course his old lady is going to move with him."

Gemma raises her brow at the blonde, "So you're telling me if Happy would transfer charters you would follow him?"

Natalie didn't even hesitate one bit when she answered, "Yeah I would. Not only because my profession always has open jobs throughout the country, and wouldn't be hard for me to find a position, I don't think I could live in a different state while the person I love is in another. You moved with J.T when he came to Charming to start up SAMCRO," Natalie points out.

Gemma saw a younger version of herself in that moment when she heard Natalie speak and it made her only want to know what Natalie knows even more. "Well I still think there is something more to it and her higher than everyone else personality rubs me the wrong way."

Natalie nods and Gemma nudges her, "Now your turn."

Natalie runs a hand through her hair not sure what she could tell the older woman. She noticed the past month and half a change in the woman she had grown close with. "I think whoever did it was a fucking coward for shooting an innocent woman and it sure as hell wasn't the Liners. But hey what do I know? For all I know my suspicions could just be paranoia from the shit that I have seen and experienced."

Gemma sighed in relief knowing that she didn't have to worry about the young blonde. "You're a strong women Natalie, remember that. And hey, they don't call you a mini me for nothing," she says as she gives Natalie a hug and leaves giving her regards to Quinn.

A short while later Tara came out in her white doctor jacket and approached the group, "Eva is out of surgery and the bullet was removed, but it took a lot longer than expected because of a minor complication and also with what we found."

Quinn cut his president's old lady off not caring who she was at the moment, "What complications? I thought you said you removed the bullet."

"We did but when we removed it her kidney started bleeding heavily so we had to remove her kidney. This is what brought about the complication, because once it was removed she started bleeding out. We were able to stop it and she should recover fine, but what we found is what concerns us."

Quinn knew what they found and he didn't want his sister to find out like this and he knew Eva didn't want the person who's like her sister to find out from a doctor. "Tara I know what they found and we found out just before we moved down here. I am not a match and neither is her brother."

Tara knew Quinn would never do anything to her but he was an intimidating person so she nodded her head and didn't elaborate any further. She just looked at Natalie and gave her a hug before walking away. Leaving Natalie more confused than ever.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ALL LOVED THE CHAPTER! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUST MESSAGE...I ALSO STARTED THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY AND ALSO A WHOLE OTHER STORY NOT RELATED TO THIS ONE BUT WOULD BE A HAPPY/OC AS WELL**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY GUYS! HERE IS CHAPTER 14. I JUST WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY AND LEAVES REVIEWS, FAVORITES, FOLLOWS THIS STORY! I'M DONE WRITING THIS STORY JUST WAITING FOR THE EDITED CHAPTERS TO COME BACK THEN I POST THEM RIGHT AWAY! I ALSO HAVE THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS OF THE SEQUEL WRITTEN. HAVE A QUICK QUESTION THOUGH WOULD YOU BE INTERESTED IN THE SEQUEL IF IT JUMPS WAY AHEAD TO WHERE HAPPY&amp;NATALIE ARE PARENTS TO TEENS?**

**XOXO NATALIE**

* * *

Natalie had just been informed by her brother that her best friend who is more like her sister to her, has a mild form of kidney cancer. She silently removes herself from the waiting room and goes outside to get some air before she has a panic attack. As she sits outside she hears that deep raspy voice ask, "You okay little Quinn?"

She wants to lie and say yes, that she just wants to be alone, but more than anything she just wants to be wrapped in Happy's arms. "No," was all she could say afraid if she says more she will break.

Happy expected her to lie about her answer and when she didn't it surprised him a little; and in that moment he did something he rarely did, and that was comfort a woman in public. Sure he helped calm Natalie out of anxiety attacks before, but he has never really comforted her in public. Not caring he pulls his beauty onto his lap and wraps his arms around her.

"Thanks," she says in a soft voice. She smiled a little knowing that this wasn't what he does in public, and the fact he did it for her meant something.

"I got you," he says reassuringly.

"I know you do," she whispers.

"What're you thinking," he asks after a short while.

"How more than anything I want to donate my kidney, but I know I can't because I'm pregnant, and as much as I care for my best friend I want this baby more. Does that make me selfish?" she asks looking into his eyes.

"Nah it doesn't make you selfish. I doubt Eva sees it that way either, hell her crazy ass would kill your crazy ass if you did that," he says trying to comfort her.

"I can still get tested though see if our blood type is a match," Natalie says.

"If that's what you want to do and it won't harm the kid then do it, I ain't stoppin you," he says knowing that she would do it with or without his approval.

She wraps her arms around him and straddles his lap, "If we were home, I'd show you how much I love you."

He smirks, "You still can the day is still young."

She laughs and gets up, extending her hand she says softly, "Come with me to get my blood tested."

He accepts her hand and lets her pull him up. They walk hand in hand back inside and up to the receptionist to find the way to the lab. Once at the lab she gets her blood drawn and then she and Happy go to Eva's room. She knocks lightly and hears her brother allowing them to come in. She sees her friend lying in the hospital bed and puts on a smile for her, "You make being a patient look good."

She hears Eva laugh, "Thanks Nattie. So your brother tells me he told you."

She nods, "Yeah, and I went to get my blood drawn to see if I'm a match, because if I am I plan on donating my kidney after the baby comes."

Eva gets teary eyed, "You'd do that for me?"

Natalie nods and holds one of Eva's hands, "Of course I would," she says tearfully, "you're my sister from another mister."

Eva wipes at her tears and says, "So we're clear, if roles were reversed I'd do the same thing for you."

"I know you would," Natalie says smiling at her.

Eva tries lightening the mood a little, "We can't even get through a damn funeral before shit happens."

They all chuckle as Natalie says, "No shit, you'd think people would have some respect for the dead."

Eva laughs and looks at Natalie smirking, "Looks like there are more fucked up people then us."

She smirks back, "I could probably name a few."

Eva keeps her smirk, "So can I."

"Wouldn't happen to be two hot bikers," Natalie says conspiringly, gently squeezing Eva's hand.

Eva keeps playing along, "I would have to agree, say once I'm out we should make our move."

"Sorry love but I can't wait that long," Natalie says.

Eva shakes her head, "He that irresistible?"

Natalie gives Happy a smirk, "Very, gotta control myself sometimes."

Eva winks at Quinn, "I have to too."

Both Happy and Quinn look at each other knowing the two could continue this forever, so before it could get any further Quinn says, "We're sitting right here you know."

Natalie looks at her brother, "I know but it's too funny seeing your faces."

Eva adds, "Geez grumpy we are just trying to have fun."

After they got back to their apartment Happy was called into church so Natalie decided to get changed into something more comfortable. She hears her phone ring and quickly answers it, "Hello."

"Hey Nat, its Luann," she says sounding concerned.

Natalie smiles "Hey Luann what's up?"

"Heard what went down earlier just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm alright," Natalie sighs. "But, Happy has Church and I don't know when he will be done, and don't really want to be alone."

Before Natalie could finish Luann cuts her off quickly saying, "I'll be there in 10," and then hangs up.

Once Luann arrived they went onto her balcony and just talked. They were so lost in conversation that they didn't hear Happy come in until he opened the balcony door and said, "Hey Luann" while giving Natalie a kiss.

"Hey Happy," Luanne says smiling at him, however Natalie can tell by the look on his face and demeanor that something was wrong. Picking up on the tension Luann gets up and says quietly, "I'll start cooking."

Once they hear the sliding door close Natalie asks, "What's wrong?"

Happy looks down at his everything, "Your hunch was right. We contacted Marcus and long story short we are taking care of it tonight."

She nods, "Okay be safe."

He leans down and gives her a hug, "Always am."

She hugs him back, "Please Hap, be careful."

Continuing to hold her he says, "I promise I will try."

"Love you," she whispers to him.

"Love you too little quinn."

Hearing him say those words made her smile and give him a passionate kiss. Pulling away she says "Guess we won't have our fun till late tonight or tomorrow."

He laughs and gives her one more hug and kiss, "Just wait till I'm home," he says before leaving again but not before he told her to stay inside or to call if something is up.

The two blondes are eating when Luann says, "You can talk to me I won't say a word."

"I know I can trust you but I don't want to piss you off," Natalie sighs.

Luann laughs, "If it has to do with Gemma you won't piss me off, you notice the change in her too?"

Natalie nods "Yeah, something is off, especially after our conversation at the hospital earlier."

"What happened?" Luann asks giving Natalie her complete attention.

"She just questioned me about what I thought about Donna's death, didn't tell her much. I don't know how to explain it, but I get the feeling I can't tell her much like I used to."

Luann nods getting the same vibe from her longest and closest friend, "You're not the only one, but with her you can't let her suspect something or then you're screwed."

Natalie nods, "I figured that much, still don't understand why she has such a problem with Eva though."

Luann shrugs, "Maybe she views her as a threat."

"But why Eva of all people? I mean if anyone is a threat it would be Tara. If we're stating the obvious I mean she's with the V.P, the founder's son and next in line to the throne."

Luann laughs, "Oh she views Tara as a threat; she just won't admit that one. Eva just adds to the list because of who her brother is. In some ways she is Princess of SAMTAC, and is all knowing just like her."

Natalie never viewed it like that, but now that she does can see why Gemma would feel threatened. However now she fears for her friend knowing that if Gemma feels threatened she could do something drastic. "You think she'd have the balls to do something to Eva?"

Luann didn't know how to answer because she didn't even know, "I think she would if it fit her needs, but I doubt she would try with Quinn around."

Natalie shrugs, "You're probably right. Ok let's watch some movies and pig out instead of talking about what ifs and depressing stuff."

Luann laughs and agrees. After doing the dishes they get the popcorn and chips ready while Luann picks out some chick flicks. Luann was going to stay the night and it was nearing three am and Natalie still hadn't hear anything from Happy which was odd since he would usually send a text. They were on their third movie and Luann noticed Natalie glancing at her phone knowing she was getting worried, putting a hand on hers she says, "Staring will only make it worse."

"I know but ever since we finished eating I have had this feeling that something isn't right," Natalie sighs squeezing Luann's hand.

"From what I've seen it seems your gut and intuition is always right, but you can't stress its not good for the baby," Luann says softly.

"Your right, I don't think I could take another miscarriage," Natalie says placing a hand on her stomach.

"Then just relax and let's finish this movie," Luann says giving her a quick hug.

Once the movie was over and Natalie hears her phone ringing, looking at it she sees it isn't Happy but a number she doesn't recognize. Looking at Luann unsure if she she answer Luann grabs the phone and says, "Hello."

Luann hears a male's accented voice, "Hi is this Natalie?"

"No may I ask who's calling?"

"This is Antonio it's important," he says urgently.

"Hold on," Luann looks at Natalie mouthing _it's an Antonio_ which causes Natalie to take the phone quickly.

"Tonio what is it?" she frantically asks.

"You may want to come down to Oakland Hospital," he tells her.

Natalie is trying to keep her calm and not break down and asks, "Who is it tonio?"

"Just come here and I'll explain," he tells her calmly.

"Is he alright?" Natalie questions him frantically.

"Just come here damn it," he snaps hanging up before she could say something else.

Looking at Luann she asks, "I hate to ask but I am in no shape to drive think you could drive me to Oakland hospital?"

"Of course lets go," Luann says nodding her head.

They head out and after a half hour of driving arrive at Oakland Hospital. They walk in and see all of SAMCRO and the Mayans in the waiting room. Luann quickly grabs her hand and gives her a reassuring squeeze.

Quinn watches as his little sister walks in and can tell she is a wreck and is freaking out which can't be good for the baby. He knows she still hasn't told any of the guys, but found out that Happy knew through the man himself after gaining the information while she was having some bonding time with Luann. He likes the two women being friends. He knows the older blonde can give his sister an insight into this life and guide her, even though he has no doubt Gemma wants to do that, he'd prefer Luann, even if she owns a porn company. He knows he won't be able to take seeing her face when she finds out what happened so he had asked if Alvarez's men or Antonio could tell her. Alvarez's men wouldn't so Antonio ended up being the one to tell her even though he had voiced that he would have preferred not to be the one to give her the news.

Natalie wasn't sure what Tonio had to tell her but knew it couldn't be good. It felt nice having Luann with her giving her some much needed support. Looking at everyone says she asks, "What's going on?"

Antonio speaks up stepping forward, "Why don't we go talk over there," he says pointing away from the large group.

Luann hugs her and says, "I'll be right here."

Natalie nods and follows Tonio away from the group taking a seat knowing that would be for the best.

Looking at Antonio she can tell that whatever happened had to have pretty bad. "I'm sorry I have to be the one to tell you this but your brother, Marcus, and Es couldn't do it."

"Just tell me please," she implores him starring into his eyes.

"Happy was shot three times," He quickly informs her.

"How?" she gasps.

"He stepped in front of Clay."

She puts her face in her hands shaking her head, "He just has to be the solider, the enforcer, and protect the president when clearly his president deserved what he had coming to him."

Antonio moves over and puts his arm around Natalie, "It's what us guys do Nat, if it helps that bullet only skimmed him. It was him protecting Marcus that got him the three bullets."

She breaks down, "Why would he step in front of bullet for someone else's president?"

"Because in his own way he was doing what he thought was right to do. You think you could bare it if he died, how it would crush Kristina?"

"No but did he think I could bare him being dead?" she asks sobbing.

"It's going to take more than three bullets to kill him, I've known him for a long time and he's never been one to go down without a fight," he tries to reassure her.

She continues sobbing, "Are the other guys dead?"

"All of them are. And look at the bright side, now the guy who is like your second father owes your old man a favor."

She manages to say, "Can you get Luann for me please?"

"Course I can," he nods giving her one last squeeze and going to get the older blonde.

She feels Luann sit next to her and wrap her arms around her in a motherly way letting Natalie just cry. After what seems like forever Luann asks, "You ok?"

Natalie nods, "Yeah I'm good now."

Luann moves her hair out of her face and wipes the last tear away, "They moved him to his own room, you up to seeing him?"

"Yeah, he's still out?" Natalie asks.

"Have him in medically induced coma due to the intensive surgery," Luann cautiously informs her.

"Will I ever get a break?" Natalie breathes.

"I don't know when but in the end everything will be better, right now though you got to show Clay that you are strong and can handle this before he gets an idea in his head that you can't," Luann tells her seriously. Natalie nods understanding what Luann is meaning.

"I normally am not a crier and don't understand why I am," Natalie sighs.

Luann chuckles, "Because you're pregnant and hormonal. Plus the love of your life is in a medically induced coma after getting shot three times, but if I were you I would just blame the hormones."

Natalie chuckles, "You should have been a mom Luann, you'd have been a great one."

"We tried but I had two miscarriages, and after that I had a ectopic pregnancy so I lost a fallopian tube," Luann says with a sad smile, "but I get to experience it a little now with you."

"Thank you Luann," Natalie says hugging the older woman.

They get up and go back to the guys who just looked at her as Clay says, "Natalie they are letting people go in. Do you want to go in first?"

She shakes her head, "No it's okay, I'll let all you go first, I'd rather be last anyways."

Jax asks, "You sure Nat?" looking at her sympathetically.

Natalie looks around and sees everyone is looking sorry for her except Luann, getting irritated she snaps, "Yes I'm sure damn it he's not dead! You all need to stop looking at me like I'm some helpless person. Well I'm not, so if I say you guys can go first then take it for fuck sake."

With that the guys all start getting up and head to Happy's room.

Marcus was getting ready to leave with his men when he saw the blonde who was like his second daughter sitting outside Happy's room with her head in her hands. He walks over and takes a seat, he puts his hand on her shoulder and softly tells her, "It can only get better from here mija."

She looks up at him and says, "I hope so because I don't know how much of this bad shit I can take. I shouldn't even be stressing with being pregnant and all."

Marcus was shocked at what he heard come out of his second daughter's mouth. He gives her a hug "Congrats mija, does he know?"

She laughs, "Of course he does, it's Happy we're talking about."

"You're right, and I'm sorry about what happened to Eva and now Happy," he says sincerely.

She shakes her head, "I don't blame you for any of it. I blame Manny for all of this."

Marcus nods, as he sees SAMCRO leaving the room he gives her a hug and says, "I owe your man my life mija, stay strong. Te Aamo."

"Te Aamo," she says giving him a hug back.

Once Marcus leaves the guys all nod at her. As she goes into the room she isn't prepared to see him lying on the bed looking pale with machines hooked up to him. She wasn't about to break down knowing that the guys were watching her every move, walking over the chair next to the bed she takes a seat and grabs his hand. It doesn't feel warm like his hand normally does, she squeezes it and says, "You better not die on me Lowman and leave me to raise your kid alone. I'm not going anywhere I'll be right by your side through everything. I am not mad at what you did, just please pull through. I can promise I won't survive losing you, I love you Happy Lowman with every fiber in me." She puts his hand on her stomach and says, "Your kid loves you too, so don't leave us."

Luann and the guys were watching through the window and Clay asks, "You think she's strong enough?"

Quinn answers rather pissed, "I know for a fact she's strong enough. She won't run when times get hard, think she proved herself when her and happy split the first time, or do I need to mention the time she got kidnapped and beat up."

Clay puts his hands up, "Just asking a simple question?"

Quinn takes a breath not wanting to go off on his president as Luann says firmly, "I've gotten to know the blonde quite well and so has my old man. If he says she's perfect for this lifestyle then she is."

The guys leave and Quinn gives Luann a hug saying, "Thanks for being here for my sister. I can tell she views you like a mother and I'm very grateful for that."

Luann gives the tall guy a hug back and says, "Your welcome, and your sister isn't hard to love." Once he leaves she goes in the room and softly asks, "You want me to leave?"

Natalie looks at Luann and shakes her head, "No please don't leave, can you just stay with me?"

Luann smiles softly, "Of course I will sweetheart."

* * *

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! LIKE I ASKED EARLIER WOULD YOU STILL BE INTERESTED IF THE SEQUEL WERE WHEN HAPPY &amp; NATALIE WERE PARENTS TO TEENS?  
I ALSO HAVE A TUMBLR FOR THIS STORY AND UPCOMING STORIES WITH INSPIRATIONS AND RANDOM FOR THIS STORY FEEL FREE TO CHECK IT OUT THE BLOG IS UNDER ItsSimplyNatalieFanfiction  
THANKS AGAIN!  
**

**XOXO NATALIE**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY GUYS! LOOK WHAT I HAVE FOR YOU GUYS CHAPTER 15 THAT I JUST RECIEVED FROM MY LOVELY Beta(Baloo15)! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! ONCE AGAIN THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY AND HAS EITHER FAVORTIED, REVIEWED, AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY! AND A VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO THE READERS WHO HAVE BEEN WITH THIS STORY FROM THE BEGINNING! LIKE I SAID I HAVE AT TUMBLR ACCOUNT FOR THIS STORY AND I POST JUST ABOUT EVERYTHING FROM THIS STORY ON THEIR AND IT'S ALSO ANOTHER WAY TO GET TO KNOW MY THE CHARACTERS AND TALK TO ME! FEEL FREE TO MESSAGE ME ANYTIME WITH QUESTIONS REGARDING THIS STORY OR WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THE SEQUEL! ALSO I HAD SOMEONE ON TUMBLR WHO READS THIS STORY SUGGEST I DO A ONE SHOT OF ONE OF THE MINOR COUPLES RELATIONSHIP! I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO DO THAT IF YOU ALL WOULD LIKE JUST GOT TO LET ME KNOW WETHER ITS THROUGH A REVIEW OR PRIVATE MESSAGE OR ON TUMBLR AND ALSO WHICH COUPLE YOU WOULD WANT TO SEE! IF IT'S SOMETHING YOU ALL WANT THEN I'LL DO A POLL AND WHICH EVER ONE HAS THE MOST VOTES THATS THE COUPLE I'LL DO!**

**XOXO NATALIE**

* * *

Luann had stayed with Natalie the whole night which Natalie was grateful for. She wasn't sure she could manage by herself right now. The doctor comes in and asks, "Are you the family of Mr. Lowman?"

Natalie looks up knowing she has to do a little lying, "I'm his fiancé and this is my mother."

The doctor nods, "Do you know if he has any other family?"

She nods, "Yeah he has his mother and aunt who are in Bakersfield. His mom has Alzheimer's and his aunt takes care of her." He nods and she says, "Look I'm a licensed medical assistant I know the risks and everything no need to waste your breath. All I want to know is how long is he going to be in induced coma and what is the extent of his injuries."

The doctor was impressed by the young blonde's directness and knowledge, "If his stats stay where they are and no complications arise I will take him out of it tomorrow. Now two of the three gunshots weren't as bad as we thought they were when he was brought in. We removed the two easily, the third one which barely missed his heart was tricky, but we were able to remove it as well."

She nods, "So why does he have a brace on his knee?"

"When he came in his knee was dislocated so we popped it back in. It's nothing major, he just has to wear a brace for a month, and once we discharge him he is to stay in bed for a month. So this means no strenuous activities."

Natalie and Luann thank the doctor and he takes his leave.

Once the doctor leaves Natalie looks at Luann, "You and I both know he is going to flip when he hears this. Can I run something by you that won't go outside these walls?"

"Of course," Luann says seriously.

"Something doesn't add up. He took three bullets for Marcus, but why was his knee is dislocated? He also has a cut above his eyebrow. They aren't telling me something."

Luann agrees with Natalie and says, "Yeah your right, but Natalie a word of advice, don't go prying. They obviously didn't tell you everything for a reason. If I were you I'd wait for happy to wake up and ask him."

Natalie takes in the advice and agrees, "Yeah your right." Her phone rings and she sees it's Kristina "Hey Kris what's up?"

"Nothing, heard about Happy you doing alright?"

"Yeah I'm doing fine had my cry now I'm good," Natalie sighs.

"Need me to come keep you company?" Kris asks.

"If you want, Luann is with me right now but she's leaving soon."

"Okay I'll be there, do you need anything from your apartment?"

"I do but Luann was going get it since she was going to Charming and coming back later," she says gratefully.

"Okay, don't eat the hospital crap I'll bring us something good."

"Okay, Kris thanks," Natalie laughs.

"Of course you're like a sister to me," Kris says sincerely.

She smiles, "See you soon."

"Yeah see you soon."

Once off the phone Luann says, "You got some awesome friends."

"Yeah I do, me, Kristina, Audrey, and Eva been friends a long time and been through a lot," Natalie agrees.

"Always good to have a few close friends. You going to be okay till Kristina gets here, I gotta get to the studio?"

"Yeah I'll be fine Luann, call me later," Natalie says hugging Luann tightly.

"I will and Nat keep your head up, I'll stop by later on," Luann says kissing the top of her head.

Natalie heard Kristina say, "There's my beautiful best friend. I brought you my mom's famous enchiladas and Mexican rice, she cooked lunch today."

Natalie gets up and hugs her, "Thanks Kris, they won't take him out of it until tomorrow. I don't know why, but I can't leave."

Kristina sits down at the table in the corner taking out the food for the two of them and says, "You don't wanna leave because you care for him, and you're hoping for some doctor to come in and say they will bring him back to you today."

Natalie laughs, "Yeah your right, when did you become the smart one?"

Kristina shrugs "That's a very good question. So I heard about Eva, I got myself tested to see if I was a match, but unfortunately I'm not. I know Rey did too and wasn't either which only pissed her off."

Natalie smiles, "Typical Rey."

Kristina nods and Natalie senses something is off and asks, "What's really up Kris?" as she takes a few bites of her food.

Kristina sighs, "If it wasn't for Happy my dad would have been killed by my cousin. I just don't know how to thank Happy for taking those bullets."

Natalie reaches across the table and rubs her arm, "You'll think of something, you always do and I highly doubt he'd want anything, but there's more going on. You can tell me you know I won't say shit."

Kristina runs a hand through her hair, "Tonio told me everything that went down and I'm glad Mando is dead, because if he wasn't taken care of he would of gone after you. I guess he has had some secret crush on you since I brought you around the family the first time."

Natalie takes in the information, and as nosy she is and wants to know everything, she wants to for once just wait and ask Happy himself. "Why am I always the person to go after? I can guarantee there are plenty other attractive blondes out there, I can't be the only one."

Kristina laughs, "There may be blondes out there but there's only one you."

"And there's only one you. You know I've been thinking I'm not even that far along and already this baby has been through a lot. I will do whatever it takes to keep my little one safe."

Kristina smiles and says, "You sound exactly like Happy."

Natalie laughs and shakes her head, "Who'd have thought I would sound like him?"

Kristina laughs, "I don't know, but I need some advice regarding my relationship with Tonio."

Natalie nods for her to continue and takes her last bite as Kristina says, "He gave me a key to his apartment and asked me to move in."

Natalie smiles "That's a huge step especially coming from him. It shows your someone special to him."

"Yeah but he is a ladies man and he has slept with a few other women while we have been together. I would look stupid to everyone at the clubhouse by moving in with him after he has cheated on me."

Natalie is pissed at Antonio for being such an idiot and asks to Kristina, "Does he know you know?" Kristina shakes her head no, so Natalie says, "Well I would confront him and give him an ultimatum. Tell him that if you move in he drops all the side bitches or you'll leave his playboy ass."

Kristina laughs and says, "Only you would put it like that, but he will just deny everything."

Natalie laughs, "This is Tonio we are talking about, he's like your brother; if you back them in a corner and lay all the facts out they will spill everything."

Kristina laughs, "Yeah that is very true especially when it comes to you and mom, I think they are low key scared of you."

Natalie laughs, "You make me sound so scary and evil."

"Nah, you're none of those things trust me. You're just too blunt for your own good, so you and Happy good now?"

Natalie nods, "Yeah we're good, still working on ourselves though. I still go to therapy and all that jazz."

Kristina nods, "You thought about what you're going to do with the offer?"

Natalie takes a sip of her water and runs a hand through her hair shaking her head, "In all honesty I really haven't. I'm torn because part of me wants to open it so bad, but then there's that half of me that cares so much for those type of people that knows that putting them in any type of potential danger isn't fair to them."

Kristina looks at her best friend of many years and can see the turmoil inside her and only wants to help, but isn't exactly sure what to say, "Well look at me, I used my dad's offer and nothing bad has happened."

Natalie nods, "Yeah but the Mayans don't have as many enemies as the Sons, and with my track record I highly suspect I'm much more of a target then you are."

Kristina shakes her head, "You need to stop getting in that head of yours and over analyzing everything. Just go with it, maybe you need to take some time for yourself and get your thoughts sorted out."

Natalie smirks, "You know the only way I get my thoughts straight is doing something that involves adrenaline. And I can't exactly do anything extreme right now."

Kristina nods, "Why not go to the shooting range, it's helped you before?"

"You make it sound like I'm some raging shooting aholic," Natalie laughs.

"Well you kinda are," Natalie playfully glares as Kristina laughs, "I'm kidding." Looking at the clock Kristina says, "Crap, I gotta go, I promised mom I'd help her clean."

"You're lucky he's in the hospital in Oakland," Natalie tells her rushing friend.

Kristina chuckles "I know right," giving Natalie a hug and leaving.

Natalie was reading a shitty magazine when Luann came in with her things and dinner. Natalie says thanks and they eat together. Once done they are just talking and laughing when Natalie asks, "Think sometime tomorrow you and me can go shooting?"

Luann laughs "Sure should we invite Gemma?"

Natalie shrugs "Sure why not, maybe shooting at some targets would do her some good."

Luann shakes her head at the blonde, "She's just going through somethings."

Natalie just sighs dropping the subject, "So I've decided that once the kid is here I'm going to start looking for a house."

Luann smiles at the blonde, "Plan on having more kids after?"

Natalie sighs and looks over at Happy and then back at the table, "I'm not sure what Happy stands on it but I have always thought if I were to have kids I'd want at the most four."

Luann looks at Natalie and rubs her arm, "I highly doubt that man could turn you down."

Natalie chuckles a little, "Don't let him hear you say that."

Luann laughingly agrees and gives Natalie a hug, "Let's try to get some sleep ok?"

**NEXT DAY**

The doctor had been in an hour ago to begin the process of taking him out of the medically induced coma. He had already taken out the breathing tubes since he was breathing on his own. She was just now waiting for him to wake up, growing frustrated she squeezes his hand and says, "Wake up damn it. I think you have slept enough."

She sees a smile appear on his face, "Thought you don't get scared," he rasps.

She wraps her arms around him not wanting to let go, "Please don't do that again," she whispers.

"I'll try not to."

She pushes the call button non stop until the nurse walked in, "Mr. Lowman, glad to see you're awake."

"Yeah, when can I transfer to St. Thomas?" he asks.

"I don't know, it shouldn't be too difficult to accomplish with your insurance," he raises his brow looking at Natalie as the nurse says, "Your fiancé here showed the paper work of you being on hers. I'll go get the doctor."

Once she leaves he keeps looking at Natalie, "Fiancé huh?"

She shrugs, "Had to say something for me to know what the hell happened."

"Since when am I on your insurance?" he asks gesturing for some water.

Shrugging again she says, "Since we got back together, figured I'd do it to ease my mind."

Luann speaks up, "I'll leave you two alone."

Happy shakes his head at the retreating woman, "No you're staying, the both of you are."

Luann sits back down as Natalie says, "Wanna tell me what the hell happened last night?"

He shakes his head, "Not right now little Quinn."

"Can you at least tell me why your knee is popped out of place and why you have the cut above your eye?"

"Not right now, just drop it," he says firmly.

"Whatever," she sighs. "I'm going shooting with Luann and Gemma later."

"Like hell you are," he says growing mad.

Natalie shakes her head, "Hap, I need to clear my head. So if I can't do something extreme or adventurous the only other way to release everything is shooting."

"Take your brother, Tig, and Jax with you," he says after a moment.

"Is that really necessary?" she grumbles.

"Yes, stop questioning just listen for once," he snaps.

"Okay, geez no need to get mad," she huffs.

Later that day Quinn, Tig, and Jax were watching the women three shoot while looking around making sure they remained safe. "Damn I never thought Natalie could get hotter but it's possible," Tig smirks.

Quinn shakes his head, "That's my sister and you're lucky Hap didn't hear that."

Jax shakes his head, "You notice how your sister is more tense and on edge even shooting?"

Quinn looks at what Jax is talking about and he has to agree with the V.P, "She's probably still digesting everything."

"Maybe she's knocked up," Tig says.

Jax laughs and says, "How does that explain the tense being and on edge?"

Tig just shrugs at him, then they both look at Quinn who shrugs and says, "Ask her yourself."

Natalie was shooting and could see why Happy didn't like the idea, it was uncomfortable and every time she shot her arm went back a little stretching more than she thought. She hears Tig shout, "Aye Natalie, you knocked up?"

She turns glaring at Tig, "You better rethink that question Tig I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it."

She sees him turn to Quinn and Jax, "See told you."

She turns back towards the targets and finishes up the rounds. Setting the gun down she goes over to them and says menacingly, "You open your mouth about it to anyone else and I'll kill you."

"Calm down little Lowman," Tig huffs.

She laughs at his new nickname, "I was joking with you, I'm not mad."

The others laugh as Gemma and Luann come up with Gemma asking, "You're pregnant?"

She sighs, "Yeah."

"Congrats does he know," Gemma probes.

"Of course he knows," Natalie growls growing irritated.

"You keepin it," Gemma asks ignoring Natalie's irritation.

"Yeah, abortion isn't something I believe in."

"He's okay with your decision?" Gemma continues her questioning.

"Yeah he is. Gemma what are you trying to say?" Natalie finally snaps.

"Just making sure," Gemma says, "I'm trying to look out for you."

"No you're not, your just making sure your enforcer isn't getting forced into something," Natalie retorts. Looking at her brother she says, "I'm ready to go."

As she heads towards his bike he says, "You're not getting on my bike, deal with the car ride like a big girl."

* * *

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! LIKE I SAID ABOVE FEEL FREE TO TALK TO ME THROUGH HERE OR TUMBLR AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN IN THE SEQUEL! ALSO LET ME KNOW ABOUT THE ONE SHOT IDEA! IF IT'S POPULAR IDEA I'LL HAVE A POLL ON MY BIO PAGE HERE SO YOU ALL CAN VOTE FOR WHICH COUPLE!**

**XOXO NATALIE**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY GUYS! HERE IS CHAPTER 16! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! AND A BIG THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED THIS STORY FROM THE BEGINNING! THE POLL IS UP ON MY BIO PAGE SO FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A VOTE FOR WHICH OTHER COUPLES RELATIONSHIP YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN A ONE SHOT...THE MORE OF YOU WHO VOTE THE BETTER IDEA I WOULD HAVE OF WHO YOU'D LIKE TO SEE! I WANT THE ONE SHOT TO BE WHO YOU ALL CHOSE NOT ME! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**XOXO NATALIE**

* * *

Happy has been out of commission for two months and is already over it. He had to give his love credit though, she was putting up with him and his shit without complaint. Laying around doing nothing all day he would watch her, and the past few days he noticed how she was on edge and not acting like herself. She had just walked in the bedroom after work and instead of her usual routine she slumps on the bed and turns on her side away from him, and hears her sniffle. "What's wrong?"

He hears her sniffle and then a muffled, "Nothing."

"Can you at least face me?"

Natalie turns and faces him not sure how to have this conversation without him exploding, and him getting pissed, so instead she decides to tell him what got her sad. "Eva got her results back it's not looking to good Hap. I feel useless, I'm a match and can't even help her."

Happy knew about the results since her brother had called and talked to him. "Eva ain't going down that easy, and definitely not without a fight. Plus everyone knows she can't wait for the baby to arrive so she can spoil it rotten."

She chuckles, "Yeah but Hap she's not made of steel, and neither are you."

Happy sighs knowing where this conversation is going and he really didn't want it to. He still hasn't told her about that night but only because the less she knew the better off she would be. "Little Quinn, let's not go there."

She sits up, "Hap, I don't know what your hiding from me but can you just listen to me for a minute?" He nods so she continues, "You know the night I found out you were in the hospital and while you were out I did some thinking. What Tonio told me and what your injuries were, something is off. Let me finish," she says putting her hand up to keep him from interrupting. "I know you protected Marcus that's how you got shot those times, but what doesn't add up is your knee injury and the cut you had on your eyebrow. I know what Manny had said, Tonio told Kristina who told me. The only thing I could think of is there was more people there that shouldn't have been."

Happy ran a hand over his face and decided to just go ahead and tell her, "What I'm about to share can't leave this room got it, and you don't bring it up again." She nods as he continues, "You remember those months ago when we were having the meetings here? Well the big plan worked, Stahl played into our trap. The death of the Perez's was a decoy from the bigger picture."

Natalie was confused, "I'm not following."

"Gogo was the big plan all along, he was a rat giving information to Stahl and the Feds. Once we found out we came up with a very well-constructed plan that Stahl fell for. We were just not prepared that night for her to show up to question Manny?"

Natalie listened and was absorbing what she was hearing, "So you jumped in front of Marcus because Stahl was going to kill him?" He nods, "But that still doesn't explain your knee."

"Had a run in with Gogo," Happy shrugs.

She nods, "he's dead too?" Happy nods, "Is Stahl dead?" He nods again and she runs a hand through her hair, "You killed Gogo but not Stahl?" He nods, "Who killed Stahl?"

"Clay," She nods and he asks, "What's been havin you on edge lately?"

She looks at him wide eyed stuttering, "What are you talking about?"

He chuckles a little, "What you think I don't watch you? That I can't see how on edge you are?"

"It's nothing killer," she sighs.

"You know telling all goes both ways."

"No offense but you get pissed way to quick," she says trying to deter him.

"You do to little Quinn," he points out.

"Fine," she huffs. "This guy keeps showing up to visit his grandma but something's off, he knows a whole lot about you and the club."

"Why do you say that?"

"He always asks questions and asks if anyone of you guys is there. Today though he was even creepier."

Happy looks at Natalie and notices the hand print on her arm, "He touched you," he growls.

"Happy calm down, I was walking away and he grabbed my arm a little too hard."

"Why?"

"He said that he wasn't done talking with me and that he would find something to land on me or you guys."

"Son of a Bitch," Happy says getting up and walking out of the room.

Natalie sighs rubbing her little stomach, "Your daddy is very protective."

She changes into some sweats and goes to the living room where she sees her brother and Clay talking on the couch with Happy. "Happy you seriously needed to call them?"

Quinn speaks up, "Don't be a bitch. If you had just told us the first time we wouldn't have to be here, but you being you just thinks she can handle everything herself."

Natalie was stunned into silence which wasn't like her at all. Quinn continues knowing this is his one opportunity to just lay it straight to her, "You better change your attitude and rely on some help sometimes, especially now that you're pregnant, you can't just think about yourself. What would have happened if you fell huh? You see Nat you don't think about the consequences, it's almost like you don't care. You need to wake up and get your head out of your ass."

Natalie was never an overly emotional person, but now being pregnant she's had difficulties controlling her emotions and walks away crying. Happy looks at his friend, "Did you really have to take it that far?" Shaking his head he gets up to check on his beauty, before he does he looks at Clay and says, "I'm cleared now, I'm back."

Clay nods and says, "We'll see our way out and inform Juice to start looking into this, and I'll have Chibs talk to Lana."

Happy hesitantly walks into the bedroom not knowing what he was walking into with her emotions all over the place, and sees her sitting on the edge of the bed trying to stop herself from crying. Walking over he sits next to her and was going to pull her to him as she says, "Don't touch me please." He doesn't listen and just pulls her into his arms causing her to calm down a little.

"I know your brother and I think he's just worried for you. You have to see from his point, you're his only sister and the only family left; and you have a tendency to bring trouble with you. So now with you pregnant he just expected you to be more willing to go to me or him or one of the other guys instead of trying to handle it yourself."

Natalie wipes a tear and laughs a little, "Since when did you become the voice of reason?"

He chuckles a little, "Don't know and don't get used to it."

"I won't I promise, and I didn't say anything because you all would go into overdrive and you guys already have enough."

"Just tell me next time," he says seriously.

"I will okay," she says looking into his eyes.

"The doctor and physical therapist cleared me," he informs her.

She nods looking up at him, "That means you'll be back to doing jobs again?" He nods, she sighs nodding, "okay just promise me that you will at least try being safe."

"Course wouldn't want you ending up with Tig," he teases.

Natalie laughs, "That would never happen, and Venus wouldn't be too happy about that." She then looks into his eyes and says sincerely, "If you die then there's no one else for me."

"Let's go to the courthouse then and get married," he says seriously.

She cracks up laughing, "That's the funniest thing you've ever said," she stops when she notices he is actually serious, "You're serious about this?"

He nods, "You just said yourself there's no one else for you, and if you died I wouldn't be with any other girl."

She shrugs, "Okay then let me put on a dress and we can go."

"Sounds good, you don't want anyone to witness?"

"If I choose one over the other they would be mad, why you having someone?" she asks curiously.

"No"

"Okay then," she says with a smile.

She changes into her loose white spaghetti strap short flowing dress, and they leave the apartment. They go down to the courthouse in Stockton, sign the documents, and she fills out the papers to change her name. They are driving and she says, "We don't have rings."

"Thought you wanted to not tell anyone yet," he says.

"True, how bout tattoos?" she suggests.

"I was already thinking that, gonna also get the design we worked on," he says taking her hand in his.

"Is your friend is doin it again?" He nods his head yes.

They go inside and Travis says, "Aye man, got it set up, but I ain't tattooing her since you said she's knocked up," Happy nods as does Natalie. They sit and he hands his friend the paper, "Damn Hap you out did yourself."

He shakes his head, "Natalie here helped me draw it."

Travis looks shocked, "Your girl got skills, she ever thought of tattooing?"

Natalie speaks up, "No I'd rather just stick to drawing, and the one time I did try I failed."

Happy smirks and says, "No you didn't, you did good for it being your first time and a happy face."

After the tattoo is done Travis says, "On the house man."

Happy nods, "Thanks, think you can do one more?"

"Sure what you want?"

"On my left side, the only place left by my heart get today's date in roman numerals and ...Forever."

Natalie smiles and speaks up, "You paid attention to that one time I showed you that picture of the couples side tattoo?" He nods as she says, "Once this kid is out, you are tattooing me right away with this date in roman numeral and Always..."

Happy nods and Travis says, "Never thought I'd see the day where my good friend Happy here would turn cute."

Happy glares at Travis, "I still ain't cute."

Natalie smirks looks at Travis, "Yes he is, just won't admit it."

Travis smirks playing along, "Aye man the sooner you admit it the better off you'll be."

"Just do the damn thing already," Happy growls.

Natalie shakes her head, "Sorry for his rudeness, someone just doesn't have manners,"

Travis just laughs as Happy glares.

They had been back at the apartment for a while when his phone went off, and by the way his demeanor changed it wasn't a good call. She looks up from the movie they were watching as he hangs up and asks, "Everything alright?"

"Gotta go take care of something for the club," he rasps.

"How long?"

"Should be back by morning if it goes smooth."

"Okay," she sighs, "be safe, I love you."

"I'm sending Ami over," he informs her.

Natalie raises a brow, "Your sending the new prospect?"

"He's not a prospect, he's a transfer from SAMDINO."

"Okay, fine by me".

"Love you," he says and gives her a quick kiss before leaving something he has never done, he smirks at her shocked expression, "What a normal husband does when he leaves for work right?"

"Right," she laughs giving him a hug, "Go before they come barging in."

As he leaves Ami is walking up and she smiles at him. He wasn't a bad looking dude, if she were single he would be someone she would go for. Extending her hand she says, "Natalie, nice to meet you."

"Ami nice to meet you."

Walking in she says, "I have one rule which is to take your shoes off and leave them by the door."

He nods and she sits on the couch inviting him to sit as well, "Make yourself at home, all the other guys do." He nods, and she smirks starting to see why Happy sent him, he reminds her of him a little. "Not a talker huh?"

He shrugs, "If I got nothing to say, I don't say anything."

"Fair enough, well I would like to get to know the guy who's staying with me."

He chuckles, "I'm starting to see what the guys are talking about."

She raises a brow, "What would that be?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

She laughs, "Anyways tell me about yourself?"

"30, born in Riverside, California, grew up with a single father, mom left when I was three never heard from her again. I joined SAMDINO about 5 years ago, decided to transfer since I have been helping them out up here a lot, plus got nothing back in SAMDINO." She nods as he says "Your one of the few who knows this much."

"Don't worry I won't say anything," she says earnestly.

"They were right about you, can see why they speak highly of you."

She smiles, "Glad to know I'm held on a pedal-stool."

He laughs, "I think we are going to get along great."

"I do to. I do the talking, you listen, and then vice versa," she smiles.

"So tell me about yourself?" he prompts.

She chuckles, "I think you already know my story."

"Don't believe everything I hear."

She nods, "Well my brother is Quinn, and I'm 25, born in Albuquerque, New Mexico, dad left when I was three, raised by mom she died when I was 17. I went to rehab at 18 got locked up at 19 got out at 21 dated and married a Perez, got divorced about a year ago, and now here I am having a baby with the Tacoma Killer."

He nods, "You're a strong woman."

"Thank you, I appreciate the compliment."

"How did you and the killer get together?"

She laughs, "Interesting way actually. I was sent by my brother to deliver a message to either Clay or Happy, you can say with my personality and his we clashed, but then we got together broke up, and then after a while got back together, what about you?"

He shakes his head, "Single and don't plan on settling down anytime soon."

"Do you want to at some point?"

"Maybe, girlfriends aren't my thing," he sighs.

"Ah I see you don't wanna be a one woman type of guy, would rather have multiple women," she says nodding her head in understanding.

"Something like that."

She shakes her head, "And I can guarantee you'll have no problem with getting women looking like you do."

He laughs, "Just like I bet a lot of guys are waiting for you to be single looking like you do. Soon you'll be MILF."

She laughs, "A MILF seriously? I just met you and that doesn't even sound right coming out of your mouth."

He chuckles, "Just trying to keep up with the language nowadays."

"Please you make it seem like your old."

"I am," he says seriously.

"If your old then I'm middle aged," He nods so she smiles and says, "You won't be sleeping on the couch, you can take the guest room, and don't worry the sheets are clean."

He chuckles, "You have OCD huh?"

"Why would you say that," she asks.

"Because your place is spotless, you made me take off my shoes, the way your pillows are perfectly lined on the couch, and not to mention your DVD collection is in alphabetical order," he lists.

"Okay, I get it, you make me sound like an OCD freak," she laughs.

"Nah, you're alright," he says waving a hand at her.

"Well I'm tired, it's almost ten but you're more than welcome to stay up. Even if he comes back early just stay and let me make you breakfast in the morning."

"Wouldn't want to miss out on your famous cooking," he says with a grin.

She shrugs, "Could be better than what you expect."

"I'll be the judge of that," he laughs.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE CHAPTER! REMEMBER THE POLL IS UP ON MY BIO PAGE! HAVE A GREAT REST OF THE WEEK!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY GUYS! HERE IS CHAPTER 17! SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT WHEN I HAD GOT THE CHAPTER FROM MY BETA ON MONDAY MY LAPTOP STARTED ACTING UP AND DIDN'T WANT TO WORK BUT NOW ITS WORKING AGAIN! LUCKILY NOTHING GOT DELETED OR ANYTHING! I FINISHED THE LAST CHAPTER TO THIS STORY AND SENT IT TO MY BETA...DON'T WORRY THOUGH THERE IS STILL PLENTY OF CHAPTERS LEFT! I ALSO STARTED THE SEQUEL AND I STARTED ANOTHER STORY AS WELL WHICH WILL BE COMING TO YOU SOON! I HAVE MY TUMBLR ACCOUNT WHICH HAS SNEAK PEAKS TO THE NEW STORIES AND STUFF FOR THIS STORY!**

**LIKE I SAID THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER STILL A WAYS TO GO SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OR JUST WANT TO TALK YOU CAN TALK TO ME THROUGH HERE OR ON TUMBLR! **

**XOXO NATALIE**

* * *

Natalie was now seven months pregnant and her stomach looked like she was carrying twins. When she was able to find out what the sex of the baby was she wanted to know and Happy being able to go to that appointment wanted to know as well. Both were equally happy when they found out they were having a boy. Natalie convinced Happy to buy a new huge one story house that was built not far from the lot which in Happy's mind was too big for three people, but he also knew how her hormones were so he agreed. Happy had been away on a lot of runs recently so when he, her brother, Tig, or any of the guys were away she had Gunner as her tail which she didn't mind. They had formed a friendship and she viewed him like another brother. Her center was going good and they had hired a few new people. Kristina had decided to join Natalie's center which Natalie was happy about, and decided to make her manager. They had started to pack the apartment and were going to move everything over gradually instead of doing everything at once.

Natalie was in the kitchen packing with Gunner's help when he casually asks, "So Nat, what's up with your new worker?"

Natalie raises a brow, "Which one?"

"You know the one who's average height with the long brown hair and green eyes?"

"Ahh you mean Evangelina?" Natalie says with a smirk.

"Yeah that's the one, she single?" Gunner asks.

"I believe so, you better not go fucking her then scaring her off. I'm lucky she even agreed to work for me, she's one of the best," Natalie says pointing at him.

"Don't worry I won't go scaring her off, besides got that other one who's always with you who could be another option," he shrugs.

"You mean my best friend Kristina?" Natalie asks incredulously. "She's off limits."

"Why she off limits?"

"Because for one she's taken, and two I don't need you to come in and ruining her relationship since her and her boyfriend have finally gotten on the right path. They worked hard to get to this happy point," Natalie states

"Who's her boyfriend?"

She laughs, "Let's just say he's like the Mayans version of Happy."

He nods, "Not scared of him but I'll just focus on that Evangelina."

"Good wouldn't want to end up killing someone I actually view as a brother," Natalie laughs.

"Ha I am not scared of you, you're too nice of person."

Before she could respond hears that familiar deep raspy voice, "She's got you fooled," and her brother adds in, "She's pure evil."

"Naw she ain't, don't see why you all say that. I don't see any ounce of evil," Gunner says in her defense.

"You wanna see it put her and Kristen in the same room," Quinn says.

"Oh you mean the one who keeps pushing up on Happy?" Gunner asks.

Natalie eyes go big, "You're telling me she's been pushing up on you Hap?"

He puts his hands up, "I haven't done anything with her."

"I can attest to that, he always pushes her away and calls her a fucking washed up pussy," Gunner says hoping to diffuse the situation.

"She's lucky I'm pregnant or I'd go over there and kick her ass," Natalie growls.

Quinn asks, "Natabug, how's Eva?" hoping to change the subject and calm Natalie down.

She looks at her brother calming a little, "She was tired from her diffusion today, but other than that she's good."

"I'm going to go check on her."

"Good you should, she needs you right now," Natalie says sincerely.

"I know that Natabug," Quinn says giving her a hug and closing the door.

Natalie walks over and gives Happy a hug, "Missed you."

"Missed you too little quinn," He looks at Gunner and down at Natalie. "Think you can give me and Gunner a minute got shit to catch him up on."

Natalie nods, "Sure, I'll be just in the guest room starting to pack shit up."

Once she is out of the room Gunner asks "What's going on?"

"Got some ATF agent looking into the disappearance of Agent Stahl."

"Shit man," Gunner says running a hand over his head.

"Also got some Feds re opening the Perez deaths."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, so we gotta keep an extra eye on Natalie."

"But why would the feds reopen the Perez file?" Gunner asks.

"Niners said they heard it was Sofia and Dario who wanted it opened back up."

Gunner didn't know much about what went down but from what he was told by the guys and Hap, Dario was one of the men who kidnapped her. "Why would the guy who kidnap her want to find justice?" He asks Happy confused.

"Who knows," Happy sighs as Natalie comes back out of the guest room.

"I'll just leave you two alone, you need me just call," Gunner says giving the blonde a hug and a bro hug to Happy.

"By the way Evangelina finds you attractive," Natalie says casually.

Gunner stops, "You sure?"

"Oh yeah she said so herself," Natalie smirks.

"Well then looks like I'm heading to the center for watch duty the rest of the day and tonight," Gunner says nonchalantly.

"You do that, but remember what I said though," Natalie laughs.

Once Gunner leaves she looks at Happy and says, "Your mom is enjoying the center."

"Glad she is," Happy says sincerely.

"But she is losing her memory more now though," she tells him sadly. They go sit on the couch and Natalie tries getting comfortable on Happy but it isn't working and she grows irritated, "With this damn stomach I can't even cuddle with you."

"Don't worry I'll be here when you figure it out," he chuckles.

"Asshole," she huffs leaning her head on his arm finding it comfortable.

"See told you you'd figure it out."

"No help to you, which reminds me your aunt wanted me to tell you that you're going to hate my new pillow," she says with a smirk.

"Why the hell would I hate a pillow," Happy asks.

"Because it's this body pillow that's great for cuddling with while pregnant," Natalie sighs.

"Highly doubt that," Happy huffs.

"Oh before I forget I'm going over to Rey's in a few to help her with the wedding planning."

"Why can't she come here?"

"Because I would like to go over to her place and see my favorite chocolate, plus she got this super cute blue nose puppy almost makes me want to go buy one," Natalie says smiling.

"We don't need a damn puppy right now, she comes here and he'll tag along since there's a whole bunch shit going on right now," Happy says decidedly.

"Ugh fine it will be your way let me call her right now."

Once she is off the phone she says, "Dwayne and Rey are on their way, apparently Dwayne had told Rey he would prefer her coming here so if I had not called she would have."

"See wasn't so bad after all," Happy says smugly.

"Yeah but you can't keep me locked up forever," Natalie huffs.

"I ain't locking you up, just looking out for you," Happy says staring into her eyes.

"Let's just not argue you just got back and I've missed you," Natalie sighs giving him a kiss.

"Missed you too, how long we have till they get here," He asks.

"If Rey is driving probably 15 min since she's pissed at Dwayne, if it's Dwayne probably the same," she says.

"Down for a quickie?"

She smirks, "Don't even gotta ask."

They had finished just before Audrey and Dwayne knocked on their door. Natalie opens the door and they step in as Audrey says, "Aww look at my Nattie all pregnant and hot as hell."

Giving her a hug as Natalie says, "Missed you too Rey."

Audrey looks at Happy, "You know you missed me," she laughs giving him a hug.

"Oh yeah I so missed you," Happy says rolling his eyes.

She looks at Natalie, "See told you he likes me."

Natalie laughs, "Oh yeah your his favorite chocolate."

"I knew the two of you had the same taste," Audrey laughs.

Happy shakes his head, "Naw we don't she's the one who says you're her favorite chocolate."

Natalie gives Dwayne a hug as he whispers so only she can hear, "Don't worry she won't need to know that I'm actually your favorite chocolate."

Natalie laughs and shakes her head and goes into the kitchen with Rey grabbing some chips, chocolate, and some Gatorade. They walk towards hers and Hap's room as she says "Hey don't judge me your son is craving all this," when she notices the looks that she is getting from the men.

Rey says, "Going to be in the room if you need anything just knock first."

As they hear the door close Dwayne says "Your room is about to turn into a bunch of different bridal boutique."

"Shit better be gone when you two leave," Happy says pointedly.

Dwayne laughs, "It's those two probably not going to happen. Got shit to tell you, that's coming from a bro to bro who grew up together."

Happy nods wanting to know what more Dwayne is going to be telling him that he doesn't already know from the Niners and sons meeting earlier. "Found out that the ATF are also looking into the Anna Stahl disappearance."

He raises his brow, "Stahl had a daughter?"

"Naw man a niece."

"You know her?"

"Nah not really. I met her probably twice through Rey and Natalie."

"What'd she look like?" Happy asks.

"Auburn hair pale as shit with freckles. She was crazy man, she was all into blowing shit up and fire."

Happy realized in that moment that when he had helped Natalie that night the mystery auburn haired girl was Anna Stahl. This means that Natalie is even more in the line of fire. He knew that there was no trace but if it came down to it he would take the fall instead of her being the one to go to prison again. "There any witnesses?"

Dwayne nods, "My grandpa used to work for the CIA, he has some connections with the feds and ATF. He came to me because he views Natalie like his granddaughter and she is his only favorite blonde so he wants to make sure she's covered."

"What does he want in return?" Happy asks knowing that everything comes with a price.

"Nothing man, he liked you as well growing up so he's doing this as a favor."

Happy chuckles knowing that Dwayne's grandpa was a crazy ass black man. "Who's the witness?"

"Dario and Sofia," Dwayne says shaking his head.

"The fuck? They are the ones who are opening the case with her dad and cousin."

"Yeah so our girl Natalie is in some deep shit."

"You go to Leroy with this information?" Happy asks.

"Nah man I came straight to you. This is more than club shit its personal, also why my grandpa didn't want me to go to Leroy with this," Dwayne says.

"Thanks man," Happy sighs.

Meanwhile the two girls are oblivious to the whole conversation and are enjoying themselves sprawled out on the bed with different bridal magazines and ideas. "So Rey who do you want as your maid of honor?"

"Eva, but I'm not sure if I should ask her or not?" Rey sighs.

"Why not?" Natalie asks closing the magazine she was looking at.

"Well with her being so weak and everything I don't want to put more on her plate," Rey says sadly.

"Please Rey, you know how much she would love getting asked to be a Maid of honor. It would make her day, besides doing those duties would distract her which is what she needs right now."

"It kills me to see her so weak," Rey says tearing up.

"Tell me about it, you have no idea how hard it is for me to not force a doctor to give her one of my kidneys," Natalie sighs.

"Girl, you know she would kill your ass if you did anything to jeopardize her nephew," Rey says seriously.

"That she would, but I plan on giving her my kidney right after he is born," Natalie states.

"You're joking right? Nattie seriously wait a day," Rey implores her.

"No, nine months is long enough, I won't wait a day longer for her to have my kidney. My doctor already knows right after I pop out the kid and bond with him for a few minutes I am going in for kidney surgery."

"Your one crazy ass person," Rey says shaking her head at her.

"But you love me for it," Natalie shrugs.

"That I do."

"So what do you think of tiffany blue and silver for your color scheme?" Natalie asks changing the subject.

"Love it, it's so me," Rey smiles.

"Exactly, I found this bridesmaid/maid of honor dress," Natalie says looking at the tiffany blue chiffon knee length scoop halter with a little opening in between the breasts and a silver beaded embellishment under the bust line, with tiffany blue stilettos that have silver on the heel. "I love the dress plus it gives me motivation to lose all the baby weight so I can look good."

"Please girl you're all belly no fat," Rey says smiling at her.

"Thanks, what does your wedding dress look like?" Natalie asks blushing.

"Oh girl I found one I like I just hope a dress shop has it," Rey gushes.

"And if they don't I can guarantee you'd have Dwayne pay big bucks just so you could ship it," Natalie laughs.

"Of course I would, as long as a dress shop has something close or exactly like this one we're good," She says and holds up a picture of a white fitted dress with scalloped straps and a sweetheart neckline.

"Damn Rey, that's a total you dress and will have Dwayne all over you."

"I know right, so got any name ideas for my little nephew?"

Natalie laughs, "Well you know I have always said if I had a son I would name him Troy, I love that name."

"Oh I know, what does Happy think?"

"He thinks it's too boring of a name and would rather have something more unique like his name or something like that," Natalie huffs.

"But Troy Lowman sounds so cute together."

"I know right," Natalie nods.

"And for a middle name why not have like Michael or something," Rey suggests.

"No I was thinking Tomas," Natalie says.

"Troy Tomas Lowman, I love it lets go tell the guys we got a name decided," Rey says excited.

"That's all you," Natalie laughs.

They leave the bedroom and Audrey says to the two serious looking men, "Happy me and Nattie have decided on a name for my nephew."

"Give it your best shot," Happy shrugs.

"Troy Tomas Lowman, don't you like it?" She asks excited.

"No," Happy says plainly.

"Aww come on Hap your no fun, wouldn't you want to make Natalie happy and let her use the name she has always wanted to use? I mean for as long as I could remember Troy was the name she loved," Rey pouts.

Dwayne speaks up, "Audrey don't go getting involved in their business, besides we gotta go."

"Right forgot we got to go to that piece of shit shop," she groans.

Dwayne shakes his head, "You're too much Audrey."

Audrey goes back in the bedroom to get her stuff and then gives Natalie a hug, "Call you later, thanks for helping me."

"No problem, remember to ask Eva too," Natalie says softly.

"I will," Rey promises.

Once they leave Natalie looks at Happy, "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing, going to go over to Quinn's," he tells her.

"Umm Okay, don't listen to Rey. I mean I like the name but I am open for other names," she says timidly.

"I know," He can see that she thinks him going over to Quinn has to do with what Rey had said and pulls her on his lap as gently as he can, "I ain't mad at what Rey said. I gotta go to your brother with some personal business."

"Okay," she sighs giving him a kiss, "Love you."

"Love you too," he says leaning his forehead against hers for a moment.

Once he heads out she decides to finish up the packing in the guest room which didn't take very long to do, so she decides to catch up on one of her shows Real Housewives of Orange County. Halfway through the show she hears the door open and sees Happy walk in with her brother behind him carrying in a weak Eva. She then notices Gunner, Opie and Tig walk in last closing the door. Natalie raises a brow and asks, "What's going on?"

"Me, your brother, and Tig gotta go on run. We should be back early morning so Opie and Gunner are staying with you," Happy informs her.

Natalie shakes her head at her brother, "You really going to leave your weak girlfriend with your brothers and me?"

"Natalie not right now okay, I don't want to but I have to go take care of something."

"Has to do with the personal business?" she asks.

Happy growls, "Natalie just drop it okay."

"Fine," she sighs.

Once the three leave Natalie looks to Eva and says, "So Eva you think we should torture them with our romantic movie night?"

Eva smirks, "Oh yeah," leaning on Opie who says, "You can use me as your pillow Eva ain't going to try shit."

Eva lets out a weak laugh, "Thanks Op knew you were a cuddler."

"Hardly, don't let Lyla see you," Opie smirks.

Natalie scoffs, "You could so much better."

Opie shakes his head, "I'm happy, I think that's what Donna would have wanted."

"Your right I guess, just got to get used to her is all," Natalie sighs.

Gunner asks, "So what movie are you putting on?"

"The Notebook," both women say.

"Nah we didn't agree to this," Gunner says shaking his head in disgust.

"Oh well should of asked for specifics before agreeing to romantic movie night," Natalie laughs. She sits next to Gunner and puts her head on his arm, "Sorry for ruining your chance to get to know Evangelina."

"Oh we got to know each other," he smirks wrapping his arm around her. "Besides your more important."

She laughs, "You slept with her on the job?"

"Nah took her to get some lunch," he shrugs.

"So you took her on a date?" Natalie asks excitedly.

"It wasn't a date," he grumbles.

"Then what was it?"

"Getting to know each other," he shrugs again.

"You would make a cute couple though," she says smiling up at him. "Now let's watch the movie."

While the women were being kept occupied, Happy, Quinn, and Tig were at the cabin with a tied up Dario, who is in just boxers, and Sofia who is in her bra and panties. Their state of undress was because they were about to have some fun when the three bikers came in and kidnapped them. The three also took Dario and Sophia's baby daughter who is currently in a carrier crying. Happy was growing irritated with the crying baby and frustrated with the entire situation that he was facing, and that Natalie had faced. For a moment he loses his cool and shoots her.

Quinn looked at his best friend a little shocked at him shooting a baby since he has one on the way but knew to just keep quiet. Happy looked at Sofia tied and gagged looking scared and then too Dario who looked calm and cool. Happy took off his gag as Dario said, "You know when Natalie finds out you killed a baby specifically Sofia's she's going to kill you."

"No she won't, but your about to die right now," Happy growls and grabs his sludge hammer. Not saying another word he raises the sledge hammer and it connects with both of Dario's knees causing him to scream. Then when Dario sees Quinn approaching with a knife he screams louder and pees himself.

Quinn squats to his level, "Should be more scared of what else he is going to do to you. Natalie isn't going to be too happy," Quinn says and takes off Dario's boxers. He puts the knife close to Dario's shaft and says menacingly, "Now you'll know what your father in law and cousin in law felt, not to mention my sister. The difference between you three men and her is that you will be conscious," as he begins castrating him. Once he was done he looks at Happy and says, "You can finish him."

Happy nods and takes a pair of pliers out and walks over to the bleeding man. He quietly and slowly begins to peel off each nail on his hands. He then takes a screwdriver and begins to drive it throughout Dario's body. Next he takes salt in his hands and wipes it all over the open wounds causing Dario to let out one more scream before going unconscious. Happy lets out a sardonic laugh and takes his gun back out and shoots him.

Quinn and Tig were watching the whole time. They both knew Happy could be brutal but he surprised them with the new levels that he had reached. This was more personal so it didn't shock them that he took his time and prolonged the process. Quinn and Tig saw Happy glance over at the woman who was tied up and crying, and both swore they saw a glimpse of contemplation flash in his eyes. He was probably wondering if he should be the one to take care of her knowing that Natalie would be disappointed in some way.

Tig and Quinn looked at each other as Tig said, "Aye Hap, let me take care of the girl. I didn't come to help just to watch."

Happy nods and walks out of the cabin taking out a cigarette. He starts to smoke letting his mind drift to his queen and unborn son.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! THIS STORY STILL GOT ALOT IN STORE SO BE PREPARED! I HAVE THE ONE SHOT FOR EVA &amp; QUINN UP AS WELL UNDER THE TITLE OF HEARTS AND SNAKES! SO FOR THOSE WHO ARE INTERESTED IN THEIR RELATIONSHIP ASPECT FEEL FREE TO CHECK IT OUT!**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY GUYS! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!**

**XOXO NATALIE**

* * *

Natalie wakes up and sees that she is in her bed and that she has her body pillow with her. She turns and sees Happy sitting on the edge of his side with his head in his hands. She gets up and sits next to him, puts her arm on his and rubs his arm affectionately asking, "Everything okay?"

"I'll be fine go back to sleep," he says tiredly.

She sighs, "I don't mind, plus your son is kicking up a storm so I can't sleep."

"I need you to say low for a while," he tells her after a moment.

"Okay but why?" she asks confused.

He sighs and says looking into her eyes, "The night you called me and asked for my help was that dead person Anna Stahl?"

Natalie nods, "Yeah why?"

"Got ATF looking into her and her aunt's disappearance."

Her eyes go wide, "Seriously?"

"Yeah so you need to keep a low profile," he says seriously.

"Okay, where did you, my brother, and Tig go earlier?"

He sighs and runs a hand down his face, "We had something personal to take care of."

"Okay, must have been very personal if it affected you this much. You weren't even this way after killing Miguel and Romeo."

"I killed a baby," he says softly.

"You're joking right? Like you point blank shot a baby," She asks slightly moving away from him. He nods as she asks rapidly, "Why and who's?"

"Wouldn't be quiet and it was Dario and Sofia's," he says not meeting her eyes.

Natalie gasped, "Why? So the three of you decided to waltz over to their house and kill a baby?"

Happy shakes his head, "Killing the baby was never the plan, we kidnapped them then took them to the cabin and while they were tied up the baby kept crying."

"Did you kill their daughter because of the baby we lost?" she asks tearfully?

"Something like that," he says putting his head back in his hands.

"What happened to Dario and Sofia?"

"Let's just say they suffered the same fate as Miguel and Romeo."

Natalie shakes her head, "So you killed Dario the same way you did Miguel and Romeo?"

"Yes except Miguel and Romeo had it worse," he says looking over at her.

"You know since we are on the subject of torturing and killing people, what did you do to the whole Perez clan?"

"Miguel and Romeo got castrated, skinned alive, and then cut up," he says emotionlessly.

"Which out of you three tonight killed Sofia?"

"Tig."

"I find it hard to believe that my brother just watched," she says.

"He helped with Dario."

"Why are Feds interested in the Miguel and Romeo if they couldn't find anything the first time?"

"Because Dario and Sofia went to the Feds," he informs her.

Natalie shakes her head, "That doesn't make sense. Why would Dario go to them if he was a part of my kidnapping?"

"Don't know, but I need you to give me a few answers and remember about your years with the Perez's."

"Okay what do you want to know?"

"Would you put it past him and Miguel if they were informants?"

"No I wouldn't because they both knew an awful a lot about me and my family when I first met Romeo and Miguel," she tells him.

He nods, "Would you put it past Dario to have been an informant as well?"

"I not sure honestly, but he was never a fan of me from the beginning but over time I grew on him."

"What about Sofia?"

She laughs sardonically, "I highly doubt it, that girl is so clueless it's not even funny."

He shakes his head, "You ever think it was an act?"

She shakes her head, "I think I would of known or seen through her act."

He shakes his head, "What if I told you she played you?"

"I don't get played I play them," she says seriously.

"You don't get it do you? That whole family was working with the Feds," he tells her.

She looks at him shocked whispering, "I got played?"

"Yeah you did, so instead of protecting Sofia just tell me what you can."

"How do I know you're not going to go straight to Clay?" she asks worried.

"Little Quinn, he doesn't know about what went down tonight. Why are you making this difficult just answer the question, why are you trying to protect the people who played you?"

She sighs, "All I know was what I told you those months ago when I got here but I guess looking back and knowing what I know I would say they have always been a little secretive and Sofia has always been a little to nosy in my life."

"What about your friendship with Anna?"

"Do I really need to go into that?" she sighs.

"Yeah why not while we are on this whole subject," he says pointedly.

She sighs running a hand over her face, "Me and Anna met through a very short fling I had with her cousin." She raises her hand for him to keep quiet, "Before you ask it was during the only break me and Shawn had, we clicked in a way me and Anna, but she was crazy and wild. She also used her aunt as leverage I guess." He nods as she says, "You know the name of the ATF agent looking into it?"

"Anthony Anderson."

"That's Anna's cousin," she says softly.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, he always wanted to be in ATF."

"His last name?"

"He changed it a little before I met him. He said he didn't want his last name to be the reason he got the job."

"You know an awful lot for it being a short fling," he states.

She laughs, "He was a talker, probably more than he should have been. Can I ask you one more thing," she asks taking a chance to get this question answered.

"What?"

"Other than the reason that Dario and Sofia was opening the case why else did you kidnap them?"

"They witnessed you killing Anna that night."

"Seriously Hap, you know that means they more than likely went to Anthony," she says almost hysterical.

"Natalie you have to calm down it's not good for the baby," he tells her as She starts hyper ventilating. Happy trying to calm her down kissed her and pulled her close to him, "Hey listen, you won't take the rap for it, I promise, if anything I'll take the fall."

"No you can't take the fall for something I did Hap, you have way more on your rap sheet then I do."

"Ain't letting you go back to prison, that's not happening," He says seriously as he has his hand on her stomach.

After a few moments she feels their son calming down, "You know the only time he's calm is when your hand is on my stomach."

"It's cuz he likes me more," he says smirking at her.

She laughs, "That or your just good at calming me down."

"It's cuz he likes me more, let's try to get some sleep I'm tired."

"Okay," she says as they both get into bed.

Natalie had spent the whole day packing up the rest of the apartment with help from Luann, some of the guys, Happy, and Gunner. She refused her brother's help instead wanting him to be with Eva to just be with her. They had everything packed up and moved into the new house, and as they were putting the last of things in place the guys got called into an emergency meeting so they left. Natalie had decided to make some food for her and Luann. "So Luann how have you been, it's been awhile?"

"I've been good, you?" The older woman asks with a smile.

"Good, still got that Georgie guy on your ass?"

She laughs, "Yeah he's really trying to get some of my girls, even started scaring them."

"What does the club think?" Natalie asks worried for Luann and her girls.

She chuckles, "They don't take kindly to threats especially when it comes to women so naturally they said they would take care of it."

"You think that's why they left?

"Who knows, but enough about the club I want to know how you like running your own center." Luann says excited.

Natalie smiles, "I love it besides having the guys there, but I've gotten so used to them being there that I don't even notice them as much. You'd be surprised at how good some of the guys are with the patients, especially Tig."

"Oh man I'm surprised they are not scared of him," Luann says skeptically.

She laughs, "The old ladies there are smitten with him and he entertains them with his body"

Luann laughs, "He does?"

"Oh yeah, anything to get attention."

"Thought he'd get enough from Venus."

"Oh he probably does but this is Tig we are talking about," Natalie smiles.

"You got that right."

"How's Otto? Haven't' been there to visit him in a while," Natalie asks.

"Good asks about you, he views you like a daughter," Luann says smiling at her fondly.

She smiles, "He's like that dad I would have wanted; mine was too much of dead beat."

"I thought your brother had a good relationship with him?"

"They did up until he died last year."

"You were a daddy's girl?"

"Up until he left, after that I just didn't care anymore," Natalie says softly.

"You know Otto wouldn't mind being that replacement."

She smiles, "I know, he told me the last time I was there that even the receptionists think I'm his daughter its pretty funny."

"It is, you know he and me talked and if anything were to happen to me or him or even both everything would go to you."

"Wait are you telling me you both signed a will that left everything to me," Natalie asks shocked.

"Yeah," Luann says seriously.

"I'm honored but why me?"

"We both see you like a daughter we never had, and what better person to leave stuff to then you," Luann says taking her hand into hers.

"Wow thanks, not sure if I would know what to do with a porn studio but hey wouldn't be so bad, might learn some new stuff to try on Hap," Natalie laughs.

Luann smirks, "Exactly, or you could turn it to whatever you wanted."

"Well that won't be for sometime so let's not talk about you dying," she says trying to get away from that subject.

"It's part of life sweetheart," Luann tells her gently.

"I know but there's been enough death," she says softly.

"You got that right."

They eat and once Luann leaves Natalie is alone in the big house, she decides that the next day she would start on her son's room and then work on the other rooms. She knew that as crazy as it sounded she would want more kids with Happy. She lays in bed and starts digesting everything that Happy had told her and she knows as much as she didn't believe in him killing the baby, she knew it was his way of closing that chapter of their life for good. How could she judge him for that? If she were honest with herself she probably would of done the same thing a few months ago, but since her therapy she has found other ways to deal with everything. She starts thinking about getting a dog since the house is huge and she feels lonely. She also digest what Luann had told her earlier and knows that she would more than likely keep Cara Cara running.

Happy walks into his new house and is quick to turn off the alarm he had Juice set up the day before. He walks to their room and sees Natalie lying in bed thinking. He strips down to his boxers and joins her in bed, "You good little Quinn?"

"Yeah just thinking," she sighs cuddling up to him. "Would you mind getting a dog?"

He chuckles, "Getting a dog has you thinking that hard?"

"And other things, just so you know I'm not mad about what you killing the baby, I understand why you did it and I know that you would never do that to your own baby. You're not a coldhearted person, well you are but not to me or the ones you care about," she says softly looking up into his eyes.

"Good to know," he says putting his arm around her. "So I'll agree to get a dog as long as you don't go getting one of those sissy small lap dogs or an annoying Chihuahua."

She chuckles, "Small dogs were never my thing, especially Chihuahuas."

"What did you have in mind then?"

"Either an American Rottweiler or a pit bull, or maybe I'll push my luck and see if I can get both," she says smiling up at him.

"Your one crazy ass person wanting those two breeds together," he huffs.

"I am crazy," she agrees, "so does that mean I can get both," she asks him smiling.

He sighs, "I'll agree to it if you get them as puppies so they can get raised together and not fight the shit out of each other."

She gives him a kiss, "Thank you, besides you should know it's not the breeds that are aggressive, it's what they are taught by their owners. I want mine to be those that look mean but are actually very nice but be able to protect when they need to. I also know that they are actually very good family dogs and good with kids," she assures him.

"You thought about this along time?"

"No just for a few days but I wanted to do my homework before bringing it to you."

He chuckles, "You ain't naming them either, I decide the sex."

She smirks, "Fine I'll let you name and choose as long as you agree to the name Troy Tomas Lowman."

"You ain't going to let that name go are you," he sighs.

"Can't blame me for trying."

"If that name means so much to you then we can name him Troy Tomas Lowman," he huffs.

"Okay, should you practice that name more so when he comes it will sound like you actually like that name." She adds, "Besides you should like the name Troy, it's the ancient Greek city of Troy and in Irish it means foot solider."

Happy laid there listening to what she was saying and had to admit he never realized that it had that meaning behind it and had to admit it sounded like a masculine name. "He'll follow in my footsteps just watch," he says.

"As much as I don't want him to be completely like you, he more than likely would anyways so might as well just let him," she says.

"He's going to be all me no once of you."

"I don't doubt that, he'll be a mamma's boy," she says smugly.

"I was and still am," he laughs.

"Oh I know, think you're scared of her a little too," she giggles.

"Now you're talking crazy," he huffs.

"I told you I'm crazy," she says kissing him.

"Let's just get some sleep."

"You're always suggesting sleep, why not have some fun?" she asks suggestively.

"You up for fun?"

She raises her brow, "I'm always am up for fun with you."

"Show me then," he challenges.

"Oh I will," she says as she leans in and kisses him. Her right hand reaches between them holds his manhood and she starts stroking it while kissing up and down his neck focusing on his turn on spot. She then kisses her way down to where he is hard and engulfs all of him in her mouth and starts working her magic.

He can't help but let out a moan and while she is busy he reaches a hand down and slips two fingers inside her. After a while she wants to feel him inside of her so she slides her mouth off his shaft and repositions herself on top of him. Once she feels his tip inside her she decides to tease him so she lifts herself and then just barely glides over his tip. Happy can't take it any longer he wants to feel his wife and growls, "Babe please."

She smirks and slides her womanhood on top of him, sits on him, and starts riding him like she never has, all while they keep eye contact. He wraps his arms around her and flips her over gently so that now she is on the bottom. He put her in a scissor position knowing that it is one of the positions that is more comfortable for her, but he also wanted to dominate her. It didn't take long for them both to climax together. After they just laid there, both were exhausted so they let sleep come over them.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK! IF YOU EVER HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUST FEEL FREE TO SEND ME A MESSAGE THROUGH HERE OR TUMBLR. THERE IS STILL GOOD STUFF COMING YOUR WAY WITH THIS STORY! I STILL AM WORKING ON THE SEQUEL WHICH IS COMING ALONG AND ALSO ANOTHER STORY THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS STORY! **

**XOXO NATALIE**


	19. Chapter 19

**HEY GUYS! HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER! SO THIS IS A FAIR WARNING THERE WILL BE A STEAMY SMUT TOWARDS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! I BLAME IT ON LISTENING TO READY ALBUM BY TREY SONGS! THIS IS PROBABLY THE MOST STEAMIEST AND SPICY SMUT I'VE EVER WRITTEN!  
ENJOY!  
**

**XOXO NATALIE**

* * *

Natalie was due any day now and she refused to be induced which made no sense to happy since she was always saying she was over being pregnant. From what the doctor had said being induced would start the labor faster but she insisted that she would rather have nature do its course. The week after their dog talk he surprised her by getting a one year old gotti/blue nose pit bull female and a six month old American Rottweiler boy who were rescue dogs. They had taken a liking to Happy the moment he saw them and once he brought the two home they instantly bonded with Natalie rarely leaving her side. Happy was impressed by how well training them went and knew if they kept up with it they would have the world's most well behaved dogs proving that the two breeds could live together and get along.

Natalie was at the clubhouse with the old ladies helping set up for the Thanksgiving dinner they were holding for the club. Tara was missing since she had her baby yesterday and was still in the hospital. Natalie was taking a quick break when Luann says, "You really should be just watching."

Natalie chuckles, "I'm nine months pregnant not injured. I just need to take a quick break, besides don't need the queen getting on my case, swear she has a hard on for me all of a sudden."

Luann laughs, "She's got a lot going on between her and Tara and her and Jax."

"Still, she don't gotta take it out on me," Natalie huffs and suddenly grabs ahold of the chair feeling a sharp pain.

"You okay Natalie?" Luann asks concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," she smiles not wanting to show her pain.

"You sure?" Luann asks not believing her.

"Yeah, let's finish setting up before the queen herself comes out and yells."

As they finish and Natalie feels that sharp pain again and grimaces. Luann notices and softly asks, "Natalie you sure you're not in labor?"

"I would know if I was since my water would have broken," Natalie sighs.

"Sometimes it doesn't and they break it," Luann informs her.

She feels it again and this time sharper, "Fuck, Luann it hurts so bad now, I need Happy."

Luann looks at the women who are just staring, "Lana I need you to get a hold of Happy tell him to meet me at the hospital. Lyla think you can tell Gemma where we went?" Lyla nods as Luann looks at the prospect, "You with the glasses, think you can carry her to my car?" Phil nods and quickly runs over, picks Natalie up, and carries her to Luann's car as she grips him in pain.

Once at the hospital Natalie is admitted right away and once in her room her doctor comes in and says "Looks like your about 8 cm dilated, I need to break your water right now and then its go time."

"NO I need Happy here," Natalie says panicked.

"Natalie I know you know the risk of waiting," her doctor tells her.

She starts freaking out and says growing irritated, "Do it then lady," laying back down gripping Luann's hand.

After breaking her water the doctor goes to get everything to set up once back says, "Well Natalie, looks like your about to have your son."

She looks at Luann, "I am going to kill Happy when I see him, he missed his son's birth."

Luann chuckles and asks, "Should I go?"

Natalie looks at her wide eyed, "NO you're staying, I need you right now can't do this alone."

Luann sits back down and grabs Natalie hand, "You got this sweetheart."

After a few pushes she takes a break and her doctor says, "Natalie, I need one more big push and your son will be out."

"I can't," she cries.

Before Luann can respond Happy comes barging in the room, "You couldn't wait could you?"

"You made it," she sighs.

"Course I did," he says and looks at Luann, "How much she got left?"

Luann tries to hold back a tear at the sight seeing him make just in time, "Just one more, I'll leave you two."

Natalie looks at Happy and who nods and says, "Luann, stay."

Luann nods knowing that it means more than just a stay coming from Happy. She grabs Natalie hand as Happy says encouragingly, "Give the doc one more push."

Natalie does one more big push and the room fills with a loud cry as the doctor says, "Here's your son, wanna cut the cord dad?"

Happy nods and cuts the cord as his son is weighed. "Well got yourself a linebacker weighing 9 pounds even and 22 inches long."

Once he is cleaned and put on Natalie she couldn't help but admire her son who was perfect. He had a full head of black hair and a light tan skin and chubby cheeks, and when he opened his eyes he had the same color as his dad's. She looks at Happy and smiles, "He looks exactly like you."

He looks at Natalie and while had always admired her, seeing her give birth to their son and in this moment he fell even more in love with her, leaning down he gives her a kiss.

Luann says smiling at the little family, "I'll go inform everyone."

Natalie quickly says, "Wait why don't you hold him before everyone comes in."

"You sure?" Luann asks.

Happy smirks and says, "Yeah, you're like her mom so it's only fair."

Luann nods as Natalie hands over Troy to Luann who admires him saying, "You're going to be so spoiled by your Aunt Luann and everyone else."

Natalie smiles and says, "Troy she's actually your grandma Luann." Luann looks at Natalie shocked and Natalie says, "It's not a secret your like another mom to me and it wouldn't be right if you weren't the grandma."

Luann smiles and wipes away a tear, "That was too sweet, and I would be honored to be this little angel's grandmother."

Luann holds Troy a little longer before she hands him over to Happy leaving to go tell everyone the good news.

Once Luann leaves Happy can't stop staring at his son, "He's perfect."

Natalie tiredly smiles, "That he is, I have to say we did a good job."

He laughs, "I should get all the credit, he looks like me nothing like you."

"I know, me and him are going to be out and people are going to think I'm just some babysitter."

Happy laughs, "Can't help that my genes over powered yours."

"Yeah yeah, you wouldn't kill me if I decided to do that kidney surgery today," she asks worriedly.

He looks at his son and says, "You have a crazy ass mom you know that?" Troy looks at his dad and gurgles as Happy looks at Natalie smirking, "See even he agrees."

"Troy your supposed to be on your mom's side."

Happy laughs, "Do you want to?"

"I do," she says seriously.

He sighs, "If it won't kill you and Eva agrees then yes."

She nods, "We can talk to the doctor after we talk to Eva."

Before Happy responds Luann opens the door saying, "You got visitors, I tried telling them to wait."

"It's okay," Natalie says smiling.

Tig bursts in first with a balloon saying, "Would you look at that, a mini Happy." Happy reluctantly hands his son over to Tig who was enjoying making faces at the infant who scrunches his face.

Chibs laughs, "Even got the face down," taking him from Tig.

He was passed around and was now in Gemma's hands, "You're going to be a future SON following in your father's footsteps."

Quinn takes his nephew and looks at him, "You and me are going to have so much fun when your older." He looks at his sister "You sure Happy's the father," causing everyone to laugh as tig says "We should be asking Hap if she's the mother."

Natalie says, "Alexander just because I am in this hospital bed a little sore won't stop me from hitting you."

"Just joking sweet cheeks," he winks as she shakes her head.

When everyone leaves and Eva is holding her nephew Natalie says, "Eva you know how I'm a match, I want to go through with the surgery today and give you my kidney."

Eva looks at Natalie, "Nat, you don't need to do it right this second."

"I want to, besides you've been on the damn list long enough. I am a match please let me do this."

"Aint going to change your mind are you," Eva sighs.

"No," She looks at Happy who says, "I told her I'd support her as long it won't kill her and the Doctor okays it."

Eva looks at Quinn "Well then I should go get admitted." Looking back at Natalie she hands Troy to Happy and gives Natalie a big hug, "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I know how much it does, and now we are connected forever plus instead of matching tattoos we have matching scars."

Eva laughs, "You got that right."

The doctor comes in and after explaining the risks and everything Happy reluctantly agrees and next thing he knows Natalie is in surgery.

He is standing in front of the nursery looking at his son as Quinn joins him and says, "That's going to be one tall bulky nephew."

"Yeah he is, your sister is something else," Happy smirks.

"Yeah she is, bet she was yelling at your ass for almost missing your son's birth," Quinn laughs.

"Naw she actually was happy to see me."

"No shit, you think about wifing her up?" Quinn asks casually.

He looks at his best friend, "You can't say shit, but we actually went down to the courthouse when she was three months pregnant and got married."

"You're serious," Quinn asks incredulously.

"Yeah."

"Where's the rings?"

Happy laughs, "We don't want anyone knowing so we don't have rings, but I got the date and forever tatted on me."

Quin laughs, "My sister convinced you to do that couple tattoo she has always wanted?"

"I guess, she's going to get hers soon as well," Happy shrugs.

"The crow?"

"Oh I finished that crow and plan on doing it the same day she gets her tat," Happy says seriously.

"Think you can do Eva's once she's cleared?"

"Course," Happy nods looking back to his son. "I swear nothing is going to harm my son."

"Wouldn't want to see what would happen if someone does, let's just hope it never comes to that," Quinn says solemnly.

"It ain't not on my watch," Happy states.

The two doctors come over to the two men and say, "The surgeries went well and your fiancé's are in their room."

At their raised brows Eva's doctor says, "They requested to be in the same room as they recover."

Happy and Quinn look at each other, "Figures they would want to be in the same room."

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Troy was two months and Natalie was completely healed from her kidney surgery and though it went smoothly with no complications she had grown irritated having to have Happy or someone else do everything for her, but over time she got used to it and just went with it. Troy was probably the easiest baby every, he rarely cried unless he was hungry or need a diaper change, other than that he was a pretty content and happy baby. He still had a full head of hair and looked just like Happy did at that age, both dogs loved him which made Natalie laugh at first because when they took him home Happy was very protective and cautious of the dogs around Troy. He had threatened to kill them both if they did anything to hurt Troy.

Natalie was getting ready to go to Kristina's with baby Troy when Happy comes in and asks, "Think you can hold off on going to Kristina's?"

Natalie shrugs continuing to change Troy, "Depends on the reason."

Happy sighs knowing ever since Troy was born she hasn't been able to take him anywhere due to the ongoing war with the Russians and her recovery, "My mom won't shut up about seeing her grandson."

Natalie laughs knowing his mom would continue getting on his case until it happened, "Yeah sure, you coming as well?"

"Yeah don't want anything to happen to my favorite people."

"You going to follow or get in the cage?" she teases him.

"Cage and I'm driving," he smirks.

"Sure thing."

They make the short drive over to the center where Natalie had taken time off to recover and adjust to being a new mom. As they park she notices that the flowers that were planted were not alive anymore. Grabbing Happy's arm stopping him she says, "Hap wait a second there's something fishy."

"What are you talking about? You gotta stop being paranoid."

She shakes her head, "I'm not it's just look over there, the flowers that were planted are not alive anymore."

He looks closer and sees what she was talking about, "Stay in the car, if you hear something pop off you drive off and don't stop till you're inside the lot."

"But hap I can't leave you."

"Now's not the time Nat, I'll be fine just do it."

After he checks the whole perimeter out he calls Juice and has him come to check over the security cameras. He goes back over to the plants to see if anything was left behind and finds a hidden camera so he decides to turn it off. He goes and gets Natalie and Troy leading them inside.

Natalie greets the receptionist Trina, who Lana is training and says, "Natalie, it's good to see you."

She smiles, "Good to see you too, by the way how's Gloria today?"

Lana sighs, "Today hasn't been a good day for her."

Natalie nods, "What happened?"

"She's lost just about all her memories, she thought today was Happy's 20th birthday."

Natalie sighs, "Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem, we should do lunch or something soon."

Natalie smiles, "I'd like that."

She walks over to Happy who asks, "What were you two talking about?"

"She was just warning me that Gloria had an off day today. She thought it was your 20th birthday."

Happy nods knowing what to expect but at the same time he wished his mom was in the right frame of mind today. He knew it was smart for Natalie to go in first alone and then him after so he waited and watched.

Natalie knocked on the door and opened the door smiling at Gloria who asks, "Amber is that you?"

Natalie raises her brow saying in Spanish, "No es tu Natalie."

"Who's Natalie?"

"Happy's wife," Natalie says gently.

"What he's with Amber," Gloria says confused.

Happy walks in and could tell the Natalie's mood had changed and says, "Ma, I want you to meet your grandson Troy."

"Oh mijo, he is precious. What's this I hear you're married to a Natalie, what happened to Amber?"

Happy didn't know how to respond but recovered quickly, "Ma you know we haven't been together in years."

"But Happy you turned 20 today," Gloria states.

"Naw mom that was years ago," Happy says softly handing Troy to Natalie.

"What do you mean?" Gloria asks confused.

"It's 2008."

"Really?" She asks shocked.

"Yeah, we'll come back another time to visit okay ma," Happy says hugging her.

"Okay, te amo."

Once out of the room they go to the front and see that Juice is there going through the video tapes. Happy says to Natalie, "Take Troy to truck I shouldn't be more than a minute." She nods and heads towards her truck. Happy looks at Juice and asks, "Find anything?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary except this gardener," he says pointing to a guy with dark hair looking suspicious.

"Think you can find out who the guy is?"

"Shouldn't be too hard since he's not hiding his face. That hidden camera you found has nothing serious but it was wired so whoever planted it could hear any conversation within five inches."

"Think ATF?" Happy asks.

"Not sure but I'll get on the face, Clay called a meeting," Juice informs him.

He nods "Thanks Juice."

"No problem Hap."

Once home and inside and Natalie puts Troy in his crib since he fell asleep in the car and could sleep through anything. She goes into the kitchen grabbing a diet Dr. Pepper and a beer for Happy; sitting next to him handing him the beer she casually says, "Wanna tell me who Amber is."

"She's an old girlfriend from my past," Happy shrugs.

Natalie nods, "So like a me and Shawn."

"Something like that, last I heard she died of an overdose."

"She was an addict?"

Happy nods taking a swig of his beer, "She had a rough childhood, we grew up together, got in high school she turned to drugs. I called it off when she almost overdosed and didn't hear from her since."

Natalie nods, "She look like me or something?"

Happy chuckles, "No one could look like you, but she was a blonde."

"You always had a thing for blondes then," she laughs.

"You can say that, got a meeting in a few," he tells her.

"Okay, think it's okay if I go visit Kristina?"

He sighs "Yeah, but I'm sending Gunner as your tail".

She smiles giving him a hug she says, "That's fine, Thank you."

After he leaves Gunner shows up a few minutes later, "Thanks for coming," she tells him

"Sure thing, you wanna head there now?"

"Yes, why aren't you in the meeting?" she asks curious.

"Don't know what he told you but it was between him and Clay and Juice."

"Oh okay," She says as she puts a still sleeping Troy in his seat and leave for Kristina's.

Natalie holds Troy's carrier and knocks on the door with Gunner at the bottom of the steps. Kristina opens the door and gives Natalie a hug, "Nat, it's so good to see you, and look at my oh so adorable nephew."

They go in and Kristina says to Gunner, "Don't worry make yourself at home, Tonio is in his man cave doing god knows what." He nods leaving the women be. "SO Natalie, how does it feel to be a mom?"

"Can't complain, besides got pretty lucky with Troy," Natalie smiles contently.

"He likes his sleep huh," Kristina laughs.

"Yup and nothing can wake him up."

Kristina laughs again, "Sounds like you."

"At least he got something from me," Natalie huffs.

"Right, so you excited about Rey's bachelorette party?"

"Oh gosh it will be wild," Natalie smirks.

"Especially now that Eva is more herself."

"I know, she said something about Vegas and strippers."

Kristina laughs, "Tonio, Happy, Dwayne, and Quinn will die before they allow the four of us to go to Vegas."

Natalie chuckles, "Or they will go as well and have a bachelor party."

"Please we both know Rey wins over Dwayne."

"True but he's starting to be more assertive and not allow everything," Natalie says.

"Yeah and Rey is actually behaving," Kristina smirks.

"At her bachelorette she won't," Natalie laughs.

"Neither will any of us."

"I will, I'm a mom now," Natalie says smiling.

"You might behave in a different way but your still fun."

"Thanks, I try."

"You know me and Tonio are deciding to just get married and skip an engagement," Kristina says casually.

Natalie chokes on her water, "You're what?"

"Yeah a month after Rey's," Kristina squeals.

"Congrats, what does pops think about it?"

"He's okay with it, so is Esai," Kristina smiles.

"Mom?" Natalie asks.

"She flipped, she wanted there to be an engagement in between."

Natalie laughs, "Oh mama Maria."

"Exactly, I was going to ask if you'd be my maid of honor."

Natalie smiles gives her a hug, "Of course I will."

"Good I even got you this," Kristina says handing her a box that had maid of honor on it.

Opening it she finds a lotion set and says, "You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know but I wanted to, besides you could use some good smelling products right now."

Natalie laughs, "Got that right, you promise to keep a secret."

"Course to the grave."

"Me and Happy got married at the courthouse when I was three months pregnant," Natalie confides in her.

Kristina hugs Natalie and says, "Seriously, that is the best thing ever. Where's the rings?"

"Don't have any, we wanted to keep it a secret, but he got the couple tattoo I have always wanted."

"No shit, when you doing yours?"

"Not sure, but I hope soon," Natalie smiles.

"You ever think about a real wedding?"

"Eventually but right now I like the low key secret."

"You ready for a traditional Mexican wedding?"

She laughs, "If I can handle a true Mexican party I think I can handle a wedding."

Once home she sees Happy home and waves bye to Gunner as she heads in and sees him setting up his tattoo kit, "Hap what are you doing?"

"Figured I'd tattoo you," he says concentrating on what he is doing.

"Sure let me just change Troy into his onesie, changehis diaper, and get him fed," she says excited.

"I can prep the bottle," he says glancing up at her.

"Sure that would be nice."

She changes Troy and tickles his stomach a little causing him to let out a giggle, "You like that huh little man?" He smiles and she says, "Your mamma's boy huh?" He keeps smiling, "Course you are, we won't let your dad know though." He giggles as she picks him up and takes him to the living room where Happy had the bottle ready and hands it to her.

After his bottle he is sleeping again, "And he's out for half the night."

Happy says, "I'll put him down while you get yourself situated."

"Sure thing," she says softly giving her son a kiss on the head.

She lays herself on her right side away from him as he takes a seat, "Let's do this Lowman."

"Okay little quinn, don't go crying on me," he teases.

She laughs, "I'll try not to."

He does the simple lettering and after asks, "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," she says seriously.

"Then lay on your stomach."

"Umm okay," she says doing what he said and he says, "Take off your bra."

"Okay, if you're trying to fuck me in some weird position I think my lower half needs to be naked."

"Always thinking about sex," he says smacking her butt.

"It's been two months without it," she groans.

"Just lay there and stay still, think you can do that?"

"Of course I can, what are you doing?" she asks.

"Can't show you till it's done, thought you trust me?"

"I do, I do," she sighs getting comfortable.

After a few more hours Happy was satisfied with his work and said to go check it out.

She goes over to the floor length mirror near the door and sees the crow in flight going from her right shoulder slanted down towards her left shoulder blade with intense eyes that remind her of his, and it was holding a heart lock with his feet that has a smiley face in the heart. She goes over to Happy and kisses him passionately, "I love it."

"I'm glad I worked on it forever," he smirks.

"It's perfect, now we are stuck for good."

"Even if you didn't have my crow you still would be since were married Lowman," he laughs.

"You know Kris and Tonio are getting married a month after Rey?"

"Yeah he told me about it, wants me to be best man," he says.

She laughs, "So you'll be Best man at two weddings."

"Don't hate because I'm more liked than you."

"Please, the only reason Dwayne asked you is cuz he has no one else he's really close with besides Rey's brother."

"Still a best man in not one but two weddings," he taunts.

"I have to admit that you and Eva will look damn good walking down the aisle together."

"Might ask your brother if I could borrow her for a night see what it's like with a red head," he smirks.

She rolls her eyes, "She's an actual brunette just has always professionally dyed her hair that fire red color."

"NO shit she was brunette?"

"Oh yeah, looked hot too," she laughs.

"Would love to see that."

"Ask her she has plenty of pictures from when she was modeling with her brown hair."

"I just might."

She shakes her head, "Don't worry if he agrees I'll just ask Dwayne's sister if I could use her husband Tyson."

"Who's Tyson?"

"The groomsmen I'm walking down with, he's some eye candy," she says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Keep dreaming," he growls.

"Just like you keep dreaming about Eva."

"Why when I got you?"

"I could say the same about you," she says smiling.

They start kissing and Happy presses her against the wall, giving his hands and mouth free rein. Natalie holds her breath as Happy's right hand runs down her side, over her waist and her hip, then to the back of her knee. He pulls her leg up and hooks it around his waist. She could feel the fullness and hard length of his erection through his jeans as he rocks against her. His mouth moves over her cheek to her arched neck. "Lets take this to bedroom."

He nuzzled against her, his lips on her neck, nibbling and kissing his way up to her earlobe, where she'd always been ticklish. "Ooh," she whispered. "Ooh! Oh, oh, oh," she sighed, as he worked his fingers against the slick seam . . . and then she got lost herself inside her own pleasure. Happy watched her squeeze her eyes shut as she clamped her thighs against his wrist and snapped her hips up, once, twice, three times before she froze, all the muscles in her thighs and belly and bottom tense and quivering, and he felt her contract against his fingers.

Before she could recover, he'd rolled her onto her back and slipped inside her. After the first thrust he had to hold still, knowing that if he kept moving, if he gave himself up to the exquisite tightness, the heat, he would explode. He wanted her to come at least once more, with him, and he didn't want her to tease him, the way she sometimes used to. But he wanted it to be good that night.

He reached down and stroked her cheek, then her hair. "Oh, God," she whispered, swiveling her hips in a way he knew would send him right over the edge.

She had one hand on his shoulder, the other slowly stroking his back, from the nape of his neck to the base of his spine.

"You feel so good," she whispered . . . and then Happy couldn't hold back any longer. He plunged inside her, deep into that maddening clutch, that heat. Natalie moaned, her hands locked onto his shoulders, her breath against his face, her voice in his ear, urging him on.

"Oh, baby," he gasped as she put her lips against his ear, whispering his name over and over, like a chant, or a song, or a prayer.

After a few moments he rolls over next to her pulling her close as she says breathlessly, "That was so worth the wait."

He chuckles, "Of course it was, still know the spot."

"There's only one spot babe," she says kissing his chest.

"True, but I get you to have more than one orgasm cuz I'm just that good," he smirks.

"Get some sleep playboy," she says laughing.

"You too," he says holding her closer to him.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT AND FEEL FREE TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE CHAPTER! THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES THIS STORY! IT'S GREATLY APPRECIATED AND TO THOSE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED SINCE THE BEGINNING THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT WITH THE WAITING PERIOD ON CHAPTERS! MY INBOX IS ALWAYS OPEN AND YOU CAN ALWAYS FIND ME ON TUMBLR UNDER itssimplynatalie ON THE SEARCH!**

**XOXO NATALIE**


	20. Chapter 20

**HEY GUYS! HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT! I WON'T SAY MUCH SINCE I KNOW YOU ALL WANT TO READ THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Natalie was getting ready to go to the club, there was a party tonight since Eva was getting her crow tatted and she wasn't about to miss that. She decided on wearing her white/navy blue striped half sleeve cotton mid-thigh dress that hugged her nicely and covered up her chest, just showing off her toned legs. She decided to have her hair straight and did a natural make-up look, she grabbed her navy blue heels and sprayed herself with perfume. She decided to feed Troy and put him in his carrier since she was leaving him with Neeta who was also going to be watching Abel.

Arriving at the lot the women go over to their men who greet them and then they head over to the other old ladies. They were sitting around enjoying each others company as Tara says, "So Eva excited for your crow?"

Eva smiles, "Of course, especially since my sister Nattie drew it while her dear brother gave her the details."

Tara continues, "You don't get insecure with them being on the road?"

Eva laughs, "Nope got nothing to worry about, besides I do enough to keep the guy satisfied. If you're looking for some sympathy you should try elsewhere."

Natalie choked on her drink at Eva's blunt comment as Lana asks quickly changing the subject, "So Natalie how's that cutie son of yours?"

"Good, he's one of the easiest babies. I swear he rarely cries, is heavy sleeper, and when he's awake he's a happy content baby."

Eva smiles, "That's my nephew."

Natalie can see Tara rolling her eyes and follows her direction seeing Ima all over Jax. Turning to Tara she says, "Tara if you don't like what you see then do something to fix it, it takes two to tango can't be mad at just Ima," putting her hands up, "I'm not taking sides but if you want him to respect you then you gotta start speaking up and after that you got to work on the relationship."

Tara scoffs, "Should take your own advice," pointing over to Happy who was playing pool and sure thing Kristen was trying to get his attention as Tara continues, "You should know every chance she gets she's all over him."

Natalie cuts her off, "Tara if you're trying to start something between me and Happy I would advise you not too. I trust him and he trusts me, see he's clearly ignoring her where your guy isn't. There's a difference, you should watch and learn maybe if you finally stood up for yourself then he would actually get aroused and you would have a sex life." She takes her shot and walks over to Happy cutting Kristen off, she wraps her arms around him.

"Kristen get off of me," he growls.

"It's me Hap," She feels him relaxing he turns giving her a kiss.

She hears Kristen say, "He's here he's with me."

Natalie turns, laughs, and says, "Then you're more delusional then I thought." Stepping closer to her, "Kristen I might not have been able to do anything while I was pregnant or when I have Troy with me, but I have neither at the moment and I don't think you remember what I had told you, so let me remind you." Grabbing Happy's gun from his holster she points it at Kristen, "I told you that if I see you put your hands on him I will kill you with My Man's gun," unclipping the safety she smirks when she sees Kristen shaking on the verge of crying so she snaps the safety back on and laughs. "Too easy a kill, besides you're not worth going to prison for so count yourself lucky."

She hands Happy back his gun and walks away towards the girls table when Kristen pulls her hair causing Natalie to turn and punch Kristen smack in the face. Kristen tumbles down and hits her head on the pool table in the process. Natalie puts her heel to Kristen's throat adding pressure, "I see you, or hear that you have been looking, touching, even glancing in his way I will kill you. Make no mistake of that about that," looking at the other crow eaters new and old, "You push up on my old man and I'll beat the shit out of you and once I'm done I'll use his gun to kill you." She winks at Happy before walking back to the girls and taking a seat. She looks at Tara and smirks, "That's how it's done."

Eva asks, "What's Kozik doing here with Kelly?"

Natalie spits out her drink, "Your joking right?"

"No look," she says pointing towards the door.

"Is tonight fuck hoes up night or something?"

The girls laugh at Natalie's comment as Lana says, "You've never have spoken to her."

"Nope."

"Well uh now you will," Tara says.

"Hi Eva," Kelly says.

Eva rolls her eyes, "Kelly you know I don't like you, never have so cut the crap."

"Just trying to be friendly."

"So what brings you here?" Eva asks glaring at her.

"Me and Kozik are an item."

"Let me guess the kid was his all along?"

"Something like that," she says softly.

"Still doesn't explain why you are here."

"Well Kozik transferred to Redwood now and it is his party," Kelly said as if stating the obvious.

"It's actually mine and Quinn's party since I'm getting his crow," Eva smirks.

"Not going to introduce me to your friends."

Eva rolls her eyes, "You're a big girl do it yourself," she says walking away before punching the girl.

Kelly extends her hand towards Lana, "Kelly."

"I know who you are, Lana."

"Tara."

Natalie skips shaking her hand, "Natalie, Happy's old lady, nice to finally meet you."

Kelly knew who she was and surprised she even spoke to her, "You mind if we talk tomorrow over coffee at the shop on Main Street?"

"Sure 9 am works best for me," Natalie says curious as to what she wants.

"Okay."

Natalie walks away joining Happy, Quinn, and Eva, "Can you get that crow done soon, so I can go home."

Eva shakes her head at her friend, "You're going to let that slut ruin your fun, not the Natalie I know."

Quinn adds, "Wouldn't want her to think she won on your turf."

"You're right," she nods walking outside needing some space.

While out there she jumped a little when she hears Tig say, "Hey Natalie, been looking for you. I want you to meet Venus."

Natalie looks at Tig and says, "Finally," as Tig wraps his arm around her shoulder and walks them over to the woman whose hair fell in soft layers which payed homage to Jacqueline Smith from Charlie's Angels. It was apparent she was transgender but Natalie didn't mind. She had to admit the woman had the most odd but gentle and beautiful face she had seen on a transgender. "You must be the infamous Venus I hear all about," she says smiling genuinely and giving her a hug which surprised Venus but she hugged her back.

"You must be Natalie," she says pulling away looking at Tig. "Your description didn't do her justice Alexander she is gorgeous."

"Thank you," Natalie says looking at Tig. "Must say Tiggy you did good, she's very pretty."

Tig smiles and asks, "What were you doing out here?"

"Needed some air," Natalie shrugs.

"Wanna go to the ring?" Tig asks wiggling his eyebrows.

She laughs, "Not this time Tiggy, wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your lover."

Happy comes out joining the three and wraps his arms around Natalie, "It's time to tat Eva."

She looks up at him, "About damn time."

As they walk in Happy pulls her back slightly behind the couple, "You alright?"

"Yeah just needed some air is all."

"If you want to leave after we can," he tells her.

"Let's play it by ear."

"Okay, so you know I didn't know she was coming or that she was with Kozik now," he says.

"I know you didn't know otherwise you would of warned me," she grabs his hand and begins leading him. "Come on killer, got a tattoo to do," she winks over her shoulder.

Natalie was watching Happy tattoo the crow on Eva's upper arm and hears Tara say, "Sorry about earlier."

"It's fine," Natalie says looking over at her.

"Thanks for your advice, it worked."

"I'm glad, now you just gotta stick with it," she tells her.

"If we keep having sex like we just had I sure am," she smiles.

Natalie chuckles, "Spice it up at home as well. Just a tip, plan Abel to nap around the time Jax goes to lunch and send him a teasing pic saying you made lunch. Wait for him by the door then once he walks in do a little striptease and do the deed right there on a chair or where ever."

"I'll try that thanks," Tara says blushing.

They hear everyone cheer and Natalie goes to give her best friend a huge hug, "Welcome to the crow club."

"Thanks bestie, they still don't know you got it huh?" Eva asks.

"Nope, staying that way," Natalie winks.

"Let's take a shot," Eva smiles.

"That's what I'm talking about," Natalie laughs.

After a few rounds Natalie was letting loose with the other old ladies as Happy was standing by the bar with Quinn, Chibs, Jax, and Kozik. "Haven't seen my sister let loose in a long time," Quinn laughs.

"It's good to see her having fun," Happy says watching his wife laughing and just having fun with her best friend and the other ladies. He looks at Kozik, "Doesn't explain why you brought Kelly."

Kozik knew his best friend would be pissed and bring it up, he just wasn't prepared for this to happen at a party in front of his brothers. "She's my girlfriend and the mother of my kid. You're telling me if you got transferred you'd leave Natalie and your kid here?"

"You sure that kid is yours?" Happy asks.

"Yes I am, I got a DNA test," Kozik informs him

"This is my one warning for you, Kelly gives Natalie a hard time or tries to start shit I will kill her," Happy tells him seriously.

"Come on Hap, I would never give you that kind of warning regarding Natalie so why are you giving it to me," Kozik growls.

Happy chuckles slightly, "Because Natalie isn't Kelly."

Happy walks away saying bye to everyone and takes Natalie to his bike, "Where we going killer?"

"Home," he rasps.

"Okay, thought we were staying here that's why I let Neeta watch troy all night," she says wrapping her arms around him.

"Like our bed better," he says and they ride home.

After a steamy round they are cuddling and Natalie says, "I'll get Troy tomorrow morning, I'm meeting the college trick for coffee."

"Why?"

"I deserve to hear her side, and besides got a few words for her," She says and climbs on top of him. "Don't worry I'll have my little man with me so I'll behave."

"You don't got him right now so why behave?" Happy asks suggestively.

Natalie decides to wear her medium wash jeans with a white tank and a pink blazer with the sleeves rolled up, and she decides to wear her new nude pumps. She was grabbing her purse and keys when Happy pulls her to him, "You look good."

"Thanks, love you," she says giving him a kiss.

"Love you too, got me as your tail," he says smacking her on the butt.

She laughs, "Why doesn't that surprise me."

After picking up Troy they park and head into the coffee shop. She sees that Kelly had ordered and was sitting at the table with her baby carrier. Natalie orders a vanilla latte and after getting her order she takes a seat across from Kelly putting Troy's carrier on the chair next to her, who was not surprisingly sleeping.

"He looks nothing like you," Kelly says looking at Troy.

"Thanks for stating an obvious," Natalie huffs.

"It's just a compliment are you always this rude?"

"Not unless the other person deserves it, so why did you want to meet me anyways?" Natalie asks not wanting to be there any longer than she had to.

Kelly sighs seeing why Kozik and the few crow eaters she talked to at the party warned her about Natalie's sharp rudeness and bluntness. "I wanted to explain myself and was hoping we could somehow become friends."

Twirling her straw and taking a sip, Natalie looks at Kelly and says, "First off we're not gonna be friends, and second I wonder what you could possibly have to explain and why you feel the need to tell me your side."

Kelly looks at Natalie in the eyes and has never felt this intimidated since Happy had threatened her after finding out her daughter wasn't his. Gulping she says, "Well I wanted to get my side out there."

"I don't have all day, got better things to do then spend the day with you," Natalie tells her bluntly.

"I didn't know he had a girlfriend when I met him. He never mentioned one and after the first night I was hooked and I wanted to be that girl who he wouldn't kick out of the room."

"Did it happen?" Natalie asks cutting her off.

Kelly answers rudely back, "Yeah it did, and after that I got to know him and he let me use his tattoos for a photography project which earned me an A. He would let me ride on the back of his bike you know, before he had the bitch seat so we were very close. He made me feel like I was the only girl in the world, then he suddenly leaves and I get the shit beat out of me by Eva. And then when I heard Kozik and some of the Tacoma guys were going to Charming I asked to go because I wanted to see Happy and pick up where we left off."

Natalie raises her brow, "So you think you know him? Answer me this, does he ride to feel the freedom of the road or does he do it because it's a part of the outlaw life?"

Kelly had to think because she really didn't know Happy, he never opened up besides letting her use him as a project and taking her to the spots to capture good pictures. "The second one," she answers confidently.

Natalie chuckles, "You got a lot of learning to do. My only advice for you is to focus on giving that precious daughter of yours the world and being the best mom you can be. I wish you the best and for now I won't kill you, but you try doing something slick or sneaky I'll skin you alive," Natalie says standing up. Grabbing Troy's carrier she smiles and says, "See you around."

Natalie walks away feeling satisfied looking at a now awake troy who's smiling up at her, "You're too cute for your own good little man."

He coos as she puts him in the truck, "You wanna go spend the day with daddy?"

He coos again as she kisses him and drives home. Once home the three spend the day relaxing and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**THERE IT IS! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK IN A REVIEW OR A MESSAGE! THERE'S 7 CHAPTERS LEFT UNTIL THE SEQUEL! I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER WRITTEN FOR THE EVA &amp; QUINN ONE SHOTS! IF YOU ALL ARE INTERESTED IN THOSE TWO CHAPTERS LET ME KNOW AND I'LL POST THEM BACK UP!**

**XOXO NATALIE**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Here is the long awaited next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!  
****XOXO Natalie**

* * *

Happy was watching Natalie on the floor playing with their son who was giggling away and hears her talking to him.

"Are you going to be good for daddy this weekend?" He goos as she picks him up, "Of course you will."

He smiles as she asks, "Are You going to miss me?" He goos and smiles at her.

Happy can't help but smile at his wife and son deciding to make himself known, "You know he can't really understand what you're saying."

Natalie laughs at Happy, "Your just jealous because I favor him over you." Looking at Troy she coos, "Your daddy gets jealous easily." Troy just puts his head near Natalie's neck cuddling her.

"I'm not jealous of my son," Happy scoffs walking towards them.

"Its okay, no one is here to tell your secret, Troy won't say anything he's a lot like you," she laughs.

He grabs Troy from her since he reached for him asking him, "What's your mom been drinking since I've been gone?"

She shakes her head at her two boys saying, "Water and Diet Dr. Pepper thank you very much, by the way you sure you'll manage by yourself with him this weekend?"

She knew he could but she also knew he hasn't really been alone with him for longer than a few hours or overnight. She wasn't doubting him, she was just making sure he would be ok.

"Yes, I think I can handle my own son."

She runs a hand through her hair, "I didn't mean it like that. It's just I know that Dwayne has his bachelor's party tomorrow and I know Luann is going to watch Troy, it's just what if you get called on a last minute run or something?"

"The guys know I got Troy this weekend and I specifically told Clay I ain't available," he assures her.

"Okay," she says softly.

"Besides the bachelor party is during the day," Happy laughs.

"Really?"

"Does it shock you that strip clubs are open during the day?"

"No, better not let no slut do some shit," she huffs.

"Already plan on getting some lap dances," he smirks.

"You do more than that I'll use your switch blade to cut your dick off and then stitch it to your cheek," she says seriously.

He shakes his head, "Not scared of you."

She rolls her eyes, hearing her phone she grabs her bag knowing it was the girls, "Don't get pissed if I do more than look at the Chippendale guys." Giving Troy a kiss on the cheek she says softly, "Momma loves you little man," ignoring Happy.

He grabs her with his free hand giving her a kiss, "Love you too."

"Love you," she smiles kissing him back and then gives Troy one more kiss.

They had been in the car for a few hours and Natalie was already missing Troy. She had gotten a video of Troy rolling for the first time. Eva was in the back and noticed the frown on Natalie's face, "What's up Nat?"

"I just got a video from Happy of Troy rolling for the first time," she smiles sadly.

Eva gives her a side hug, "I'm sorry Nat."

"I'll be fine," she sighs.

Audrey says, "I must say Nattie you have the worlds cutest son."

Kristina adds, "Only he could make the chubbiness look good."

Natalie laughs, "Thanks you guys."

"NO problem" they say together.

Audrey says, "We better be going to Chippendale's and Thunder Down Under because Dwayne is going to some strip club."

Natalie laughs, "Rey you already know we are going to those two shows."

She smirks, "Just double checking, can't wait to just enjoy my last single times with my sistas."

Kristina says excitedly, "Look we are only a few miles away from Vegas."

The three laugh at Kristina's ditzy moment as Eva says, "Kris we are only a mile away."

"I knew that," she huffs as they all share a laugh.

They had gotten a huge suite in Planet Hollywood and were getting ready to go to the pool. They all were in their bikinis and cover ups as they walked to the pool. Once in the pool area they all ordered a beer margarita and took off their cover ups. Natalie felt a little self-conscious as she saw her three friends look super in shape and no stretch marks so she decided to keep her cover up on.

Noticing this Audrey asks, "Where's my confident Nettie? I need her."

Natalie laughs, "She's here, I just don't feel secure around all these perfect bodies."

Eva says, "Who gives a fuck what people think. You just had a kid and you don't even look like you had a kid, if people stare let them, all there doing is hatin anyways."

Natalie laughs and takes off her cover up revealing her black string bottoms and leopard print string bikini top as Kristina whistles at her, "Damn I can only hope I look that good after a kid."

Audrey says, "Nattie, you got an even bigger booty, sure you ain't got some chocolate in you?"

"Nope all white here," Natalie laughs.

After their round they take a dip in the pool to cool off. Later as they are laying around drying and laughing some guys come over and ask, "Can we buy you ladies something to drink?"

Audrey says, "No thanks, were covered thanks to our cabana bar."

The guys leave defeated and Eva says, "Damn Rey."

She shrugs, "They weren't even cute."

Natalie laughs, "Still it's free drinks."

"Technically we are drinking free since it's Dwayne's card," she laughs.

"Does he know?"

"Of course he knows," Audrey smirks.

"Sure he does," Natalie laughs.

"I swear he does this time," Audrey shrugs as the other three just laugh.

They decide to go walk the strip in their cover ups since they looked like summer dresses anyways. After going in a few shops and drinking more they go back to their suit and get ready for their dinner before going out to 50 cent's club Bank.

Natalie had decided to wear her navy blue long sleeve mid-thigh dress with nude pumps, and her hair straight with a natural smokey eye. She was with Kristina in the main room who was wearing a black tank with a silver glitter skirt and black booties with her hair in waves and a smokey eye look. They look over and see Eva join them wearing a black lace long sleeve romper with red pumps and curly hair with smokey eyes and red lips.

"Nat, was thinking of messing with your brother mind taking a few good shots of me to send," Eva smirks.

Natalie shakes her head saying, "Course I will." Taking her friends phone and snapping a few sexy shots she hands it back to her, "You know he's going to lose his mind right?"

"That's the point, hey why not send Happy a sexy shot of yourself? Must say you're looking mighty good right now, if we were lesbian I'd have you," Eva says seriously.

Natalie laughs as Kristina says, "I'd agree but uh Eva we'd have to share."

"With you I will," Eva winks at her.

They see Audrey come out in a short sleeve v neck rhinestone short dress with silver stilettos and her bride to be sash. All three whistle and say, "Damn Rey."

"I know, ready to go?"

They go down to the restaurant where they had reservations and after eating they go over to Cesar's Palace where Bank is. They see the line as they wait in the guest list line since they had put their names on the guest list prior. Audrey had flirted with the bouncer who was checking the whole lines ids and managed to get them in without waiting. After an enjoyable evening they were all pretty drunk, but managed to make it back to their rooms safely. Natalie wasn't tired and neither was Audrey so they stayed up and were up to no good. Natalie asks, "Rey, you down to go to the casino and win money?"

She smirks, "Do what we used to?"

"You know it."

Audrey smiles, "SO down."

They leave and go down laughing. They take a seat at the poker table. After a few rounds they were up and decided to leave the table while on top and went on to the next table doing the same thing. After two hours the girls had doubled with what they started and were waiting to cash it in when they see two very attractive guys behind them. Audrey says to one of the guys, "You two are super-hot."

Natalie shakes her head, "Sorry for my friend, it's her bachelorette party."

"It's all good, you and your group should come check out our show, perfect for bachelorettes," one of the hot guys says.

"Where's your show?" Audrey asks.

The one with pretty blue eyes says, "Chippendale's."

Audrey says flirting, "Well I guess we can stop by."

The other guy says, "Well we will be sure to spot your group and make it extra special."

"Can't wait, heard you guys have a flirt lounge will you guys be there?" She asks smiling.

"Yeah, gives everyone a chance to meet us."

"Or to get to know you a little better if you know what I mean," Audrey winks.

Natalie shakes her head laughing at the same time, "Rey you are crazy."

"Hey it's my last weekend single," looking at the two she says "Don't let her innocent look fool you she's just as crazy and a little more wild."

They hear next and the guys say, "Well enjoy your night and see you tomorrow."

After getting their money Audrey says, "Oh I can't wait for tomorrow night."

"They were hot weren't they," Natalie says.

"They were so checking us out," Audrey smirks and they head back up to their room where they pass out.

They had spent the day just relaxing in their room and had tickets for Thunder Down Under at five so they were on their way over to Excalibur where the show was at. Natalie was in a pair of white shorts with a brown skinny belt and a leopard blouse with sleeves rolled up and strappy black heels. Audrey was in a white lace open back long sleeve mid-thigh tight dress and her silver stilettos. Eva was in printed shorts with a white blouse half sleeve tucked in the front with tan color heels. Kristina was in an Aztec print skirt with black spaghetti top and white blazer and black peep toes.

After Thunder Down Under they were going to eat and Audrey says, "What a disappointment."

"I know right, thought they'd be more crowd interactive," Kristina sighs.

Eva says, "At least we all got pictures with them, and Natalie here got them to be speechless."

Natalie laughs, "I didn't even say anything but my name."

"Exactly you put a spell on them," Kristina laughs.

"I think it was more Rey's straight forward flirting," Natalie smirks.

They take the shuttle over to the Rio where the Chippendale show was and get seated at the restaurant inside near the Chippendale spot. While seated Kristina asks, "What did you two do when we slept?"

Natalie and Audrey look at each other and back to the other two, "Played at the tables."

Eva laughs, "Your men are going to kill your crazy asses."

Audrey laughs, "Dwayne wouldn't kill me, got him too whipped for that."

Natalie smirks, "I can easily persuade Happy not too. Besides, he can't get mad I doubled what I brought with me."

Kristina smirks, "You are the only one I know who could win that much drunk."

Eva asks, "What about you Rey?"

"Oh I doubled as well," she says winking at Eva.

"Can I get some of your guy's luck?" Eva moans.

They all laugh and after eating go to the spot where the line began, and as they were going to get seated by the bouncer he takes them to the table front and center. After sitting Audrey says, "You three pulled all the stops didn't you?"

"Only the best for our girl," Natalie winks.

"Go big or go home," Eva agrees.

The show starts and Audrey is pulled up on the stage quite a few times. One performance that was with one of the guys from last night was with the guy with the pretty eyes, who had pulled up Natalie. She takes a seat in the chair with the other lady who got pulled up and waited for what was to come.

After the performance she retakes her seat and leans into Kristina, "Happy would be proud I didn't do more than stare."

"I'd pat myself on the back, must have been tempting though," she laughs.

They all had gotten calendars and had decided to have the guys who were there and in the calendar sign and got pictures with them. The four of them had got invited for an after party but they turned it down not wanting to put themselves in a situation where it could ruin their relationships. They took a taxi to Fremont street and while there they see people doing the zip line and Natalie excitedly asks, "Anyone down to zip line down Fremont street?"

"Oh we all are," Audrey says.

They do it and after decide to call it a night since they were leaving early Sunday.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO LIKES AND FOLLOWS THIS STORY IT MEANS ALOT! I HAVE A TUMBLR (itssimplynatalie) FOR THIS STORY AND FOR THE UPCOMING STORIES I HAVE IN THE WORKS! IF YOU WANT TO ASK SOMETHING FEEL FREE TO SEND A PM OR A MESSAGE THROUGH TUMBLR I'M ALWAYS AVAILABLE TO TALK AND ANSWER ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GREAT SUMMER! I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS UP BUT MY BETA HAD A PRETTY ROUGH SUMMER SO IT TOOK AWHILE BUT HERE IT IS! TO ALL THE REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO HAVE FROM THE BEGINNING I APPRECIATE YOU ALL FOR STAYING THIS LONG AND TO THOSE WHO HAVE FOUND THIS RECENTLY THANK YOU. I WON'T RAMBLE ANY LONGER BUT IT IS VERY LONG! **

**ENJOY!  
XOXO NATALIE**

* * *

Natalie and Eva were dropped off at Natalie's house since her brother was already there. Pulling up they see a few more motorcycles and Eva says, "Looks like you got a house full."

"Nothing we can't handle," Natalie smirks.

Once inside they hear the t.v on low so they go into the family room and see Happy, Tig, Quinn, Gunner, watching some motor show with Troy sitting in Happy's lap facing the t.v as the guys were explaining everything to the little baby. Natalie nudges Eva and quietly says, "This reminds of that movie Three Men and a Baby."

Eva laughs which causes the guys to look at the two girls as Quinn asks, "What's so funny?"

She points to them, "You all explaining everything to Troy. It reminded us of that movie Three Men and a Baby."

He rolls his eyes, "You two have fun?"

Eva smirks, "Oh yeah too much fun. Did you guys have fun?"

Quinn smirks, "Oh yeah we had a lot of fun."

Eva raises a brow, "You better not have gotten your dick wet in any way or I'll leave your ass and go find the skanks and kill them."

Quinn puts his hands up, "Chill ice queen, I was messing with you, promise I just looked."

Tig and Gunner laugh at Quinn as Happy asks, "You have fun little quinn?"

Natalie smiles, "I did actually, as much as I missed my little man I enjoyed being baby free."

"Good," Happy says getting up with Troy and giving Natalie a hug and kiss. Natalie takes Troy and just hugs and kisses him and Happy scowls a little.

Eva smirks, "Looks like someone is jealous of their own son."

"Ain't jealous," Happy scoffs.

Natalie walks with Troy to the couch and takes a seat cooing, "Did you miss mommy?" He smiles putting his head farther into Natalie's neck. "I take that as a yes, don't worry I'm not going to leave you for that long again."

Happy shakes his head, "He was perfectly fine without you here."

Natalie looks at Happy. "I know, it's just funny to see you get jealous," looking down at Troy who was smiling she says, "See even your own son finds it funny."

After everyone had left Natalie put Troy in his crib for the night, she walked into her and Happy's bedroom finding him sitting against the bed frame sketching. Getting in bed next to him she put her head on his shoulder rubbing her hands against his toned stomach, "I missed you."

Happy looked towards his blonde stunner and smirked closing the book and setting it on the table by his side. "Missed you too."

She gets on top of him smirking, "Let me show you how much I missed you."

Waking up to Troy crying Natalie goes into his room, picks him up, and begins feeding him. After feeding she changes his diaper and puts him in a black Harley body and a pair of jeans with his black Jordan's, and carries him to the kitchen to make breakfast. She smirks when she sees Happy walking in and says towards Troy, "Your daddy must of missed my cooking if he's up this early."

Happy chuckles, "A man's gotta eat, you working today?"

She nods, "Yeah and Troy is going to be with Neeta along with Abel."

"I aint workin at the shop today I'll keep him," he says sitting down at the table.

"Okay," she says giving him his plate, she puts Troy in his swing and grabs her plate. After eating she goes into her room putting on a pair of black two string pocket scrub pants with a white two pocket scrub shirt that had smiley faces on it, she puts her blonde hair in a ponytail.

She walks into the living room and Happy had to admit his beauty looked good in her scrubs, smirking he sees what scrub shirt she is wearing and asks, "You sure you have to go in?"

She nods, "Yes, as much as I don't want to I promised Lana I'd work so she could have some time off since she's worked this past weekend for me."

"Me and Troy will take you, we got stuff planned today," Happy says walking towards her.

She nods, "So you'd pick me up too?"

"Yes," He says wrapping his arms around her.

She kisses him, "Well this is a treat."

Natalie was at work sitting in her office frustrated. She loved working with the patients but hated all the paperwork and meetings that went along with owning her own center. She was halfway through her paperwork when she hears a knock and says come in still working on the paperwork in front of her. Hearing the door close and lock she looks up to see Happy raising a brow, "Where's Troy?"

"With my mom, don't worry Kristina is watching making sure they're ok."

She nods and meets him halfway kissing him. He pushes her to the edge of the desk as she says, "Must say I like this surprise."

He smirks, "You'll love it even more in a few seconds."

They finished and he gave her a kiss, "See you after work."

"You're leaving already?" Natalie pouts.

He nods, "Got shit to do with my kid."

"Don't get him into trouble," she laughs.

"Can't promise anything," he smirks leaving her.

Laughing she goes back to her paperwork. Later after she has gotten off the phone with a potential family wanting to have their son stay at her center the new receptionist Brandy comes in, "Sorry for disturbing you I know you're on your way out but there's an agent here insisting on speaking to you."

She raises a brow and grabs her bag, "They didn't give a name?"

"Sorry all he said was that you would know who it was."

She rolled her eyes knowing it's none other than Anna's cousin. Going out to the front she passed by some of the patients who all wave at Natalie and say bye. She sees Anthony standing there in his suit looking all hard when she knows it's just a front, "What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you after all these years?"

He smirks, "Why you miss me?"

"Hardly, I don't have all day so what is it?" she asks.

"I have a few questions to ask you."

"Ask away agent," she says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Where were you the night of Anna's murder?" He begins.

"I was out with my friends at Sevilla and then stayed at a friend's house."

"You sure you stayed at your friend's house?"

"Yeah, don't believe me ask my friend yourself," she says plainly.

"Already talked to them and they all said you were having a girls night and that you were the designated driver and stayed over," he informs her.

"So what's the questioning for then?" Natalie huffs.

"Everyone who was involved in the whole thing including my aunt is dead, except you and your friends, and the SONS."

"Not my problem. Your aunt had more enemies then the SONS and so did everyone else. Besides, you have no evidence or witnesses to place any of us anywhere near them so leave it alone."

Natalie begins to walk away but is pulled back, "That's where you're wrong, I had a conversation with Anna right before she disappeared and she said that she saw you at the gas station."

"You sure the drugs weren't getting to her or that she was seeing things?"

He grips her arm tighter, "She might have been strung out but that doesn't mean she was seeing things," he says lowly.

She glares back yanking her arm away roughly, "I was a drug addict at one point and from experience you can see things, you have more questions contact my lawyer," she says before walking out to her truck, she gets in the passenger side slamming the door.

Happy notices his wife is pissed, "What's going on, who was that?" he asks noticing that when he pulled up she was speaking to the guy in the suit.

"Just some stupid agent, don't worry about it," she sighs.

He grips the steering wheel, "What happened to coming to me next time?"

She snaps at him, "I was going to asshole, if you gave me a damn minute to cool off so I could explain myself before you jump my throat."

He grips the steering wheel tighter not wanting to lose his cool especially with his son in the car so he focuses on the road, "Who knows with your ass."

"Whatever, forget it I'll just go to my brother," she snaps back at him again.

"No you can come to me with this shit, damn it," he growls.

"Either way you'll find out so why does it matter who I go to?"

"I'm your husband does that mean anything to you?" he asks angrily.

"Yes it does jerk, does me being your wife mean anything to you?"

"Yes damn it, how many times do I have to prove it or tell you? You got my crow damn it and I even did that couple shit tattoos with your ass, I bought you your damn dream house, what more to do I have to do to show my love damn it," he snaps raising his voice.

Natalie got quiet knowing she pushed him too far and if she wasn't so pissed she wouldn't have taken what he said the wrong way, but being pissed she decided not to remain quiet, "I never asked you to do any of that shit. If you feel so damn obligated then why are you even staying around, don't let me having your son keep you," she says as she gets out of the car.

She quickly grabs her son and goes inside their home putting him in his swing. She sets her bag down and grabs a bottle water, as she is walking to the family room she is pushed against the wall, "I don't feel obligated for shit, don't take your shit attitude out on me, I'll let it slide this once," Happy rasps.

She looks up at him sadly, "I'm not scared of you but I am sorry for snapping at you. I just was irritated with what Anthony had said and always having law enforcement put it all on me."

He pulls her in a hug, "Your forgiven, by the way my son is quiet the ladies' man."

She chuckles, "Course he is, he got it from me."

He scoffs, "He got it from me, if I was single I'd use him for help."

She laughs, "How sad you would have to use your five month old baby to pull in women."

"Key word was help, I got it without him but with him I'd pull more," Happy smirks at her.

"You would only because women find guys with kids hot, especially when the guy is already hot."

"Your saying you're okay with me dating if we ever are done with each other?"

"Depends on the bitch, they try overstepping their boundaries then we'd have a problem, just like I'd pull men in left and right. So you better not scare them all off if I won't scare the women off."

"Can't promise anything, but you the other night with Kristen I gotta say that was hot."

"Hope the bitch learned her lesson so I won't have to add another kill to my list," she huffs.

"Look at you turning into a killer," Happy growls nipping at her neck.

She smirks, "Wouldn't you love that," she scoffs kissing him.

They hear the door bell and Happy goes answering it as Natalie puts Troy back to sleep. "Better be important for you to wake up my kid," Happy rasps lowly.

Phil looked wide eyed and scared of Happy, "Uhh Clay needs you down at Cara Cara."

"What the hell now?"

"Don't know, just doing what I was told," Phil quickly says.

Natalie comes over bouncing Troy slightly to get him back to sleep, seeing Phil she quietly says, "Hey Phil."

"Hi Ms. Natalie I mean Natalie."

She smiles, "Come in, Happy here doesn't have manners."

Phil shakes his head, "Thanks for the offer but I have to go back to the clubhouse."

"Oh alright," she says looking at Happy who gives her a hug and kiss.

"Gotta go, something went down at Cara Cara. I love you, call if you need something," he says leaving before she could respond.

She sees Troy is sleeping and laughs a little, "You just love your sleep don't you?"

She grabs her phone seeing she had a missed call and message from Luann, pressing play to listen she hears Luann voice, "Hey Nat, about to head out decided I'll stop by and we can do a girls night, haven't seen my grandson in a while, miss the guy and of course you. See you in ten, love you."

She looks at the time and sees it's been more than ten minutes finding it weird since Luann was never late. She puts Troy in his crib kissing his head and goes back to her bedroom and decides to call Luann's phone. She finds it weird that it went straight to voicemail so she decides to call Gemma. "Hey Gem, it's me."

"Oh hey Nat, what's up?"

"Have you heard from Luann?" Natalie asks worriedly.

"Not since lunch, she said something about spending time with you and Troy though."

"Yeah but she isn't here."

"She probably got carried away buying something for Troy you know how she is," Gemma says trying to reassure her.

"Yeah you're right, it's just her phone is off."

"You know she doesn't pay attention to the battery," Gemma points out.

Natalie laughs, "Yeah, you're right, sorry for calling."

"It's okay sweetheart, after the shit you've been through its understandable."

"Gonna get some cleaning done while Troy is sleeping," Natalie says saying a quick goodbye to Gemma.

After hanging up she cleans a little and hears her phone ring. Looking down she sees its Lana, "Hey Lana."

"Hey Nattie, was wondering your free later?"

"Possibly why?" Natalie asks curious.

"Was wondering if you wanna go out to eat and catch up."

"I'd have to see if Happy can watch Troy but it shouldn't be a big deal."

"If he can't I know Chibs wouldn't mind, he's been talking about spending some bonding time with the little guy."

Natalie laughs, "Sounds good, let me call Hap first."

"Sure thing just call me back."

She hangs up and calls Happy not surprised he answered on the first ring, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could possibly watch Troy a few hours later so I can go to dinner with Lana and catch up."

"I can't I'm sorry babe but ask one of the guys preferably Chibs since the other I trust are with me taking care of something."

"Okay, be safe, love you," she tells him.

"You too, love you."

After hanging up Natalie calls Lana back and tells her she can go as long as Chibs watches Troy which he says yes too. She hears Troy so she goes into his room, reaches down and picks him up, and cuddles with him until she hears the doorbell. Walking to the door she peeks seeing Chibs and Lana, opening the door she says, "Hey guys come in."

She gives them hugs as the come in and Lana takes Troy kissing him as he has that permanent scowl on his face. She chuckles, "You are your father's son for sure."

Natalie chuckles, "Oh yeah, looks like him and acts like him." Looking at Chibs she says, "I haven't had a chance to get ready think you could handle him for a while?"

"Course I can lass, come ere little man," he smile taking Troy from her who pulls on his rings smiling a little.

Natalie says "Sorry he's obsessed with the rings lately, any one of you guys who has rings and a Sons cut he smiles a little at."

"That's right little lad."

Natalie goes to her bedroom and puts on her dark skinny jeans with the ends folded up slightly with a light blue loose sweater blouse pushing the sleeves up a little and tucking the front in a little. She decides to add her strappy light blue heels with gold strap and puts on her thick gold chain necklace along with her gold watch and gold bracelet, deciding to curl her hair a little she grabs her beige semi big clutch.

Smiles when she sees Chibs and Lana on the floor playing with Troy. "You guys look so cute with him."

Lana and Chibs look up and as they get ready to leave Natalie says, "There's a bottle in the fridge, he should be fine but just in case," Chibs nods as she says "You need anything just call."

"We'll be fine lass, go enjoy time with lana."

She hugs Chibs and gives Troy kisses. The women hop in Lana's white BMW driving to the opposite side of town to the new Italian restaurant that opened. Once inside and seated Lana asks, "So how are you Nat?"

"I'm good, how are you? I feel like we haven't really caught up or hung out in a while."

"I know been busy with working at the center and trying to get my art rolling."

"How is that going by the way?"

"Slowly," Lana sighs.

"I know a really good artist who has a lot of connections, can see what I can do," Natalie offers.

"Thanks, so what's new with you?"

"Just been working, and if I'm not working I'm spending time with my little man. I had a fun weekend kid free, thanks again for working."

"No problem, you deserved it. Besides wasn't much that happened just that Aaron got into it with one of the volunteers."

Natalie shakes her head and asks, "What happened?"

"I'm not really sure, Aaron said she was being rude and she says he wasn't listening."

Natalie rolls her eyes, "Every one of the new volunteers have been informed of every patient and their ticks right?"

"That's Kelly's job so I've been told."

"The fuck, who told you that?" Natalie asks angrily.

"Clay."

"That bastard, he has no right to do that," Natalie growls.

"I'm sorry Nattie, I was put in a hard spot I didn't want to go against you but I didn't want to go against my old man's president either," Lana apologizes.

"I'm not mad at you Lana, don't be sorry it's not your fault."

"Anyways you missed a lot at the clubhouse when you were gone."

"Fill me in."

"Well Gemma and Tara got into it, and then a while later Venus got into it with Kristen and Brittany. I had a little scuffle with Kelly."

"All in one night?" Natalie asks incredulously.

"Yeah Gemma and Tara was about the usual, Venus is not one to mess with let me tell you she got those two pretty good."

Natalie laughs "Wish I coulda seen Venus in action, what got you to snap at little miss Kelly?"

Lana scoffs, "She was getting smart with me and decided to try bossing me around, then she pushed up on Chibs."

Natalie shakes her head, "She or Kristen go near Hap?"

Lana shakes her head "He was nowhere near the clubhouse all weekend."

Natalie nods "How about my brother?"

"Nope, they both weren't around."

After eating Natalie asks, "Think we can do a pit stop at the clubhouse gotta talk to Clay?"

Lana nods "Sure, let me call Chibs and let him know to stay a little longer."

"Thanks."

They pull up and she sees Happy's bike along with her brothers and a few others. She walks in the clubhouse and sees the guys scattered around. She spots Clay and heads over as she hears Happy ask, "What the hell you doing here?"

Natalie glares at him, "It's a free country, what you decided to get your dick wet before coming home?"

"You know damn well I don't touch any of the women."

She rolls her eyes, "Not here to check up on you anyways, gotta have a word with your president."

Happy knew what it was referring to and wanted to make it known he had no say in it, "I didn't know he did it."

She nods looking at her brother who puts his hands up along with the others who were there and looks at Kozik who looked guilty. She decides to deal with him after, she looks back at Happy, "Don't stop me."

He nods, "we gotta talk after you're done."

"Okay, could we do it at home, so Chibs can be relieved?"

He nods as she walks away and hears her brother say, "Not smart".

She taps Clay on the shoulder who turns smiling at her, "Hey Natalie."

"Hey Clay, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure thing," he says nodding towards the chapel.

"No thanks, here's fine." He nods as she asks, "When were you going to tell me you hired that little trick Kelly?"

Clay knew she would react this way but she had to see it was good for business, "Tomorrow."

She shakes her head, "Not the answer I was looking for. You agreed when I signed to help out that business decisions were made by me and run by me. What the hell happened to that?"

"Things change," he states.

"You're such a fucking snake. If that's how it's going to be why not just take the damn center, I can open up my own without the help of the club and most definitely without your help." Natalie says angrily.

"Natalie, don't you think you're being irrational? Kelly has experience in training volunteers."

She scoffs, "Please, she probably only has experience when it comes to opening her legs and swinging around poles. If you must know the person you hired is shit, couldn't even follow the rules of giving the volunteers all the patients ticks and how to handle certain patients."

Clay looks over at Kozik and glares at the man and then back to Natalie, "Didn't realize that, I'll talk with her."

"No need, I can handle that trick. You're a fucking snake and I really don't trust anything you say, fuck yourself," she says walking away and over to Kozik slapping him the face.

"What the hell was that for?" he yells.

"That's for bringing that no good trick here and for obviously lying about what the fuck she has experience in. Because of her one of my patients had a freak out and is on lockdown all because your dumbass trick couldn't do her job," she growls pushing him causing him to stumble.

Before it could escalate Quinn grabs his sister, "Natabug cool it."

"Let me go Rane," She huffs as he lets her go.

Kozik says, "She's not a trick her name is Kelly."

"I can call her whatever the hell I want to," She huffs and walks away.

Kristin gets in her way saying, "I tried telling her to not get involved with your business and warned her."

She scoffs, "Why in the hell would you do that?"

"She's known around here as a not trustworthy person, no one likes her."

Natalie nods and says, "Still don't care for you."

"I know just trying to make peace with you is all."

She runs a hand through her hair, "As long as you stay the fuck away from Happy and don't start shit with me we're good."

Kristen nods and walks away. Natalie grabs Happy hand and is walking out when Kelly comes in yelling "What the hell is your problem Natalie?"

"Kelly get the fuck out of my way, I'm not in the mood to deal with your ass."

"I try being helpful around here and it backfires."

"No one asked you to and when it involves my patients then best believe it's my problem. If you did your job which you clearly have no experience with, then the incident with the patient and volunteer wouldn't have happened."

Kelly puts her hands up, "I did my job, not my fault the volunteer didn't listen."

Natalie lets go of Happy's hand and gets in Kelly's face, "That volunteer happens to be a friend's niece so I know she's highly capable of following the rules she's given and would listen. So own your shit, I gave you a warning the first time at lunch I guess I didn't make myself clear enough so let me remind you. You try fucking up what I built and come between my family I will beat the shit out of you and then skin you alive, right after that I will make sure your untraceable." Kelly gulps and stands tall as Natalie grabs Happy's hand and walks out.

Once home they thank Chibs and Natalie feeds Troy and cuddles up on Happy with Troy on her chest. "SO what did you want to talk about?"

He sighs, "Cara Cara got broken into and was set on fire."

She turns careful to not wake Troy and asks, "You're joking right?"

"No, we found Luann's car a mile away on the side of the road, and a few feet from her car in the gutter was a dead Luann," Happy sadly tells her.

Natalie blinks trying not to cry but just breaks down. She asks, "Who's going to tell Otto?"

"Jax is going out there tomorrow."

She shakes her head, "No I'll go besides I owe him a visit with Troy."

He was going to go against it but seeing her sad pleading eyes he says, "Fine, I have to work so either Gunner or Opie will be your tail."

She nods, "When you find out about Kelly?"

"Saturday," he sighs.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want to ruin your fun."

She nods exhausted from everything that happened that evening, how it went from nice to a disaster.

"Surprised you and Kristen were civil," Happy huffs.

Natalie laughs, "Think she learned her lesson, besides her and the croweaters here view her as a threat and don't trust her."

He scoffs, "NO shit, don't know what the hell my best friend is thinking."

"Clearly he's not."

They hear a knock and Natalie looks at Happy who says, "Stay here."

He grabs his gun and has it ready just in case, opening the door sees Kozik and Kelly at his door step, "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"We came to talk," Kozik says.

"There's nothing to talk about," Happy huffs.

Kozik stares at his close friend for years, "Please man."

Happy nods glaring at Kelly, "Can't apologize for what Natalie will say or how she'll react."

Kozik nods, "Fair enough man."

They enter and Happy goes in first with them following. "Who was it Hap?" Natalie asks getting up to see the last people she wanted to see glaring at the both of them.

"Does my warning mean nothing to you guys?"

Kozik calmly says, "Natalie we came to talk."

"I said what I needed to say at the cafe and tonight nothing more."

Kelly says, "We got off on the wrong foot."

"No we didn't, give it a rest," Natalie says walking past them going in Troy's room. She lays him in his motorcycle theme crib set kissing him, "Sleep tight my little man, momma loves you." She jumps when she feels arms wrap around her.

"Scare you?" Happy smirks.

Turning looking up at Happy, "A little, they leave?"

He shakes his head, "No, I know you don't like her and are pissed at Koz right now but at least hear him out."

She nods, "I'll hear him out but I don't care what that dumbass trick has to say."

He nods, "Fair enough."

She looks back at her sleeping son, "I hope he doesn't hate me for being away from him like I have."

Happy shakes his head, "Please that kid loves you more than anyone, anytime you're around he wants you, it's only you, he's a momma's boy."

"Always picking up my spirits," Natalie smiles up at him.

"Come on little Quinn let's leave him to sleep."

She smirks at her once nickname, "Using old nicknames are we Lowman?"

He shakes his head, "You're something else."

She laughs and walks back out seeing them sitting on the couch. She was about to suggest the table but Happy gave her a look so she just let it slide taking a seat glaring at Kelly saying, "Kozik I'll hear you out, even if I'm pissed at you."

Kozik looks to Happy silently thanking him knowing it was him who had to have reasoned with her as she says, "He didn't make me come out here so get to talkin before I change my mind."

"Look I don't know what to say to make this shit better but I am sorry for bringing so much trouble your way, it wasn't my intention. I didn't think it would get to this point, I figured you moved on from it." She nods as he continues, "I didn't expect you to be friends with Kelly but I did think you'd give her some type of respect, she is my girlfriend after all."

"That might have worked if it wasn't her, you knew what shit it would cause bringing her here. Besides you know that center is my baby besides Troy and you know damn well if someone tries fucking with it or ruining it I'd kill them."

Kozik looked at Happy for help who just shook his head as Kelly says, "You're just going to let her talk to your best friend like that?"

"He knew what he was getting into walkin up here," Natalie says. "And just a onetime reminder trick, I don't like repeating myself, you don't look or speak to him got it."

Kelly glares at Natalie, "I don't got to listen to you, and tough shit your stuck with me working at your center."

Natalie glares back, "I am your boss remember that, this is your final warning you fuck it up or cause anymore shit I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of you and skin you alive," she says getting up and grabbing Happy's switchblade from its hook. Walking over to Kelly who is getting scared she presses it slightly against the side of her neck. "I will not hesitate to cut you, I suggest you shut up and don't say shit got it." She gulps as Natalie lets out a laugh and sits back down, "Your face was priceless."

Kelly hysterically says to the two men, "She's bat shit crazy, do something."

Kozik sighs, "If she wanted to kill you she would of done it right there."

Looking at Natalie, Kelly says, "You are psycho, you deserve to be in a hospital or something."

"Yeah not going to happen, just like I think you deserve to be on some corner selling yourself or working on a pole," Natalie huffs shrugging her shoulders as Happy squeezes her thigh hoping to cool her down a little. Kelly looks at her shocked and Natalie laughs, "What never heard that before, I could keep it going. I think you deserve to crawl into a hole stay there until you die or you're the shit on the bottom of my shoe."

Happy squeezes into her thigh even harder and closer to her center looking at him she says, "What just speaking my mind. That's what we are doing here right, to talk well I'm talking."

Kozik says, "Natalie I know you hate Kelly but even that was low coming from you. I think she's put up with enough of your shit."

"Well Herman Kozik if your little girlfriend would learn to stop fucking things up for me or trying to then we wouldn't have this problem now would we? So maybe instead of trying to come here to talk maybe you should get your girl in check before trying to put me in check."

Kozik looks stunned and then to Happy who is just sitting there not wanting to say anything in this moment knowing he'd be damned if he does and damned if he doesn't. "Kozik, Kelly I think you've overstayed your welcome," Happy rasps.

Kozik nods knowing with Kelly here nothing would get resolved. Saying his goodbye he gives a bro hug to Happy, "Not mad at you."

Happy nods, "You should try just you tomorrow she might go easy."

He laughs "Yeah, sure."

Once Happy leads them out and closes the door he goes back in the living room and says, "You know you hurt Koz pretty bad right."

"He's a big boy, besides it wasn't towards him anyway. Everything was aimed more towards her."

"He's coming by himself tomorrow, try to behave," Happy says pulling her into his arms.

"I don't have a problem with him it's her, she bugs me. I'm over everything that happened it's just she won't leave me the hell alone."

Happy laughs, "She wants your life."

"She needs to focus on her own damn kid and Koz instead of pulling this shit," she huffs. "After visiting Otto I gotta go make sure everything has settled down with Aaron and Lauren."

Happy nods "Drop the kid off at the lot."

Natalie rolls her eyes, "No crow eater better be watching him."

"What? He'll be learning about cars," Happy laughs picking her up and walking to their bedroom.

* * *

**THERE IT IS! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! AS ALWAYS FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND MY INBOX IS ALWAYS OPEN FOR QUESTIONS! I HAVE THE ACCOUNT ON TUMBLR STILL WHICH IS itssimplynatalie. tumblr. com (OBVIOUSLY THERE ISN'T ANY SPACES BETWEEN WHEN YOU TYPE IT IN) OVER THERE I HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT TO FIND ABOUT THIS STORY AND SOME OTHER PROJECTS I HAVE IN THE WORKS**

**XOXO NATALIE**


	23. Chapter 23

**HEY GUYS! I AM SO SO SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT MY BETA WAS HAVING A FEW DIFFICULITIES AND WHEN I HAD GOT THIS CHAPTER I WAS ON VACATION SO I DIDN'T HAVE MY LAPTOP TO UPLOAD IT BUT HERE IT IS AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT. ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.  
XOXO NATALIE**

* * *

Natalie was getting ready for work with Troy keeping a watchful eye on his mom reminding her of Happy. Glancing at the eight month old she tells him, "You are so much like your dad it's not even funny, but your still mamma's little man."

Troy gives his mom a smile as she decides to leave her hair down. Picking him up she smells the poop diaper, "Alright little man lets get you all clean and fresh for seeing your Grandpa Otto today."

She changes his diaper and puts on a pair of baby jeans with a white shirt and a blue sweater over since it's cold outside, and his blue/white stripped beanie and his baby Nikes. "Your such a cutie I swear," she smiles picking him up and goes into the kitchen checking the diaper bag making sure everything is ready. She locks up and puts Troy in his carrier then drives to the center because she had to have a quick chat with Jenna and Aaron.

Once there she goes in and sees Evangelina, "Hey Evie, think you could watch Troy for ten minutes while I talk with Aaron and Jenna to see what went down?"

Evangelina smiles, "Of course I will watch this little cutie," she says taking the carrier and taking out Troy bouncing him around.

Natalie heads to Aaron's room, knocks and goes in to see him watching t.v, "Hey Aaron."

Aaron turns and sees his favorite person and runs over giving her a hug, "Natalie I missed you soo much."

She smiles hugging him back, "Missed you too Aaron, but what happened yesterday?"

"I'm not too sure don't really remember," he says looking down.

She nods, "Well can you tell me what you do remember then or try to for me?"

He nods, "Well you know we have free time to do what we want and I wanted to go outside for a little, but the mean girl wouldn't let me. She told me I'm not allowed to and to find something else to do. So I got mad because I always get to go outside."

Natalie nods and says, "I understand that you were upset, but you shouldn't hit people either."

"I apologized Natalie, I really did I promise," He tells her earnestly.

"I know you did, I just wanted to make sure your okay and hear your side," she tells him softly.

He smiles hugging her, "Your my guardian angel, I love you Natalie."

She couldn't help but smile and give him the biggest hug, it warmed her heart hearing that, "Thank you Aaron, your too kind, but you know fair is fair so you can't do what you want today."

"I know that and I'm really sorry, I don't want to disappoint you," he says looking down again.

She puts her hand under his chin so he can look at her and she says, "Look at me Aaron, you don't disappoint me okay. If anything I am proud of you, remember that."

He hugs her again, "I will, thank you."

"Your welcome, I got to get going but I work tomorrow okay."

"Okay, I'll miss you soo much," he says giving her another hug but tighter.

She leaves Aaron's room and walks to the break room, she sees Jenna and says, "Hey Jenna."

"Hey Natalie, thanks again for letting me volunteer here."

"It's no problem, family of Audrey is a family of mine. I'm actually here to ask you about the incident that went down yesterday."

Jenna sighs, "I wasn't aware that he was allowed to go outside. I was told that they were all to stay inside. I should of made sure and asked someone else, but I figured since she was our boss she knew. I didn't want to ask and step over anyone's toes, it's bad enough some of the other volunteers think I'm privileged here."

Natalie nods, "I'm sorry, I didn't know she was hired, but next time if your unsure just ask. I can guarantee you my staff won't take it wrong, if anything we like when you guys ask questions since that's how you learn."

Jenna nods, "So this is my one warning?"

Natalie nods, "Smart girl, I know that everyone likes your work so far even if you've only been here for two days, so keep it up."

Jenna hugs Natalie, "I will, thanks again."

"Your welcome don't make me look bad now," Natalie laughs.

"I won't I promise."

Natalie goes and thanks Evangelina who says, "He's so much like his dad, we tried getting him to smile but he wasn't having it."

Natalie chuckles, "Little man has a permanent scowl like his father, even though from time to time he gives me his cute toothless smile."

Evangelina chuckles, "Girls night soon?"

"Oh yes, Thursday night my place," Natalie tells her.

"Sure thing, I'll bring the wine and chocolate," Evangelina says with a smile.

Natalie smiles, "Sounds like a plan."

It's not long before Natalie heads to Stockton and she sees Happy calling, "Hey Hap."

"Where you at?"

"I'm heading to Stockton County, what's up?"

"Thought I told you to have Ami or Opie as your tail," he huffs.

"I'll pull over, I'm at the corner gas station anyways might as well put in gas," she tells him.

"Love you," he says softly.

"Love you too," she smiles.

She puts her card in the atm to pay and right when her tank is full she see's Ami pulling up right behind her shaking his head.

"You really want Hap to die of a heart attack don't you," he asks her.

Natalie chuckles, "No I just wanted to get there as soon as possible."

"Well lets go then, got a hot date with Evangelina later," he says with a smirk.

"Course you do," she laughs hopping in her truck.

Once at Stockton County she parks, grabs her diaper bag, and takes out Troy. Troy sees Ami and gets happy.

Ami laughs, "Looks like someone's happy to see me," he says taking Troy from Natalie.

Once inside she gives her id and they wait to go in. After ten minutes they are called to go back for their visit. Once inside she sees Otto and runs to him hugging him, "Missed you Otto."

"Missed you to Nat, is this my grandson?" Otto asks smiling at Troy.

She smiles taking Troy from Ami, "Yup this Troy, or as everyone else calls him, miniature Happy."

Otto chuckles taking Troy who instantly smiles at him as Natalie smiles, "He likes you got him to smile the first second you took him, he rarely does that," she tells him.

Ami says, "Hey Otto."

"Hey Ami, your my Natalie's tail?"

He nods, "Been that way a while now. I don't mind so much, the little man has tamed her down so she isn't as difficult anymore."

Otto laughs, "That's Natalie for you. Glad you guys could come, but there's something off with you Natalie."

She sighs trying to keep her emotions in check, "I found out last night from Hap that Cara Cara burned down," She pauses for a moment, "and a few miles away Luann's car was found on the side of the road. I am so sorry Otto, they found her body not far from her car."

Otto holds Troy tighter trying not to cry, Troy senses something and grips Otto's finger leaning into him to comfort him. Otto looks at Ami to confirm it and he nods, "Well Natalie, I know Luann trusts you so whatever you wanna do with everything I trust your judgement."

She nods, "Why not see if we could turn into a adult movie company?"

"Do what you want," Otto says softly.

Natalie gives Otto a quick hug before a guard could notice, "I'm sorry Otto, I really am, but if you ever think of giving up, think of Troy and Me, we are your family."

He nods, "Sell the house."

Natalie looks wide eyed, "You sure?"

"Yeah, use that money as an investment for your center or whatever you decide to do with Cara Cara or for whatever."

She nods knowing to not argue with him, "Was thinking of doing the nursing program here."

"Good, should be in their soon," he sighs.

"You want everything sold in the house?"

"Do what you want just don't throw away her rosary and perfume." Natalie nods as he adds, "You wanna keep something go ahead."

They hear the guard say, "Times up Delaney."

Otto gives Troy a kiss on the head and a hug before handing him to Natalie. Natalie hugs Otto tightly and kisses his cheek as he says, "I'll call you later."

"Okay," she says softly.

Once outside Ami asks, "Where else we headed?"

She chuckles, "Don't worry we aren't making any detours. We're going home, promised Hap I'd hear Kozik out today who's coming by himself."

Ami nods, "Really hear him out, ok. You can't blame him for his dumb bitch."

She chuckles, "You sound just like my old man, you sure you two aren't somehow related?"

"If we were would it make a difference?"

"No, so you guys are?" She asks curiously.

He shakes his head, "Never said that."

"But your not denying it either," she points out.

"Let's head back," Ami huffs.

Once home she sees Happy and Kozik's bike, so she waves to Ami who drives off more than likely heading to change before his hot date. She takes Troy inside and into the den where the guys are, and once Troy sees his dad he starts fussing, "Your such a traitor," she huffs.

Happy takes Troy giving Natalie a kiss, "Now who's jealous?"

"I'm not jealous," Natalie pouts.

"Sure you aren't," Happy laughs.

"Please I am not the jealous type unlike you."

"You look good," Happy says checking his wife out.

"Not even, just threw something on," she says referring to her medium distressed jeans with the ends folded up a little and white tank under a gray knitted sweater.

"Still you look good," Happy points out.

"Thanks," she smiles and goes to the couch and takes a seat, "Hey Kozik."

"Your speaking to me now?" he asks with a smirk.

"Just being polite, figured I'd let you talk, you know hear you out without the dumb trick talking over you."

Kozik shakes his head, "What is your issue with her?"

"My issue is she puts her nose where it shouldn't be, and ever since she got here with you she has tried to ruin my life. She's messing with the wrong person even you know that, so my problem isn't with you it's with her, but I don't see how you don't have her in check."

He runs a hand through his hair, "Once I found out the kid was mine I stepped up to the plate and we got to know each other and clicked, so when I transferred her and my daughter followed. I've tried talking to her but she won't listen."

Natalie nods crossing her arms says, "She keeps it up I will follow through with my threat."

"Nat, you think that's a little drastic?"

"Nope, I think its letting her off easy if you ask me."

Kozik shakes his head looking at Happy, "No wonder you guys are compatible."

Happy smirks, "So you guys cool now?"

Natalie nods, "Yeah, I never had a problem with him even though what you said last night pissed me off."

Kozik smiles, "Knew you couldn't stay mad at me."

She rolls her eyes, "This is your final warning Herman, I will not hesitate to follow through on my threat to Kelly."

He nods, "I know you will, but just see what happens. Remember she has a little girl that's a few months older than Troy."

"She'd be better off raised by just you then her," Natalie states.

"I better get going, thanks for hearing me out," Kozik says standing up.

She gets up and hugs him, "Your welcome, see you later."

Once he was gone Happy says, "I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, yeah why don't you show me how proud you are of me?" Natalie says suggestively.

He shakes his head, "The moment he goes down I'll show you alright."

They sit on the couch and watch t.v as Natalie says, "So you know how Halloween is coming up, I figured out what I'm going to wear."

"Oh lord do I even want to know?"

She shrugs, "You decide for yourself, but I'm going to be Harley Quinn."

He shakes his head, "You don't even like Batman comics."

"So, I still read them don't I? Besides don't see why your complaining, I'm going to be covered up for the most part," She huffs.

He nods, "You better not be putting my kid in some stupid ass Halloween outfit."

She laughs, "Nope was thinking he could go dressed as you since he looks and acts like you minus the skin tone."

He smirks, "You're stroking my ego aren't you?"

"Nope, I'm dead serious he's going to be dressed exactly like you, to a tee."

"You know Halloween is in another 3 months?"

"I know, but I can still have my outfit planned, besides going as Harley Quinn to the SAMCRO party would fit since you know Kelly thinks I'm crazy and need to be in a mental hospital," Natalie smirks.

He shakes his head, "You're something else."

"But you love me for it," she laughs giving him a kiss.

Troy fell asleep a while later and Natalie decides to hop on Happy kissing him. It turned heated quickly but before it could go any further they heard the doorbell. Happy growls as Natalie asks,"Who is it now?"

Opening the door irrititation quickly changes to excitement when she sees Donut at her door. She throws herself at him giving him a big hug, "Teddy bear I have missed you!"

"Missed you too, nice place," Donut laughs.

"Thank you, forgot you haven't seen it since I've been here," she says moving so he can come inside. Once inside she says, "Rules still haven't changed," nodding towards his shoes.

He just shakes his head, "Where's mini Happy?"

"Sleeping."

"Here I thought I'd get to hangout with the little guy."

"Oh you will, how long you in town for?" she asks leading him to the family room.

"About that, I'm transferring to SAMCRO," he says with a smile.

She hugs him again, "Yay!"

He shakes his head at her reacting like a little kid, "You're something else."

She shrugs and walks into the family room, "Hap, look who showed up."

Happy sees Donut and gives him a bro hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to tell the Queen herself I'm transferring to SAMCRO."

"About damn time," Happy smirks.

Natalie says excitedly, "Oh we are so having a comic night."

Happy raises a brow as Donut says, "Course couldn't pass up the opportunity to watch comic movies with my favorite blonde."

Natalie says to Happy, "Don't be jealous, you have nothing to worry about. All we do is sit, pig out, and watch comic book movies."

Happy nods as Donut asks, " You think of putting a crow on my blonde?"

Natalie looks at Happy who says, "Can't say shit but we already did that."

Natalie nods turning to the side and points to her shoulder, "He placed it here, just haven't told anyone, so you better keep that mouth shut."

Donut puts his hands up, "Ain't going to say shit."

Natalie asks, "What are you doing Friday night?"

Donut smirks, "You know I couldn't pass up one of those Friday night parties."

Natalie gives him an innocent smile with puppy dog eyes, "Do you think you could watch Troy for us while we go to the rehearsal dinner and what not for Audrey's wedding instead?"

Donut shakes his head looking at Happy, "I don't know how you deal with her but good job."

Smirking Natalie hugs him, "I knew I could count on you."

"Could I bring my girl along?"

"One condition, I meet her first," Natalie says hands on her hips as Happy chuckles causing her to look at him. "What's so funny, I don't need some hooker around my son."

Donut shakes his head, "She's not a hooker she's a former stripper turned make up artist."

"Well when do I get to meet her," Natalie asks seriously.

"Tonight" Donut shrugs.

"Bring her to dinner," Natalie says sternly. Hearing Troy she picks him up, and once he sees Donut he leans towards him.

She hands him to Donut as he says, "Okay, is the crew going to be here?"

She shakes her head, "Nope, wouldn't want her to get ganged up on."

Donut looks down at Troy, "How nice of your mom."

"See I'm nice, even Troy agrees," she points out as Troy smiles up at her.

After Donut had left Natalie started on dinner, and before they know it Donut was back with a girl about the same height with long black hair and brown eyes super pretty who has a confidence about her that Natalie likes. Smiling Natalie gives Donut a hug and then gives the girl a hug, "I'm Natalie, it's nice to meet you."

The dark hair girl smiles, "Michelle, nice to finally meet the famous Natalie he always talks about."

Natalie shakes her head looking at Donut, "Hope it's all good."

"Nope it's bad," Donut says putting Natalie in a playful headlock.

Michelle laughs looking at Happy, "Is it always like this with those two."

Happy shrugs, "You'll get used it, it's how she is with all the guys."

"Where's chubbsters?" Donut asks looking around.

Natalie shakes her head at the new nickname, "He's attempting to crawl, it's cute he just rocks back and forth," she says smiling fondly before leading them to the family room where they see Troy take his first crawl towards them.

Natalie quickly takes out her phone quick and starts recording, cheering him on with everyone else. Troy goes faster when he sees Donut and his dad next to each other. Natalie stops recording and says sulkily, "Typical crawl to them."

Donut lets out a laugh as Happy smirks, "Jealous."

Later as they begin to eat, Natalie casually says, "So Michelle, I hear you were a stripper before becoming a make up artist."

Michelle swallows, "Yeah, I did stripping to pay my way through beauty school, I'm not ashamed of it. I'm debt free and don't got to worry about money."

Natalie nods and asks,"How did you two meet?"

"We met at a diner actually." Michelle says smiling at Donut.

Natalie nods and can tell that Michelle makes Donut happy so she says, "As long as Donut is happy I'm happy, but you better not hurt him or I'll kill you. You've been warned."

Donut shakes his head and tells Michelle, "Don't mind her."

Natalie shrugs, "Whatever, don't say I didn't warn her." She sees Michelle playing peek a boo with Troy getting him to laugh and says, "You can bring her on Friday"

**FRIDAY**

Natalie was finishing getting ready when Happy wraps his arms around her and asks, "You about ready?"

She turns slightly, "Yeah, give me three minutes."

He nods popping her butt, "Better not be any longer than three."

"Or what," she taunts with a smile.

Pulling her in for kiss he stops short, "You wanna miss the damn thing?"

"Rey would understand," Natalie shrugs.

He shakes his head leaving her to finish putting on her lip-gloss. She decided to wear her tiffany blue two tone dress that looks like a sequin skirt and tiffany blue top that Audrey had picked out for her and the other bridesmaid, and her silver stilettos. She sprays herself with perfume and walks to the family room where Happy is with Donut and Michelle.

"See told you could be ready in three minutes," she says giving Troy a kiss. "Be good for Donut and Michelle alright," she hugs the two and says, "Thanks again."

Happy says to Donut, "Need anything call."

"We'll be fine, enjoy a kid free night and tomorrow you two." Donut adds with a smirk, "Don't go makin baby number two."

Happy flips off Donut and once in the truck Natalie says, "You look handsome," kissing his cheek.

She wasn't lying he looked good in a pair of black pants and a white button up with the sleeves rolled up, "Never thought I'd see you in a semi suit," she chuckles.

"Shut it, you ever decide to have your big wedding I better not be wearing a damn suit."

She laughs, "If you look as good as you do now I just might."

They walked into the place where the wedding was being held as Dwayne's mom says, "My God is that my Natalie, look at you stunning as ever," giving her a hug.

Natalie hugs her back, "Please it's you who looks stunning."

"Happy Lowman, thought I'd never see you again," she says pulling him into a hug which he returns.

"Nice to see you to Lynn."

"Still handsome as ever," she chuckles as they hear Rey's wedding planner say to line up.

They were all enjoying the dinner and mingling as Dwayne's sister Marissa joins her and Happy, "You don't even look like you just had a kid girl."

Natalie laughs, "But I did."

"How do you like being a mom?"

"I like it, sure your okay with me walking with Trey?" Natalie asks

"Girl please, I don't care at least it's you," She says and shakes her head. "Still can't believe Rey and Dwayne are getting married."

"I know. I have a surprise for the two of them, but you can't say shit. No one knows, but I decided to do my speech tonight." Natalie tells her.

Marissa raises a brow, "I can only imagine what you have up your sleeve."

"Oh it's good, think I'm going to do mine now," Natalie clings her glass getting everyone's attention. Smiling she says, "So as you know one of the Fab four is getting married tomorrow, and as bridesmaid I know I was suppose to do a speech but instead of doing it tomorrow I decided I'd do it now."

Dwayne says, "Oh shit, what you got going on?"

Audrey smiles, "You are crazy."

Natalie just continues, "I'm Natalie by the way, and for those who don't know and I've known Rey for a really long time. She's one of my ride or die's, she has always been there for me through everything and to say she's my best friend would be lying, she's more than that, she is my sister. When she met Dwayne she kept him from us for good while, we started to think she made him up, but then one night this tall tatted chocolate man shows up, and I knew he was with Rey because she wouldn't go for anything less then someone hot. They are my favorite people and that's why I decided to do this," signaling Trey to start playing Next Episode beat causing everyone to be shocked as she started rapping her speech.

After she was done everyone was clapping and cheering as Dwayne says, "Told y'all she's black."

Hugging Natalie as Rey says, "I loved it.".

The next day the women were getting ready in the bridal suite when Eva says, "It's time for the something old, something new, and something blue; but before that I want to give my girl this," she says pulling out a book that says "Letters from loved ones."

Audrey hugs Eva, "You shouldn't have," wiping a tear.

Dwayne's mom says, "Since your mom hasn't been anpart of your life for a long time I decided that for your something old I'd let you wear my tiffany's diamond earrings that my mom had for her wedding and the ones I had for mine."

Audrey hugs her mother in law, "Thanks you so much."

"Your welcome you've always been like a daughter to me anyways."

Kristina says, "For your something blue, we got you a silver/tiffany blue garter."

"Totally bling and so me, thanks," Audrey says hugging her.

Next Natalie says, "And last your something new." She pulls out the wrapped box she got from Dwayne. "It's from Dwayne, promised that I'd give it to you."

She opens it and finds a Tiffany's diamond necklace, "My god."

Dwayne's sister whistles and says, "Leave it to Rey to be blinged out."

"Hey nothing wrong with liking diamonds," Audrey laughs.

After the wedding was the reception and Happy was standing with Dwayne, Quinn, and Anthony watching their old ladies laughing and dancing in a circle. "Must say Hap my favorite blonde is looking mighty fine," Dwayne says.

Happy takes a swing from his beer, "That she is."

Quinn says, "She's happy, that's all that matters."

As Antonio says, "Can guarantee that baby number two is going to get conceived tonight."

Happy chuckles, "Naw, but can't say the same for you Dwayne."

Dwayne shakes his head, "Don't jinx it, can't have twins."

The Fab four were laughing and dancing, "I'm so happy for you Rey," Natalie says.

"Thanks," Audrey smiles as Eva says, "You make a damn good looking bride."

Kristina smirks, "Going to be hard to beat."

Audrey says, "Girl please, your wedding is going to be off the chain with all that Mexican food, add your party family, its going to be one hell of a party."

As Audrey is talking Natalie notices that she hasn't had any alcohol the past two days and notices a different glow about her. Snapping her fingers she asks, "Rey are you pregnant?"

Eva and Kristina laugh as Rey coyly says, "Maybe."

The three scream and hug Audrey as Natalie says, "Aww a little Rey is just what Dwayne needs."

Eva laughs, "He's going to have a heart attack if it's a girl."

"NO shit," Audrey laughs along with her.

Natalie was a little drunk walking back to her and Happy's room. While in the elevator she pouts, "This elevator is going extra slow," kissing Happy roughly as he moves his hands down her sides.

"You look sexy today," he tells her kissing along her neck.

"Thanks so do you," she pants starting to loosen his tie. Still kissing him they exit the elevator going into their room where they continue having fun.

* * *

**THERE IT IS GUYS! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT. REMEMBER YOU CAN ALWAYS LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WANT GOOD OR BAD AND IF YOUR WONDERING SOMETHING ABOUT THE STORY YOU COULD ALWAYS SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE OR GO OVER TO THE TUMBLR I HAVE CREATED FOR THIS STORY AND A FEW OTHERS I HAVE IN THE WORKS. itssimplynatalie. tumblr. com I AM GONNA START POSTING THIS OVER ON WATTPAD AND ANOTHER IDEA I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON. THE USERNAME IS Megacrazy10. I KNOW THAT I HAVE SWITCHED AMI TO GUNNER AND THEN BACK TO AMI BUT I AM KEEPING IT AT AMI NOW. SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION**


	24. AUTHORS NOTE

**HEY GUYS! I'M SORRY TO GET YOR HOPES UP FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO THOUGHT THIS WAS A NEW CHAPTER. SO IVE BEEN THINKING, I HAVENT REALLY HEARD BACK FROM MY BETA SO IF YOU READERS DONT MIND READING UNEDITED CHAPTERS THAT HAVE FEW GRAMMAR ERRORS AND PAST/PRESENT TENSE MIXED UP. I WILL GLADLY POST THE REMAINING CHAPTERS. **

**SO WITH THAT SAID IF ANY OF YOU READERS ARE OKAY WITH THAT LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEW SECTION OR ON PRIVATE MESSAGE AND I WILL GLADLY POST THEM BECAUSE INHATE TO LEAVE YOU ALL HANGING **


	25. Chapter 24

**HEY GUYS! SO HERE IS THE SUPER LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 24. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY. I SHOULD BE POSTING THE LAST THREE CHAPTERS A LITTLE LATER. AS SAID THIS IS THE UNEDITED CHAPTER SO IT WILL HAVE PROBABLY GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND PAST/PRESENT ERRORS. BUT NONE THE LESS HERE IT IS.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO PATIENT.**

**XOXO NATALIE**

* * *

Natalie was getting ready for LuAnn's funeral and too say it was rough on her was an understatement. LuAnn was practically a mother to her and to have lost that again was rough on her. She was going to hold herself together because she wasn't about to show weak it's not what LuAnn would have wanted. She had hoped that how she planned the funeral would do the woman justice as she smoothes out her black sleeveless dress with black bow pumps and making sure her make up looked good especially her dark red lips and goes into her room where a crawling Troy was trying to pull himself up against the bed she kneels down and says "O my big man gotta stop growing on me, you just started crawling can't you just be at the stage for a while" picking him up as he gives her a scowl and she laughs "You are just like your father I swear, let's go before we have an whole club searching for us"

Troy gives a smile and she shakes her head "You would like that wouldn't you" grabbing her aviators and her black bow clutch that has her stuff in it. She puts Troy in his seat and gets in the driver's seat when her phone goes off and sees it's Happy "Yes killer"

"Where are you?"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes okay"

"No need for the attitude Natalie"

"I'm sorry, it's just I really don't want to deal with Tara and Gemma's bullshit and to top it off Kelly's"

"See you when you get here, love you" hanging up.

Once at the funeral home she sees a bunch of motorcycles and the guys in one area while the women are on the other side. She grabs her stuff and then takes out Troy who starts gesturing towards Happy who's walking up. He takes Troy who grabs his hand and starts playing with his rings as he gives her a kiss on the cheek since he didn't want to get her lipstick on him. "I'll have him with me for a bit"

"Thanks, going to go chat with Lana and Eva" walking away but getting stopped by Gemma.

Natalie rolls her eyes "Gemma I'm not in the mood to argue with you"

She puts her arms up "I'm not here to argue with you either, just wanted to let you know I like what you did and how the clubhouse looks"

Natalie nods "Thanks, look I don't want you to think I hate you or anything because I don't it's just sometimes I think you view me like Tara and trust me I am far from her, I just want us to get back to where we were in the beginning"

Gemma smiles a little not because of Natalie in her own way apologizing but the fact she wants their relationship back since she does as well. "I'll try and I do miss your crazy ass always being around" Natalie laughs "Sorry about you and Clay by the way, I should have been there for you"

"It's okay you had your own shit going on"

Natalie smiles "So we good?"

"Yeah were good for now"

Natalie chuckles shakes her head "Your something else"

Before she walks away Gemma says "I still view and see you like a younger version of myself"

"Good to know"

Once with her close friends Eva says "You going to be good?" giving her a hug

"Yeah I think I can keep my emotions in check"

Lana gives her a hug "You look good"

"Thanks, so do you" giving a hug back "So what have I missed"

Eva says "A whole bunch of shit"

Lana says "Gemma kicked Tara's ass out before she even got out of her car"

Natalie shakes her head "Seriously"

"Yup sent her ass to the clubhouse along with bimbo ass Kelly" Eva says smirking.

Natalie says "Let's get this over with"

Eva puts her arm around Natalie "You're going to kick ass with your speech, you're an awesome writer"

"Thanks for that confidence boost Eva"

"Anytime Nattie"

Natalie goes up to the podium and says "Hey everyone I'm Natalie, Happy's old lady for those who don't know me. When I came here about a year ago, I wasn't expecting to connect with certain people so fast especially not Luann who was like a mother too me. She took me under her wing and treated me like a daughter and then Otto after meeting him treated me like a daughter as well. Luann really made me feel like I had a family. She gave so much advice and showed me the ways of this life and I will always keep those with me. Not many knew this about Luann but she was actually pretty adventurous and loved doing stuff randomly like this one time after Troy was born and I was still recovering from my kidney surgery and bed ridden but she came in with a wheelchair where she got it I have no idea anyways she got me in the wheelchair and I had Troy's carrier in my lap and she loaded us in her car and took us to the mall where she bought so much stuff and had me home before Happy came home so he wouldn't know. His reaction when he came home and saw a bunch of bag wondered what the hell went down and all Luann told him was that she wanted to spoil her grandson so she did a bunch of shopping and spend time with us." Natalie was laughing along with everyone else as she continued "Luann was just that type of person put the people she cared for above herself don't get me wrong she could be just as selfish as the next person but to the people she viewed as family she put them first. I will miss her dearly but I know she's in a better place and I have one more person looking down on me watching over me and my family." After her speech, she puts a picture of her and Troy with Luann in her coffin as did everyone else. When they closed her casket, and started lowering her down Natalie had to squeeze Happy's hand to control herself and to stop herself from crying in front of everyone.

They were all at the clubhouse celebrating Luann's life and Lana says "What are you going to do with the house and Cara Cara"

Natalie shrugs "Haven't really thought about it but I won't be selling the house, it can be my vacation house or keep so when Troy is old enough to move out he can have it"

Lana and Eva nod their heads as Lana says "That's a great idea"

"Thanks"

Eva says "Why not get rid of Cara Cara"

Natalie shakes her head "No that was Luann's baby I don't know but I was thinking why not turn into an adult film company"

Eva smirks "I like that idea but do you think the Cara Cara girls could handle that pressure"

Natalie nods "Yeah I think they can"

Gemma comes up and says "Natalie can I have a minute"

"Sure" getting up walking away from the group "What's up?"

"I was wondering where you stand with Cara Cara"

She runs a hand through her hair "I really don't know but I have a few ideas but I can assure you I will not be selling Cara Cara or shutting it down that was Luann's baby"

Gemma smiles "I was going to suggest why not turn it into an adult film company, she did always want it to be bigger than it is"

Natalie smirks "I was thinking the same thing"

Gemma nods and says "Gotta head out"

Natalie raises a brow "Where you off to smirking like that"

"None of your business"

"You're going to get laid it's written all of your face" Gemma just shakes her head walking away as Kelly comes up "I'm sorry for your loss Natalie"

She rolls her eyes "Yeah whatever,"

Kelly huffs "Will you ever just accept anything sincere from me"

"Nope so don't waste your breathe" starting to walk away but is pulled back by Kelly "I would cut your act, I can destroy you"

Natalie laughs "You're seriously threating me,"

Kelly shrugs "What going to run and tell Happy or the guys they won't believe you"

She rolls her eyes punching Kelly in the face causing Kelly to fall to the ground as Natalie grabs her heel off and hits Kelly with it on her head and the tosses it grabbing the side of her head and hitting it into the ground. Natalie was so focused on Kelly that she wasn't aware of the shouting and them attempting to pull Natalie off Kelly who just had a death grip on the poor limp blonde. Natalie was forcefully pulled off and she ended up decking that person in the face going back to the motionless Kelly.

Happy was putting Troy down in his pack n play when Eva comes running into his room "Happy, you better come out now"

"What's going on?"

"Natalie has lost all control"

"Seriously"

"Yeah, she's punched Tig, Quinn, Donut, Chibs, and Ami" He gives a sleeping Troy a quick kiss before running out and seeing a clearly lifeless Kelly with Natalie on top and just punching into the girl. He pulls her off forcefully not letting go even with Natalie attempting to punch him and can see she is way beyond her black out stage. He forces her into the wall and says sternly "Natalie snap the fuck out of it"

Natalie heard happy's voice but couldn't calm herself down was looking at him but not really looking at him "Let me go now"

He holds her against the wall arms above her head "NO you need to calm your ass down is what you need to do"

"That bitch ass trick cunt deserves to be 6 ft. under for threating me, she needs to learn a fucking lesson" As much as happy wanted to let her go he needed to get her either to calm down or take her inside since they hear sirens.

Quinn comes over "We got to hide her if they see her in this state they are going to know it was her"

Happy knew talking her down wasn't working so he threw her over his shoulder and took her inside to his old room.

Once she was set down she looks around and sees a sleeping Troy in his pack n play, she started to come out of her state "Why am I here?"

"had to call an ambulance for Kelly"

"Why she's fine"

Happy had seen his fair share of crazy and people blacking out but never has seen it this bad "No she's barely breathing and unconscious"

Natalie wasn't aware of what was going on just that she remembers Kelly threating her "Hap she threatened me said that I was going to pay and all this stuff, the last thing I remember was she grabbed me and said that if I told you guys what she said you all wouldn't believe me since she's so innocent"

Happy nods as Tig comes in "Aye some ATF Agent wants to question Natalie"

Before Happy could answer Natalie says "That's fine"

Looking at Happy "Tell Eva it's Red"

Happy and Tig looked at Natalie like she was legitimate crazy "What the fuck"

"Please just do it, trust me" He nods and she goes outside seeing Anthony out there smirking looking all high and mighty as she crosses her arms "Heard you were looking for me?"

Anthony continues smirking "I'm going to need to take you down to get questions"

She shrugs "Okay but you're wasting your time"

Anthony smirks "You must be guilty if your going willingly"

She chuckles lightly "Or I'm just that innocent and your questioning the wrong person" holding her arms out to get cuffed but instead gets put in the car.

Natalie was sitting in the holding cell bored when she sees Unser unlocking the door she says "I'm finally being released"

He shakes his head "No Agent wants to question you"

"Okay don't see what holding me up here will do but whatever"

She was sitting at the table when Anthony comes in with a folder "SO Kelly is going to survive" She nods and he continues "Lucky for you she's in a coma due to her brain swelling and injury" She nods picking at her nails bored.

Anthony is growing irritated and says "I know you did it damn it and I also know you are behind the others dropping dead, I just got to probe it"

Natalie knew if she just kept quiet a few more minutes and bit her tongue Anthony wouldn't know what was going to hit him. There was a knock on the door and when he answers he sees a sharply dressed man saying "I'm Trey Robinson, Natalie's lawyer"

Anthony looked dumbfounded as Trey enters giving Natalie a silent reassurance as he says "Under what charges are you holding my client"

"Well there was a call made from Teller-Morrow Auto stating a girl was badly beaten and barely alive"

"What happened to the victim now?"

"She's going to survive is in coma right now"

"And who made the call?"

"A Tara Knowles"

Natalie eyes grew wide and wasn't sure if she was more pissed then shocked. Trey looks at Natalie who was shocked and he says "So because a Tara Knowles called it in you suspect it's my client"

"Well the description was spot on"

Trey looks at Natalie who finally answers "I was putting Troy down, I have plenty of people who could witness to that"

Trey looks at Anthony "Well I think you have falsely accused and profiled my client, to avoid this lets just drop it I don't think it will go far in court"

Anthony knew he had lost this battle and unlike his aunt he knew when to take his loss and figure another way. "She's free to go but don't go far"

Natalie had to bite her tongue but once out of the station Trey says "You got lucky this time Natalie"

"I know, thanks again Trey, I'm sorry for using you"

"Don't mention it, besides you know I'll always come to your defense, especially with the words Red"

She hugs him "Thanks, sorry again for blowing your cover"

"You didn't blow anything, the way I see it, your family"

She smiles and says "Think you could give me a ride to the clubhouse"

He nods "Your chariot awaits my lady" opening the door for her.

She shakes her head taking a seat in the passenger seat "Always the gentlemen"

"How do you think I got Tiffany"

She laughs "I think it was her who got you"

"Nah you and me both know she couldn't resist this"

She scoffs "Yeah okay, come on smooth talker, I wanna get back to my little man"

"He ain't little"

She smacks his arm playfully "Don't talk about my main man like that, he can be my little man if I say so"

Once at the clubhouse she thanks Trey again and Eva comes up hugging her "Went in Trey's favor I see"

She hugs Eva back "Yeah"

Eva pulls her over to the benches "What the hell happened?"

She runs a hand through her hair "Kelly just threatened me and pushed me I snapped"

"Shit Nat, you were on whole new level I mean I have seen all sides of you but this was way worse something I haven't seen ever"

Natalie nods and says "I don't know what to say but that she deserved it and had it coming"

Eva nods and as much as Eva was a heartless bitch she had some sympathy for Kelly "You do know if she doesn't wake up Kozik is going to be raising a daughter alone"

"I know and like I said she is better off with him then her anyways I mean she only wants her daughter for looks we both know it's Kozik that does the parenting"

Eva nods "Yeah you got that right, I like this heartless side of you, I'm going to start calling you Killer Queen"

Natalie laughs "Killer Queen seriously"

Eva nods "Yeah I mean it's fitting look at your track record"

Natalie nods looking around "Where's Happy"

Eva shakes her head "You don't want to know"

"What the hell did that dumbass do?"

Eva laughs "What didn't he do, flipped the fuck out when he found out Tara made the call and described you, hell most of the guys did, you don't want to know what Donut did"

"O god what did my teddy bear do?"

"Put his hands on her not hit her or anything but pinned her to the wall by her throat threatened her"

Natalie shakes her head "Idiot, Happy though"

"He had Troy so he didn't do anything too crazy just did threats and told Jax if his old lady got locked up for what his old lady did then she'd be dead"

"Well fuck" hoping off and going inside to a whole bunch of tension got a glaring Happy and a glaring Troy along with Quinn and donut glaring she goes over "Okay, you four can stop with the looks, I'm free and there's no charges"

Happy looks at Natalie along with Troy who gestures he wants his mom which she happily takes him and gives him a hug and kisses "O how I have missed my main man"

Troy smiles and hugs her saying Mama. His sudden speech caused everyone to lose the tension and all smiled as Tig says "Damn it, now I gotta pay up to Quinn" As some of the others grumbled and Quinn just smirks saying to his nephew "You my man just made your uncle a rich man" He smiles saying Mama again.

Natalie was getting ready for her other best friend's rehearsal dinner and was laughing at the choice Kristina had chosen because the Women's Embroidered Mexican Peasant Half Mini Dress was barely touching her finger tips and her brown heels weren't helping. She messes her hair a little letting the curls be loose and look like beach waves sprays herself as Rey says "Mama Maria is going to flip out when she sees what her daughter chose for her other daughters to wear to a rehearsal dinner,"

Eva says "Yeah it's going to be hilarious if you ask me"

Natalie just shakes her head at the two of them "You two I swear, so Eva you're going to be next watch"

Eva laughs "Girl please it's going to be you"

Natalie laughs "I beat all you bitches in the marriage department"

Eva and Audrey say at the same time "WHAT THE HELL AND WE WEREN'T INVITED"

Natalie says "Calm down we did it when I was 3 months pregnant and just went down to the courthouse signed papers and changed my last name"

Audrey says "You sneaky little bitch, and you didn't tell us till now?"

She shrugs "I thought you all figured it out when we were in Vegas and I had my bikini it showed the couple tattoo I've always wanted"

Audrey shakes her head as Eva says "I was too busy checking out your sexy body to notice the tattoo"

They go into the living room to see Happy, Quinn and Dwayne betting on some game and the three women were trying not to laugh at the three men dressed in black tight pants and black tight shirts and cowboy hats. Eva says "O my god Quinn, you gotta let me take a picture you look like one of those cowboy hillbillies trying to pull of Mexican"

Quinn shakes his head "Your ass better not take a picture"

"Or what" pulling her phone out to take a picture snapping it as he glares at her smirking she says

"Thought so"

Audrey says "Dwayne you don't even look right in that but I gotta get a picture" snapping a pic and says "The only one who looks right in it is Happy and even he can't pull it off"

Natalie smacks Audrey's arm playfully as she says "Don't you be hating Rey because my man can pull off the look and yours can't"

Happy says to the two men "Pay up"

Audrey says "You three made a damn bet of who would laugh first?"

Dwayne says "Something like that, we had to find a way to entertain each other while you three were getting ready"

Quinn says "You look good Eva"

Eva smirks "I know I do but thanks for the confident boost"

Quinn shakes his head "Conceited ass"

Eva says "Nothing wrong with being confident"

Dwayne says "You my dear pull that look off"

Audrey gives him a kiss "Why thank you I like to think I can pull anything and everything off"

Dwayne shakes his head "Least we know who thinks highly of herself"

Happy looks at Natalie and had to try to control himself because she was looking good in that dress and all he wanted to do was take her right here in the room pulled out when she says "I assume you like"

"O I like it a lot, you sure you have no Mexican in you?"

She laughs "I promise you I don't have any in me, let's all go before we get yelled at by mama Maria and Kristina for being late"

Quinn says "We are going to look out of place"

Dwayne says "I feel ya man"

Happy says "Suck it up sissy's"

After the rehearsal at the church they were at a Mexican restaurant for the dinner and they Fab 4 were talking as Natalie says "You look so good in that Kris" The other two agreed with Natalie because she did in her a dark blue skirt with beautiful stripes of embroidered flowers in vivid colors at the waist and near the bottom of the skirt with a blouse and flower strips. "Thanks, my mom is like going overboard with everything, she even invited family from Mexico"

They laugh "You shouldn't be surprised"

"True then you got Tonio's family who's just as traditional, it is funny to see our such serious men dressed in Maradonian outfits"

Natalie says "I know right especially my brother he just looks like a cowboy"

Audrey says "I don't know what Dwayne looks like it's just comical"

Kristina says "Can't complain about my man"

Natalie shakes her head "What are you going to do without seeing each other tonight and not be able to fuck the shit out of each other?"

"I have no idea but seeing him in that tight ass outfit has me turned on"

Eva says "At least one of us is"

Natalie just shakes her head as she slips away over to Maria and Marcus "Hey you two,"

Maria just hugs Natalie since that was all she could do since the blonde had arrived and appreciated that all her daughters respected the tradition but she was very thankful for Natalie and how she put up with all the demands and pleasing Kristina as her maid of honor "You look beautiful mija"

Natalie chuckles "O Mama Maria you have said that plenty of times"

"But it's true, you have to bring Troy around"

She smiles "I'll bring him around, so I have Kris and Tonio's surprise all ready"

Maria and Marcus shake their head as Eva and Audrey grab the microphone to make an announcement "So as you know our closest friend is getting married tomorrow and we just couldn't wait till tomorrow to do this so we decided to put together a slide show look"

After the very funny slide show Audrey says "But on a more serious note Kristina I am so happy for you" as Eva says "Finally you tamed his playboy ass"

They were in the chapel room almost ready and Kristina was freaking out when Natalie says "Kris calm down, alright everything will be fine, you just got to breathe, I can guarantee you that Happy has those rings secure"

Kristina laughs "Yeah your right, thanks for wearing a long dress I know you're not a fan of long dresses"

Natalie gives her a hug "NO need to thank me anything for my sister right" Natalie wouldn't admit that wearing the yellow v neck long chiffon bridesmaid dress along with her others in her bridal party where Kristina was wearing a white strapless wedding dress that had ruffles on towards the bottom making it look like a Spanish style wedding dress.

Everyone was enjoying themselves at the reception and it was time for Natalie to do her maid of honor speech. She smoothes out her dress and takes the mic standing in front of everyone "Hey everyone, I'm Natalie for those who don't me and I'm one of Kristina's closest friends and maid of honor and I'm also friends with the groom. Don't worry Kris and Tonio I won't be doing what I did for Rey's speech, I'm keeping it sweet and tamable just how you asked" They laugh and she continues "I have known Kristina for a very long time and I met dear ole Antonio the first time Kristina brought me to her place and I must say you've come a long way since your scrawny days" Antonio shakes his head "Yup that's right buff ole Tonio was a scrawny thing, to say these two fell in love at first sight would be a lie, it was anything but that, but on a more serious note, I am so happy for you two and I'm so glad you two worked your differences out and got passed it, if you can get passed that then you two can get passes anything coming your way. Kristina I know you'll make him happy and not hurt him" getting a more serious look to Antonio "I know you'll make her happy till the day she dies but if you hurt her I'm coming for your ass" raising her glass says "Let's toast to lifelong of happiness for these two-lovely people."

Natalie and Happy were laying in their bed cuddling with her laying on his chest both naked after another round. Natalie was absently tracing his tattoos and he was tracing her crow as he says "What does Red mean?"

Natalie continues tracing his tattoos "It's just our little code to get Trey as our lawyer" Happy nods as Natalie says "You know I've been practicing tattooing behind your back, I'm pretty good, donut has showed me"

He looks down at her "seriously"

"Yeah I figured I'd give it a shot you know for fun I did Eva's most recent one"

He was impressed since he had seen the coy fish on her foot "You really have been practicing"

"Yeah figured I'd be pro level so I could do your next tattoo you know like return the gesture"

He wraps both arms around her and does something he rarely or ever has done let his walls completely down opening "I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm glad I did and I'm happy you gave this another shot"

She turns kissing him "even when I drive you crazy"

"Yeah even when you drive me crazy"

* * *

**THERE IT IS! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! THERE IS ATLEAST THREE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT. I WILL BE POSTING AT LEAST ONE MORE TODAY BUT IF YOU WANT MORE THEN I CAN JUST GO AHEAD AND POST ALL LAST THREE CHAPTERS.**

**ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO PATIENT.**

**XOXO NATALIE**


	26. Chapter 25

**HEY GUYS! SO HERE IS CHAPTER 25! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT. THERE IS TWO MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS. AND IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN THE SEQUEL WITH THE KIDS AS TEEN, LET ME KNOW AND I WILL POST THE UNEDITED CHAPTERS.**

**XOXO NATALIE**

* * *

Natalie was on her way out the door to Cara Cara when she hears the doorbell and answers sees it's Anthony "What do you want Anthony i'm innocent,Leave me alone"

He smirks "I know your married to "

"We got legally married, what's the point, I was 3 months pregnant"

He keeps smirking "Quiet conveinet don't you think?"

"What the fuck are you talking about I don't have time for this"

"Funny that same morning him and the guys were in a holding cell"

She raises a brow curious "For what?"

"Found coke in their clubhouse"

"What's you point I really have to get to work"

"Don't you see he got married with you to not get a sentence"

"You came all the way to tell me this?"

"That and you might want ot go pick him up along with your brother and a few of the others guys alittle later or now if you want"

"What the hell are you talking about"

HE smirks walking away "Already said too much, tell you more would require you do do something in return or give me information"

"Go to hell" she shouts as he gets in his car.

She was thankful that Michelle was watching Troy so she wouldn't be super late to the meeting she had with the cara cara girls. Once inside she sees the girls there chatting she clears her throat "Sorry for being late got caught up, anyways i'm going to just go straight to the point since I know you all are wondering what is going to happen" She looks at the girls and continues "I deceided to keep Cara Cara as is but change the name to Redwoody Productions and going to turn it into a adult flim site and adult film company, which means you all will be working on a schedule and here's your new contract" passing the contracts out to each girl.

Ima speaks up while looking through the contract "Why should we stay?"

Natalie shrugs "If you want alittle raise then what it was before its stated in the contract that you get paid 50 more than before and I may not have experience like Luann did but I do know how to make a business successful so if you want your big break then stick around if not that's fine as well, I will be hiring a few more girls and some guys as well so get ready"

Ima says "Your a no bullshit person"

"That's about right i'm your boss not your friend while here so keep it professional but if there is a problem or anything i'm always available and if i'm not here you can always call my cell"

Another girl says "Are the son's still going to be here"

Natalie rolls her eyes "Yeah they will still be around for your pleasure, if you don't know the really tall bald headed tattooed mean guy is my old man so I suggest you keep your distance"

Ima says "Linda I suggest you listen to her, you don't want to end up like the others trust me"

Natalie looks at Ima shocked who just shrugs "I like you never had a problem with you, always treated me with some respect"

Natlaie nods and sees Eva walking in "And here is your other boss, she will be here more than me since I have other businesses to run but I will be here"

She then heads out to Stockton County to start her first shift as the nurse there. Once there she sees Tara pulled up and she says "Your voluenteering as well Nat?"

Natlaie nods "Yeah, I figured why not"

Tara says "Well if we work around the same times we could carpool"

She shrugs "Sure" walking inside showing her id to the receptionist who is familiar with the blonde

"Nice to see you Natalie"

She smile "Nice to see you too Ann, who are you?"

"I"m doing just fine now that your sunshine self came"

She laughs "I'm glad I could make your day better"

She lets the women in and Tara looks shocked and Ntalie shrugs "I come visit Otto quite often if you must know"

Tara just nods and natalie can notice how on edge Tara is and she kenw she couldn't trust the women anymore.

After her shift she leaves and heads to the Charming Station to pick up her dumbass family. Once inside she sees Unscer says "Hey Unscer, I'm here to pick the idiots"

Wayne chuckles alittle "I was wondering when you would show up, gemma already bailed out Clay, Jax and Tig"

Natalie raises a brow "Who's left besides the two idiots"

"Donut, Chibs, Ami"

She pulls out her wallet and her huge wad of cash "This enough"

Wayne nods as the secretary takes the money and he goes to get them when Anthony comes up with them "Well look at this bailing them out"

Natalie just rolls her eyes as he says "Where did you get the cash?"

"It's called successful businesses"

HE looks at the guys "You are free for now"

Once outside of the station Natalie smacks them all saying "You all are idiots, what the hell did your dumbasses do?"

They shake their head as Happy says "Nothing just got pulled on some bullshit"

"You all are still idiots" laughing to herself as they all pile into her truck and drives to the lot.

Once at the lot Clay thanks Natalie and she says "Gemma can I talk to you alone?"

She nods as the guys raise their brows and she says "Office?"

"Sure"

Once inside the office with the door close she says "I wanted to talk to you about something, but I need you too keep it between us?"

Gemma raises her brow crossing her arms at the blonde she grew to love and trust as she continues "I've been keeping something from you, My grandparents were very wealthy and when they died I inherited all their savings and their house which I sold so I have even more money, don't worry it's in a hidden account htat doesn't have my name on it, I also wanted to tell you before you hear it from the agent when I was three months pregnant me and Happy went down to the courthouse and got married, and after troy was born I got his crow on his back"

Gemma says "I knew it, explains why you always wear stuff that covers your shoulders"

She nods and Gemma adds "Your good for the killer"

She smiles "Thanks," walking out.

Natlaie and Happy had gotten home and when troy was settled Natalie says "I started the volunteering today, soemthing seems fishy with Tara"

Happy shakes his head "Stay out of it Little Quinn"

"I am, it's just something is off with her I just can't pin it"

"Leave it, alright," They hear a knock and open it to see Tara and Jax along with Abel.

"Hey guys come in" Natalie says.

Once they are inside Tara sets Abel down who starts speed crawling to Troy and Jax says "We need to talk to you too without everyone around"

Tara adds "Hope we aren't interrupting something"

"NO it's fine" Natalie says as they go into the family room sitting on the couch.

Tara says "Natalie I was thinking, if your free tomorrow we can go clean out Luann and Otto's place"

Natalie raises a brow "I'm not selling it"

Tara says "I know I just need some time away from work and the club figured I could hang with you"

Natlaie says flat out "Look Tara I don't trust your ass I know your up to somehting and quit frankly I don't want to be around your nosey self and if you need time away find someone else to hangout with"

Happy squeezes her thigh giving her a look and she rolls her eyes "I don't care if she's the new president's old lady she ain't queen yet so I can talk to her how I want"

Happy says "Let them finish"

Jax speaks up "Tara said your putting hours at the prison"

"Yeah what's the big deal"

"Nothing I was coming over to have you guys be involved with my vision, Happy is already on board"

She looks at Happy shocked and then back to Jax saying "What are you talking about"

"I plan on taking the gravel sooner than later, just have to get the right time"  
"Why do I need to be involved with the plan?"

Jax says "Because with you on board would make it easier on Happy"

"i don't know I don't see why you want Clay out"

"HE's been making bad decisions and being careless besides his artheritis is getting worse"

"I don't know i'll think about it" looking at Happy letting him know with her eyes he better explain himself when they leave.

Jax says "Natalie you gotta trust me, it's the best decision we will be on a stgraighter path and not smuggling coke"

Natalie eyes go wide "So that explains the sudden raise in income"

Jax nods "And with us out of that we wont be a target as much"

She gets up and says "I need some time to think" walking away.

Happy looks at Jax "I'll talk to her" as Tara and Jax take Abel and leave.

Natlie comes out and says "SO much for full disclosuer asshole"

"I was going to tell you"

"SO that explains why your asses were in jail today"

"Yeah, Natalie I need you to listen, Clay is destructive right now and is thinking of himself, you gotta be careful"

"I am, you can't expect me to just go against Gemma, as much as we had our feud we are fine now you can't expect me to just break that now"

"I know that little quinn but your ass has to be smart"

"I am smart, I don't trust Tara she's up to somehting has her own agenda"

A few weeks later Natalie was at the prison working and with otto in their she talks with him "SO how are you feeling?"

"Better, you brought the perfume?"

She smiles "Yeah along with her favorite necklace"

"Thanks Nat, your doing good"

"Thanks Otto I like to think i'm trying, say you are good at advice I need some"

"Sure thing"

"You notice something off with Tara"

"Yeah"

"She's been trying to hang around me lately and I thouhgt taking her with me to your place one time would get her off my back but it hasn't"

"Natalie, you listen to me, she's up to something has her own agenda keep listening to your instincts and keep your eyes open, she's sneakier than Gemma"

She nods "You know funny thing Luann's rosary is missing"

Otto says "I asked her to bring it"

She raises a brow 'why would you ask Tara to bring you that when I could"

"Because I was testing my theroy"

"And"

"What do you think?"

"Sneaky bitch"

"Need you to go to Clay for me with this info"

"Sure, I gotta tell Hap"

"You gotta keep this between us"

"What do you guys have planned"

"You know I don't keep anything form you"

"Yeah so"

"She has been working with the DA"

"O shit does Jax know?"

"NO"

"This just got worse, i'm sorry but I'm going to stay out of there family drama"

"Good, I want you to but I want you to be informed"

She leaves and runs into Tara who is learly hiding something and says to Natalie "Hey"

"Hey, gotta go"

She gets troy from his daycare and then heads to the lot. Once their she sees the guys bikes and them spread out and she says hi to them going over to Happy who gives her a kiss and takes Troy seeing his wife looking off "You good"

"Yeah, i'm fine" walking away over to Donut "Say donut you and me need to spend the day together soon"

"Ofcours thought you'd never ask"

She laughs "Let's go to the movies and see how many comic movies we can"

"Down for that,"

"I'm free tomorrow"

"Well you sure don't wait do you"

"Nope, not when it cojmes to you"

He smirks "Knew you had a crush on me"

"Please your the one who has a crush on me"

He laughs "You got the jokes today don't you"

She shrugs "Don't I always"

He looks at her and sees something is off "What's got you all worked up?"

She looks at him crossing her arms "Nothing"

"O there's something going on,"

She sighs "I'm just caught in the middle"

He puts his arm around her shoulder "Well you gotta decide which side is more important"

She looks up at him "How do you always know what to say when you don't even know the situation"

"I'm just that good"

"Cocky much"

"O I'm not cocky, it's called confident"

She chuckles "Your so full of yourself it's disturbing" shrugging his arm off her shoulder says "Gotta go talk to Clay"

He looks at the blonde he views like a sister "You've been talking an awful lot with him and Gemma lately"

"I've always talked with them"

"Yeah but now it's more unusual then normal"

"It's nothing okay, don't work yourself up about it, I can take care of myself"

"Like that's got you far"

She smacks his arm "That was uncalled for"

"Smacking my arm was uncalled for"

"What big guy can't handle it" going over to Clay. "You and me need to talk"

He raises his brow as Happy says "I'm coming too"

She looks at Happy "No you are not, I can handle myself" walking into the chapel after Clay closing the doors on him. She turns and sees Clay sitting at his seat lighting a cigar "So I see your choosing sides, never would have pegged you to go against your old man, risky move"

She shakes her head "I'm not going against him or you, I came to tell you that i'm no longer going to be the middle man between you and Otto, i'm sorry but I can't take another thing on, i'm wearing myself thin already, Otto said his theory was right"

Clay smirks taking a puff out of his cigar "What do you think about it"

She shakes her head "I'm not stupid Clay answering would put me back in the middle"

"Your a smart women Natalie, don't let yourself dumb down to get anywhere"

She nods "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not"

"Take it how you want, you don't have to do the volunteering if you don't want to"

"O I will continue, but you do know Otto is not in the right state of mind he wants to die and be with

Luann, having that rosary will have him do something stupid, Tara was a dumbass bitch for stealing and giving it to him"

He smirks "Thought you were going to stay neutral"

"I am now,"

"Word of advice keep yourself out of it, no good will come out of it"

She exits and sees her close guys glaring at her and glaring the hardest was Happy and her son. Taking her son says "I'm going home" Happy stands shaking his head "NO your ass is staying here, we got a lock down"

"Bullshit,"

Clay says "Not bullshit"

She sighs "I don't have clothes"

Happy says "I sent prospect to go get your bag"

"You packed my bag"

"Yeah while you wer away"

She sees ATF coming in "O great, what now"

Athony says "Perfect the two people I need are here"

They all look around as Clay says "What the hell is this?"

"I'm here to take a Tara Knowles and Natalie Lowman in for questioning"

"For what?"

"Assisting on the murder of Pam Toric"

Natlie says "A who?"

Anthony says "Don't act dumb you know the prison nurse"

Natalie shakes her head "I didn't do anything"

Anthony says "Do I have to cuff you the hard way or are you going to do it willingly"

She hands Troy to Happy giving the boy a kiss then holding out her hands smirking "Wouldn't give you the satisfaction"

Happy was fuming and seeing her leave in the back of cop car made him passed off even more looking at Jax "What the hell was that about"

Jax shakes his head "I have no idea"

Clay smirks speaking up "O I do," looking at Jax "Seems your wife gave Otto Luann's rosary and I can bet that is what happened after they left"

Jax is fuming "You don't know shit,"

"I do, just like she's working with DA" Clay says flat out.

Jax is fuming "Gotta call Lowen"

Happy pulls out his phone calling Trey again.

Natalie was sitting in the questioning room waiting for whoever it was that was going to quesiton her. She knew she was being tested again by Anthony and she wasn't about to crack especially not now. She knew Tara couldn't be trusted and knew that whatever deal she could take she would in a heartbeat to not be in prison, which was something Natalie wasn't going to do. She was never a rat and would never be a rat. She saw Anthony come in "SO I pulled some strings if you give me information on what you know about your brother and the Sons you will not be charged"

Natalie raises a brow "And if I dont?"

"Well then i'm afraid you'll be doing time at Stockton again"

She nods "I'll do time in Stockton"

"Dumb choice Natalie, your friend took my offer"

"Good for her, i'm not Tara, prison doesn't scare me i've been there before and I know my way around the place"

HE shakes his head "I don't see why you hang around those people and I don't understand why you make it difficult on yourself"

"I hang around them because their family and family never leaves family behind and I live a simple life actually it's you guys who make it all difficult"

* * *

**THERE IT IS! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! ONCE AGAIN LET ME KNOW IF YOU ALL ARE INTERESTED IN THE SEQUEL WITH THE KIDS AS TEENS. IF SO I WILL POST UNEDITED CHAPTERS!**

**XOXO NATALIE**


	27. Chapter 26

**HEY GUYS! HERE IS ANOTHER UPDATE! I KNOW TWO IN ONE DAY! I WILL MORE THAN LIKELY POST THE LAST CHAPTER! ONCE AGAIN IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN THE SEQUEL LET ME KNOW! I REALLY DO APPRECIATE ALL YOU READERS WHO HAVE STUCK BY THIS STORY AND HAVE FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, AND COMMENTED. THEY HAVE MEANT ALOT TO ME.**

**XOXO NATALIE**

* * *

Natalie was sitting waiting for her and Tara's case to be called and hadn't told Happy or anyone that Tara took a deal only Trey knows "Can you get me the lowest time possible?"

Trey looks at the blonde "Course I can the video footage shows clearly that you left before Tara went in and had left the building while Tara hadn't"

She nods as Trey says "Worst case you get a year best case you get 30 days"

"And Tara walks"

"Not necessarily Nattie, yes she took the deal but you can't tweak video footage from prisons"

Natalie just nods and for once is nervous knowing that since Tara is working with the DA and is taking a deal she herself was screwed. Trey had never seen the blonde nervous like she is now "I got you Nattie" "I know you do it's just I know her lawyer is Lowen"

"I've beaten her plenty of times, everyone knows she's on SAMCRO payroll and the judge we have isn't associated with any of the parties or the officers and he doesn't do payouts so it's a fair case"

She nods and they hear her name looking at Tara who couldn't even look her in the eye which in Natalie's eyes showed just how much of a coward she is.

Happy was sitting towards the back on the side Natalie was going to be sitting on and on her side sitting up front was Quinn, Eva, Donut, Tig, Clay, Gemma, Dwayne, Audrey, Kristina, Antonio. He knew Bobby and Chibs were torn so they had chosen to stand in the back which Happy had wanted to do. He was inwardly smiling that she was going to be walking in to see people supporting her and knew the other half of the Fab 4 were here. They rise and when he sees his blonde beauty come in with the orange jumpsuit and cuffs his breath was in his throat, didn't think seeing her cuffed up and in the uniform would effect him this much but it did and killed him even more that she refused to see him or anyone for that matter only agreeing to see Eva, Rey, Kris, Michelle, or Lana who would bring Troy with them otherwise she shunned everyone out. He couldn't take sitting so he joined the two in the back and listened to the case knowing that Trey was going to do everything for his little Quinn but had a feeling that Tara was working with the law which would be screwed for Natalie.

They were waiting for the verdict and Natalie looks behind her and sees Happy standing in the back looking stoic and pissed. After she was sentenced to 60 days in prison she heard the doors slam knowing it was Happy who had walked out more than likely pissed. She goes to her brother and the guys on her side saying "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and that I love him"

They nod and say "Be safe" as Jax comes over saying "I'll talk with our connects and have you protected in their"

She shakes her head "No need, you and your wife have done enough already I got it covered already so I'm straight" walking away.

She was sitting on the bus and got seated next to Tara as the officer says "Be nice you two"

Natalie looks at Officer Sanchez "I always play nice and fair" Officer Sanchez shakes his head at the blonde. He wasn't the only officer who was surprised to see the blonde back but they all knew this time around would be different for her since she seemed to be close with Helga and her crew again.

Tara looks at Natalie "I'm sorry" Natalie ignores her and instead tunes her out deciding to talk to the girl next to her. She hears Tara sigh and turns slightly to see her pouting shaking her head at how Tara looks like a little kid. Once at the prison they are escorted in and she goes to her bunk when Helga comes over "We heard how it went, sorry"

She was laying on the bottom bunk looking at the top of it "It's fine, shit happens"

"You're not supposed to be here Nat"

"I know but here I am"

Helga says "Your covered this time, we owe you for the last time"

Natalie nods knowing what they are talking about "Aren't you glad we remained friends"

Helga laughs "Yeah you're not so bad,"

"I make this place fun"

"That you do, we got to initiate the new inmates tonight"

Natalie nods knowing that she would have to partake not really wanting to since she knew what it felt like but she knew it was what was needed "Okay, just tell me the time"

"I'll keep you posted, you might enjoy this time heard one of them is the same chick who was in your case"

Natalie nods and says sitting up looking around grateful it's just the two of them. "Helga, you know I'm down for whatever but can you make sure that I'm not involved with the girl, as much as I want to give her what she deserves, I can't have her go running to her husband and blab her mouth, she is working with the DA and took a deal, she can't be trusted and kicking her ass giving her a mark would be more hell for you"

Helga nods knowing that Natalie was coming from a good place and looking out for her which was something Helga always liked about the blonde, even when she was her bitch she always looked out for everyone without needing too. "I'll make sure you're in your bunk and that your accounted for here, we'll deal with her alone"

Natalie nods not feeling bad for not having Tara's back. Natalie was all for loyalty but if you didn't have her back then she wouldn't have yours it's just how she was and being in her you got to look out for yourself, besides she felt like she saved Tara in a way since she wouldn't be getting a bad beat down or marked which she inwardly punched herself for but she had her loyalty to Helga and after getting out they kept in contact so she wasn't about to turn her back on her now.

30 days in and Natalie was getting used to being in prison again. Natalie was in the laundry room with Helga who says while folding "Heard some Marshall is reopening your case"

Natalie nods "Yeah heard it as well some agent name Stoic"

Helga shakes her head "He's not a Marshall anymore"

As Sanchez comes in "Lowman Stoic wants you for questioning"

"Sanchez, you can tell him to not waste his time I ain't talking"

Sanchez liked the blonde always did "Sorry can't do, come on Lowman don't make me use the cuffs"

Natalie smirks "You like me too much to use the cuffs but since you're alright I'll cooperate"

Sanchez shakes his head "Your something else"

"So, I've been told, so how are you" following Sanchez.

"I'm doing fine, your husband has been here every day since you've been in why haven't you seen him"

She shrugs "Because I know he's still pissed and I don't want to waste that time arguing with him, would rather him calm down"

Sanchez says "He doesn't look pissed until we tell him you refuse to see him"

"I might give in today"

"Well here we are, I'll be outside"

"Can't you be in the room I need something to look at, heard this agent isn't good looking"

Sanchez laughs "Thanks for the compliment but that won't be happening"

Sitting there Natalie was waiting for this agent and when he walks in with a folder she was ready for whatever was getting thrown her way. "Agent Stoic, nice to meet you Natalie Lowman"

"Can't say the same, look I'm not going to give you information"

Lee Stoic had done his research on the blonde and knew she was one of the newer old ladies who was more like the old school old ladies and with the stuff she's been through and seen he knew he had to do a different approach with her then the others. "I know I've done my homework on you Lowman and I must say it's pretty impressive wouldn't think looking at you"

"Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere"

"I'm not here to ask you for information or have you turn on SAMCRO, I wanted to speak to you because you know what it's like to loose someone you love and someone dear to you"

"What's the point"

"That nurse that Otto killed was my sister and from what the prison said you two talked quite a lot"

"Yeah, we talked when we were working together but nothing else and I heard through the grapevine he's paying for that by getting raped by different men who work for you and that you make it happen so what you say to me is shit, you can't be trusted and your word means nothing to me, why ask for my advice when you already seem to have it figured out"

Lee Stoic looked back at the blonde and had to admit she had balls and was very direct something he admired on her but he knew he was going to get nowhere with her and she was a lost cause but decides to test something "You know I have enough evidence to put Tara in prison, have her get the time she deserves"

"Okay, what does that have to do with me, I don't give a shit about her"

"You're doing time for something you didn't even do, you don't think it's fair"

"It's not fair but it's something I'm used to so it really doesn't matter, I do my time and after I have a clean slate, it's a lose win for me, before you try another approach just stop I have 30 days left and am not about to fuck that up so try someone else"

Lee Stoic nods and gets up grabbing the folder "I respect you, which is not something I do especially not with convicts, I'll be off your back" meaning every word. He walks out and even if he didn't anywhere with the blonde he had a knew found respect for the girl she didn't complain about her sentence or anything just took it and is doing it. He knew she was a lost cause going in there but wanted to see if she was for real and when she was he had left with his dignity still looking at the ATF agent who seemed to have a hard on for the blonde "She didn't budge"

Anthony was growing mad "You didn't try hard enough"

"I did and I gave her my hardest still didn't budge"

He slams his fist "What is it going to take"

"In my honest opinion Nothing, some advice Try a different route and person, she's not the weakest she's the strongest" walking away knowing that Anthony couldn't be trusted and decided to walk back seeing Sanchez take Natalie back "Wait give me a few minutes with her"

Sanchez looks at Natalie who nods and says "What"

"Just give me a few minutes, this has nothing do with the case"

She nods and says "Don't got all day" as she gives Sanchez the nod to give them some space

"Watch your back, Agent Johnson has a hard on for you"

"Thanks for the information I already know"

He shakes his head "Here's my card, if he gets too much to handle call me and I can have him taken care of"

She nods taking the card and says "Why are you helping me, you don't seem like a person to do so"

"Because like I said I got respect for you and you're a good person just handed a fucked-up hand"

She laughs "Good to know" walking back to the cells.

She hears her name and says "Damn Sanchez aren't I just popular today"

He laughs "Yeah you are"

"Who is it now"

"Happy Lowman"

She nods "I'll go"

He looks surprised but escorts her and once in the visitor's room sees Happy sitting at the table looking in her direction which she looks back nodding at Sanchez that she's fine as he motions that he isn't far. She sits and he says "Why now?"

"Figured you were done being pissed"

He nods knowing his wife knew him well and says "I have a new respect for you"

She raises a brow "Why is that"

"Because I don't know how you managed to take care of Troy, spend time with him, keep the house clean, cook and still work"

She laughs "I'm just that damn good, call me superwoman"

He laughs a little "I miss you"

She says "I miss you too, but 30 days left,"

"We found out Tara was ratting"

She nods "How did Jax take the news"

"He was pissed then she dropped that she was pregnant so he calmed down a little and has her staying with him till the son is born"

She nods "He's president though"

"Yup"

"Heard about Clay, Gemma isn't doing good huh"

"Wouldn't know, don't care for gossip"

She laughs "You sure do know a lot though"

"Cuz everyone talks around me or too me"

"How are you though"

"I'm fine I should be asking you"

She nods "I'm doing good actually, having fun this time around,"

"Jax is here wants to talk with you after me"

"About what"

"About the time that Tara was in here"

She raises a brow and says "Happy what aren't you telling me"

"You beat her to pulp"

She shakes her head "No I didn't I put that on everyone I love, I was asleep in my bunk"

He nods knowing that she was telling the truth since he had asked Dwayne's grandpa to use his connects to get the tapes and asked around "I know you're telling the truth but he wants to talk"

"You going to be here"

"Yes"

She nods as Sanchez comes over "There's someone who wants to talk to you"

"I know Sanchez he's fine but can Happy stay," smiling at the officer as eh shakes his head "Your pulling my leg here"

"Please, I'll be extra good the rest of the time here"

"I'll see what I can do" walking away as Happy says "Something I should be asking about"

She shakes her head "No trust me I haven't had sex since I've been in here, he's just one of the few guards left from my first time here,"

He nods as the guard comes back "You can stay Mr. Lowman, your wife is something else"

"I know"

She says smiling at Happy "O cheer up grumpy you got graced with my presence"

"Yeah"

Jax takes a seat glaring at Natalie "Thought we were cool"

"We are"

"No, you got Tara ass kicked"

"No I didn't, she got herself in that situation, instead of accusing you should get your facts straight first"

"I did get my facts"

"Yeah from a rat, what did she tell you"

"The first night was just a rough up but then a few nights later she got the shit beat out of her, I saw her that next day and she looked like shit"

"She got the shit beat out of her because she decided to not mind her business and decided to bang my head against the shower"

Jax shakes his head looking at Happy "She's impossible won't own up shit"

Happy looks at Jax and says "My old lady is owning her shit, and doing more time than should because yours is working with the opposite side, I support you, you are my president but you won't talk down to my old lady show her respect"

Jax nods knowing that his killer shouldn't be provoked and knew he was wrong for jumping down Natalie's throat but he didn't know what to do or how to even take everything that has happened the last month in "Sorry Natalie,"

"Yeah whatever, go back to your rat wife and rat family, how does it feel to know you were behind the death of Clay the love of your mom's life"

"She moved on"

"I know with Nero, who has an escort business that you're going into business with, don't looked shocked I still get informed by Eva and especially get informed by your mom"

Jax looks shocked didn't know that Gemma came to visit the blonde often "She comes here"

"Yeah once a week, just to fill me in on everything and just to talk, you know I had a lot of respect for you at one point but now I have zero respect for you"

He looks wide eyed and then to Happy who look just as shocked at the revelation got pulled out of it when the guard says "Times up"

She gives Happy a hug and kiss walking away.

They were walking out and Jax says to Happy "Did you know she lost respect for me"

"Naw and I ain't changing it either, earn it back"

Jax nods and knew he had his work cut out for him if he wanted to get back in the blonde's good side.

Happy had to admit seeing his little Quinn looking good in the jumpsuit had him getting hard had to control himself a few times. Ever since she went in he hasn't touched a sweet butt or croweater instead spends all his time working at the shop or home with his son, who is walking and climbing on everything knowing that once Natalie is out she will be in for a new one. Troy still doesn't talk much unless your Happy, Quinn, Donut, Ami, Eva, Audrey, Kristina, Antonio, Dwayne, Jenn, Evangelina, or Lana otherwise he is quiet and has a permanent scrowl on his face but his most favorite person is his mom who he knows he misses a lot much like Happy. Happy wouldn't admit it to anyone but he is counting down the days till his little Quinn is getting out and knew that any of Troy's favorites would gladly watch him for the night so the two could catch up even though he knows she will want to spend it with just him and Troy. They get on their bikes and bid farewell since Happy had an errand to do. He knew deep down that he wanted to give her the big wedding and a ring so he decided while in Stockton he would go to the jewelry store Dwayne had suggested parking in the empty spot in front of the shop knew this was going to burn a hole in his pocket but also knew that his beautiful wife deserved it. Walking in he instantly felt uncomfortable and when the blonde sales clerk greeted him with a flirtatious smile "Well hello, what can I help you with?"

He looks around "I uh wanted to see your engagement rings"

He noticed her face drop a little but says still smiling "Follow me"

He follows looking around checking his area and once in front of a glass with different rings the clerk says "We have these which are a smaller cut or I can show you the bigger cut section, do have an idea of what you want, if you do it makes this easier"

"She likes princess cut something with a thick band but not to flashy simple but with diamonds." The clerk nods and leads him to a different glass and Happy found the ring he knew she would like it was a thick band princess cut with a diamond in the middle with smaller around it in a square then little diamond in three lines around the front of the band. "That one"

The clerk takes it out "Whoever the girl is she is lucky; do you know her size?"

"6"

"Let me see if we have any left in that size be right back" After waiting a few minutes she comes out and says "You're in luck sir, we just got this particular one back in stock." He nods and after paying he stuffs the bag in his saddle bag driving home.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS STORY ENDS.**

**XOXO NATALIE**


	28. Chapter 27

**HEY GUYS! SO HERE IT IS THE FINAL CHAPTER! I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT! I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT I AM SO THANKFUL AND APPRECIATIVE FOR YOU ALL WHO HAVE STUCK BY THIS STORY WHETHER YOU COMMENTED OR IF YOU FAVORITED OR EVEN THOSE THAT FOLLOWED THIS STORY. I'M SAD TO SEE MY FAVORITE COUPLE COME TO END BUT LIKE I SAID I HAVE SOME OF THE SEQUEL WRITTEN, THAT MY BETA HAS AND ISN'T EDITED. BUT IF YOU ALL ARE INTERESTED I CAN POST THE UNEDITED ONES IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN HOW THE CHILDREN BECAME. OR IF ARE YOU INTERESTED I CAN POST THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL AS A NEXT CHAPTER LIKE A TESTER. LET ME KNOW**

**XOXO NATALIE**

* * *

Today was the day Natalie would be getting out and she couldn't be more excited. Even though this time around her stay was so much better she still didn't want to be there but was glad her record this time was going to get wiped clean something she liked. She found it ironic the day she gets out is the day Tara got sentenced to 2 years in prison. She was all ready and Helga says "Don't be a stranger" Natalie smiles giving her a hug "I won't, don't go too hard on the newbies now"

Helga smirks "Can't promise anything"

Natalie shakes her head "See you around"

"Yeah see you around, don't want to see you back here"

Natalie laughs "I would say you won't but with my luck who knows"

Helga shakes her head "This time I think your good"

"I'll come visit though"

Helga nods as Sanchez comes in and says "Lowman time to go"

Natalie waves at everyone and once she was out of the room and walking with Sanchez says "You're going to miss me huh Sanchez"

He shakes his head "Yeah I will, promise me you won't be back here"

Natalie shrugs "Can't promise anything, seen my luck?"

He laughs "You really do have shitty luck"

"I've learned, so this, is it?"

He nods "Yup, take care of yourself Lowman"

She smiles "I will and you do the same Sanchez"

Walking outside she never would of thought of how happy she would be but she was super happy in this moment especially her blue eyes landing on the group of people who were standing outside the gates waiting for her. Once outside the gates Happy set Troy down who ran over to his mom as she bent down and just hugged him. He looks at her with his brown eyes saying "Momma stay" She nods "Yes momma is staying" He gives her a big hug as she hugs her group of friends she considers family and then kisses Happy.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT

Natalie was lying in bed with Troy curled up next to her and herself wrapped in Happy's arms. She hears him say "I've missed you little Quinn"

"Missed you too killer, what's got you thinking so hard"

He moves to sit up and goes into his night stand taking out the box turns to Natalie who had adjusted herself so Troy was still curled up next to her but she was sitting staring wide eyed. He says "I know this isn't the right moment or am one for words but I've been holding this for a while now and after all our shit I wanted to make an honest woman out of you, I know we are married legally but you don't have a ring and you never got your big wedding so this is me doing the right way something I don't do but you make me want to"

Natalie wipes a tear and says "Look at you all into your feelings, I love it and of course I will killer, You and Me forever" as he puts the ring on her finger and she loved it saying "Can't say your thrifty with your money now"

He chuckles a little "Still can but your worth it"

"We gonna tell everyone"

"Yeah"

She chuckles "Should we tell everyone we are married anyways just doing the wedding"

"Naw let them all think this the only time" "Evil thing, you are"

She hears her phone ringing answers it "Hello"

"Nattie it's me"

"Eva what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong just wanted to let you know that I'm getting married in about a week"

"Your shitting me right"

"No I'm dead serious"

"No shit well then I should tell you that I'm getting my dream wedding in about a month"

"O shit look at this, I'll let you get back to your night"

"Congrats Eva"

Once off looks at Happy "Well looks like you'll be a Best Man for a third time"

"I know looks like you'll be a bridesmaid for a second time"

"I don't mind I get to walk down with Donut which is fine with me, you seen him in a suit"

"We ain't wearing suits"

"Yeah your right it is Eva and my brother's wedding we are talking about"

ONE MONTH LATER

Natalie was getting ready in Audrey and Dwayne's beach house as Kristina says "Alright ladies let's get this old and new and shit out of the way"

They all laugh as Kristina continues "So for your something old mama wanted me to let you wear her diamond earrings she wore at her wedding and the ones I wore at mine"

Natalie was in shock as Kristina puts them in for her and Audrey smirks "I was in charge of your something new and let's say it's a garder but one that he'll like later pulling out the lace and leather garder with blue and pink and the reaper." Audrey continues "Don't worry I got you another one that he'll be able to toss out" pulling out a lacey blue garder with the reaper on it.

She puts it on and Eva says "For your something new, Happy wanted me to give you this" handing her a box and opens it to see a tiffany's bracelet as the girl's whistle putting it on. She hears a knock on the door and Eva opens it seeing her old man standing there in a button down shirt with no kutte per Natalie's request for the wedding but after could put them back on "Well look at you stud"

"Can say the same about you"

"Don't flip but your sister looks super-hot and amazing" moving out of the way as she says "Nattie your big brother is here"

Natalie turns and smiles seeing her brother standing their looking sharp with his ever-present bandana but had his hair tied back. She gives him a hug as he says "Well shit sis, you couldn't have chosen a more traditional dress"

She shakes her head "Nope besides it's so me"

"Yeah about to give everyone a heart attack"

"That's my job remember"

He shakes his head "Let's get this show on the road before you and he get cold feet"

"He better not have gotten cold feet or I'd skin him alive"

"Don't worry he hasn't, but you sure you wanna walk down with Troy"

"Yeah, you're his best man and Eva would kill us both if her nephew didn't walk me down" She laughs wondering how Happy was.

Happy was standing their nervous watching everyone come down he wasn't sure if she was going to be there or have ran. He heard the song she wanted playing start and once he saw her he was mesmerized by her beauty. She had a sexy beach sash a line side thigh high slit ivory chiffon short sleeve sheer wedding dress and paired with the white rose gold rhinestone cuff heels she looked even more stunning not to mention the minimal makeup and hair in a beach wave. He hands down had the hottest wife. Once in front of her Troy gave his dad a glare and kissed his mom's hand as he stood next to his uncle Quinn. They decided to have Bobby do the ceremony since they weren't church goers and using Tig would have been funny but he couldn't keep a straight mind just had dirty thoughts. Both her and Happy hated over long and drawn out weddings so they decided to skip all the traditional stuff and just do their vows. Bobby says "So they didn't want to keep you all sitting for hours and wanted to straight party and seeing as they married at the courthouse months ago it's fitting for them to just do their vows which they have written on their own. Yes even Happy wrote his feeling out so guys don't hold it against him" They all laugh as Bobby continues "Happy you can go first so you don't have to wait any longer" looking at Natalie says "Sorry Nat" she nods looking at him as he pulls out the paper from his pocket "Little Quinn, when we first met I was attracted to you no doubt about that, we got under each others skin but along the way you got into my heart and after that I was hooked. We have had our fair share of shit thrown our way but you've somehow managed to come out each time stronger and even more positive then the last. If it weren't for you I would have gone on a rampage but you have kept me grounded and I don't say it enough but you are my life and I love you"

Tig says ruining the rare sweet moment "What else brother"

They all laugh as Happy says "I promise to treat you as good as my leather and I definitely will ride you much more than my harley"

Bobby says "Natalie your turn no doubt going to get us on our emotions"

They laugh as Natalie says "So as everyone knows we met at T-M when I got sent by my dear brother now mind you I was pissed at him for it and our first meeting I got smart then he goes with me to my place. To say it was love at first sight wouldn't be accurate. It was more of that sexual attraction but after sometime he got me hooked and yeah, we have had the odds against us. We have always come out stronger together and individually. I wouldn't change anything that has happened to us because if they hadn't we might not be where we are today right here in this moment. I promise to always support you and have your back through everything no matter what. I promise to stand by you through the good and bad. I will always be the anchor that keeps you grounded. Ride or Die remember that. Where you go, I go together forever"

Bobby says "Well you two can now kiss"

FOUR YEARS LATER

Natalie and Happy had 4 children. Troy who was 4 still had the dark hair and dark eyes but had more of Natalie's skin tone but still tan skin. They had another son David who was 3 and looked like another miniature happy with the tan skin and dark hair and eyes. They had twin girls who are 2 and identical besides the fact the Ariana had dark hair and Alexis had blonde hair but both had their mom's piercing blue eyes. Natalie was doing laundry when her two oldest miniature happy's came in with arms crossed. She shakes her head seeing a mini Happy in that moment "What is it love?"

"Ari and Lexi won't leave us alone"

"They love their big brothers is all"

"But we don't want to watch Beauty and The Beast again"

She laughs "Give me a few minutes okay"

"Okay, I'll be playing with my gun"

"Really now?"

"Yeah" Troy says looking seriously as David says "I'm gonna be the guy to save my brother"

Natalie looks down at her two boys shaking her head "Your both too much" They go into the family room as the girls are sitting watching the t.v as Natalie says "Hey you two why don't we watch the Mighty Morphine Power Rangers movie"

The girls look at their mom "Okay but can I wear my yellow ranger pjs" Ariana asks.

Natalie nods "Sure you can"

As Alexis says softly "Could I wear my pink ranger ones?"

"Of course, you can Lexi"

She hugs her mom "Thanks mom" running to her room.

Troy huffs "Well that was easy for you"

She laughs "You are so much like your dad"

"I'm gonna be a Son like him watch wearing the S.A.A patch proudly taking his name Tacoma Killer"

"Why not have your own name like Charming Killer sounds so much cooler"

"Yeah your right since I am pretty charming unlike dad"

"You my love have too much confidence"

David says "I'm gonna be a lawyer I think that's what it's called"

"Really now?" Natalie says looking at her other son.

David smiles says "Yeah someone needs to save my favorite person"

The twins come back and she turns on the movie as Troy says "Mom can we watch the movie now?"

"Sure" putting in the movie as she hears Troy says "David your gonna like Red ranger like me"

David says "No I like the white ranger"

Natalie shakes her head at her two oldest as her twins each lay on there two dogs. She feels arms wrap around her and looks up giving Happy a kiss as he says "You getting our kids into comics now"

"No it's just power rangers besides you know it's the only movie they all agree"

Troy looks over sees his dad and says "Hey dad, I'm gonna be charming killer once I'm 18"

He raises his brow "Are you now?"

"Yeah I was going to take Tacoma killer but mom said that Charming Killer is more fitting"

"She did now did she"

"Yeah, dad I'm just that charming"

"Sure, you are, glad to see you talk more"

"If I don't got anything to say I don't, now shh it's movie time"

David says "I'm gonna be a lawyer"

Happy looks at his other son shocked "Serious"

David nods his head "Yeah I'm gonna be saving my brother"

He shakes his head sitting on the couch getting comfortable as Natalie leans on him. He smiled seeing his family all in the family room watching a movie happy and whole. He thanked the people above silently and knew he was where he was always meant to be. He sees his little Quinn staring at him "You like something"

"Nope just looking to see if your still in the moment"

He shakes his head "Love you"

"Love you too killer"

"Even if you drive me crazy"

She smirks "it's my job too just like it's your job to drive me crazy" he kisses her deepens it as he hears his twin girls says "Eww" giving their dad a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Ariana says "Guess what"

"What princess"

"I made boy cry"

"Did you now"

"Yeah he meanie"

"You kick his butt"

She nods as Natalie smacks him "You're not supposed to encourage her behavior"

He says "Ari princess you know you only hit if they hit first"

She nods "Bully"

Alexis says "I got star for books"

"So proud of you princess"

She smiles "After read"

"Sure thing Ari you in"

She nods big "Uh huh"

Alexis says "Missed you daddy"

"Missed you too princess"

Ariana says "I miss you too"

"Missed you too princess"

* * *

**THERE IT IS YOU ALL! I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! I TRIED TO KEEP IT IN TRUE HAPPY/NATALIE FASHION. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS STORY. IT HAS MEANT SO MUCH TO ME. AS MUCH AS I'M SAD TO END THIS STORY. I HAVE THE SEQUEL'S FIRST FEW CHAPTERS WRITTEN FOR THOSE WHO WANT TO SEE THE KIDS AS TEENS AND HOW HAPPY/NATALIE DEAL WITH TEENS. OR IF YOU WANT I COULD POST THE FIRST CHAPTER AS THE NEXT CHAPTER ON HERE AND YOU CAN GET A TESTER SEE IF YOU ARE INTERESTED. **

**ONCE AGAIN THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU FOR READING AND SUPPORTING THIS STORY.**

**XOXO NATALIE**


	29. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**HEY GUYS! SO I WENT AHEAD AND POSTED THE UNEDITED FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL. IF YOU GO TO MY PROFILE IT IS CALLED DON'T HOLD BACK ON LOVE! I HAD THOUGHT LONG AND HARD ABOUT IT AND DECIDED TO GO AHEAD AND POST IT BECAUSE I KNOW MOST OF YOU GUYS WANTED TO READ IT. I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT. I WILL POST MORE LATER TODAY WHEN I GET HOME FROM WORK. I HAVE THE FIRST 5 CHAPTERS WRITTEN. **

**AFTER THAT I WAS THINKING THAT YOU ALL LOVELY READERS COULD GIVE ME IDEAS ON WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE AND IF YOU'D RATHER ME FOCUS ON CHAPTER ON A CERTAIN CHARACTER OR WHAT NOT. **

**I GREATLY APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU GUYS! THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN WITH ME FROM THE BEGINNING TO THOSE WHO HAVE RECENTLY FOUND MY STORY. YOU ALL ARE AMAZING AND I HOPE I CAN DO YOU JUSTICE WITH THE SEQUEL.**

**XOXO NATALIE**


End file.
